La boda
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Cuando Lady Candy era pequeña, Terry la salvó del ataque de una cerda enfurecida. Deslumbrara por el apuesto caballero, la niña imaginó que algún día se casaría con él.Años más tarde, Lady Candy ya ha olvidado sus fantasías infantiles. Su padre le ha organizado un matrimonio y la envía a Escocia para que se una a su futuro marido. Pero el novio no es el que ella esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaaaa.. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste tanto como a mí.. es una maravillosa historia y la estuve buscando hace ya mucho tiempo pero al fin la encontre

* * *

**LA BODA**

Prólogo

Highlands, Escocia, 1103

Richard Grandchester no se dejó morir fácilmente. El anciano luchó por conservar la vida con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque debía haber recibido de buen grado a la muerte, que pondría fin al terrible sufrimiento y la angustia que estaba padeciendo, aún no estaba dispuesto a claudicar ante su dolor, ya que debía pasar a su heredero la parte más importante de su legado antes de poder cerrar los ojos definitivamente y descansar.

Su legado era el odio.

El terrateniente estaba consumido por el odio a su enemigo. Necesitaba ver a su hijo ardiendo en deseos de venganza, y no cejaría en su lucha contra la muerte hasta asegurarse de que el muchacho comprendiera cabalmente la importancia que tenía intentar enmendar el espantoso error cometido ese día aciago. En consecuencia, se aferraba a la vida y a la mano de su hijo, pequeña y frágil dentro de su enorme y curtida manaza, clavando sus negros ojos en los de su único heredero vivo, mientras le instruía acerca de su sagrada obligación.

—**Véngame, Terry Grandchester. Cobija mi odio dentro de tu corazón, protégelo, aliméntalo y, cuando seas mayor y más fuerte, usa mi espada para matar a mis enemigos. No puedo morir en paz hasta que me des tu palabra de que vengarás el acto de maldad cometido contra mí y contra los míos. Prométemelo, muchacho.**

—**Sí, padre** —juró Terry con vehemencia—. **Yo le vengaré.**

—**¿Notas la fiebre de la venganza?**

—**Sí.** Richard asintió, satisfecho.

Finalmente estaba en paz y, si vivía el tiempo suficiente para dar a su hijo algunas instrucciones referidas a su futuro, mucho mejor, pero si el hálito que estaba a punto de exhalar fuera el último, también se sentiría contento, porque ya sabía que su hijo encontraría la manera de cumplir con su deber. Terry ya había demostrado que era muy inteligente, y su padre confiaba plenamente en él.

Era una pena que Richard Grandchester no llegara a ver a su hijo convertido en hombre, pero con una pierna rota y esa gran herida en el vientre, habría sido una tontería esperar lo imposible. Sin embargo, Dios estaba demostrando su misericordia. El dolor había cedido notoriamente en los últimos minutos, y un bendito entumecimiento iba avanzando desde sus pies hacia sus rodillas.

—**Padre, dígame los nombres de los hombres que le han hecho esto.**

—**Los atacantes fueron los Kaern. Llegaron desde el norte, y desde muy lejos, tratando de quedarse con nuestras tierras. Están emparentados con los Cornwell, sin embargo sospecho que el jefe del clan tuvo algo que ver con esta maldad. Cornwell siempre ha sido codicioso. Jamás estará satisfecho. Será mejor que le mates antes de que te cause problemas, o su apetito de nuevas tierras te dejará con lo puesto. No actúes con precipitación **—le previno**—. Ni los Kaern ni los Cornwell son tan astutos para planear esta osadía. Seguramente han actuado bajo las instrucciones de algún otro. No sé quién es el traidor, pero tú lo descubrirás. Intuyo que el enemigo proviene del interior.**

—**¿Le ha traicionado alguno de los nuestros?** —preguntó Terry, atónito ante semejante posibilidad.

—**Desde la tarde de ayer, cuando se produjo el ataque, he estado reflexionando sobre esa posibilidad. Los Kaern llegaron a través de atajos sólo conocidos por mis seguidores. Jamás los habrían encontrado sin ayuda. Hay un traidor entre nosotros, y es tu deber desenmascararlo. Es uno de los nuestros, Terry, no me cabe duda. Ojalá esté sufriendo ahora mismo los últimos estertores de la muerte, en el campo de batalla. Esperarás el tiempo necesario hasta averiguar todos los nombres. Entonces, harás caer todo el peso de la venganza sobre los que aún vivan. Ten en cuenta la posibilidad de acabar también con todos sus hijos, muchacho.**

—**Así lo haré, padre. Los destruiré a todos.**

Richard apretó con más fuerza aún la mano de su hijo.

—**Ésta será la última lección que habré de darte. Observa cómo muero, y aprende a vivir como un guerrero. Cuando te alejes de mí, ve hasta el sendero del bosque. Allí te aguarda Angus, que ha de darte instrucciones para tu futuro inmediato.**

El terrateniente esperó hasta que su hijo demostró que había comprendido, y siguió hablando.

—**Mira a tu alrededor y dime lo que ves. ¿No ha quedado nada?**

Terry contempló la destrucción que le rodeaba, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de angustia. El olor de la madera quemada y la sangre fresca le revolvía el estómago.

—**La torre está en ruinas, pero la reconstruiré.**

—**Sí, lo harás. Debes hacer que tu fortaleza sea invencible. Aprende de mis errores, Terry.**

—**Construiré una torre más fuerte.**

—**¿Y qué ha pasado con mis seguidores?**

—**La mayoría ha muerto.**

La desesperación presente en la voz del joven conmovió al viejo terrateniente, que de inmediato intentó devolverle la confianza.

—**Sus hijos regresarán. Llevarán tus colores, y reivindicarán tu nombre. Te seguirán, tal como sus padres lo hicieron conmigo. Ya se acerca el momento en que debes dejarme. Venda tu herida para detener la hemorragia antes de ponerte de pie, o seguirás perdiendo sangre a cada paso que des. Hazlo ahora, mientras descanso a tu lado.**

Terry se apresuró a obedecer la orden de su padre, aunque no creía que su herida fuese tan importante para merecer atención especial. La mayor parte de la sangre que le cubría era de las heridas de su padre, no de las propias.

—**Tendrás una cicatriz que habrá de recordarte este funesto día** —predijo Richard.

—**No necesito ningún recordatorio. No lo olvidaré.**

—**No, no olvidarás. ¿Te duele?**

—**No.**

Richard gruñó con aprobación. El muchacho jamás había sido quejica, circunstancia que su padre encontraba sumamente satisfactoria. Tenía todas las condiciones de un poderoso guerrero.

—**¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho?**

—**Nueve o diez, señor** —respondió éste.

—**Pareces mayor. Tienes la estatura de un niño, pero tus ojos ya son los de un hombre. Veo en ellos el fuego de la furia, y me siento orgulloso de ti.**

—**Podría llevarle conmigo.**

—**No puedes arrastrar a un muerto detrás de ti.**

—**¿Le duelen las heridas, padre?**

—**La verdad es que ya no siento nada. Como si estuviera paralizado. Una buena forma de morir, creo. Muchos hombres no tienen esa suerte.**

—**Puedo quedarme con usted si...**

—**Te marcharás cuando te lo ordene** —señaló su padre—. **Te salvarás, para poder cumplir con la promesa que me has hecho. El enemigo se ha ido, pero no lo dudes, volverá para terminar el trabajo.**

—**Tenemos tiempo, padre. El sol aún está alto, y el enemigo se llevó sus barriles de vino. Estarán demasiado borrachos para volver antes del amanecer. **

—**Entonces, puedes quedarte un rato más** —concedió el padre.

—**¿Angus me enviará a ver a Elroy, para que le cuente lo sucedido?**

—**No. No le contarás nada a esa mujer.**

—**¡Pero es su esposa!**

—**Mi segunda esposa** —le corrigió—. **Nunca confíes en una mujer, Terry. Es demasiado arriesgado. Elroy ya se enterará de lo ocurrido cuando regrese con su hijo Neil. Quiero que para entonces estés bien lejos de aquí. No quiero que te eduquen sus parientes. Son como sanguijuelas.**

Terry asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender a su padre que había comprendido, y luego preguntó:

—**¿Confiaba usted en mi madre?**

Richard percibió la preocupación que había en la voz de su hijo, y pensó que probablemente tenía la obligación de dar al muchacho una imagen amable de su madre. Sin embargo, el chico necesitaba saber la verdad, por esa razón no intentó suavizar la respuesta y le habló desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

—**Confiaba en ella, y el resultado que obtuve fue la angustia. Amaba a tu madre. Era mi dulce y hermosa Eleonor, ¿y qué pago recibí por mi generosidad? Ella murió, ése fue el pago que me dio, y eso destrozó mi corazón y me dejó absolutamente desolado. Aprende de mi desatino, y evítate las penas del corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta de que jamás debí haberme vuelto a casar, pero por encima de todas las cosas soy un hombre práctico, y sabía que necesitaba dejar más herederos, por si llegaba a ocurrirte algo. Sin embargo, fue un error. Elroy ya tenía un hijo de su anterior matrimonio, y no fue capaz de traer más que un hijo al mundo. Aunque lo intentó.**

Richard calló un instante, procurando aclarar sus pensamientos antes de continuar.

—**No pude amar a Elroy, ni a ninguna otra mujer. ¿Cómo iba a poder, después de lo que me había hecho mi dulce Eleonor? Aun así, no debí ignorar a tu madrastra. No fue culpa suya que no consiguiera despertar mi interés. Debes tratar de reparar mi error. Procura respetarla, y llevarte bien con su hijo, aunque sea un consentido. Recuerda, tu lealtad debe ser siempre primero y antes que nada para los tuyos.**

—**Lo recordaré. ¿Adónde me enviará Angus? Tenemos tiempo para que me lo diga** —insistió el muchacho. Se estaba entreteniendo de forma deliberada, para así poder pasar unos minutos más junto a su padre—. **Podrían haber matado a Angus antes de que alcanzara el bosque.**

—**No cambiaría nada. ¿Crees acaso que confiaría órdenes de tal importancia aun solo hombre? No soy un estúpido. Les dije a otros lo que había que hacer.**

—**Permítame, entonces, oír las instrucciones de boca de mi señor.**

Richard no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

—**Hay un solo hombre en el que confío, y a él debes dirigirte. Cuéntale lo sucedido aquí hoy.**

—**¿Le cuento todo lo que me ha dicho?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Puedo confiar en él?**

—**Plenamente** —replicó Richard**—. Él sabrá qué hacer. Debes buscar su protección, y luego pídele que te eduque a su manera. Pero exige tus derechos, muchacho. Prométele que serás como un hermano para él hasta el día de tu muerte. No te defraudará. Ahora, vete. Ve a buscar a Albert Andley.**

Terry quedó estupefacto ante la orden que acababa de recibir.

—**Es su más odiado enemigo, padre. No es posible que se proponga realmente enviarme a él.**

—**Sí, haz lo que te digo** —replicó el padre, en tono duro e inflexible**—. Albert Andley se ha convertido en la fuerza más poderosa de las Highlands. Es también un hombre recto y honorable, y tú necesitas su fuerza.**

A Terry todavía le costaba aceptar el deber que su padre acababa de imponerle. No pudo evitar lanzar una nueva protesta.

—**¡Pero usted luchó contra él!**

Richard sorprendió a su hijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—**Es verdad. Sin embargo, mi corazón no estaba en aquella lucha. Andley lo sabía. Le puse a prueba a conciencia, y me enorgullece afirmar que he sido una lanza clavada permanentemente en su costado. Nuestras tierras lindan con las suyas al este, de manera que arrebatarle una parte fue para mí una inclinación natural. No me lo permitió, por supuesto. Así y todo, lo comprendió. Si no hubiera sido así, ahora estaríamos todos muertos.**

—**¿Tan poderoso es?**

—**Lo es. Muéstrale mi espada. Deja su hoja manchada de sangre para que Andley la vea.**

—**Padre, ninguno de los Grandchester me seguirá si me uno a su enemigo.**

—**Harás lo que te digo** —insistió el padre**—. Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo, de manera que debes confiar en mi juicio. Quiero tu promesa de que irás a ver a Andley ahora mismo.**

—**Sí, padre.**

Richard movió la cabeza, satisfecho.

—**Ha llegado el momento de que me digas adiós. Ya nos hemos entretenido demasiado, y he postergado la muerte todo lo que he podido. Ya siento que voy deslizándome hacia el sueño.**

Terry lo intentó, pero parecía no poder retirar la mano de la de su padre.

—**Le echaré de menos** —musitó.

—**Y yo a ti.**

—**Le quiero, padre.**

—**Los guerreros no hablan de tales sentimientos. Yo también te quiero, hijo, pero no te lo diré.**

Apretó la mano de Terry, intentando suavizar su reproche, y finalmente cerró los ojos. Estaba listo para que la muerte lo llevara, ya que había visto el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Terry y sabía que sería vengado. ¿Qué más podía pedir un padre?

Richard Grandchester murió pocos minutos después, sosteniendo aún la mano de su hijo. Murió tal como había vivido, con honor y dignidad, y según sus obstinados términos.

Terry permaneció junto a su padre todo lo que pudo, hasta que oyó que alguien susurraba a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio a un joven soldado, tratando de incorporarse. Terry no consiguió recordar su nombre y, como estaba algo lejos de él, no pudo ver si sus heridas eran importantes. Fue hasta el soldado, se detuvo junto a él, y luego volvió hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su padre. Tomó la espada que descansaba sobre su pecho, inclinó la cabeza en una plegaria silenciosa por el alma de su padre y luego se alejó, arrastrándose, aferrando la preciosa espada contra el pecho.

Se abrió paso entre rescoldos ardientes, que quemaron sus brazos, y los sangrientos restos de sus amigos, que llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas.

Finalmente, llegó hasta el hombre que le había llamado, y descubrió que, después de todo, no se trataba de un adulto. Debía de tener sólo dos o tres años más que Terry.

Afortunadamente, había recordado el nombre del soldado antes de llegar hasta él.

—**Tomás, te creía muerto. Échate de espaldas para que pueda curarte las heridas o morirás seguro.**

—**No hay tiempo. Vinieron a mataros a ti y a tu padre, Terry. Sí, ése era el propósito que los guiaba. Pude oír a uno de esos bastardos jactarse de ello ante otro. Vete, antes de que regresen y adviertan que no lo consiguieron.**

—**Nuestros enemigos están descansando. No volverán hasta que se evapore el vino que han bebido. Haz lo que te ordeno.**

Tomás se echó de espaldas, haciendo ostensibles muecas de dolor.

—**¿Tu padre ha muerto?**

—**Sí —**contestó Terry**—. Vivió lo suficiente para indicarme lo que debo hacer. Murió en paz.**

Tomás comenzó a sollozar.

—**¡Mi señor ha muerto!**

—**No, Tomás. Tu señor está arrodillado ante ti.**

Terry no le permitió discutir con él, ni reírse de su fanfarronada, sino que fue poniéndole al corriente de todas las obligaciones que le esperaban mientras lo vendaba. Le dijo cómo podía ayudar a hacerle pagar al enemigo la atrocidad cometida, y cuando Terry hubo terminado de vendar su herida, había dado al soldado algo más poderoso que la angustia que hasta aquel momento llenaba su mente y su corazón. Le había dado esperanza.

Aunque le resultó difícil, en virtud de su tamaño, Terry finalmente consiguió arrastrar a Tomás hasta un lugar seguro. Lo ocultó en el bosque, bien protegido por gruesas ramas, y volvió dos veces más al campo de batalla para ocuparse de otros soldados. Uno de ellos era Angus, el leal hombre a quien su padre había confiado el deber de instruir a su hijo. El otro era un muchachito de la edad de Terry llamado Archie, que acababa de comenzar su preparación militar. Las heridas que había recibido eran graves, y estaba tan dolorido que rogó que lo dejara en paz. Terry hizo oídos sordos a sus súplicas.

—**Yo decidiré cuándo has de morir, Archie, no tú.**

El muchacho dejó de forcejear, e incluso trató de colaborar.

Terry ansiaba con desesperación regresar una y otra vez para salvar a más hombres, pero los enemigos habían decidido volver antes del crepúsculo, y ya alcanzaba a divisar las sombras de sus caballos en la colina más allá del valle. Sabía que no podía permitir que le descubrieran. Aún necesitaba algo de tiempo para poder borrar las huellas de sus pasos. Se abocó de inmediato a esa tarea, y una vez que quedó satisfecho y seguro de que los tres hombres que había ocultado no serían descubiertos, les prometió enviarles ayuda, y les ordenó pemanecer vivos hasta que ésta llegara.

Estaba dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Sobre su fiel cabalgadura recorrió la mitad de la distancia que le separaba de las tierras de Andley, pero cuando llegó a los escarpados riscos que señalaban el comienzo de la meseta, dejó el caballo y trepó por las rocas para acortar camino.

Cuando volvió al terreno llano, comenzó a correr. Avanzaba veloz como un potro en los trayectos breves, y cuando la fatiga hizo que sus piernas empezaran a flaquear, utilizó la espada de su padre, con su vaina, como si fuera un cayado, y aminoró el paso, tratando de recuperar sus fuerzas. Aunque aún no tenía la fortaleza de un hombre, su determinación equivalía a la de diez adultos. No fallaría a su padre.

Terry ya no sentía nada, ni frío, ni dolor, ni la terrible pérdida sufrida. Su mente estaba concentrada en un único pensamiento. Debía llegar hasta Albert Andley. Jurar lealtad al jefe del clan sería el primer paso para cumplir los deseos de su padre, y Terry no dejaría que nada ni nadie le detuviera.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero advirtió que la oscuridad no tardaría en caer sobre él. En ese momento el cielo resplandecía con los anaranjados rayos de un sol que se ocultaba velozmente detrás de las colinas gemelas que tenía frente a él, pero en pocos minutos su luz habría desaparecido. Su desesperación iba en aumento a cada paso que daba. Tenía que llegar hasta Andley antes de que cayera la noche, porque sabía que no sería capaz de encontrar el camino en la oscuridad. Si seguía andando cuando llegara ese momento, correría el riesgo de moverse en círculos o, lo que era peor, de volver sobre sus pasos.

No podía fallar. Comenzó otra vez a correr. Creía estar cerca del sitio donde se tocaban las tierras de su padre y las de Andley, aunque no tenía una certeza absoluta. Y entonces oyó la voz de alto, lanzada por unos soldados que corrían hacia él, pero en su confusión creyó que el enemigo le había dado alcance, y que se proponía matarle antes de que pudiera cumplir con la promesa hecha a su padre. Siguió, trastabillando, hasta que ya no pudo dar un paso más.

Dios bendito, no lo había conseguido. No había comenzado siquiera, y ya había fallado. Andley representaba el comienzo de su futuro, pero a Terry le había faltado la fuerza necesaria para llegar hasta él.

—**¿Puedes hablar, muchacho? ¿Puedes decirnos lo que te ocurrió? Estás cubierto de sangre.**

Los soldados que le rodeaban llevaban los colores de Andley. En el preciso momento en que este hecho quedaba registrado en lo más profundo de la mente de Terry, sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas. Ansiaba cerrar los ojos, aunque no fuera más que un instante, pero no cedió a la tentación. Todavía no. No podía dormir sin haber hablado con Andley. Era menester que le relatara lo sucedido… Podía confiar en él… Debía…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, y luego aspiró profundamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y gritó:

—**¡Llevadme hasta mi hermano!**

—**¿Y quién es tu hermano, chico?** —preguntó uno de los centinelas.

—**Por orden de mi padre, de hoy en adelante, Albert Andley es mi hermano. El no renegará de mí.**

Ya podía cerrar los ojos. Había cumplido la primera de las órdenes de su padre. El resto llegaría tan pronto como hablara con Andley. Le diría dónde había escondido a los soldados heridos, le pediría que fuera y los recogiera… y diría tantas cosas a su hermano…

El último pensamiento de Terry, antes de perder el conocimiento, le llenó de paz. Su padre sería vengado.

Y así comenzó todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capitulo 1

**Inglaterra, 1108**

No fue amor a primera vista.

Lady Candy no quería ser presentada a los invitados. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, su nodriza, una mujer severa y mojigata con los dientes apiñados y salientes, hizo oídos sordos a sus protestas. Con una tozudez de mula, acorraló a Candy en un rincón del establo y la empujó. Sin dejarle resquicio alguno por donde escapar, la condujo hacia la casa que había colina arriba, mientras la sermoneaba sin cesar, y luego por el patio trasero cubierto de barro.

—**Deja ya de retorcerte, Candy. Soy más fuerte que tú y no pienso dejarte escapar. Has vuelto a perder los zapatos, ¿verdad? y no te atrevas a mentirme. Puedo ver cómo asoman tus calcetines. ¿Y qué haces arrastrando esa brida?**

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—**Olvidé dejarla en su lugar** —respondió.

—**Pues la dejas en este mismo instante. Siempre te olvidas de todo ¿y sabes por qué?**

—**No presto atención a lo que hago, como tú me dices siempre, Ponny.**

—**No prestas atención a nada de lo que te digo, ésa es la verdad. Traes más problemas que todos los otros juntos. Tus hermanos y hermanas mayores jamás me dieron un solo momento de preocupación. Incluso la más pequeña se porta bien, aunque todavía se chupa el dedo y se moja. Te lo advierto, Candy, si no cambias tus modales y das a tus padres un poco de paz, el mismísimo Dios dejará a un lado sus importantes tareas para bajar y hablar contigo. ¿Y cómo te sentirás entonces? No te gusta mucho que tu papá tenga que sentarte sobre sus rodillas para hablarte sobre lo mal que te portas, ¿no es así?**

—**No, Ponny, claro que no me gusta. Trato de portarme bien. De veras que sí.**

Echó una mirada furtiva a su nodriza, para ver si había creído que estaba arrepentida. No lo estaba, por supuesto, porque realmente no creía que hubiera hecho nada malo, pero Ponny no lo entendería.

—**No me mires con esos ojos tuyos tan verdes, jovencita. No creo en tu arrepentimiento. Señor, pero mira cómo hueles. ¿Dónde te has metido? **

Candy bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio. Había estado correteando detrás de los lechones hacía menos de una hora, hasta que el porquero volvió a meter a la madre en la pocilga, y el hedor que despedía Candy era un precio ínfimo a cambio de la diversión que había disfrutado.

Su tortura apenas acababa de comenzar. A pesar de que se había bañado sólo una semana antes, fue obligada a hacerlo nuevamente, y para colmo a pleno día. La frotaron de pies a cabeza, y tan a fondo que tuvo que chillar. Ponny no tuvo la menor consideración con sus quejas, y Candy finalmente se cansó de protestar. Prácticamente no rechistó siquiera cuando Ponny le puso un vestido azul y unas zapatillas demasiado apretadas que hacían juego. Luego pellizcó sin piedad sus mejillas para que tomaran color, cepilló y rizó su pelo rubio, y luego la arrastró hasta el vestíbulo. Tuvo que pasar después por la inspección de su madre antes de que la dejaran en paz.

Su hermana mayor, Eliza, ya estaba sentada a la mesa, junto a su madre. Allí estaba también la cocinera, supervisando los últimos toques de la cena junto a su señora.

—**No quiero conocer a los invitados hoy, mamá. Es muy aburrido para mí.**

Detrás de ella apareció Ponny y le apretó con fuerza el hombro.

—**Calla. No debes quejarte. A Dios no le gustan las mujeres quejosas.**

—**Papá se queja todo el tiempo, y a Dios le da lo mismo** —señaló Candy—. **Por eso papá es tan grande. Sólo Dios es más grande que papá.**

—**¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería? **

—**Me lo dijo papá. Ahora quiero ir afuera otra vez. No volveré a correr detrás de los lechones. Lo prometo.**

—**Te quedarás aquí, donde pueda vigilarte. Hoy te portarás bien. Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá, ¿no es así?**

Candy señaló el suelo.

—**Tendré que ir allá abajo** —dijo, repitiendo obedientemente la amenaza que había oído una y otra vez.

La niña no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había «allá abajo»; sólo sabía que era algo horrible, y no quería conocerlo. De acuerdo con lo que decía Ponny, si Candy no modificaba su penosa conducta, jamás lograría entrar en el paraíso, y todo el mundo, incluso su propia familia, quería ir allí.

Sabía exactamente dónde estaba el paraíso porque su papá le había dado datos muy precisos: justo al otro lado del cielo.

Pensaba que podía llegar a gustarle, pero en realidad la cuestión le tenía sin cuidado. En ese momento sólo le importaba una cosa: no quería ser olvidada nuevamente. Todavía tenía pesadillas al menos una vez por semana, acerca de lo que su madre solía llamar los «desdichados incidentes». Los aterradores recuerdos aún acechaban, agazapados, en el fondo de su mente, en el lugar donde, según todo el mundo, las jovencitas arrojaban sus preocupaciones, y allí esperaban el momento oportuno para abalanzarse sobre ella en la oscuridad y asustarla. Sus gritos, por supuesto, despertaban a su hermana. Mientras Ponny estaba ocupada tranquilizando a la pequeña Annie, Candy tomaba su manta y la arrastraba hasta la alcoba de sus padres. Si su papá se encontraba fuera de casa, realizando alguna de las importantes tareas que el rey encomendaba sólo a los súbditos leales como él, ella se deslizaba subrepticiamente dentro del enorme lecho, y se acurrucaba junto a su mamá y, si él estaba en casa, se dormía en el suelo, junto a Courage, la hermosa espada con empuñadura de plata de su padre, la que mamá aseguraba que él amaba tanto como a sus hijos. Cuando papá estaba allí Candy se sentía a salvo, porque sus sonoros ronquidos la arrullaban hasta que se dormía. Los demonios no trataban de meterse por la ventana, y las pesadillas en las que se olvidaban de ella no la acosaban cuando estaba junto a sus padres. Los horrores no osaban acercarse.

—**Por favor, madre, dile a Candy que, cuando lleguen los invitados, mantenga la boca cerrada —**pidió Eliza—. **Todo lo dice a gritos. Lo hace a propósito. ¿Cuándo abandonará esa desagradable costumbre?**

—**Pronto, querida, pronto** —respondió su madre, distraídamente.

Candy se acercó a su hermana. Eliza era autoritaria por naturaleza, pero ahora que sus hermanos varones se encontraban lejos de casa, aprendiendo a ser tan importantes para el rey como su padre, esa condición natural se había agravado. Estaba volviéndose tan fastidiosa como Ponny.

—**Eres como un grano en el culo, Eliza.**

Su madre oyó su comentario.

—**Candy, no vuelvas a usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar, ¿me entiendes?**

—**Sí, mamá, pero papá dice que el culo le duele todo el tiempo. A veces le duele terriblemente.**

Su madre cerró los ojos.

—**No seas insolente, niña.**

Candy hundió los hombros. Trató de parecer apenada.

—**Mamá, estoy cansada de que todo el mundo me diga siempre lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Es que no le gusto a nadie?**

Su madre no estaba de humor para consolar a su hija. Hizo un gesto, señalando a las sillas que estaban al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—**Ve y siéntate allí, Candy. No vuelvas a decir una sola palabra hasta que no te dé permiso para hablar. Vamos.**

La niña atravesó el vestíbulo arrastrando los pies.

—**No la dejes allí sentada demasiado tiempo, mamá. Los desdichados incidentes la han transformado en una persona difícil. Papá dice que le costará bastante tiempo recuperarse.**

Eliza la estaba defendiendo. Candy no se sorprendió por esa muestra de lealtad. Su hermana tenía el deber de cuidarla cuando sus hermanos varones no estaban en casa. Pero a Candy la irritó que Eliza trajera a colación lo inmencionable. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba Candy que se le recordara lo que le había ocurrido.

—**Sí, querida** —asintió su madre—. **Tiempo y paciencia.**

Eliza dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

—**Realmente, mamá, ¿cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila? ¿No te sientes un poco culpable? Incluso yo puedo comprender que te olvides a uno de tus hijos una vez, pero ¿dos veces? Es un milagro que la niña continúe aceptándote.**

Ponny se adelantó, para ofrecer su opinión.

—**Por eso temo que jamás consiga esposo para ésa, milady.**

Candy se tapó los oídos con ambas manos. Detestaba que la nodriza se refiriera a ella como «ésa». Después de todo, ella no era un lechón.

—**Conseguiré marido yo sola —**chilló.

En ese momento entró Joan en el vestíbulo, justo a tiempo para escuchar el grito de su hermana:.

—**¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Candy?**

—**Nada.**

—**Y entonces ¿por qué estás ahí sentada, en penitencia? Casi siempre estás pegada a mamá, volviéndola loca con tu cháchara. Dime qué has hecho. Te prometo que esta vez no te reñiré.**

—**Contesté a mamá con insolencia. Dime, ¿papá te consiguió esposo, Joan?**

—**¿Conseguir esposo?** —repitió Joan. No se animó a reír, por temor a herir los sentimientos de Candy, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa—. **Supongo que sí** —admitió.

—**¿Tú colaboraste?**

—**No. Conoceré a mi esposo el día en que me case con él.**

—**¿No tienes miedo de que sea feo?** —susurró Candy.

—**Su aspecto no tiene importancia. Papá me asegura que será una alianza poderosa** —susurró su hermana como respuesta.

—**¿Y eso es bueno?**

—**Oh, sí. Nuestro rey ha dado su aprobación.**

—**Rachel dice que una debe amar al marido con todo su corazón.**

—**Eso no es más que una tontería. Cuando tenga edad suficiente, se casará con un hombre llamado Cornwell, y Rachel jamás lo ha visto. Ni siquiera vive en Inglaterra, pero eso a nuestro padre no le preocupa. Quedó convencido por las promesas y los regalos que le ofreció Cornwell.**

—**Ponny dice que papá nunca encontrará ninguno para mí. Dice que papá está demasiado ocupado para alguien como yo. Tengo que conseguirlo yo sola. ¿Me ayudarás?**

—**Parece que eso te preocupa —**comentó Joan, con una sonrisa**—. Te ayudaré con mucho gusto.**

—**¿Cómo haré para conseguir uno?**

Joan fingió reflexionar un momento antes de responder.

—**Supongo que primero eliges al hombre que quieres, y luego le preguntas si quiere casarse contigo. Si vive lejos, le envías un mensajero. Sí, así es como deberías hacerlo. Sabes, Candy, a papá le disgustaría oírnos hablar de esta manera. Su deber es encontrar alguien para ti. ¿Por qué estamos hablando tan bajo?**

—**Mamá me ordenó no hablar.**

Joan se echó a reír. El ruido alertó a Ponny, que se acercó, presurosa.

—**Por favor, no la aliente, lady Joan. Candy, sabes que debes estar en silencio. ¿Es que tu boca jamás descansa?**

—**Lo siento, Ponny.**

La nodriza lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

—**No, no lo sientes.** —Se acercó más a la niña, le apuntó al rostro con el índice y dijo—: **Un día de estos, Dios llegará hasta aquí y te dará un fuerte sermón, jovencita. Recuerda mis palabras. Lo lamentarás. A Él no le gustan las niñas insolentes.**

Finalmente, Ponny la dejó en paz, y Candy se durmió mientras esperaba que llegaran los invitados. Su hermana Rachel la sacudió para despertarla, y la llevó junto a sus hermanas mayores.

Candy se escondió detrás de Rachel hasta que se oyó su nombre y alguien la empujó hacia delante para que se mostrara. Sintió tanta timidez ante los invitados que no pudo levantar la cabeza para mirarlos, y tan pronto su padre terminó de presentarla, volvió a esconderse detrás de su hermana.

Ninguno de los extraños le prestó atención, de manera que decidió deslizarse fuera de la sala cuando todos parecían ignorarla. Se volvió, dio un paso en dirección a la puerta y se detuvo bruscamente.

Por ella entraban tres gigantes. Quedó demasiado estupefacta para moverse. El de enmedio era el más alto de los tres, y captó su atención. Le observó con cuidado y, cuando sus padres se adelantaron para saludar a los recién llegados, advirtió que era aún más grande que su papá.

Tomó la mano de Rachel y la apretó para llamar su atención. Su hermana tardó un rato en bajar la vista hacia ella.

—**¿Qué te pasa?** —susurró.

—**No es Dios, ¿verdad?** —preguntó, señalando al huésped de pelo oscuro.

Rachel levantó los ojos al cielo.

—**No, claro que no es Dios.**

—**¿Entonces papá me mintió? Me dijo que sólo Dios era más grande que él, Rachel.**

—**No, papá no te mintió. Sólo bromeaba contigo. No te asustes.**

Candy sintió un profundo alivio. Papá no la había decepcionado, después de todo, y Dios no se había molestado en bajar del cielo para reñirla. Todavía tenía tiempo para modificar lo que Ponny llamaba «su pecadora vida».

Su padre atrajo su atención cuando lanzó una sonora carcajada. Candy sonrió, contenta al ver que él se lo estaba pasando tan bien, y luego se volvió una vez más hacia el hombre que estaba en medio. Le habían dicho mil veces que era una grosería mirar a los ojos a las personas, pero en aquella ocasión hizo caso omiso de la recomendación de su madre. El gigante la hipnotizaba, y deseaba recordar cuanto pudiera de su aspecto.

Él debió de notar su mirada, porque de pronto se volvió y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Candy decidió portarse como una perfecta damisela para que su papá se enorgulleciera de ella. Tomó su falda, la alzó hasta las rodillas y se inclinó para hacer una cortés reverencia. Al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y casi se dio de cabeza contra el suelo, pero fue lo suficientemente veloz para echarse hacia atrás, de manera que aterrizó sobre el trasero.

Se puso de pie, recordó soltar su falda, y luego echó una rápida mirada al invitado, para ver qué pensaba acerca de su nueva habilidad.

El gigante le dedicó una sonrisa.

Tan pronto como apartó la vista, ella volvió a apretarse contra Rachel.

—**Me casaré con él** —le susurró.

—**Ah, qué bien** —comentó Rachel, sonriendo.

Candy asintió, solemne. Sí, estaba muy bien.

Ahora, todo lo que debía hacer era solicitarlo.

El padre permitió que sus hijas dejaran la sala pocos minutos después. Candy aguardó hasta que todas hubieran subido, y luego corrió hacia fuera. Ese día estaba decidida a atrapar un lechón; así podría tener por fin una mascota para ella sola. Habría preferido un perrito, pero papá había dicho que todos sus hermanos y hermanas tenían uno, y que no quedaba ninguno para ella. Tenía el propósito de enmendar el terrible error que había cometido su padre adoptando uno de los lechones.

La suerte estaba de su parte. La cerda madre estaba en el corral; dormía en medio de un charco de lodo, en la parte más alejada de los establos, colina abajo. Candy procuró no hacer ruido, pero resbaló en el fango y su chapoteo fue bastante audible. Los cochinillos debían de haber agotado a su madre, porque ésta no levantó la cabeza, ni abrió los ojos siquiera. Candy oyó el ruido que hacía la puerta de entrada de la casa al abrirse, pero como no escuchó ninguna voz, estuvo segura de no haber sido vista.

Los lechones le facilitaron la tarea, ya que estaban hechos un ovillo, durmiendo unos encima de otros. Candy cogió a uno de ellos, se lo puso en la falda, lo envolvió con ella y lo apretó contra su pecho. Pensaba ir corriendo hasta la cocina y esconder allí su presa, y estaba segura de que habría tenido éxito, si su nueva mascota no lo hubiera estropeado todo armando un tremendo desaguisado.

Candy no tuvo conciencia del peligro hasta que oyó un ruido terrible cada vez más próximo. Se suponía que los puercos no volaban, pero eso era, justamente, lo que parecía hacer la enfurecida cerda.

Corría con la cabeza baja, moviendo las patas a la velocidad del rayo, y manifestaba claramente el propósito que la animaba por medio de un chillido que perforaba los tímpanos y sonaba como si el propio diablo emergiera de las entrañas del infierno para atraparla.

Candy abrió la boca y dejó escapar un alarido que no tenía nada que envidiar al de su perseguidora. Demasiado aterrada para pensar, corrió en círculos, dando vueltas y vueltas, con los cabellos al viento y salpicando barro a diestro y siniestro, aferrando al lechón entre sus brazos mientras chillaba llamando a su padre para que la rescatara.

La visión que tuvieron sus padres fue terrorífica. Su dulce angelito estaba cubierto de fango y corría en círculos como una gallina sin cabeza.

Todos corrieron al mismo tiempo. No fue papá el que la rescató, porque no tenía ni la velocidad ni la zancada necesarias para llegar a tiempo; fue el gigante que le había sonreído quien lo hizo. Y justo en el momento preciso.

La cerda la empujó con su hocico y, en el momento en que Candy caía al barro, sintió que la levantaban en volandas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, recordó que debía dejar de gritar, y los volvió a abrir, echando una mirada a su alrededor. Todavía estaba en brazos del gigante, aunque al otro lado de la valla, a buena distancia del corral. No logró imaginar cómo había hecho él para saltar sobre el obstáculo.

Se inició un verdadero caos. Todos corrían hacia ella. Su padre fue el último en alcanzar la valla. Todavía jadeaba cuando oyó preguntar a sus invitados si sabían qué había provocado el ataque del animal a su pequeña y querida Annie.

Candy no se ofendió. Papá siempre confundía sus nombres. Sin embargo, antes de que llegara la noche lo recordaría y, por la mirada que vio en sus ojos, ya sabía lo que ocurriría entonces. Tendría que pasar una hora entera sentada sobre sus nudosas rodillas, aguantando la regañina. No se atrevía a pensar en qué consistiría su castigo si él descubría lo que llevaba oculto entre los pliegues de su falda. Deseó fervientemente que jamás lo descubriera.

Sabía que su salvador tenía que sentir a su mascota moviéndose entre ambos, y finalmente logró reunir el coraje para levantar los ojos y ver qué pensaba hacer al respecto. Pareció sorprendido y, cuando el lechón dejó escapar otro chillido, le sonrió.

Candy se sintió tan contenta al ver que no estaba enfadado que le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de recordar que debía ser discreta.

Uno de los amigos de él se acercó a la valla.

—**Terry, ¿todo bien? **

Él se volvió para responder. Candy lo detuvo, poniéndole la mano sobre la mejilla y obligándolo a volver a mirarla. En un susurro, le expresó su ruego. Él no debió de oírla, porque se inclinó, acercándose más a ella, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—**No se lo cuente**.

El gigante se echó de golpe hacia atrás, y lanzó una sonora carcajada. Ella le pidió que callara, pero esto sólo logró aumentar su hilaridad. Sin embargo, no la delató, y cuando la dejó en el suelo, ella pudo salir corriendo y pasar frente a su padre antes de que éste pudiera atraparla.

—**¡Vuelve aquí, Candy!**

Ella fingió no oírle y siguió corriendo. Sólo cuando estuvo bien escondida bajo la mesa de la cocina, con su nueva mascota durmiendo pacíficamente en su regazo, advirtió que no le había pedido a aquel hombre que se casara con ella. No se desanimó. Se lo pediría al día siguiente y, si le decía que no, ya inventaría otro plan. De una forma u otra, se proponía atraparlo para ahorrarle el trabajo a su papá..

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 2

_Escocia, 1119_

En su boda, usó pinturas de guerra.

El humor de Terry Grandchester era tan sombrío como el oscuro azul de la pintura que cubría su rostro y sus brazos. El señor feudal no se sentía feliz ante el deber que había asumido, pero era un hombre de honor, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que se hiciera justicia.

Terry llevaba la venganza en su mente y en su corazón, aunque no por ello imaginaba que eso le convertía en un ser extraordinario. Todo hombre oriundo de las Highlands que fuera digno de la espada que portaba era vengativo. Simplemente se trataba del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

Junto a su señor cabalgaban cinco soldados. Los hombres también estaban dispuestos para la batalla, pero su estado de ánimo era mucho más ligero, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba a punto de cargar con una novia inglesa hasta el fin de sus días.

Archie, el que estaba al mando, cabalgaba junto a su señor. El guerrero prácticamente igualaba a Terry en altura, pero no tenía tanta musculatura en hombros, brazos y muslos, razón por la cual su fuerza no se podía comparar a la de Terry. No era ése, sin embargo, el motivo por el cual Archie había permanecido dentro del clan Grandchester. Lo que hacía que el guerrero siguiera junto a Terry era la inteligencia de éste, su insaciable sed de justicia y su inquebrantable capacidad para el liderazgo. Como fiel sirviente, Archie estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por la seguridad de su señor. Terry ya le había salvado una vez, y Archie bien sabía que su señor era capaz de volver a hacerlo de buena gana tantas veces como fuera necesario, sin reparar en los riesgos. Los otros hombres sentían lo mismo que Archie, ya que Terry trataba a todos sus seguidores como miembros valiosos de su propia familia.

Archie no era solamente un leal seguidor; también era un íntimo amigo y, al igual que todos los otros Grandchester, también se adhería a todos los rencores y resentimientos de su señor, acariciándolos cual si fueran amantes durante años y años si era necesario, hasta encontrar la manera adecuada de reparar cualquier daño hecho a la familia.

—**Aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de idea** —señaló Archie—**. Hay otras formas de tomar represalias contra Cornwell y así vengar a mi padre.**

—**No. Ya he avisado a mi madrastra de que tomaré esposa, y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.**

—**¿Crees entonces que Elroy regresará finalmente?**

—**Probablemente, no** —respondió Terry—. **Le resulta muy difícil volver a nuestras tierras desde que la muerte arrebató a mi padre de su lado. Hasta el día de hoy lleva luto por él.**

—**¿Y Albert? Tu hermano te ordenó terminar con esta enemistad, y tú le diste tu palabra de que lo harías.**

—**Sí, y ésta será mi última ofensa. Con toda seguridad, el dolor que provoque a Cornwell durará mucho, mucho tiempo. Tendré que contentarme con eso. Sabes lo ávido que está ese cerdo por lograr una alianza con los ingleses. Usaremos esa codicia en nuestro beneficio. Recuerda, amigo mío, él avergonzó y humilló a tu familia.**

—**Y hemos luchado contra él por su traición.**

—**No ha sido suficiente —**sentenció Terry**—. Cuando haya terminado, tu padre podrá volver a alzar la cabeza. Habrá sido vengado.**

Archie prorrumpió en una súbita carcajada.

—**Empiezo a creer que Dios ha puesto su mano en esto, Terry. Hasta esta mañana no sabíamos el nombre de la heredera que tenías el propósito de desposar. ¿Aún la recuerdas?**

—**No era alguien fácil de olvidar. Además, ahora tengo una razón aún mejor para ofrecérsela a Albert. Para mí, eso es más importante.**

—**Tu hermano se pondrá igualmente furioso.**

—**No, se sentirá complacido cuando le señale que la inglesa se comprometió conmigo por su propia cuenta hace mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Y qué le dirás?**

—**La verdad. Ella me pidió que me casara con ella. No lo habrás olvidado. Te reíste durante una semana.**

Archie asintió.

—**Te lo pidió tres veces, pero te recuerdo que eso fue hace muchos años. Seguramente, ella ya lo habrá olvidado.**

—**¿Acaso importa? **—replicó Terry, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lady Candy fue súbitamente asaltada por la extraña sensación de que alguien, o algo, la estaba observando. Estaba arrodillada junto a un arroyuelo poco profundo, secándose la cara y las manos con su toalla bordada, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

No realizó ningún movimiento apresurado. Sabía que no debía dar un salto ni salir corriendo hacia el campo. Si un jabalí, o algo peor, andaba cerca, cualquier movimiento repentino no haría más que atraer su atención sobre ella.

Desenvainó su daga y empezó a volverse lentamente, a medida que se ponía de pie, preparándose para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera estar acechando en la oscura espesura.

Pero allí no había nadie. Aguardó varios minutos a que la amenaza se hiciera presente, pero nada se movió. Lo único que oía eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

Había sido una tontería por su parte alejarse tanto del lugar donde acampaban los soldados de su padre. Si le sucedía algo, no podría culpar a nadie más que a sí misma, y si no hubiera estado tan desesperada, habría calculado las posibles consecuencias. Aun así, igualmente habría salido en busca de un poco de intimidad, por supuesto, pero habría tomado las precauciones necesarias, llevando con ella su arco y sus flechas.

¿Es que se había dejado sus instintos en casa? Pensó que, efectivamente, debía de ser así, ya que seguía notando como si la observaran, y no se explicaba por qué.

Candy acabó por pensar que se estaba portando como una idiota. Si había alguien o algo allí, lo habría oído acercarse mucho antes. Su papá solía decirle que su sentido del oído era excepcional, ¿y acaso no se jactaba ella a menudo frente a sus amigos de que era capaz de oír el ruido producido por la primera hoja seca del otoño cayendo sobre un campo de batalla? Por supuesto, aquello era una exageración. Sin embargo, no le faltaba razón. Por lo general, Candy era capaz de oír cualquier ruido, por débil que fuese.

Pero ahora no había oído nada. Candy pensó que, sencillamente, estaba demasiado nerviosa. El viaje le había resultado penoso, y se encontraba totalmente agotada. Sí, era eso. La fatiga había sido la causa de que imaginara amenazas que no existían.

El señor de Cornwell. Cielo santo, a cada instante sus pensamientos volaban hacia su futuro esposo. A continuación, solía vomitar. Por suerte, ese día todavía no había comido, pues de haberlo hecho ya habría devuelto la comida. No obstante, jamás había visto a ese hombre, tal vez estuviera sacando conclusiones erróneas. Quizá fuera una persona muy agradable. Todas las horribles historias que circulaban sobre él bien podían ser sólo exageraciones. Señor, deseaba fervientemente que fuera así. No quería casarse con un hombre cruel, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo sería algo así, y, oh, cuánto había tratado de disuadir a su padre para que no eligiera un hombre así para ella. El hizo oídos sordos a todos sus argumentos, como en realidad hacía siempre.

Y también había sido terriblemente insensible con ella al comunicárselo. La sacudió hasta despertarla, a media noche, le informó de su decisión y luego le ordenó ayudar a su madre y las criadas a preparar su equipaje. Al amanecer, partiría rumbo a las Lowlands de Escocia. La explicación que le dio cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta no fue tranquilizadora. El matrimonio ayudaría a su padre a poner un pie en Escocia y, ya que el rey había decidido que Rachel debía casarse con uno de sus barones favoritos, White destinaría Candy a Cornwell. Lo que esto implicaba, aunque no se mencionara, le resultó más doloroso todavía: su padre la amaba, sí, pero amaba más aún el poder y la influencia.

Y los regalos, pensó Candy. Cornwell le había dorado la píldora sumando nuevos tesoros. Por cierto, el rey no estaba enterado de los esponsales, y seguramente se pondría furioso, pero a su padre eso no parecía importarle. La codicia llenaba su corazón, dejando poco lugar para la cautela o el temor.

Cuando dejó de llorar, su madre procuró darle algunos consejos. Le sugirió que dejara de preocuparse. Todo estaba arreglado para que saliera bien, siempre y cuando su hija aprendiera a ceder y a dejar de lado sus sueños infantiles.

Cuando pensó en sus padres sintió añoranza de su hogar. No podía entender la razón, ya que ellos eran quienes la habían obligado a este matrimonio no deseado. Aun así, ansiaba volver a casa. Los echaba de menos a todos, incluso a su vieja y gruñona nodriza, que todavía seguía dando órdenes a todo el mundo.

Ya estaba bien de tanta autocompasión. Sabía que si no paraba se pondría a llorar como una criatura. Su futuro estaba marcado, y sólo Dios podía cambiar su destino.

Probablemente, los soldados de su padre estarían ansiosos por ponerse en marcha. Creía que ya estarían dentro de los dominios de Cornwell, pero sabía que todavía les esperaba todo un día a caballo antes de llegar a su fortaleza.

Candy trató de volver a hacerse la trenza rápidamente. Se había desarreglado mientras estaba inclinada sobre el agua, lavándose la cara. Comenzó a rehacerla, pero cambió de idea. ¿Qué importaba su aspecto cuando conociera a su señor? Desató la cinta que la sujetaba, se pasó los dedos por el pelo, pero al arrojar lejos la cinta, involuntariamente también se deshizo de la daga.

Acababa de recuperarla cuando oyó un grito de sorpresa lanzado por Harold, el soldado encargado de su custodia.

Recogió sus cosas y volvió corriendo al campamento, para ver qué ocurría. Su doncella, Doroty, apareció de golpe ante ella y la detuvo. La robusta mujer, que venía corriendo afanosamente por el estrecho sendero, aferró a Candy por el brazo y trató de que fuera con ella. La expresión de terror que mostraban los ojos de Doroty le dio escalofríos.

—**Corra, milady** —chilló la mujer**—. Hemos sido atacados por unos demonios. Escóndase, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esos salvajes matarán a los soldados, pero en realidad a quien buscan es a usted. No permita que la descubran. ¡Dése prisa!**

—**¿Quiénes son? —**preguntó Candy en un aterrado susurro.

—**Descastados, imagino, y tantos que no los pude contar, todos con las caras pintadas de azul y ojos de demonio. Son tan grandes como el mismo Satán. Uno de ellos ha amenazado a Harold con matarlo si no le dice dónde se oculta usted.**

—**Harold no lo dirá.**

—**Ya lo ha hecho, vaya si lo ha hecho** —chilló la mujer, sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza de arriba abajo—. **Arrojó su espada al suelo y estaba dándole detalles del lugar donde podían encontrarla, cuando vi que tenía una oportunidad para escapar, y eché a correr. Los soldados de su padre tendrán que morir. Los salvajes sólo esperan la llegada de su jefe para comenzar la carnicería. Beberán su sangre y se comerán su carne.**

Doroty jadeaba, histérica. En un intento por arrastrar a su ama con ella, apretó con más fuerza aún el brazo de Candy, haciéndole sangrar cuando sus uñas se clavaron sin piedad en su piel.

Candy forcejeó para soltarse de la mujer.

—**¿Los soldados aún vivían cuando tú te marchaste?** —preguntó.

—**Sí, pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Por el amor de Dios, ¡corra!**

—**No puedo abandonar a los soldados. Ve y sálvate tú. **

—**¿Se ha vuelto loca?**

—**Si a quien buscan es a mí, tal vez escuchen mis ruegos y dejen marchar a los soldados de mi padre. El cambio vale la pena: una vida por doce. Sé que parece una tontería, pero debo intentarlo.**

—**¡Morirá por su estupidez!** —murmuró la mujer, mientras la apartaba de su camino y se internaba en la espesura.

Dominada por el pánico, Candy deseó seguirla, pero no pudo hacerlo. Echó mano de todo su coraje para no ceder a la tentación porque, si la doncella decía la verdad, bien podía morir en los próximos minutos. Dios bendito; estaba aterrada. La muerte requería mucha valentía, una noble cualidad que de pronto temió haber olvidado en casa, pero no podía dejar morir a Harold y a los otros por su propia cobardía. Aunque la posibilidad de que lograra convencer a los demonios para que dejaran marchar a los soldados era remota, debía tratar de salvarlos, por muy asustada que estuviera.

Corrió hacia el claro y comenzó a elevar su última plegaria a Dios. No gastó su precioso tiempo pidiendo perdón por sus pecados. Le habría costado un mes entero recordarlos, clasificarlos y confesarlos, de manera que los reunió todos y simplemente rogó la absolución por todo el conjunto. Terminó su súplica pidiéndole a Dios que le diera astucia suficiente para salir con vida del trance.

Luego empezó una letanía:

—**Oh, Señor; oh, Señor; oh, Señor; oh, Señor...**

Cuando llegó a la curva donde terminaba el sendero, prácticamente en el campamento, temblaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Recordó la daga que aún sostenía en su mano, la ocultó entre sus ropas y se esforzó por respirar profundamente.

Le resultaría sumamente difícil conseguir que los salvajes hicieran caso a una mujer. Si temblaba o se mostraba asustada, perdería toda posibilidad. Debía ser audaz. Temeraria.

Finalmente, se sintió dispuesta. Siguió elevando su letanía a Dios, rogando que le permitiera salir de aquella situación. Y si no era su deseo que ella continuara viviendo, ¿Podría, entonces, hacer que su muerte fuera rápida? Insistió muchas veces en la palabra «indolora», y todas sus súplicas iban seguidas de la letanía _**«Oh, Señor; oh, Señor; oh Señor». **_En lo más profundo de su corazón, ella estaba segura de que Dios entendía lo que le pedía.

La estaban esperando. Al verlos, creyó que se iba a desmayar. Oyó varios largos suspiros contenidos, comprendió que eran los salvajes quienes los habían proferido, y aunque su aparición les había dejado estupefactos —sus expresiones lo mostraban claramente—, no tenía mucho sentido una reacción semejante... Era evidente que la habían estado aguardando, ya que se la quedaron mirando fijamente cuando se acercó.

No eran demasiados. Doroty había exagerado acerca de su número. Eran sólo cinco salvajes, dispuestos en semicírculo detrás de los soldados de su padre. Sin embargo, esos cinco eran suficientes para que le temblaran las rodillas y se le encogiera el estómago.

Apenas si dirigió una rápida mirada a los descastados, ya que su principal preocupación eran sus soldados. Harold y los demás estaban de rodillas en medio del claro. Tenían la cabeza bajada y las manos juntas a la espalda, a pesar de que cuando se acercó más a ellos, pudo ver que ninguno estaba maniatado. Los miró bien a todos, para comprobar la gravedad de las heridas que habían recibido, y quedó sorprendida —y aliviada—, al ver que estaban tan enteros como siempre.

Con gran esfuerzo, volvió a levantar los ojos hacia los paganos. Señor, era una visión que podía alimentar futuras pesadillas. Sin embargo, no se trataba de demonios. Eran sólo hombre, pensó, nerviosa. Hombres muy altos. Doroty los había llamado «salvajes», y Candy estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ese calificativo.

La verdad, parecía que eso era lo único en lo que había acertado la enloquecida mujer. Sí, salvajes y paganos. La descripción se adecuaba a ellos, dado que tenían todo el rostro pintado de azul. Adornarse de forma tan extraña debía ser algún antiguo ritual. Se preguntó si debía de formar parte de sus rituales el sacrificio humano, y de inmediato desechó aquella horrible idea.

Sus vestimentas también eran primitivas, aunque le resultaban familiares. Vestían tartanes de lana a cuadros pardos, amarillos y verdes. Llevaban las rodillas descubiertas, y se cubrían los pies con botas de ante, atadas a las pantorrillas con tiras de cuero.

Eran escoceses. ¿Serían enemigos del señor de Cornwell? En aquel momento estaban invadiendo su propiedad. ¿La matarían, tal vez en represalia por los pecados de su futuro esposo?

No le gustó la idea de morir por un hombre al que jamás había visto, pero la verdad es que tampoco quería morir por ninguna otra razón. ¿Acaso importaba realmente el motivo?

¿Por qué no le hablaban? Le pareció que ya llevaban cerca de una hora mirándola, aunque lo más probable era que sólo fueran un par de minutos.

Temeraria, se dijo. Debía mostrarse temeraria.

_**Oh, Señor; oh, Señor; oh, Señor…**_

—**Soy lady Candy.**

Esperó que alguno de ellos la atacara. Nadie se movió. Y luego, cuando estaba a punto de exigirles que le comunicaran sus intenciones, y actuar rápidamente según la respuesta, los escoceses la sorprendieron al punto de dejarla sin aliento. Al unísono, cayeron de rodillas, se llevaron las manos al corazón, e inclinaron la cabeza ante ella. La unánime muestra de respeto la dejó atónita. No, no era respeto, pensó. ¿Estarían burlándose de ella? Por Dios, no lo sabía.

Esperó hasta que todos estuvieron nuevamente de pie, antes de intentar identificar al que los dirigía. Ninguno de ellos mostraba indicios que sugirieran eso. La pintura azul contribuía a la confusión. Sus rostros eran máscaras de expresión sombría.

Eligió al más alto de todos, un guerrero de pelo oscuro y ojos grises. Le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando que él le hablara, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

_**Oh, Señor; oh, Señor; oh, Señor...**_

—**¿Por qué no me habla?**

El hombre al cual había estado mirando sonrió de repente.

—**Estábamos esperando, milady** —explicó, con voz profunda y grave.

Ésta era una respuesta a medias; Candy frunció el entrecejo. Como el desconocido había respondido en idioma gaélico, decidió adaptarse a él. Sus hermanas y ella habían aprendido esa lengua, haciendo caso a la permanente insistencia de su padre, y en ese momento se sintió agradecida de que él se saliera con la suya. El dialecto de este descastado era bastante diferente al que ella había aprendido, pero así y todo era capaz de entenderle.

—**¿Esperando el qué?** —preguntó, también en gaélico.

El escocés pareció sorprendido, pero se apresuró a ocultar su sorpresa mirando a la distancia.

—**Esperábamos que terminara su oración.**

—**¿Mi oración?—**repitió, confundida.

—**Nos pareció que se había atascado al principio, muchacha. ¿No recordaba el resto?** —le preguntó otro de los escoceses.

—**Oh, Señor; oh, Señor...**

—**Ya empieza de nuevo** —susurró otro de los guerreros.

Buen Dios Todopoderoso, había estado rezando en voz alta.

—**Estaba rogando a Dios que me diera paciencia** —anunció, con toda la dignidad que pudo—. **¿Quiénes sois vosotros?**

—**Hombres de Grandchester.**

—**Ese nombre no me dice nada. ¿Debería conocerlo?**

Un guerrero que exhibía una cicatriz bastante repulsiva atravesándole el rostro desde la ceja hasta la base de la nariz, dio un paso al frente.

—**Usted conoce muy bien a nuestro amo, milady.**

—**Está equivocado, señor.**

—**Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre. Me llamo Owen, y me sentiría muy honrado si lo hiciera.**

Cada vez le resultaba más difícil comprender por qué estos paganos la trataban con tanta cortesía, dada su terrible situación. ¿La matarían, o no?

—**Muy bien, le llamaré Owen.**

El guerrero pareció quedar conmovido ante su aceptación, pero ella levantó las manos, con gesto de desesperación.

—**Owen, ¿piensan matarnos, a mí y a los leales soldados de mi padre?**

Todos parecieron quedar sorprendidos por su pregunta. Contestó el de los ojos grises.

—**No, lady Candy. Jamás le haríamos daño. Cada uno de nosotros ha jurado protegerla hasta la muerte.**

Los otros se apresuraron a asentir con la cabeza.

No estaban en sus cabales, decidió ella entonces.

—**¿Por qué, en el nombre del cielo, deberían querer protegerme?**

—**Por nuestro señor —**respondió Owen.

Habían decidido hablar sobre su jefe, cosa que a ella le parecía muy bien, porque no podía prestar atención en aquel momento a nada de lo que dijeran. La invadió un profundo alivio. Si Ojos Grises le había dicho la verdad, nadie moriría, y todos sus temores habían carecido de fundamento. Gracias, Señor.

Sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a cantar victoria, ya que no le habían explicado por qué estaban allí. No parecían ser de esos que realizan visitas sociales, y supo que debía conocer sus verdaderos motivos antes de pensar en la manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Lo mejor era no bajar la guardia, mientras trataba de obtener alguna respuesta.

—**Ya sé que son escoceses** —comenzó, sorprendida de que su voz sonara tan débil**—. ¿Pero a qué lugar de Escocia, exactamente, llaman su hogar?**

Ojos Grises pareció asombrarse.

—**Me llamo Archie, milady, y no nos consideramos escoceses. Somos hombres de las Highlands.**

Los restantes asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza.

Candy acababa de aprender algo interesante. Los habitantes de las Highlands no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se perdieran los arcaicos y vetustos hábitos de sus ancestros. La forma en que iban vestidos aquellos hombres, con atuendos tan primitivos, era una clara señal de ello, y si no hubiera estado tan alterada se habría dado cuenta antes de intentar hablarles.

No lograba imaginar una actitud más retrógrada, pero no los iba a irritar diciendo lo que pensaba. Si querían ser unos salvajes, eso a ella, por supuesto, le tenía sin cuidado.

—**Son de las Highlands. Gracias, Archie, por molestarse en ilustrarme.**

Él inclinó la cabeza ante ella.

—**Le agradezco mucho, milady, que acepte que este humilde servidor la ilustre.**

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—**No se ofenda, por favor, pero de ninguna manera pretendo que me siga a ningún sitio.**

Él sonrió.

—**No tendrán pensado marcharse pronto, ¿verdad?** —preguntó ella, con tono apesadumbrado.

Los ojos de Archie lanzaron un destello de picardía.

—**No, milady, no lo tenemos pensado.**

—**¿De veras que no se acuerda de nuestro amo?** —preguntó Owen.

—**¿Y por qué habría de recordarle? No le he visto jamás.**

—**Le pidió que se casara con usted.**

—**Está equivocado, Owen. No hice tal cosa.**

—**Pero, milady, sé que se lo pidió tres veces.**

—**¿Tres veces? ¿Le pedí...?**

Súbitamente, se interrumpió. Tres veces. Santo Dios, no podía estar hablando de... Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No, no, eso había sucedido muchos años atrás, y no era posible que él estuviera enterado de la tontería que había hecho.

Joan era la única que sabía lo de su plan para encontrar marido, y jamás se lo habría contado a nadie ajeno a la familia. Candy no conservaba un claro recuerdo de su declaración —entonces era demasiado pequeña—, pero su hermana le había contado la historia tantas veces que le parecía que había sucedido el día anterior. Como cualquier hermana, Joan se había complacido en atormentar a Candy con el relato de su escandaloso comportamiento. Se deleitaba especialmente en la parte referida al lechón.

Candy ya no podía recordar por qué había querido atrapar un marido ella sola o robar un lechón para convertirlo en mascota, y la única excusa que se le ocurría era que por aquel entonces era muy, muy pequeña.

—**Fue hace mucho tiempo, milady** —continuó Owen.

Lo sabían.

Cómo habían conseguido averiguarlo era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero quedó tan perpleja que no atinaba a pensar con claridad.

—**Aquel hombre rechazó mi propuesta… ¿no es así?**

—**Le hizo saber su negativa en dos oportunidades** —respondió Archie sacudiendo la cabeza—, **pero creemos que usted sigue esperando la respuesta a su última proposición.**

—**No espero ninguna respuesta** —replicó ella, orgullosamente.

—**Nosotros creemos que sí** —insistió Owen.

No parecían estar burlándose de ella. En rigor, parecían completamente sinceros.

¿Qué demonios podía hacer?

—**Sigo esperando que se eche a reír, pero no lo hará, ¿verdad, Archie?**

El no se molestó en contestarle. En realidad, todos parecían encontrarse muy satisfechos de estar allí, conversando con ella. Su comportamiento era bastante peculiar. Esos guerreros no parecían del tipo de hombres a quienes gusta perder el tiempo, pero eso era lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Acaso esperaba que sucediera algo?, y en ese caso, ¿qué?

Candy no tenía paciencia. Tuvo la sensación de que no se iba a enterar de los planes de aquella gente hasta que ellos mismos decidieran dárselos a conocer.

Se negó a creer que habían recorrido todo aquel camino sólo para recordarle una propuesta que había realizado tantos años atrás, y que pretendieran que ahora hiciera honor a ella. Tampoco creía en esa tontería de que eran sus humildes servidores.

Aunque probablemente fuera otra tontería más, decidió atraparlos en falso.

—**Acaban de decir que son mis humildes servidores. ¿Estaba diciendo la verdad, Archie?**

El guerrero miró por encima de ella, hacia el bosque, antes de responderle, y sonrió.

—**Estoy aquí para servirla y protegerla, milady. Todos lo estamos.**

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Entonces, harán lo que les mande.**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Pues bien, les ordeno que se marchen.**

Él no se movió. Candy no se sorprendió en absoluto.

—**No puedo sino advertir que aún está aquí, Archie. ¿Acaso no me ha comprendido?**

El gigante pareció a punto de echarse a reír. Sacudió la cabeza, y dijo:

—**No puedo servirla si me marcho. Seguramente lo comprenderá.**

Pero ella no lo comprendía. Estaba a punto de preguntar si podía marcharse ella sin temor a que la siguieran, pero Owen la interrumpió con un nuevo recordatorio.

—**Milady, acerca de su propuesta de matrimonio...**

—**¿Volvemos a lo mismo?**

Owen asintió.

—**Usted se lo pidió —**insistió tercamente.

—**Sí, se lo pedí. Desde entonces, he cambiado de opinión. ¿Ese hombre vive aún? Debe de ser terriblemente viejo. ¿Él les ha enviado a mí?**

—**Así es** —respondió Archie.

—**¿Dónde está?**

Archie volvió a sonreír. Los otros también sonrieron.

—**Está justo detrás de mí, ¿verdad?** —Candy supuso que su nerviosismo le había impedido oír cómo se acercaba.

Todos los salvajes asintieron con la cabeza.

—**¿Ha estado ahí todo el rato?** —susurró.

—**Acaba de llegar —**respondió Archie.

Así que eso era lo que esperaban. Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Si no hubiera estado tan preocupada buscando la forma de librarse de ellos, habría considerado la posibilidad de que llegara su jefe.

No quería volverse, naturalmente, pero el orgullo le impidió tratar de echar a correr. Aferrando su daga, se preparó para lo que estaba a punto de ver, y finalmente se volvió.

Sí, estaba justo detrás de ella, estupendo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? El guerrero era alto como un pino. Con un solo paso que diera, habría podido pellizcarlo. Contempló su amplio pecho, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado confundida para levantar los ojos. Su tamaño era impresionante. De pie a su lado, ella apenas le llegaría a la barbilla. Se encontraba a medio metro escaso de ella, y cuando Candy dio instintivamente un paso atrás, él dio un paso adelante.

No tenía más remedio que mirarle a la cara, se dijo. Si no lo hacía, él podía interpretarlo como un signo de cobardía. Si intentaba echar a correr, para él sería una señal de lo intimidatorio que le resultaba su tamaño. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué era incapaz de mostrar un poco de presencia de ánimo? Tan sólo unos pocos minutos antes la había tenido.

Terry parecía presto a perder la paciencia cuando finalmente ella le miró directamente a los ojos. La reacción que le produjo le cogió por sorpresa. Era tan bella que se quedó sin aliento. Le había parecido bonita cuando la observaba inclinada sobre el agua del arroyo, murmurando para sí mientras tiraba de su trenza para deshacer el lazo, pero no la había contemplado el tiempo suficiente para apreciar la magnitud de su belleza. No se había acercado bastante o no había tenido la suficiente curiosidad.

Aquella mujer era realmente exquisita. Le resultaba imposible apartar la vista de ella. El poder de su belleza le había cautivado y de pronto se dio cuenta que él no era mucho mejor que sus hombres. Se había puesto furioso al comprobar que se quedaban embobados mirándola, y ahora debía admitir que él se encontraba en la misma situación.

¿Cómo podía no haber advertido tamaña perfección? Su cutis no tenía el menor defecto; sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, y su boca, plena y rosada, lo llevó a imaginar todos los placeres eróticos que ella podía llegar a depararle. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, clavó los ojos en la frente de Candy para recuperar la concentración.

Le costó un momento recordar cómo respirar. Finalmente, su disciplina acudió en su auxilio, y aunque ya sabía bien que la joven constituiría un peligro muy seductor para su tranquilidad de espíritu, aun así se sintió sumamente complacido por su presencia. Su hermosura no haría más que agravar el dolor que provocaría la ofensa al cerdo de Cornwell. Las mujeres hermosas no abundaban en Inglaterra, o al menos eso había oído decir, y un raro tesoro como éste acababa de caer en sus manos.

En realidad, resultaba desagradablemente fácil. Ninguno de los soldados que la custodiaban había ofrecido la menor resistencia. Ni siquiera había tenido que dar un solo puñetazo. Se había limitado a entrar en el campamento, les había ordenado que se pusieran de rodillas y le habían obedecido sin chistar. Dóciles como corderos, eso eran, e igual de cobardes. Incluso algunos de aquellos debiluchos habían arrojado sus armas.

Sólo uno de los soldados había hecho el intento, aunque desganado, de alertar a su señora. Terry lo oyó mientras estaba vigilando a lady Candy, para asegurarse de que no sufriera ningún daño mientras se aseaba junto al arroyuelo, pero uno de sus hombres —Archie, sin duda—, había silenciado al soldado. Lady Candy también había oído algo, y por eso precisamente había dejado caer la cinta y había echado a correr de vuelta al campamento. La curiosidad había hecho que se diera prisa, pero después de que esa otra inglesa se cruzara con ella y le llenara la cabeza con esas locas historias acerca de demonios, tuvo que apelar a todo su coraje para seguir adelante.

Él sabía que ella creía dirigirse hacia su propia muerte. Así lo indicaba la expresión de su rostro. _**Una vida a cambio de doce.**_ ¿No habían sido ésas sus palabras? Terry había quedado absolutamente confundido ante su comportamiento.

Era la hija de White, ¿no? Sin embargo, no se parecía a ninguno de los ingleses que había conocido. A lo largo de todos sus años de lucha, jamás había presenciado un solo acto de verdadero coraje por parte de ningún inglés... hasta ese día. Pensó en mencionarle a ella ese hecho notable, pero cambió de idea. Le pareció que no era el momento de hablarle todavía. La joven necesitaba perder el temor que él le inspiraba para entender una palabra de lo que él le dijera. Sí, lo más prudente era permanecer en silencio.

Juntó las manos a la espalda y aguardó pacientemente a que ella recuperara el dominio de sí misma. Se preguntó si aún creía que él era un demonio. La expresión de sus ojos le dijo que era posible, y le costó mucho contener una sonrisa, tan ridícula le parecía la idea.

Debía acostumbrarse a estar cerca de él. Diablos, él planeaba llevarla a su cama esa misma noche, pero no pensaba comunicárselo todavía. Ella sería su esposa, no importaba cuánto tiempo le costara lograr que le aceptara ante un sacerdote. Si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del día esperando que ella se tranquilizara lo suficiente para poder escucharle.

Candy estaba decidida a ocultar su temor, y pensó que, hasta el momento, había tenido éxito. No sabía si él era un demonio apuesto o tan feo como el pecado. No podía adivinarlo detrás de toda aquella pintura azul. Sólo había visto sus ojos, que eran azules, tan cálidos y tiernos. La estructura de sus huesos parecía estar intacta. Tenía la nariz recta, pómulos altos y boca fina, de aspecto severo. Llevaba el negro castaño largo hasta los hombros. Curiosamente, parecía ir bastante limpio.

Candy no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó mirándolo, y tampoco advirtió ningún movimiento por parte de él, pero de pronto sintió la mano del hombre sobre su brazo. Se quedó mirándolo estúpidamente mientras él la obligaba a sacar la mano que tenía a la espalda y con toda gentileza le quitaba la daga que sostenía.

Supuso que él se guardaría el arma, o bien la arrojaría lejos de sí para demostrarle su evidente superioridad física, y por lo tanto quedó atónita al ver que él la ponía dentro de la vaina de cuero que ella llevaba sujeta al vistoso cinturón que rodeaba su cintura.

—**Gracias —**susurró, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué le daba las gracias? Él le había dado un susto de muerte. ¿No debería regañarlo ferozmente por haberla aterrorizado?

Señor, tenía que estar loca si creía que podía decirle cuatro frescas a aquel hombre. ¿Cómo iba a gritar si ni siquiera conseguía hacerse oír? Además, su pequeña daga realmente no le habría causado ningún daño. Probablemente, por esa razón se la había devuelto. La fuerza que emanaba del gigante sugería que ni se iba a inmutar si ella trataba de hacerle daño.

Pero el gigante no era ni un dios ni un demonio. Era sólo un hombre, muy primitivo y terrorífico, es cierto, pero aun así, un hombre. Además, cualquiera con un poco de sentido común sabía que las mujeres eran más inteligentes que los hombres. Su madre había comentado el hecho con sus hijas en repetidas ocasiones, aunque nunca en presencia de su padre. Su madre siempre se comportaba con total honestidad, a veces en exceso. También era muy bondadosa, razón por la cual jamás habría dicho algo capaz de herir los sentimientos de algún hombre.

Candy no pensaba seguir el ejemplo de su madre. Trataría de ser un poquito bondadosa, pero no completamente honesta. Nunca lograría salir de este embrollo si decía la verdad.

—**No me acuerdo de usted.**

Él se encogió de hombros. Evidentemente, no tenía importancia si ella le recordaba o no.

—**Parece que hay algún malentendido** —insistió—. **Yo no esperaba que respondiera a mi propuesta —**su voz sonó más firme—. **Entonces yo no era más que una niña. Con toda seguridad no habrá estado reflexionando sobre mi proposición durante todos estos años.** —¿Acaso el hombre no tenía nada más importante en qué pensar? —**Sus hombres estaban bromeando, ¿verdad?**

Él negó con la cabeza. La necesidad de gritarle hizo que a Candy casi le doliera la garganta. Aparentemente, estaba tan chiflado como sus secuaces, pero era mucho menos jovial. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para hacerle comprender?

Su padre podía llegar a matarla si se enteraba alguna vez de sus proposiciones matrimoniales. Ese pensamiento la horrorizó durante unos minutos, antes de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que era. Para eso, su padre tendría que enterarse… y Cornwell. Dios del cielo, se había olvidado de él. Con toda seguridad, se pondría furioso si se enteraba de la audacia de su prometida.

Candy vislumbró una única manera de salir del atolladero. Tenía que encontrar la forma de conseguir que el bárbaro comprendiera.

—**Ahora debo marcharme. El señor de Cornwell no comprenderá los motivos de mi demora. Estaba ya arreglado que enviaría un grupo a mi encuentro para que me sirviera de escolta. No me gustaría que ninguno de vosotros resultara herido a causa de este pequeño malentendido**.

El pagano dio un inesperado paso hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros. Ella imaginó que aquellas enormes manazas, que la sujetaban con firmeza, transmitían un mensaje silencioso: ella no iría a ninguna parte hasta que él no lo decidiera. Sin embargo, no le hacía daño; la verdad era que él la trataba con extrema gentileza.

Lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras trataba de poner algo de cordura en la locura que la rodeaba.

—**Su llegada aquí no tiene nada que ver con las propuestas de casamiento que un día le hice, ¿no es así? Usted tiene otra cuestión en mente.**

Nada. Ni una palabra, ni un pestañeo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando a un árbol?

Sintió que el calor subía hasta su rostro, supo que la causa de su sonrojo era la frustración, y dejó escapar un suspiro más que audible, muy impropio de una dama, que sonó como un áspero gruñido.

—**Muy bien, supongamos que usted está aquí por mis propuestas. Como acabo de explicarle hace apenas un minuto, no recuerdo haberle visto en mi vida. Una de mis hermanas estaba enterada de mi tontería. Me contó que yo estaba preocupada por el tema de encontrar marido, aunque dudo que entonces supiera para qué servían los maridos, de manera que, para aliviar mi preocupación, Joan me dijo lo que debía hacer. Nunca se imaginó que llevaría a cabo el plan, pero ahora que lo pienso, todo es culpa de mi padre, porque siempre me dijo que jamás podría conseguirme un marido que fuera capaz de aguantarme. Y también es culpa suya, señor, porque usted me sonrió. La verdad es que no recuerdo nada más sobre nuestro encuentro, sólo su sonrisa. Siempre la recordaré. En Inglaterra, como comprenderá, las damas como Dios manda no piden a los caballeros que se casen con ellas. No es correcto —**agregó, casi gritando—. **Y pongo a Dios por testigo de que no me siento capaz de reunir la fuerza suficiente para explicar todo esto otra vez.**

—**¿Qué le dijo al mensajero, milady? ¿Recuerda las palabras exactas de su propuesta de casamiento? **—preguntó Archie.

Su voz sonó detrás de Candy.

¿Cómo rayos podía recordarlas? ¿Es que ninguno de ellos la había oído?

No pudo volverse para mirar a Archie, porque su jefe todavía la sujetaba por los hombros y no parecía mostrar la menor inclinación a soltarla.

—**Posiblemente dijera: «¿Quiere casarse conmigo?»**

Terry sonrió. Atrajo a Candy hacia él, inclinó la cabeza y la besó tan largamente que la dejó sin aliento.

Después levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y finalmente habló:

—**Sí, Candy** —dijo—. **Quiero casarme contigo.**

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 3

Era evidente que el hombre desvariaba. Estaba decidido a casarse con ella. Lo que ella pensara al respecto le tenía sin cuidado. Bien sabía Dios que, salvo la fuerza física, ella lo había intentado todo para que entrara en razón. Discutió, rogó, suplicó.

Y todo en vano.

No tenía más remedio que apelar a medidas impropias de una dama. Le pisó con toda la fuerza que pudo, para lograr que le prestara atención. Él no pestañeó siquiera. Ella, en cambio, trastabilló a causa del dolor lacerante que le atravesó el empeine y tuvo que sostenerse del brazo de él para no caer de culo y quedar completamente deshonrada. A Dios gracias, sólo le costó un par de minutos recuperar los últimos vestigios de dignidad que le quedaban, y pudo soltarse. Luego volvió a insistir. Realmente, estaba orgullosa de sí misma. No levantó la voz ni siquiera una vez mientras le enumeraba al menos un centenar de razones válidas por las cuales no podían casarse. Bien podía haberle hablado al viento. Nada consiguió conmover al bárbaro. Candy ni siquiera estaba segura de que respirara.

Se limitaba a escucharla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión que decía _**«qué pesada»**_ pintada en el rostro, y cuando ella comenzó a detallar las consecuencias que le esperaban de persistir en su intento, con gran tranquilidad la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia donde estaban los caballos.

Por todos los santos, debía salir de aquel embrollo. Trató de idear un plan, rogando sin cesar que Dios la ayudara, por supuesto. Sus pensamientos y plegarias fueron interrumpidas por Archie, que llamaba a Terry.

—**¿Qué pasa?**

Archie hizo un gesto, señalando a los soldados ingleses.

El bárbaro de las Highlands no se detuvo a pensar la manera de resolver la situación. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirar; ladró la obscena orden por encima del hombro.

—**Matadlos.**

—**¡No! —**gritó ella, con un alarido de terror.

Él quedó sorprendido por su reacción.

—**¿No?**

—**¡No!** —volvió a gritar Candy.

—**¿Por qué no?**

Dios bendito, ¿qué clase de hombre haría una pregunta semejante?

Sin embargo, ahora había conseguido que le dedicara toda su atención. Se volvió hacia ella, y aguardó pacientemente la respuesta.

Ella advirtió que no había soltado su mano.

—**Están indefensos** —adujo**—. Usted les ha quitado sus armas.**

—**No, yo no les he quitado las armas. Ellos las han abandonado cuando hemos llegado al campamento. Dime por qué deberían vivir** —dijo en un tono bastante amable, dadas las circunstancias**—. ¿Cuál es su principal obligación? ¿Su única obligación? ¿Su sagrada obligación?**

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry empezaba a enfadarse. A medida que hacía las preguntas, su voz se endurecía.

También aumentó la presión en su mano, hasta hacerle daño.

—**Su principal obligación es la defensa** —respondió.

Él aflojó su presa.

—**¿Y a quién deben defender?** —inquirió.

—**Primero, al rey; luego, al señor a quien han jurado lealtad.**

—**¿Y a quién más? **—insistió él.

Demasiado tarde, Candy entendió lo que él se proponía. Que Dios se apiadara de ella, no pudo encontrar una forma rápida de salir del atolladero.

—**A mí.**

—**¿Y lo hicieron?**

—**Lo que hayan hecho o no, no es asunto suyo.**

—**Claro que es asunto mío** —corrigió él**—. Esos hombres no tienen honor. Merecen morir.**

—**No le corresponde a usted tomar una decisión como ésta.**

—**Por supuesto que sí** —replicó él—. **Serás mi esposa.**

—**Eso es lo que usted dice.**

—**No, es lo que yo sé** —respondió él, con una voz de hielo—. **No puedo permitir que esos cobardes sigan con vida.**

—**Hay otra razón para no matarlos **—tartamudeó_**. «Oh, Dios, por favor, ayúdame a pensar en alguna»**_, rezó. Inclinó la cabeza y clavó la vista en el suelo, mientras trataba frenéticamente de pensar en algún argumento inteligente.

—**Estoy esperando.**

Ella también, pero aparentemente Dios no se mostraba muy colaborador.

—**No lo entendería** —susurró**—. Si mata a los soldados de mi padre, no podré casarme con usted.**

—**¿Ah, no?**

Su voz sonó como si estuviera conteniendo la risa. Candy alzó la mirada para ver su cara, pero se sintió agradecida al ver que se había equivocado. Terry parecía tan serio y decidido como antes.

—**No, no podré. Le dije que no iba a entenderlo. Si no fuera un pagano…**

—**No soy un pagano.**

Ella no le creyó. Después de todo, iba embadurnado de pintura. Sólo los paganos seguían ese tipo de rituales.

Terry ya había perdido demasiado tiempo discutiendo el asunto. Miró a Archie, con toda la intención de ordenarle que dejara que los soldados se marcharan, aunque no, ciertamente, por las débiles protestas de Candy. No, lo que había hecho que cambiara de idea era el miedo que él había provocado en ella. El miedo es esencial, sobre todo cuando se aloja en el corazón de los enemigos, pero sería un error que una mujer temiera a su esposo.

Ella no le dio tiempo para mostrarse magnánimo.

—**¡Espere!** —gritó—. **¿Es muy importante para usted casarse conmigo?**

El se encogió de hombros. Ella interpretó el gesto como una afirmación. Sí, era importante.

—**¿Y no quiere explicar por qué? —**volvió a preguntar.

—**No necesito darte explicaciones.**

—**Sin embargo, creo que sería mejor que yo le explicara a usted mis intenciones **—replicó Candy**—. Entonces, creo que comprenderá. Si no es un pagano, ¿cómo piensa casarse conmigo? ¿Se limitará a anunciar a su familia y a sus amigos que ha tomado esposa? ¿O hará una ceremonia, con un sacerdote que oiga nuestros votos y bendiga nuestra unión?**

—**Habrá un sacerdote.**

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—**¿Un cura, como Dios manda?**

Terry no pudo evitar sonreír. Simplemente, no pudo contenerse. Señor, qué mujer más suspicaz.

—**Un cura como Dios manda** —le prometió.

Candy sintió que tenía la victoria al alcance de la mano. Rezó una silenciosa plegaria de agradecimiento por la ayuda que Dios le había prestado, prometió orar de rodillas más tarde, rogando su perdón por haber creído que Él no escuchaba sus súplicas de auxilio, y dijo:

—**¿Cómo hará exactamente para que yo repita mis votos frente a este hombre de Dios?**

—**Lo harás.**

—**¿Lo haré?**

Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. No era probable que Candy supiera la importancia que podía tener que ella accediera a casarse con él. A Terry no le importaba el comportamiento del clérigo ni el de Candy durante la ceremonia. Si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser muy persuasivo. Lo que le preocupaba era Albert Andley. En lo que se refería a su hermano, Terry todavía pisaba terreno poco firme, y si Candy decidía contarle a Albert que había sido obligada a un matrimonio que no deseaba, él se lo haría pagar caro. Eso podría arreglarlo, pero si lo que Albert quería era que ella fuera entregada al cerdo de Cornwell, no tendría más remedio que enfrentarse a él.

Candy se sintió satisfecha al ver que él ya no sonreía.

—**Me parece que empieza a entender** —dijo—. **Me gustaría que dejara ir a los soldados sin causarles daño. Déjelos que vayan con el señor de Cornwell o que vuelvan a casa de mi padre.**

La cándida muchacha creía de verdad que les estaba salvando la vida. Terry sabía que no era así, en absoluto. Seguramente, Cornwell los torturaría antes de matarlos, y aunque el padre de Candy posiblemente no los castigara del mismo modo, Terry daba por sentado que los mataría igualmente por haberle deshonrado.

—**¿Y si accedo al trato?** —preguntó, tratando de ocultar su regocijo—. **¿Aceptarás casarte conmigo? Quiero tu aprobación y tu aceptación.**

—**¿Hay alguna diferencia entre las dos cosas?**

—**La hay —**replicó él**—. A su debido tiempo comprenderás.**

—**¿Espera que le haga una promesa, sin saber exactamente qué estoy prometiendo?**

—**¿Y tú esperas que deje con vida a doce cobardes que emponzoñan el aire que respiro?**

La miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Candy temió un súbito cambio de opinión de su parte. Decidió no abusar de su buena suerte. Acababa de obtener una importante victoria. Sin embargo, aún no se atrevía a celebrarla.

—**Apruebo y acepto.**

—**Tienes un corazón bondadoso.**

Candy se quedó atónita al oír el cumplido.

—**Gracias.**

—**No ha sido un elogio** —se apresuró él a desilusionarla—. **Quiero que te libres lo antes posible de tamaña debilidad.**

La dejó sin palabras. ¿Qué argumentos podía oponer a semejantes opiniones?

Sus secuaces eran tan raros como él. Cuando recibieron la orden de permitir que los ingleses se marcharan sin sufrir daño, no se molestaron en ocultar su decepción. Se enfurruñaron como niños. Candy les echó una mirada mientras era arrastrada por su jefe. Archie tuvo el descaro de sonreírle.

El hombre a quien había prometido aceptar no le dirigió la palabra hasta que estuvieron lejos de los demás.

—**¿Candy?**

—**¿Sí?**

—**No siempre seré tan amable**.

Ella percibió que él hablaba en serio, pero aun así sintió deseos de reír histéricamente, hasta el llanto. Estaba a punto de perder el control y se esforzó por serenarse. Era preciso que mantuviera la mente despejada para idear un ardid que le permitiera salir de aquella pesadilla.

Oh, Señor, ¿en qué lío se había metido?

Pero nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo era culpa suya. Sabía que ésa era la verdad, aunque dudaba de que sus familiares lo entendieran, sobre todo su padre. Mientras dejaba su casa para dirigirse a los dominios de Cornwell, ¿no había amenazado acaso con hacer una locura? Seguramente, su padre pensaría que había cumplido su amenaza.

—**Si mi padre me echa la culpa por este matrimonio, usted tendrá que aclarárselo. Yo no he planeado esto, y así se lo dirá a él. Prométame que lo hará.**

Él no respondió. Sin embargo, sabía que la había oído, porque había hablado en voz muy alta, sin vergüenza alguna.

—**Prométamelo** —volvió a pedir.

Él la alzó para acomodarla sobre su montura, y aunque el gesto fue muy considerado, ella no lo agradeció.

Cuando él soltó su cintura, ella le cogió la mano.

—**¿Me lo promete?** —insistió.

—**Dudo que vuelvas a ver a tu familia. Tu preocupación es absurda.**

Él pensaba que se estaba comportando de manera muy razonable.

Ella, en cambio, pensaba que se portaba de manera deliberadamente cruel. Sólo con pensar que quizá no volviera a ver a su familia, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Soltó su mano con brusquedad.

—**¡Volveré a verles! No puede esperar que yo... ¿No le enseñó su madre que es grosero dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca?**

Terry no podía creer lo que oía. Ella le había criticado.

Nunca nadie le había manifestado tan abierta desaprobación, y que una mujer se dirigiera a él de esa manera era algo que se encontraba más allá de su comprensión.

Por Dios que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Si ella hubiera sido un hombre, por supuesto, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, pero no lo era, y eso aumentaba su confusión. Ciertamente, Candy no era como las demás mujeres que había conocido. La mayoría procuraban evitarlo, y aquellas que tenían el coraje necesario para enfrentarse a él, mantenían la cabeza baja y observaban una actitud humilde en su presencia.

La reacción de Candy le resultó desconcertante. Le daban ganas de sonreír, aunque ella le mirara ahora con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que ella representaba un cambio tan estimulante frente a todas las demás que no podía imaginarla acobardándose ante él, y aunque su conducta extravagante le atraía, sabía que sería un error permitirle creer que siempre podría tener una actitud tan desafiante. Él iba a convertirse en su amo, y ella debía comprender exactamente lo que eso significaba. El cariño llegaría más tarde, con el tiempo. Decidió ser comprensivo en aquellas circunstancias, de modo que apoyó su mano sobre el muslo de Candy, le dio un suave apretón y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—**Sigues sin comprender, y por esa razón seré paciente contigo.**

—**¿Qué es exactamente lo que no comprendo?**

—**La posición que ocupas desde ahora en mi casa. Muy pronto apreciarás el gran honor que te concedo al casarme contigo.**

Los ojos de Candy se oscurecieron hasta adoptar un profundo color. Señor, qué bonita se ponía cuando se enfadaba.

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Ya verás.**

Ella puso la mano sobre la de él y comenzó a apretar. Su actitud era cualquier cosa menos gentil.

—**Tal vez prefiera conceder tan grande honor a alguien que sí lo comprenda **—sugirió.

El hizo caso omiso de su comentario, y prosiguió con su explicación.

—**Hasta que aprendas a valorar el regalo que te concedo, espero que sólo expreses tus opiniones cuando yo te las pida. No puedo tolerar la insolencia. Vamos, prométemelo.**

Ella no se sintió impresionada ni intimidada por sus bruscas órdenes. Después de todo, una mujer sólo podía avanzar hasta cierto punto, y ella se encontraba casi en el límite. Seguramente, pronto despertaría de aquella pesadilla.

—**¿No podré expresar mis opiniones?** —preguntó.

—**Cuando mis subalternos estén presentes, no podrás —**explicó—. **Cuando estemos solos, podrás hacer lo que quieras.**

—**Quiero irme a casa.**

—**Eso no es posible.**

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro. Irse a casa significaba enfrentarse a su padre, y hasta que alguien no le explicara la verdad, honestamente, no creía tener muchos deseos de volver a verle.

—**Se lo prometeré cuando usted me prometa que se lo explicará todo a mi padre.**

—**Jamás me inclinaré ante ti.**

—**Ni yo ante usted.**

Él prefirió ignorar su ofensiva réplica.

—**Sin embargo, ya que te asusto tanto y temes tanto por tu futuro, he decidido, por una sola vez, hacer una excepción. Si alguna vez veo a tu padre, le explicaré lo sucedido.**

Candy deseaba algo más concreto.

—**Pero no le dirá nada acerca de mis propuestas de matrimonio. Aunque no era más que una niña, mi padre no lo entendería.**

—**No mencionaré tus propuestas.**

—**Gracias —**dijo ella, con una sonrisa radiante.

Él miró con toda intención la mano que ella tenía sobre la suya. En su gratitud, le estaba dando pequeñas palmadas.

No pudo resistir la tentación de hacerle una broma.

—**No es apropiado que me demuestres tu afecto frente a los soldados ingleses.**

Ella apartó bruscamente la mano.

—**No estaba demostrando mi afecto.**

—**Nadie lo habría creído.**

Le gustaba decir la última palabra. Le vio sonreír mientras se apartaba de ella. Vaya sentido del humor más retorcido que tenía. ¿Acaso la gente de las Highlands era tan extraña como él? Candy ansió fervientemente que no fuera así. En el nombre del cielo, ¿cómo haría ella, entonces, para llevarse bien con una gente tan rara?

Santo Dios, ya estaba pensando en un futuro con aquel bárbaro. ¿Qué le pasaba? Debería estar pensando una manera de librarse de él en lugar de preguntarse cómo sería vivir a su lado.

La reacción que él le provocaba era turbadora. Había sentido alivio y verdadero agradecimiento cuando le prometió hablar con su padre y, no obstante, no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en que él mantendría su palabra.

Sólo había una posible explicación para su extraño comportamiento, decidió. Tenía la mente en blanco.

—**Me ha dejado tan trastornada como a Doroty... ¡Dios del cielo, Doroty…! **

Se había olvidado por completo de su doncella. La pobre mujer probablemente estaba temblando de terror, perdida en el bosque.

Candy desmontó y corrió hacia donde estaban los soldados de su padre. Éstos ya se habían puesto en pie y recuperaban sus armas en silencio. Ninguno de ellos levantó la mirada cuando los llamó; debía acercarse más.

Archie se interpuso en su camino. No la tocó, sólo se irguió frente a ella, pero ya no pudo avanzar. Sus compañeros también se adelantaron, situándose entre ella y los hombres de su padre.

Si no supiera que era imposible, podría haber pensado que su intención era protegerla de su propia escolta. Sin embargo, la idea era demasiado ridícula, y resolvió que sencillamente se estaban comportando con su habitual rudeza.

—**Me gustaría hablar con los soldados de mi padre.**

—**A su señor no le agradaría** —dijo Archie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

No era su señor; ella era inglesa, por el amor de Dios y del rey, pero sabía que si discutía con él no conseguiría lo que deseaba. Necesitaba su cooperación.

—**Dudo que a su señor le importe** —dijo—. **Sólo me costará un minuto, se lo prometo.**

Archie cedió, a regañadientes. Se puso a su lado, juntó las manos en la espalda, y le dijo:

—**Puede hablarles desde aquí.**

Ella no perdió tiempo.

—**Harold, por favor, no os olvidéis de Doroty. Está escondida, cerca del arroyo. Os agradecería que la llevéis de vuelta a casa.**

Aunque Harold no la miró directamente, movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—**¿Le dirás a mis padres que no se preocupen?**

Harold murmuró algo por lo bajo que Candy no logró descifrar. Trató de acercarse más a él, pero Archie, poniendo su brazo frente a ella, se lo impidió.

Miró al bárbaro con el entrecejo fruncido, para que se enterara de su opinión sobre su despótica actitud, y volvió a dirigirse a Harold.

—**¿Qué has dicho?** —preguntó—. **No te he oído.**

El soldado, finalmente, levantó los ojos hacia ella.

—**Su padre declarará la guerra por esta atrocidad, milady. Eso es lo que dije.**

Candy sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

—**¡No, no debe declarar la guerra por mi causa! Procura hacérselo entender, Harold.**

Se detuvo al oír el pánico que había en su propia voz. Aspiró profundamente, y luego susurró:

—**No quiero que nadie se pelee por mi causa. Dile a mi padre que yo deseaba este matrimonio. Que le pedí al hombre de las Highlands que viniera a buscarme.**

—**¿Usted quería casarse con Cornwell? **—preguntó Harold, interpretando erróneamente sus palabras.

—**No, no. Jamás quise a Cornwell. Yo quería a...**

Dios santo, estaba tan agitada que no podia recordar el nombre del jefe de los bárbaros.

—**Yo quería a...** —dirigió a Archie una mirada frenética**—. ¿Cómo se llama su amo?** —susurró.

—**Terry Grandchester.**

—**¡Grandchester!** —gritó—. **Quería a Grandchester. Por favor, recuérdale a mi padre que conoció a mi futuro esposo hace varios años.**

—**Debemos marcharnos, milady **—advirtió Archie, que acababa de ver a Terry observando la escena desde el fondo del claro. El jefe no parecía estar complacido por lo que veía.

—**Una última cosa** —rogó Candy.

No dio tiempo a Archie para discutir con ella.

—**Harold, dile a mi padre que no venga a buscarme. Que quiero que celebre mi...**

—**¿Su qué, milady?**

Apenas pudo decir las palabras sin atragantarse.

—**Mi felicidad.**

Volvió corriendo hacia su caballo, y ya estaba acomodada sobre la silla cuando Terry llegó a su lado, montando un enorme semental negro que parecía tan irascible como su dueño.

Candy cometió el error de alzar la vista hasta él; dejó caer las riendas enseguida cuando vio la furia que brillaba en sus ojos. Volvió a bajar apresuradamente la cabeza, fingiendo estar muy ocupada acomodándose bien, para que él no advirtiera que simplemente trataba de evitar su mal humor.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que le ignorase. ¿Acaso pretendía que creyera que ella intentaba protegerle de la ira de su padre? La idea era insultante y graciosa a la vez.

Obligó a su caballo a acercarse al de Candy, hasta que la pierna de ella quedó apretada contra la suya, y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a levantar la vista hacia él y prestarle toda su atención.

—**¿Por qué?**

Candy sabía lo que le preguntaba, y no pretendió simular lo contrario.

—**La guerra implica muerte —**respondió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—**Para algunos hombres es así** —concedió.

—**Aunque fuera la muerte de un solo hombre** —prosiguió ella—. **No quiero que nadie luche por mi causa. Mi padre cuenta con un gran ejército, pero para él sería un problema y un fastidio venir a buscarme. Se obstinaría en conducir en persona a sus soldados, y me preocupa que usted pudiera...**

—**¿Que pudiera qué?**

—**Matarle.**

Él se calmó. Candy anheló tener la fuerza suficiente para desmontarlo de un golpe. Era un hombre orgulloso y arrogante, y ella debía utilizar ambos defectos en su propio beneficio, haciéndole creer que lo consideraba superior a cualquier otro guerrero en el campo de batalla. Pero aunque lo era físicamente —debido a su juventud, su tamaño y su evidente fuerza—, su padre equilibraría la diferencia con la gran cantidad de hombres que tenía a su lado.

Podía convertirse en una verdadera masacre, y Terry Grandchester probablemente acabaría debajo de un enorme montón de cadáveres.

¿Por qué había mentido a Harold, entonces? Por todos los cielos, no lo sabía. Había puesto fin al destino que la unía a su padre, porque sabía que, tan pronto sus vasallos le dieran su mensaje, montaría en cólera. No razonaría, ni se molestaría en reflexionar con tranquilidad hasta darse cuenta de que no era posible que ella planeara semejante estratagema. No sólo porque no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, sino porque no había tenido tiempo.

Su padre le echaría toda la culpa, y luego le volvería la espalda y ya nunca la reconocería como hija suya. Pero seguiría viviendo, aunque fuera para odiarla y no moriría nadie.

—**No quiero molestar a mi padre. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien, lo que yo desee no tiene demasiada importancia. El señor de Cornwell ha enviado una escolta para que salga a mi encuentro, y estoy segura de que sus hombres los matarán, a usted y a todos los suyos. Espero que lleguen en cualquier momento.**

—**No; no vendrán a buscarte**.

Parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Era un esfuerzo muy grande discutir con él, y se sentía demasiado agotada para seguir preocupándose. La nostalgia que sentía por su familia era tan intensa que a duras penas pudo contener las lágrimas.

Desgraciadamente, le dejaron mucho tiempo libre para compadecerse de sí misma. Abandonaron el claro instantes después, y nadie volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta la noche. Ella cabalgaba entre dos impávidos guerreros que no se dignaban echarle una sola mirada. A Gilly, su mansa yegua, no le gustaba su cercanía más que a ella.

Terry no estaba con la partida. Había desaparecido, adelantándose a los demás, y aún no había regresado.

Algo de conversación habría roto la monotonía, pero nadie parecía estar de humor para entretenerla. Tras observarlos durante un instante, advirtió que estaban totalmente absortos por la tarea de protegerla, escudriñando constantemente la espesura del bosque, atentos a posibles amenazas.

Aunque resultara raro admitirlo, terminó por sentirse segura con esa vigilancia. El trasero comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente, y se propuso hacer lo que a menudo le había indicado su madre, ofreciendo al cielo su padecimiento por todas las pobres almas condenadas al infierno. No llegaba a comprender de qué manera su dolor podía ayudar a aquellas almas a encontrar su camino, pero las normas eran las normas, y decidió seguirlas.

Sí, podía sufrir aquella incomodidad. La penitencia por antiguos pecados haría mucho bien a su alma. Sin embargo, Gilly no tenía por qué sufrir. La yegua comenzó a aminorar el paso a medida que trepaban las empinadas colinas. No estaba alimentada ni preparada para semejante viaje. El pobre animal estaba muy cansado; le estaban exigiendo algo que iba más allá de sus posibilidades.

Candy no sabía a quién debía pedirle que se detuvieran. De haber estado Terry presente, no habría dudado, por supuesto, pero él no estaba allí; quizá debería gritar, con la esperanza de que él la oyera.

Sin embargo, no le pareció que fuera buena idea ponerse a gritar en aquel momento. La expresión seria de los soldados y su visible tensión le decían que estaban atravesando territorio hostil.

Se preguntó si Terry tendría algún amigo. Tras meditar sobre el tema durante algunos minuos, decidió que no. La culpa era totalmente suya, por supuesto. El jefe tenía los atractivos modales de un oso herido dispuesto a atacar.

La comparación le hizo sonreír. Luego recordó a la pobre Gilly. Decidió hablar con Archie al respecto, y se adelantó para tocarle el brazo, tratando de llamar su atención.

El reaccionó como si le hubiera pellizcado. Apartando el brazo bruscamente, la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo por haberle molestado. Antes de que pudiera comunicarle su preocupación, él se apresuró a hacerla callar poniéndole una mano sobre la boca. Ella señaló enseguida a Gilly.

El guerrero no era ciego. Seguramente vería que la yegua estaba cubierta de sudor y que sus movimientos eran torpes.

Archie no captó su preocupación. Se limitó a azuzar a su caballo y salió al galope. Tan pronto como Archie dejó su lugar, otro guerrero se apresuró a reemplazarlo.

Y continuaron cabalgando. Estaba agotada. Supuso que Archie había ido en busca de Terry, pero ambos hombres tardaban siglos en volver. Cerró los ojos durante lo que creyó que no serían más de dos minutos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, Terry estaba a su lado, trasladándola a su propio caballo. Demasiado cansada para apartarle, su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fue que no debía recostarse ni apoyarse contra él.

Despertó entre los brazos del hombre. Mientras dormía se había echado sobre él, había pasado los brazos en torno a su cintura, y colocado sus dedos en contacto con la cálida piel de Terry. Tenía la cara apretada contra su cuello. El calor que él despedía era más reconfortante que una docena de gruesas mantas de lana. Era maravilloso.

También era humillante.

Tenía la boca abierta, apoyada contra la piel de Terry, algo mucho más vergonzoso todavía. Afortunadamente, recordó a Gilly, y consiguió hacer a un lado su vergüenza. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría andar su yegua antes de caer agotada? Candy trató de apartarse de Terry para pedirle que se detuviera antes de que su yegua muriera, pero él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la obligó a permanecer quieta.

Candy le pellizcó para atraer su atención. Él le contestó apretándola hasta dejarla sin aliento, una tácita orden para que se portara como era debido, sin duda, y si hubiera podido levantar los ojos hacia él, estaba segura de que le vería fruncir el entrecejo. Prácticamente, era lo único que ese hombre sabía hacer.

Pero estaba equivocada. Terry sonreía, ya que su audacia le divertía enormemente. Sabía que la intimidaba; había visto la preocupación dibujada en sus ojos, lamentaba admitir que más de una vez, y aun así le había pellizcado. Vaya mujer más contradictoria. Si le temía tanto, ¿por qué intentaba provocarle? Debía recordar preguntárselo algún día, cuando no tuviera cosas mas importantes en que pensar.

Candy acababa de decidir que empezaría a gritar como una loca, pero fue salvada justo a tiempo de tal deshonra. Terry, finalmente, resolvió detenerse para pasar la noche. Ella se sintió tan agradecida que olvidó decirle cuatro frescas a ese bruto por la dura prueba a la que había sometido a Gilly. El dulce animal necesitaría una semana de intensos cuidados para recuperarse.

Terry desmontó primero, y se volvió para ayudarla a hacer lo propio. La tomó de la cintura, mientras ella se deslizaba por el costado del semental.

—**No usa montura.**

—**Ninguno de nosotros usa montura.**

Dio la vuelta en torno a él, alejándose en busca de su yegua. Las piernas le dolían terriblemente a cada paso que daba, y apenas podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Gilly. Advirtió que no llevaba su silla de montar. Supuso que alguno de los hombres ya la había quitado y se sintió agradecida por tal consideración.

Terry no permitió que se ocupara de Gilly. Asignó esa tarea a Owen, el soldado que tenía una cicatriz en la cara y una sonrisa que Candy consideraba realmente encantadora. Le importunó con innumerables instrucciones sobre la atención del animal, le agradeció su ayuda, y luego los contempló, como una madre preocupada, mientras él conducía a Gilly hasta un claro donde las ramas de los árboles tamizaban la luz del sol. El animal estaba cooperando, segura señal de que se proponía cometer alguna tropelía, ya que muchas veces, en el pasado, había mordido a varios palafreneros desprevenidos. Candy le advirtió, y se marchó en busca de su equipaje.

La cañada que había elegido Terry para acampar estaba completamente rodeada por una espesa vegetación. Tanto la hierva que tapizaba el terreno como los árboles mostraban diversos matices del castaño y el verde, y aquí y allá asomaban las violetas, que comenzaban a despertar de su sueño invernal. Un dosel de frondosas ramas verdes y doradas formaba un arco sobre su cabeza. Los rayos del sol poniente que se filtraban entre los árboles proporcionaban la luz necesaria para poder realizar la corta caminata hasta el lago que, según había explicado Archie, estaba en dirección al sur.

Candy tuvo la intimidad necesaria para atender a sus necesidades. Tras una espera de diez minutos, Terry decidió que ya había tenido bastante tiempo, y fue en su busca. La encontró inclinada sobre su alforja, murmurando para sí mientras buscaba entre sus cosas. Varias prendas estaban desparramadas sobre la hierba.

Candy no prestaba verdadera atención a lo que hacía. Su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar la manera de salir de aquel embrollo. Por suerte, el tiempo estaba de su parte, pensó ella, y seguramente, cuando recuperara su claridad mental, algo se le ocurriría.

Terry, de pie a su lado, esperó a que ella advirtiera su presencia. Abandonó el intento al cabo de algunos minutos, y le tendió la toalla que él mismo había recogido unas horas antes.

— **¿Estabas buscando esto?**

—**Sí, gracias** —respondió Candy distraídamente**—. Se me debe de haber caído hace apenas un momento, de otro modo lo habría notado. Soy muy cuidadosa.**

Él no la corrigió. Tampoco le dio la cinta azul que había perdido cerca del arroyo horas antes. Decidió conservarla durante un tiempo, como recordatorio de que ahora tenía una esposa. Era proclive a olvidar un detalle tan insignificante.

—**Lávate la cara, Candy. Tienes la boca llena de pintura**.

Ella se enderezó tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de caer sentada.

—**i Yo no me pinto la cara !** —Se sentía horrorizada sólo de pensarlo. Únicamente las mujeres condenadas al infierno hacían algo tan pagano.

—**Se trata de mi pintura...**

— **¿Cómo hice para mancharme...? Ah, ya recuerdo. Justo después de tenderme la trampa para que volviera a pedirle que se casara conmigo, aceptó y luego me besó sin mi consentimiento.**

—**Sí —**asintió él, sólo para conseguir que Candy se pusiera en movimiento.

En su opinión, el fugaz roce de su boca con la de ella no podía calificarse de beso, había sido un gesto simbólico y nada más.

—**El sacerdote nos está esperando. Date prisa, y termina lo que estás haciendo.**

Candy no pudo dar crédito a sus oídos. Dio un respingo.

— **¿Ahora? ¿El sacerdote nos está esperando ahora? ¿Para qué?**

Terry quedó completamente confundido por su conducta. Parecía que a ella le faltaba el aliento.

—**Está aquí para realizar la ceremonia.**

— **¿Qué ceremonia?** —inquirió ella.

—**No puedes haberlo olvidado tan rápido —**replicó él, exasperado**—. La boda.**

— **¿Ahora?** —gritó ella—.** ¿Quiere casarse conmigo ahora?**

Candy se pasó las manos por el cabello, luego comenzó a retorcerse las manos y, bendito sea Dios, sabía que le estaba gritando con toda su alma a Terry, pero no conseguía detenerse. ¡Terry mostraba una calma tan escalofriante! Debía de estar fuera de sus cabales si creía que se iba a casar con él en ese momento.

— **¿Qué esperabas?** —preguntó él.

Candy estaba demasiado azorada para dar una respuesta brillante.

— **¿Qué que esperaba? Esperaba tiempo.**

— **¿Tiempo para qué?**

Tiempo para pensar en la forma de salir de esta pesadilla, deseó gritarle.

—**Tiempo para que… me llevara a su casa. Sí, eso es lo que esperaba. Necesito tiempo para preparar una boda decente.**

—**Entonces, te he ahorrado el problema. Ya podrás darme las gracias más tarde.**

—**Y tiempo para que usted pueda recuperar la razón** —balbuceó.

—**Sé lo que estoy haciendo**.

De pronto, Candy se sintió mareada y advirtió que, por primera vez en su vida, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se volvió y fue hasta la orilla del lago para sentarse. Cerrando los ojos, trató de pensar en algún plan, mientras el mundo entero parecía girar descontroladamente a su alrededor. Sí, lo que necesitaba era un plan. Cualquier plan. Estaba tan dominada por el pánico que su mente se negaba a cooperar.

Presentaría sus respetos al sacerdote, sí, por supuesto que iba a hacerlo, y hablaría con él, explicándole que le alegraría compartir la cena de esa noche con él, y permitirle luego gozar de un descanso reparador. Podía casarla con el oso a primera hora de la mañana. Luego le pediría, usando para ello todo su poder de persuasión, suplicándole si era preciso, que esperara un poco más, un mes, o dos, o diez, porque después de todo el matrimonio era un compromiso muy serio, y si para entonces Terry no se había dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, comenzaría a preparar su vestido de novia.

Terry estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Y ahora qué estaba haciendo la joven? Por Dios, un hombre podía aguantar hasta cierto punto, pero la resistencia de ella se estaba volviendo francamente irritante. Decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, y a Candy también. Cogió la toalla, la sumergió en el agua y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Antes de que Candy pudiera escapar, la sujetó por la barbilla y le frotó el rostro con la toalla húmeda.

No se mostró nada tierno. Cuando terminó, ella tenía la cara roja, y él no sabía si era porque había tratado con demasiada rudeza su delicada piel o porque ella se había sonrojado.

—**Vamos, y terminemos con esto** —le ordenó.

Él la obligó a ponerse de pie, y literalmente la arrastró tras de sí.

—**Por fin comprendo. Estoy muerta, ¿no es así? Morí de miedo cuando le vi, y ahora estoy pagando por mis pecados. Dios, no he sido tan mala, ¿verdad?**

Terry fingió ignorar su absurdo discurso, y le costó mucho ocultar una sonrisa. Sin embargo, por suerte no lloraba. El sacerdote podría creer que ella había sido obligada por la fuerza a contraer matrimonio si la viera llorar durante la ceremonia. La verdad es que ciertamente había sido obligada por la fuerza, pero no quería que el padre Sinclair lo supiera. A Terry no le gustaban demasiado las mujeres que lloraban sin parar. Le ponían nervioso, y puesto a elegir, prefería una esposa malhumorada a otra que llorara todos los días de la semana.

Candy no tenía ganas de llorar. Sentía deseos de matar a alguien, y Terry era la víctima predilecta.

¿Que actitud tan pecaminosa era ésa para el día de su boda? Estaba a punto de contraer sagrado matrimonio, por el amor de Dios.

Su boda. No sería en absoluto la boda con la que soñara durante sus clases de costura. Había esperado casarse en la capilla de su padre, rodeada por sus familiares y amigos. Lo que iba a tener, en cambio, era un grupo de rudos guerreros y un sacerdote que no parecía tener aún la edad suficiente para haber salido del seminario.

El orgullo le impidió hacer una escena. Ya que todos estaban observándola, se adelantó junto a Terry, y cuando llegó hasta donde les aguardaba el sacerdote, se recogió el borde de la falda y se inclinó en una formal reverencia.

—**¿Comenzamos?** —preguntó el sacerdote, después de echar una mirada preocupada al rostro de Terry.

—**¿Ahora?** —gritó ella.

Terry dejó escapar un audible suspiro.

—**¿Dejarás ya de decir eso?**

—**¿Hay algún problema en hacerlo ahora?** —preguntó el sacerdote, obviamente confundido. La pregunta iba dirigida a Terry, y el sacerdote se atrevió a mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido—.** Debo decirle, señor, que me desagrada profundamente verle asistir a este sacramento con su pintura de guerra. Tendré que dar un informe a mis superiores, al igual que a Albert Andley. ¿Qué les diré?**

—**Dígales lo que quiera, padre. Mi hermano, al menos, comprenderá.**

—**Muy bien** —concedió el sacerdote—. **Milady, ¿se encuentra usted aquí por su propia y libre voluntad? ¿Acepta casarse con el señor Terry Grandchester?**

Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, que meditaba su respuesta. Había dado su palabra, que Dios la asistiera, y todos los soldados de su padre aún respiraban al marcharse, lo que significaba que Terry había cumplido con su parte del trato. Ahora era su turno.

El cura no estaba preocupado en absoluto por la confusión de la novia. Estaba acostumbrado a las novias nerviosas, por supuesto, ya que había consagrado un buen número de matrimonios a lo largo de su breve trayectoria como sacerdote ordenado, y había aprendido a no sorprenderse por nada.

—**El padre espera tu respuesta, Candy** —recordó Terry en un tono que mostraba un dejo de amenaza.

—**Sí, está esperando, muchacha** —apuró Archie, aunque mantuvo un tono tranquilizador en su voz.

Finalmente, Candy cedió ante lo inevitable.

—**Sí, padre, por supuesto, pero...**

—**Debe decir las palabras correctas, milady. La Iglesia exige que oiga de sus labios su aceptación a casarse con Terry Grandchester por su propia y libre voluntad**.

—**¿Ahora?**

—**Candy, te juro que si vuelvo a oír esa palabra una sola vez más...** —empezó a decir Terry.

Finalmente, Candy recordó el patético plan que había pergeñado.

—**Padre, no hemos sido debidamente presentados. Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Debería saberlo, ¿no le parece? Me parece que deberíamos compartir la cena, y conocernos un poco, y luego usted podrá descansar como corresponde, y mañana podremos ir hasta su capilla, y si no tiene usted capilla, pues seguiremos cabalgando hasta encontrar una, y entonces podrá darme instrucciones para que me prepare debidamente para recibir este sacramento jubiloso, y yo...**

Súbitamente, se interrumpió, y se quedó inmóvil.

—**¿Pintura de guerra, padre? ¿Dijo usted pintura de guerra? ¿Terry Grandchester lleva pintura de guerra en mi boda?**

No se había propuesto gritarle al sacerdote, pero por el amor de Dios, ya se le había acabado la paciencia. Sencillamente, no podía más. Ya no le importaba quién iba a vivir y quién iba a morir, aunque se tratara de ella misma. En ese momento, sólo le importaba una cosa: la pintura de guerra.

Dirigió su ira hacia Terry. Estaba tan furiosa con él que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—**No lo aceptaré** —anunció.

El sacerdote se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había escuchado a nadie hablando así al señor Grandchester, salvo Albert Andley, por supuesto, pero él podía hablar con cualquiera como le apeteciera, y el arranque de una mujer mostrando tal grado de hostilidad era sorprendente, aunque eso hablaba de la valentía de la joven. Si sobrevivía a esta pesadilla, debía recordar cada una de las palabras que estaba a punto de oír, para poder relatarlas luego a sus amigos.

Para tranquilizarla, Terry trató de recordarle el temor de Dios, pero las lágrimas le hicieron vacilar. Por qué le molestaba tanto la pintura de guerra era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero el caso es que le molestaba mucho, y sabía que no lograría seguir adelante con la ceremonia y terminarla de una vez si no encontraba la forma de que ella colaborara.

Señor, esa mujer era un fastidio.

—**Candy, no me levantes la voz** —trató de hablar razonablemente. Serio, pero razonable.

—**¡No llevará pintura de guerra en nuestra boda!**

La voz de ella sonaba tan seria como la suya. No pudo evitar sentirse impresionado.

—**Quiero terminar con esto.**

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—**Esperaremos** —anunció.

—**Si crees…**

—**No volveré a pedirle nada más**.

Maldita sea, parecía estar a punto de gritar. ¿No se daba cuenta acaso de que iba a convertirse en su esposa? Era un honor, no una sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, la novia no parecía comprenderlo. Uno de los dos debía ser razonable, y sospechó que ése tenía que ser él.

—**¿Realmente, esto tiene tanta importancia para ti?**

Candy no podía creer que él necesitara hacer una pregunta tan ridícula. El sacramento del matrimonio era un hecho sagrado, todo el mundo lo sabía, y presentarse ante un sacerdote con atavío de guerra era un insulto a Dios, a la Iglesia, al sacerdote y a ella.

—**Es muy importante para mí.**

—**Muy bien; sea, entonces. Pero ésta es la última vez que cedo a tus exigencias.**

Terry hizo una pausa para echar una mirada a sus soldados cuando advirtió que todos ellos sacudían afirmativamente la cabeza. Luego, se volvió hacia su reacia novia.

—**¿Debo quitarme la pintura?**

—**Así es, y le estaré muy agradecida.**

Candy sintió repentinos deseos de sonreír, pero logró mantener la expresión severa hasta que Terry se hubo alejado, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que sonó más bien como un áspero gruñido. Entonces ella sonrió; no lo pudo evitar. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, no sintió temor ante su futuro, pero se dijo que su mente había quedado en blanco y que en ese momento no podía razonar. Terry estaba cooperando, lo que significaba que no era un completo bárbaro. No era mucho como principio para un matrimonio, pero se iba a unir a aquel hombre para el resto de su vida, y después de todo, era una mujer desesperada. Se aferraría a lo que pudiera, aunque no fuera más que una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Siguió sonriendo, hasta que recordó a los paganos de rostro azul que cabalgaban con el novio.

—**¿Se supone que asistirán también a la boda?** —les preguntó.

No fue preciso que dijera nada más. Archie y el resto se inclinaron ante ella, antes de seguir los pasos de su amo.

No tuvieron la misma actitud que Terry. Varios de ellos, en realidad, se volvieron para que no les viera sonreír. Parecían deseosos de congraciarse con ella. Candy no osaba confiar en ninguno de ellos, naturalmente, y decidió seguir así, sólo para asegurarse de que no cambiaran de opinión en el último momento. Le pareció que eso era justamente lo que habían hecho cuando se alinearon todos juntos en la orilla del lago, intentando ganar tiempo mientras cuchicheaban unos con otros.

Había estado tan preocupada por asuntos importantes que no se le había ocurrido pensar que los hombres debían quitarse la ropa antes de meterse en el agua. Debía confesar que la satisfacción por la pequeña victoria lograda le había impedido pensar en otra cosa.

Primero arrojaron al suelo sus cinturones. Candy cerró los ojos. No fue lo bastante rápida, sin embargo, ya que llegó a ver las nalgas de todos ellos antes de que desaparecieran en las aguas del lago.

A continuación se oyeron sus risas. Candy no le dio importancia, aunque estaba segura de que los hombres sabían que estaba allí, y ahora se reían de ella.

El cura se acercó a Candy.

—**No hemos sido presentados, milady. Me llamo Kevin Sinclair, hijo de Angus Sinclair, de las Neatherhills.**

—**Es un placer conocerle, padre. Me llamo Candy. Mi padre es el barón White, aunque dudo que haya oído alguna vez su nombre. Vengo de Inglaterra.**

—**Lo había sospechado.**

—**Mi atuendo y mi forma de hablar así lo indican, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, así es** —convino él con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció tan encantadora como su acento.

El sacerdote irradiaba calidez y bondad, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo comenzó a sentirse algo más relajada.

—**Debo felicitarla, lady Candy. Su dominio de nuestro idioma es francamente notable para una principiante**.

—**Pero, padre, he estudiado gaélico durante muchos años.**

Horrorizado, él comenzó a tartamudear una apresurada disculpa.

—**Perdóneme. Procuraba elogiarla, no ofenderla.**

—**No me ha ofendido, sólo me ha sorprendido **—aseguró ella.

El volvió a sonreír.

—**¿Sabía usted que mezcla ambos idiomas cuando está enfadada?**

—**No, no lo sabía. ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?**

—**Cuando se irritó por la pintura de guerra. Yo también me sentí irritado, pero no demasiado. La manera en que se enfrentó a Terry me impresionó… y a él también, me atrevo a decir. No creo que nadie le haya hablado nunca con tanta furia y pasión. Fue algo digno de ver, ya lo creo.**

—**No tendría que haber causado tantas dificultades. No es propio de una dama, bien lo sé. Mi genio siempre puede conmigo, y ése es un defecto que debo vencer. Si tuviéramos tiempo, le rogaría que escuchara mi confesión antes de casarme.**

—**Me sentiría sumamente complacido de encontrar tiempo para ello, milady.**

—**¿Hay alguna capilla por los alrededores?**

—**Tenemos pocas capillas por aquí, pero en tanto no nos miremos a la cara mientras usted se confiese, las normas de la Iglesia serán respetadas.**

El sacerdote ya tenía puesta la estola que utilizaba para oír la confesión. La ornamentada prenda estaba plegada sobre sus hombros. Al llegar al claro, soltó los extremos del cinturón de cuerda con el que sujetaba su hábito color pardo y miró a su alrededor para encontrar un lugar adecuado.

Finalmente, se sentó sobre un tocón e indicó a Candy que se arrodillara junto a él.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Él dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el claro, hizo la señal de la cruz con un amplio gesto de su mano y dijo a Candy que comenzara.

Rápidamente, Candy hizo un relato de sus pecados, y cuando terminó, comenzó a hacer preguntas, en un intento por demorar lo inevitable.

—**¿Es un pecado que sienta temor por mi futuro? No conozco muy bien a Terry. Me asusta, padre. ¿Estaré portándome como una tonta?**

El cura no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que a él también le aterrorizaba Terry. No se sintió avergonzado por su reacción, ya que todo el mundo sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, se suponía que debía ofrecer consuelo y, si le decía la verdad, sólo conseguiría ponerla más nerviosa.

—**Yo tampoco le conozco muy bien, pero sé bastante de su historia para entender por qué es un hombre tan duro. Su padre murió cuando era apenas un niño, y fue criado por Albert Andley, que continuó la tarea de su padre. Ambos hombres se consideran hermanos**.

—**Estoy segura de que su hermano me gustará** —susurró ella, deseando con toda su alma no equivocarse.

El sacerdote tenía la absoluta convicción de que sentiría terror ante él. Dios sabía que a él le ocurría, aunque pensó que ella no obtendría ningún beneficio si él se lo confesaba.

—**Nunca tuve la sensación de que debía cuidar mis palabras en su presencia, o caminar a veinte pasos detrás de él. El tiempo ha enseñado a Andley que debe escuchar antes de tomar represalias** —o al menos, así me lo dijeron—, **y por eso no me intimida igual que...**

—**¿Igual que Terry?**

—**Oiga, jovencita, no trate de adivinar lo que voy a decir. La forma en que reaccionaban ante Terry los hombres que se encontraban conmigo me hizo... adoptar sus mismas precauciones. Trate de recordar que Dios cuidará de usted. Sus planes suelen ser demasiado complicados para nuestra comprensión.**

¿Debía sentirse consolada por sus palabras? Si era así, ¿por qué tenía ganas de llorar?

—**Estaré tan sola, padre** —susurró.

—**No, muchacha, no estará sola. Dios estará a su lado, y yo andaré por ahí. He sido designado para servir al señor Andley, ya que su confesor falleció hace tres meses, y mis servicios son muy necesarios en esta región. Pero nunca estaré demasiado ocupado para atenderla, milady, y si alguna vez me necesita, todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedírmelo.**

Su promesa le dio cierto consuelo, y se apresuró a asegurarle que su amistad y su consejo serían bienvenidos.

Terry y sus hombres les observaban a corta distancia. Archie se paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando. Terry se encontraba reclinado contra un árbol, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión ceñuda.

—**Parece que tienen para rato** —señaló Archie—** Creo que deberíamos ir a comer. Ha sido un día muy largo.**

—**Esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario. Sabe Dios que mi paciencia se ha agotado. Nadie puede tener tantos pecados para expiar. Demonios, no ha vivido tanto tiempo.**

—**Tal vez esté confesando algunos de tus pecados** —sugirió Archie con una sonrisa—. **Si es así, podríamos pasar aquí un mes entero.**

Al soldado le pareció tan divertida su propia broma que lanzó una sonora carcajada. El ruido provocó una mueca de desaprobación por parte del padre Sinclair.

—**Señor, ¿es posible que su dama tenga segundas intenciones?** —preguntó Owen—. **Parece que tarda demasiado tiempo.**

Archie dirigió los ojos al cielo.

—**Ya lo creo que tarda.**

Tras unos pocos minutos, Sinclair terminó con su tarea. Estaba a punto de dar la absolución a Candy, cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—**¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta**?

Mientras aguardaba su respuesta, ella se retorcía las manos. Sinclair advirtió su angustia, y se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—**Puede tenerme aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta. No tengo prisa.**

—**Nos están mirando, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, están mirando.**

—**He mantenido los ojos cerrados, tal como usted me indicó, pero sé que Terry está frunciendo el entrecejo, ¿no es así?**

—**No, la verdad es que no nos presta atención** —mintió el sacerdote.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—**Pondré lo que pueda de mi parte. Estoy decidida a ser una buena esposa. Gracias, padre, por sus consejos. Le agradezco el tiempo que me ha dedicado. He terminado.**

El padre Sinclair volvió a meter los extremos de su estola dentro de su cinturón, y se puso de pie. Se volvió para ayudar a Candy, pero no tenía que haberse molestado. Terry ya estaba al lado de su prometida, atrayéndola hacia él.

—**¿Está esperando para poder confesar sus pecados, señor?**

—**¡No!**

Su gesto adusto hizo que el padre Sinclair se echara hacia atrás. Se alejó apresuradamente, con el pretexto de ir a saludar a los hombres.

Terry no se dio cuenta de lo brusca que había sonado su respuesta. Mantuvo la atención concentrada en Candy, mientras esperaba que ella volviera la mirada hacia él. Pensó que ya era hora de intimidarla un poco, para que aprendiera a tener un poco de consideración. Bien sabía Dios que se sentiría mejor después de ceder a esta necesidad un poco infantil, y lo habría hecho si en ese momento ella no le hubiera mirado con una expresión de total sorpresa perfilada en el rostro.

—**Terry** —le dijo Candy adoptando ya un tono más coloquial—,** no eres muy cordial que digamos.**

—**¿Por qué tengo que escuchar estas cosas?**

—**No tienes que hacerlo, pero yo siento que debo decírtelo. No tiene importancia. Cordial o no, igual me casaré contigo. Cuando hago una promesa, la cumplo. Me gustaría que tú también me prometieras algo.**

—**No.**

Candy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, llena de incredulidad.

—**¡Pero si aún no has escuchado mi petición! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no?**

—**El sacerdote está esperando**.

Ella se esforzó por ser paciente, porque en ese momento tenía preocupaciones más importantes.

—**Una vez que el sacerdote haya dado su bendición a nuestro matrimonio, ¿me explicarás por qué estás decidido a casarte conmigo y con nadie más?**

Terry no vio nada de malo en satisfacer su curiosidad, aunque le pareció raro que ella estuviera interesada en conocer sus razones.

—**Sí —**concedió él—.** ¿Serás siempre tan terca y perseverante?**

—**No creía que lo fuera. **—Candy se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que él criticara algo más—. **Gracias por permitir que el padre Sinclair escuchara mi confesión. Tanto él como yo estamos muy agradecidos por tu paciencia.**

Él se sorprendió por su gratitud.

—**Nuestros sacerdotes son los hombres más poderosos de las Highlands, muchacha. No habría osado interrumpir, aunque hubiera querido**.

Candy advirtió que el cura les hacía un gesto, invitándoles a acercarse, y puso su mano sobre el brazo de Terry.

—**Al padre le gustaría que comenzáramos. ¿Estás listo? Te confieso que estoy nerviosa** —añadió en un murmullo.

—**No hay necesidad de estar nerviosa. Tranquilízate.**

—**¿Podré?** —dijo ella, preguntándose cómo haría, en el nombre del cielo, para lograr esa hazaña.

—**Sí, podrás, porque finalmente terminarás por darte cuenta de lo mucho que ganas conmigo. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría casarse con ese cerdo de Cornwell**.

Parecía que sabía de qué hablaba. Decidió creerle, por la sencilla razón de que no tenía alternativa. No obstante, deseó fervientemente tener algo de la confianza que él tenía y sintió ganas de apoyarse en él, sólo para notar su fuerza más cerca. No cedió a su deseo, sin embargo, porque él podía interpretarlo como una muestra de debilidad, y ella no era débil en absoluto. No, no, sólo estaba un poco nerviosa. Eso era todo.

Cuando advirtió que todos la miraban, sonrió forzadamente y enderezó los hombros.

—**Espero no hacerme un lío al pronunciar mis votos. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que debo decirte. Me preguntaba…**

—**No, no pienso esperar. Te las arreglarás.**

—**Pero yo…**

Como respuesta a la preocupación que percibió en su voz, Terry la tranquilizó una vez más.

—**Todo habrá terminado antes de que te hayas dado cuenta** —aseguró.

Candy sabía que él creía que ella hablaba de la ceremonia, y no lo corrigió. Le preocupaba no acertar a pronunciar sus votos matrimoniales, pero sabía que podría hacerlo, de una manera u otra. Lo que despertaba realmente su aprensión era pensar en su futuro. Era algo tan irrevocable. Terry era un desconocido. También lo era Cornwell, recordó. ¿No le habría despertado él también la misma aprensión?

Dirigió la mirada al frente y se quedó donde estaba un largo minuto antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, mientras volvía a reflexionar sobre todas las implicaciones que tendría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Finalmente, decidió poner su destino en las manos de Dios.

—**Ya no es posible echarse atrás, Terry Grandchester.**

Él asintió al percibir la convicción que había en su voz y supo que estaba decidida.

—**No, muchacha, ya no es posible. **

Entonces, ella comenzó a caminar delante de él, con la cabeza alta y enérgica decisión.

—**Cuanto más sencillo sea, mejor.**

Sería sencillo, ya que él creía que ella finalmente había entrado en razón, y sería sensata.

Debería haber sabido que no era así.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 4

Nada resultaba simple con esta mujer. Finalmente se casaron, pero por Dios que pasó una eternidad hasta que terminó la ceremonia. La responsabilidad fue exclusivamente de la novia, por supuesto. La interminable disertación del sacerdote acerca de las virtudes del sagrado sacramento del matrimonio la puso tan nerviosa que no podía estarse quieta. Terry se obligó a ser paciente y a no enfadarse, ni a disgustarse siquiera.

Sin embargo, se sintió mareado. Y también todos los demás. Dos de sus hombres tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para mantener el equilibrio. Sinclair se encontraba en la misma situación, y todo porque había cometido el error de intentar estar a tono con la novia.

Todo comenzó de una forma muy sencilla. Cuando el sacerdote ordenó a la pareja que se pusieran uno al lado del otro, frente a él, Candy se apresuró a obedecer. Parecía ansiosa por cooperar, y Terry supuso que, naturalmente, sentía tanta urgencia como él por terminar todo aquello de una vez.

Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de su error.

—**Señor, si sus soldados formaran un semicírculo detrás de usted, podrían presenciar este gozoso acontecimiento.**

—**Muy bien** —dijo el sacerdote, una vez que todos los hombres estuvieron en los lugares indicados**—. Lady Candy, ¿está lista para comenzar?**

—**Sí, padre.**

El sacerdote le sonrió.

—**Está usted radiante, muchacha** —susurró.

No pudo contener el elogio, pero enseguida advirtió la adusta mirada de desaprobación de los hombres, y recordó entonces que los nativos de las Highlands eran bien conocidos por lo quisquillosos que se ponían cuando algún hombre prestaba atención a sus mujeres, y comprendió que esa peculiaridad incluía también a los hombres de fe.

Se apresuró a reparar su error.

—**Su prometida está contenta por su buena suerte, señor, y por eso está radiante. Sólo quise señalar ese hecho.**

Terry no se explicaba por qué el sacerdote parecía repentinamente tan agitado. Intentó tranquilizarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, para que cumpliera con la obligación de bendecir la unión.

Sinclair se aclaró la garganta, hizo la señal de la cruz y arrancó con su sermón acerca de las responsabilidades que cada uno debía asumir cuando fueran marido y mujer.

Al principio, Candy parecía serena y más bien relajada, con las manos colgando a los costados. Terry pronto se cansó de escuchar al religioso. Candy parecía estar pendiente de cada una de las palabras del oficiante. Cuando ella empezó a pasar su peso de un pie a otro, Terry supuso que estaba tan aburrida como él. Entonces, Candy comenzó a retorcerse las manos, clara señal de que se avecinaban problemas.

—**Lady Candy, vuélvase por favor hacia su señor mientras pronuncia sus votos.**

Ella no vaciló, pero cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, Terry alcanzó a ver el pánico reflejado en sus ojos. El color había desaparecido de su rostro, y Terry rogó a Dios que no se desmayara antes de que terminara el sacerdote.

Esperó a que ella hablara, pero tras un largo minuto de silencio, decidió que lo haría él. Pronunció rápidamente sus votos y una vigorosa promesa de protegerla y honrarla.

Varios de los hombres gruñeron su aprobación.

A él no le costó más que algunos minutos. A ella, el resto de la velada.

—**Su turno, muchacha** —urgió el sacerdote, al ver que ella continuaba en silencio—. **Debe pronunciar sus votos. Su vacilación me hace pensar que podría estar cambiando de parecer. ¿Acaso es así?**

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—**Sigo teniendo el firme propósito de casarme con él, padre. Estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas** —explicó**—. Es muy importante que lo haga correctamente.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que dijo durante un tiempo muy, muy largo. Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar mientras pensaba en cada una de las palabras que diría. Dio vueltas en círculo, incluyendo dentro de él a todos los presentes. Nadie tuvo que imaginar lo que estaba pensando porque pronunciaba en voz alta sus confusos pensamientos al mismo tiempo que paseaba. Terry se dio cuenta de que no era consciente de lo que hacía, y en cuanto apartó la mirada dejó de sentirse mareado.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas, hasta que Sinclair —que giraba con ella para prestarle más atención— empezó a tambalearse. Candy declaró que ella también se proponía proteger y honrar a Terry, como había prometido él, pero que a diferencia del hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse, ella sentía la necesidad de explayarse largamente sobre cada uno de los dos votos; hasta el momento, ni siquiera había terminado con el primero.

Era evidente que no pensaba detenerse hasta haber dicho todo lo que quería, de manera que Terry no intentó intervenir. Se relajó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos.

El sacerdote pensó que el señor parecía aburrido, aunque vio que de vez en cuando su rostro se iluminaba con una fugaz sonrisa, y Sinclair supuso que Terry encontraba divertido algo de lo que decía su prometida.

Por fin, ella calló. Entonces Terry abrió los ojos, y estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Su amable esposa se encontraba al lado del religioso, con aspecto de estar sumamente satisfecha de sí misma.

Sinclair aprovechó la oportunidad. Se apoyó en ella, tratando de no caer redondo al suelo, pero aunque ya había superado el mareo, no la dejó ir. No iba a permitir que siguiera paseándose toda la noche.

—**¿Ha terminado, muchacha?** —preguntó.

—**Sí, padre.**

Sinclair dirigió una mirada dubitativa al jefe.

—**¿Ha oído los votos pronunciados por su prometida, entonces?**

—**¿Quiere que los repita, padre? —**ofreció Candy.

Todos, excepto Terry, gritaron **«No»** al unísono. Ella se sobresaltó tanto por la entusiasta réplica que dio un paso atrás, con expresión de asombro.

El único que sintió necesidad de disculparse fue el sacerdote.

—**Le ruego que me disculpe si he levantado la voz, querida señora. No sé qué me ha pasado. Estoy seguro de que su señor responderá mi pregunta.**

Terry no le dio tiempo a protestar. La miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras el padre repetía las promesas que Candy acababa de hacer.

—**Ella ha dicho que me honrará, me protegerá y me obedecerá sólo cuando yo sea razonable (aunque no creo que ese día llegue alguna vez), que tratará de amarme antes de llegar a vieja, y que será mejor que no olvide que me respetará en tanto yo demuestre merecerlo, y que, si así no fuera, espera que Dios se apiade de mí. ¿He olvidado algo, Candy?**

—**No, Terry** —respondió ella**—. Has resumido mis votos mucho mejor que yo.**

El religioso hizo una pausa para secarse el sudor que cubría su frente, ya que casar a la pareja había resultado una tarea extenuante. Luego intentó pensar en la forma de bendecirlos, estando la novia de pie a sus espaldas y el novio a buena distancia frente a él. Para no complicar las cosas, movió la mano marcando un amplio círculo que incluía a ambos, y terminó por bendecir a todo el mundo.

—**Os declaro marido y mujer** —anunció.

Esperó a que se apagara la alegre algarabía que siguió a esas palabras y luego sugirió a Terry que besara a la novia. Se preguntó cuál de ellos se acercaría al otro. Era obligación de la novia acercarse a su esposo, por supuesto, pero ella estaba todavía tan atolondrada que Sinclair dudó que fuera capaz de cumplir con su deber.

Sin embargo, logró sorprenderle. Candy pareció recuperar la cordura y se apresuró a ir junto a Terry.

El cura se sintió tan aliviado al ver que la odisea había terminado por fin y el señor no se había irritado tanto como para lastimar los sentimientos de la dulce muchachita que agregó una segunda bendición exclusivamente para los dos.

Terry se inclinó para darle a Candy un beso y la tomó con ambas manos por la cintura, para impedir que se apartara de él.

Ella no se resistió. En realidad, lo que hizo fue rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecer sus labios. La alegría reflejada en su rostro hacía pensar que los ángeles le sonreían. ¿Estaba contenta, entonces? Terry la miró a los ojos, mientras trataba de imaginar una razón para ese cambio tan llamativo.

Candy estaba a punto de recordarle su obligación cuando Terry finalmente la besó. Ella sintió la calidez de la boca del hombre hasta que éste levantó la cabeza e indicó a sus hombres que podían ir a cenar.

El beso gustó tanto a Candy que quiso otro más y, como Terry seguía abrazándola, creyó que él era de la misma opinión.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba. Él le dedicaba toda su atención, pero por otro motivo.

—**A partir de ahora, todo será muy fácil. ¿No es así, Candy?**

Aunque no estaba muy segura qué era exactamente lo que él preguntaba, asintió para que se pusiera contento.

—**Sí, claro. Seré una buena esposa, Terry.**

Él no pareció quedar muy convencido, pero Candy no se sintió ofendida por su actitud. A su debido tiempo, él se daría cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido al casarse con ella.

—**Ya no habrá más complicaciones, ¿verdad?**

—**No habrá más complicaciones** —afirmó Candy—. **¿Y tú tratarás de ser un buen marido?**

Por toda respuesta, él se encogió de hombros. Ella supuso que quería decir que sí, y por lo tanto lo agradeció efusivamente, para que advirtiera que estaba de acuerdo.

—**¿Qué haremos ahora?**

—**¿Tienes hambre?**

—**Sí.**

—**Pues entonces, comamos.**

Él la soltó. Candy dio las gracias al sacerdote y le invitó a compartir la cena con ellos.

Sinclair declinó el ofrecimiento, explicándole que ya que había luna llena, y creía su deber ir hasta la casa del padre de Terry y pasar la noche allí.

Candy procuró desechar la sensación de haber sido abandonada por un viejo amigo. Conservó la sonrisa, volvió a darle las gracias y se quedó donde estaba hasta que el padre se marchó.

Terry no se apartó de su lado. Ella se volvió hacia él, y sólo entonces advirtió que le había cogido de la mano. Lo soltó de inmediato y le siguió hasta el campamento.

Los hombres no les habían esperado. Lo más adecuado para una fiesta de bodas como Dios manda, pensó Candy. Los bárbaros de las Highlands ni siquiera se habían sentado para comer. Estaban reunidos en torno a una roca plana, riendo y charlando mientras disfrutaban de su comida. Uno de ellos había puesto la cena sobre una burda tela extendida sobre la piedra.

Era una situación deprimente. Cuando se reunió con ellos, un denso silencio cayó sobre el grupo. Ninguno de ellos la miró directamente a los ojos, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su incomodidad.

Se sintió como una leprosa. ¡Cuánto deseaba poder volver a casa para la cena! Imaginó a su familia, sentada alrededor de la larga mesa, sonriendo y bromeando mientras compartían la comida. Habría palomas, y pescado, y tal vez algo de cordero, y las habituales tartas de frutas.

Candy advirtió que si no dejaba de pensar en la gente que amaba y se concentraba en el presente, pronto estaría regodeándose en la autocompasión. Tenía hambre, se dijo, y si no comía algo enseguida, probablemente no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo hasta el día siguiente.

Desgraciadamente, no había mucho para elegir: algo de queso amarillento, pan moreno y pastel de avena. Los hombres no habían dejado lugar para ella, de manera que se apretujó entre Archie y Terry. Su esposo aún no se había tomado la molestia de presentarle al resto de los hombres. Ya que no sabía si se consideraba correcto que les preguntara sus nombres, siguió su ejemplo y no habló a ninguno de ellos. Centró su atención en la comida, y procuró no pensar en lo desdichada que se sentía.

El pastel de avena tenía un sabor amargo. Arrugó la nariz y bebió un largo sorbo de agua para quitarse el sabor de la boca y luego, como no hubiera sido propio de una dama escupir el bocado o arrojarlo al suelo, se esforzó por tragarlo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que cogió otro trozo sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Debía comérselo, por supuesto, y sin rechistar; pero advirtió que su sabor había mejorado notoriamente, sobre todo cuando lo acompañó con un trozo de pan.

Candy no tuvo noción del momento en que los demás terminaron de comer. Comió cuatro enormes trozos de pastel antes de sentirse satisfecha. Cuando levantó la vista para ver qué otra cosa podía pellizcar, descubrió que tenía un público que la miraba atentamente.

Quedó desconcertada por su atención… y por sus sonrisas.

—**¿Ocurre algo?** —preguntó.

Archie se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—**¿Desea el resto del pan? También hay más pastel de avena. Sírvase, por favor, milady.**

Candy aceptó.

—**Si nadie lo quiere…**

Tomó el pan que quedaba y un trozo de pastel, los partió en dos, y ofreció la mitad primero a Terry y luego, ante su negativa, a los soldados.

Todos declinaron su ofrecimiento. Siguieron contemplándola con atención mientras comía, y Candy descubrió que ser el centro de atención le disgustaba tanto como ser ignorada.

—**¿A quién debo agradecer esta comida?** —preguntó cuando hubo terminado.

Nadie respondió, pero varios de los hombres encogieron los hombros con indiferencia. Sus sonrisitas comenzaban a fastidiarla. Al parecer, era la única que no participaba del regocijo general.

Pensó en decir a los hombres que era condenadamente grosero quedarse mirando a la gente, cazando moscas, pero cambió de idea enseguida. No debía seguir utilizando palabras tales como «condenadamente», o terminaría haciendo un día de ayuno como penitencia. No se le ocurría nada más atroz.

—**Por favor, díganme por qué sonríen** —les pidió.

—**Has logrado impresionarlos —**respondió Terry.

—**¿Y qué he hecho para impresionarlos?** —preguntó, contenta de que Terry finalmente le dijera algo.

Enderezó los hombros, aguardando el cumplido. Probablemente habían notado la forma en que ella se había integrado en el grupo, y habían quedado impresionados al ver que había intentado ser uno más. También era posible que se hubieran dado cuenta de lo educada que era ella. Sí, seguramente tomaron nota de sus refinados modales.

—**Has comido más que Archie. En realidad, has comido más que cualquiera de los hombres.**

No era la respuesta que esperaba. Decirle a una dama que había comido más que un soldado no era ningún cumplido; era un insulto. ¿Acaso él no lo comprendía?

—**Archie y los otros no tendrían mucho apetito** —adujo en su defensa**—. Además, lo que yo coma no debería impresionar... ni ser tomado en cuenta por nadie.**

Terry sonrió. Señor, qué atractivo se ponía cuando no la miraba.

—**Nosotros creemos que sí.**

Sintió que se ruborizaba. Pensó en la posibilidad de mentir, para que no la consideraran una glotona, pero decidió que prefería ser honesta con ellos. Tendría que volver a comer con los bárbaros más de una vez, y con toda seguridad terminarían por darse cuenta si ahora les mentía y luego, en la siguiente oportunidad, se atiborraba de comida.

—**No he comido tanto como otras veces** —terminó por reconocer.

—**¿Acaso suele comer más, milady?** —preguntó uno de los soldados.

El hombre mostraba incredulidad. Candy le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, para que supiera lo que pensaba acerca de su actitud.

—**La verdad es que sí.**

Archie fue el primero en estallar en carcajadas. Pronto los demás siguieron su escandaloso ejemplo. La incomodidad de Candy se agravó, por supuesto, y trató desesperadamente de pensar en la manera de que la atención de los hombres se alejara de sus hábitos alimentarios.

No obstante, ninguno parecía dispuesto a cambiar de tema.

—**¿No les parece que es una hermosa noche de primavera?** —preguntó.

—**¿Come más cuando está nerviosa?** —preguntó Archie.

Vaya pregunta extraña.

—**No —**respondió.

Los rudos hombres volvieron a estallar en risotadas. Esperó a que se tranquilizaran antes de intentar cambiar de tema de nuevo.

—**Terry, ¿me presentarás a tus soldados?**

—**Se presentarán ellos mismos.**

Ya conocía los nombres de Owen y de Archie, por supuesto; los demás fueron diciendo los suyos a medida que ella los miraba.

Aeden era el más flaco del grupo, aunque aun así no sería considerado enclenque de acuerdo con las medidas inglesas, supuso ella, y el soldado de los ojos castaños que le recordaban los de una gacela se llamaba Donald.

Giric era el más tímido del grupo. Apenas pudo levantar los ojos hacia ella cuando le dijo su nombre.

—**Es un placer conocerlos a todos** —dijo ella cuando hubieron terminado.

—**¿Puedo hacerle una sola pregunta, milady?** —preguntó Archie.

—**Sí —**respondió ella.

—**Cuando nos vio por primera vez pareció asustarse. Nos preguntamos la razón.**

—**¿Creyó que le íbamos a hacer daño**? —preguntó a su vez Aeden. Al decirlo, sonrió, para indicar lo graciosa que le resultaba la idea—. **Estaba rezando.**

—**Sí, estaba rezando y, es cierto, creía que me harían daño.**

—**Pero después, milady** —insistió Owen—, **después de darse cuenta de que no nos proponíamos causarle ningún daño, ¿siguió asustada? Me pregunto por qué.**

¿Sería posible que alguno de ellos se mirara alguna vez al espejo? ¿O no contaban con esos lujos en el sitio donde vivían?

Le pareció que sería poco amable señalarles el aspecto tan raro que tenían, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y no decir nada.

Ninguno pareció dispuesto a dejar así la cuestión.

—**¿Acaso nuestra pintura la puso en guardia?** —volvió a preguntar Owen.

—**Preferiría no contestar; no quiero herir sus sentimientos.**

Por alguna razón, su honestidad provocó otra vez la hilaridad de los hombres. Decidió entonces ser un poco más franca.

—**Es cierto, debo reconocer que fue la pintura lo que me puso en guardia. Sí, eso fue** —enfatizó, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza—**. Y su tamaño, y sus ropas, y sus modales, y sus entrecejos permanentemente fruncidos, y la forma en que acobardaron a los soldados de mi padre... ¿Continúo?**

Podría haber afirmado que habían tomado sus comentarios como cumplidos. Debía aclarar la situación, pensó, y explicarles que no le habían causado en absoluto buena impresión, como le pasaría a cualquier dama inglesa que se preciara; pero se distrajo con una nueva preocupación, e inmediatamente alzó la mirada hacia Terry.

—**Yo no llevaré ninguna pintura de guerra. Debes entenderlo cuanto antes. Es una costumbre bárbara, Terry, y no esperarás que yo...**

Su protesta fue interrumpida por renovadas risotadas de los hombres. Terry no se rió, por supuesto; por lo que había podido comprobar, ese hombre no reía nunca, aunque ahora sonreía. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Terry tenía una magnífica dentadura blanca, como todos ellos, y Candy se preguntó cómo era posible que se embadurnaran la piel con esa horrible pintura y al mismo tiempo cuidaran tanto sus dientes. Francamente, era una pandilla muy peculiar. ¿Sería capaz alguna vez de comprenderlos o de integrarse en sus costumbres?

—**A las mujeres les está vedado ese honor.**

Ella no entendió de qué hablaba.

—**¿Qué honor?**

—**La pintura —**explicó él**—. Esa tradición pertenece sólo a los guerreros.**

Terry no parecía estar bromeando, de manera que no se atrevió a reír. Sin embargo, le costó bastante. La garganta comenzó a dolerle por el esfuerzo que hizo para ser cortés.

—**¿Ha conocido alguna vez alguien de las Highlands, milady? ¿Sabe algo acerca de nosotros? —**preguntó Giric en un susurro. Se había sonrojado hasta la raíz del pelo, y, en su cortedad, había dirigido su pregunta directamente al suelo.

—**Cuando era más joven, creí que lo sabía todo acerca de ustedes. Incluso sabía dónde vivían.**

—**¿Y dónde cree que vivimos? —**preguntó Donald esta vez, sonriendo a causa del destello que había percibido en los ojos de su señora.

—**Debajo de mi cama. Salían de allí sólo por la noche, cuando yo dormía. Siempre me despertaba gritando, por supuesto, y corría como un relámpago hasta la alcoba de mis padres.**

Esperaba que los hombres se rieran de su broma, o al menos sonrieran un poquito. Desgraciadamente, ninguno pareció darse cuenta que estaba bromeando. Tres de ellos parecían confundidos; los otros dos, horrorizados.

—**¿Acaso nos está insultando?** —preguntó Owen. Su voz sonaba como si él no creyera posible una atrocidad semejante.

—**¡No, sólo bromeaba! Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que no se dan cuenta de la diferencia?**

Todos sacudieron la cabeza. Archie era el que tenía más dificultades para ocultar su sonrisa.

—**Al parecer, su esposa ha estado soñando con nosotros durante años, señor —**dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

—**Parece que sí —**convino Terry.

Ella no se molestó en disimular su exasperación. El esfuerzo por mantener una conversación decente con ellos le daba dolor de cabeza, y resultaba vano tratar de mostrarse cortés.

Abandonó el intento.

—**Terry, ¿puedes excusarme?**

Saludó a los hombres con una inclinación de cabeza y se alejó. Ya iba hacia el lago, con su cepillo, toalla limpia y manta al brazo antes de que Terry atinara a darle permiso. Después de dar unos pasos se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

—**¿Archie?**

—**¿Sí, milady?**

—**No eran sueños. Eran pesadillas.**

No soltaron la risa hasta que ella se hubo alejado, pero el ruido de sus carcajadas fue bastante estruendoso para oírlo desde el otro lado del lago. No creía, sin embargo, que finalmente entendieran su broma; eran demasiado cortos. Supuso que Terry había hecho algún espantoso comentario a sus hombres, y que éstos lo habían encontrado terriblemente gracioso, algo referido a asesinatos o actos violentos. Parecían tener un sentido del humor bastante retorcido. Había llegado a esa conclusión al verlos regodearse como bárbaros que eran y sonreír cuando Terry les dio la orden de matar a los soldados ingleses. ¿Y acaso no se habían enfurruñado como niños cuando la orden fue cancelada?

Candy se sintió inmediatamente dominada por la culpa. Sabía que no debía seguir juzgando a Terry con tanta dureza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer él si era un bárbaro y había sido criado como un animal salvaje? Nada, por supuesto. Además, ahora era su esposo. Estaría unida a él durante el resto de su vida, y debía hacer cuanto estuviera a su alcance para lograr que él le gustara.

¿Querría él llevarla a su lecho aquella misma noche? Procuró alejar el terrorífico pensamiento de su mente apenas entró en ella. Sin embargo, eso era más difícil de decidir que de hacer. Que Dios la ayudara, ni siquiera podía pensar en el hecho de que Terry la tocara sin sentir un horrible pánico. Sabía que su reacción no era nada razonable. Ya era una mujer adulta, no era una niña, y por lo tanto sabía lo que se esperaba de ella. Su madre le había explicado pacientemente que todos los maridos querían acostarse con sus esposas tan pronto terminaba la boda. Sin embargo, no había dado detalles concretos a su hija, y a pesar de que Candy conocía lo básico, o creía conocerlo, no imaginaba los detalles de la cuestión. Todo le parecía terriblemente embarazoso y embrollado.

Bueno, no se preocuparía por el tema más de lo debido. Si Terry decidía acostarse con ella, tal vez Dios se apiadara de ella y le permitiera dormir mientras durase la penosa prueba.

Tuvo que sonreír ante aquella extravagante idea, mientras se quitaba las ropas. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, se zambulló en las frías aguas, apretando los dientes para contener el escalofrío, y se lavó apresuradamente.

Cuando ya estaba terminando, oyó que alguien se aproximaba. Se metió en el agua hasta la barbilla y esperó.

Poco más de un minuto después, apareció Terry. Llevaba un tartán doblado sobre el brazo.

—**Ya es hora de que salgas del agua.**

—**Quisiera tener algo de intimidad cuando lo haga.**

—**¿Por qué?**

No podía creer que necesitara preguntarlo.

—**Porque así lo pido.**

—**Te congelarás. Sal de ahí. Ahora mismo. —**Su drástica orden no daba lugar a protestas.

—**¡No pienso salir! ¡No llevo nada encima! De verdad, necesito estar sola.**

El fingió no advertir que le había gritado.

—**Aquí no hay nadie** —dijo.

—**Estás tú, y estás justamente en la luz de la luna. No puedo salir hasta que tú te vayas.**

Su esposa había osado volver a gritarle. Sacudió la cabeza, asombrado ante su audacia.

—**No vuelvas a levantarme la voz.**

Su tono expresaba que había perdido la paciencia. Candy recordó que había prometido llevarse bien con él, y pensó que tal vez, si accedía a lo que él quería, él lo retribuiría con amabilidad.

Sus labios ya estaban entumecidos por el agua helada y sus dientes castañeteaban tanto que ya casi no podía hablar.

—**Muy bien, entonces. No volveré a gritar. Ahora, por favor, ¿te marchas?**

—**No.**

Era evidente que su esposo no tenía la menor idea sobre la reciprocidad. Debería explicárselo más tarde; ahora no era el momento. Ya tenía la piel arrugada como una pasa, y si no salía pronto del agua, realmente moriría congelada.

Su orgullo la estaba matando.

—**No puedo salir.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Sientes vergüenza?**

La voz de Terry sonó sorprendida ante esa posibilidad. Ella cerró los ojos, rezó una breve plegaria pidiendo paciencia y respondió:

—**Desde luego que siento vergüenza.**

—**Entre nosotros no tiene cabida la timidez. ¿Quieres que entre a buscarte?**

—**Si lo haces, te ahogaré.**

La ridícula amenaza hizo sonreír a Terry.

—**¿Te sentirías mejor si yo también me quitara la ropa?**

—**¡No!**

Candy no se dio cuenta de que él se estaba burlando de ella, y por Dios que si volvía a gritarle, se metería en el agua e iría a por ella sin contemplaciones.

—**Terry, ¿podrías darte la vuelta mientras me visto?**

El suspiro que lanzó él fue tan fuerte que lo oyó desde el agua.

—**Te estás portando como una tonta.**

No le preocupó su crítica. Después de todo, había conseguido lo que quería. Terry terminó por darse la vuelta. Candy se apresuró a salir del agua, y se secó con presteza. Temiendo que su impaciente esposo se girara antes de tiempo, no se molestó en ponerse la camisa y se deslizó directamente la enagua por la cabeza.

Unos lazos rosados sujetaban la delgada prenda desde la cintura hasta el cuello. Sentía los dedos aguijoneados por un millar de alfileres, lo que hacía terriblemente dificultosa la tarea, y aunque trató de esmerarse, no pudo atar debidamente los lazos.

Decidió abandonar momentáneamente la tarea. La gruesa túnica que pensaba ponerse encima de la enagua cubriría sobradamente su pecho. El problema era hacerse con dicha prenda. La había dejado doblada sobre la rama de un árbol para que no se ensuciara, pero para llegar hasta ella tendría que pasar frente a Terry. No quería que él la viera con tan indecente aspecto, y no tuvo más remedio que pedirle por favor que se la alcanzara.

En lugar de satisfacer su ruego, él se volvió. Candy comenzó a retroceder para poner algo de distancia entre ambos, pero al hacerlo sintió que resbalaba por la húmeda pendiente. Habría caído de bruces contra el suelo o, peor aún, al agua, pero Terry evitó el mal momento tirando de ella hasta un lugar seguro.

Si él no hubiera estado tan disgustado, le habría agradecido el gesto.

Apretó la túnica sobre el pecho y frunció el entrecejo mostrando su desaprobación.

—**Quiero que entiendas que no debes sentir miedo de mí. Mi deber es protegerte; no te haré ningún daño** —dijo Terry.

—**No te tengo miedo.**

—**Has huido de mí** —le recordó secamente—. **Hace pocos minutos; era evidente que estabas asustada.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La cinta que sostenía su pelo formando un lazo sobre la coronilla se soltó y cayó al agua. La espesa mata de rizos cayó, suelta, sobre sus hombros.

Al verla así, desmelenada, sintió una súbita oleada de deseo. Era la criatura más provocativa que había visto. Cualquier hombre podía perderse en la magia de esos enormes ojos azules y olvidar sus deberes contemplando la gracia de sus movimientos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Candy no le estaba hechizando, aunque él se portaba como si así fuera. De inmediato se sintió irritado. No permitiría que ella le arrebatara su sentido de la disciplina, pero desde luego esa mujer era un fastidio.

Y una tentación. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era besar su entrecejo hasta lograr que desapareciera ese mohín de disgusto, y hacerle el amor con toda su fuerza y su calor.

Si ella llegaba a adivinar sus pensamientos, era probable que se muriera de miedo. No podía saber lo atractiva que resultaba, o la reacción que causaba en el cuerpo de su esposo su semi desnudez. De haber advertido que estaba a punto de ser arrojada sobre la manta más cercana, ella no habría fruncido el ceño con tanta indignación.

—**Deja de sacudir la cabeza** —ordenó con voz ronca.

—**Simplemente procuraba hacerte saber, con toda la energía posible, que no te temo. Lo que pasa es que no esperaba que estuvieras por aquí y me sorprendí. Tus modales me causan grandes preocupaciones**.

Terry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—**¿Es que los modales no tienen importancia para ti?** —preguntó Candy, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

—**No.**

—**¿No? Sin embargo, deberían importarte.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué?** —repitió.

Volvía a tener la mente en blanco. La forma en que la miraba Terry, con tanta calidez y ternura reflejadas en sus ojos, hizo que olvidara de qué estaban hablando.

Dio un paso hacia él.

—**Eres un hombre muy desconcertante** —susurró—. **Pero si todavía quiero conservar la cordura, tendré que tratar de comprenderte. Es mejor que hagas que el esfuerzo valga la pena, Terry.**

Casi como una acotación sin importancia, agregó:

—**Ya puedes soltarme.**

Él no tenía la intención de soltarla, y como estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería, ignoró sus deseos. Su tersa piel, suave como la de un ángel y resplandeciente como el oro bajo la luz de la luna, provocaba una maravillosa sensación en sus manos ásperas y callosas.

¿Cómo era posible que semejante tesoro hubiera podido eludir el acoso de otros hombres hasta ese momento?

—**¿Nunca has sido cortejada por otros hombres?**

—**Fui prometida aun barón, pero murió antes de que yo tuviera edad suficiente para casarme. Jamás le conocí personalmente, ni a otros, la verdad. Mi padre no permitía que hubiera hombres rondando a sus hijas, especialmente a Rachel **—explicó**—. Ella es la más bonita de todas.**

—**¿El barón al cual estabas prometida murió combatiendo?**

—**Murió en la cama.**

—**¿En la cama?**

—**Fue algo trágico —**aijo bruscamente Candy—; **nada divertido.**

—**Sólo un inglés puede morir en la cama.**

A ella le pareció un comentario demasiado ignorante para discutirlo.

—**¿Dejarás de apretarme los brazos?**

Él aflojó la presión.

—**¿Todavía sientes vergüenza?**

—**Un poco.**

—**No quiero que sientas vergüenza alguna. Eso tiene que terminar.**

Ella se echó a reír, antes de advertir que él continuaba, absolutamente serio.

—**¿Tienes idea de lo arrogante que eres?** —No esperó que le contestara—. **Vuelvo a sentir frío. Si me sueltas, podré terminar de vestirme.**

—**No hay ninguna necesidad de vestirse. Vamos a la cama.**

No fueron sus palabras sino la manera de decirlas lo que la llenó de pánico. El destilaba autoridad y parecía tan tenso como un guerrero que va hacia la muerte.

Ella trató adrede de interpretar erróneamente sus palabras.

—**¿Juntos?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Ahora? ¿Quieres irte a la cama ahora?**

Terry empezaba a odiar esa palabra.

—**Sí, ahora.**

—**Preferiría no hacerlo.**

—**Y yo preferiría que sí.**

—**Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que eso me asusta, Terry. No quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero debo ser honesta contigo. Seguramente no querrás forzar a recibir tus atenciones a alguien que no desea… Bueno, ¿y ahora qué haces?**

—**Te estoy poniendo el tartán de los Grandchester. ¿Dejarás de retroceder cada vez que me acerco a ti? Es condenadamente irritante. Y quítate el pelo de la cara.**

—**Querría que me dejaras tranquila.**

—**Estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.**

¿Por qué se empecinaba en no entender? Intentó explicárselo una vez más.

—**Terry, no tengo nada de experiencia.**

Estaba segura de que no era necesario que diera más detalles. Con seguridad él sería capaz de percibir la preocupación en su voz, de verla en sus ojos y de sentirla en el temblor que la dominaba. Cualquier hombre decente y sensible trataría de tranquilizarla.

—**Yo sí.**

—**¿Y eso es todo?** —gritó Candy—. ¿**Se supone que debo sentirme consolada porque tú tienes experiencia?**

—**¿Necesitas que te consuele? **—preguntó, evidentemente sorprendido sólo de pensar en ello.

Su reacción no sentó bien a Candy. Su frustración crecía hasta sentir deseos de gritar. En lugar de eso, respiró profunda y lentamente para recobrar la calma.

Sin embargo, eso no la calmó en absoluto.

—**Sí, ciertamente, espero que me consueles y me ofrezcas tu apoyo.**

Él temía que ella dijera eso.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, sintió que le faltaban las palabras. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho nunca una petición semejante. Hasta el momento, las mujeres se habían entregado a él, le habían ofrecido sus cuerpos, y si él estaba de humor para aceptarlas —debía admitir que eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces—, lo hacía. Era consciente de su obligación de ser amable con ellas, naturalmente, y siempre había procurado que obtuvieran tanto placer como él. Sin embargo, no había conocido una sola virgen; de haberlo sido alguna de ellas, no la habría llevado a la cama, y ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad era que todas estaban muy versadas en el arte de complacer a un hombre. En realidad, solían tener más experiencia que él.

Pero todas se habían ido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esta delicada dama que estaba frente a él no se parecía en nada a las demás. Era su esposa, la mujer que llevaría su nombre y sería madre de sus hijos. Debía respetarla haciendo todo lo que fuera necesario para alejar sus temores. La verdad era que carecía por completo de experiencia en lo referente a las necesidades afectivas de las mujeres, pero estaba seguro que, si pensaba bien en ello, podría adquirirla si se fijaba un poco más.

No, no, en eso estaba equivocado, advirtió Terry luego de pensarlo un momento. La verdad es que nunca se había molestado demasiado en observar qué hacían otros hombres con sus mujeres, ni siquiera su hermano Albert.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No pensaba decirle a ella que tenía que fastidiarse. Probablemente se echaría a llorar, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacer que parara. Su hermano optaba por marcharse cada vez que su mujer se echaba a llorar y sólo regresaba cuando ella se había calmado lo suficiente para atender a razones. En esa situación, no seguiría el ejemplo de Albert. Jamás lograría acostarse con ella si se alejaba en aquel instante. No, con eso sólo conseguiría que ella pensara que había conseguido un indulto.

Parecía que sólo había una manera de salir de aquella telaraña. Tendría que ayudarla a librarse de esas tontas preocupaciones, aunque le costara años.

Rogó, pidiendo algo insólito: comprensión.

—**He decidido brindarte consuelo y apoyo.**

—**¿De verdad? —**Ella parecía impresionada.

—**Así es. Sin embargo, primero tendrás que explicarme en qué consiste esa tarea. Puedes empezar.**

—**No es momento para bromas.**

—**No estoy bromeando.**

—**¿Realmente hablas en serio?**

El gesto de disgusto que apareció en el rostro de Terry indicó a Candy que no le gustaba que se dudara de él. Ella se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—**Sí, claro que hablas en serio. Eres un señor, por todos los santos. Jamás mentirías.**

—**¿Me lo explicarás o no?**

Ella asintió, pero guardó silencio.

—**Candy...**

—**¡Estoy pensando!** —exclamó—. **Tu impaciencia me pone nerviosa. Es difícil explicar cómo se ofrece consuelo y apoyo. No quiero estropearlo.**

Volvió a callar durante lo que a él le pareció una hora. No podía entender por qué tardaba tanto. Por amor de Dios, no le había pedido que solucionara un acertijo insoluble. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Honestamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir sin tocarla. ¿Es que no podía ver lo que le estaba haciendo? No, por supuesto que no podía. Estaba totalmente ocupada pensando en el tema del consuelo y el apoyo. Parecía haber perdido el habla. También parecía haber olvidado que estaba medio desnuda, pero él no lo olvidaba. En un fugaz instante en que Candy soltó sin querer la túnica que mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo, pudo vislumbrar la suave curva de sus pechos.

Apartar la mirada le costó lo indecible. De pronto se dio cuenta de que si no la cubría de inmediato con el tartán, perdería completamente su sentido de la disciplina. Dejaría resbalar sus dedos sobre aquella tersa y seductora piel, con toda suavidad, por supuesto, y luego desgarraría esa túnica suya tan ligera como el aire.

Seguramente, ella no se detendría entonces a pensar en el afecto y la comprensión.

Terry se apresuró a envolverla con la prenda. La sostuvo doblándola por uno de sus extremos sobre el hombro de Candy, luego la desplegó hasta ocultar completamente sus pechos y finalmente la aseguró con el cinturón de cuerda que había llevado consigo. Deliberadamente rozó con el dorso de las manos su piel desnuda, no una vez sino dos, mientras la vestía, y sintió como si hubiera sido fulminado por un rayo.

El acto de cubrirla con el tartán no consiguió aplacar su primitivo deseo. Todo lo que quería ahora era arrancar el tartán y la túnica.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—**Me alegra ver que piensas en eso.**

El comentario de ella consiguió atraer su atención.

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Sí.**

La miró intensamente.

—**¿En qué crees que estoy pensando exactamente?**

—**En el consuelo y en el apoyo.**

Él no se rió. Ella no habría entendido qué era lo que le parecía tan gracioso y, que Dios le ayudara, probablemente tendría que contárselo.

—**Todavía no me has explicado lo que esperas de mí.**

—**Cuando eras un niño, ¿acaso tu madre no...?**

—**Mi madre murió.**

—**Lo siento.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Siento que muriera. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Jamás te consoló o te dio su apoyo?**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**También murió. Por eso.**

—**Terry, ¿no tenías a nadie a quién recurrir cuando eras pequeño?**

—**Mi hermano, Albert** —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—**¿Alguna vez te consoló o te dio su apoyo?**

—**Cielos, no** —dijo, disgustado ante esa idea.

—**¿No tenías a nadie que cuidara de ti?**

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—**Mi madrastra, Euphemia, pero no estaba en condiciones de consolarme, ni siquiera a su propio hijo, Raen, a decir verdad. La repentina muerte de mi padre la destrozó, y desde entonces ha estado de luto por él. No es capaz ni de volver a mis tierras. Su dolor es inmenso.**

—**Debió amar mucho a tu padre.**

—**Por supuesto que sí —**contestó él con impaciencia—. **¿Nos costará mucho tiempo esto del consuelo y del apoyo?**

¿Cómo, en nombre del cielo, iba a tener la respuesta para semejante pregunta?

—**No lo creo** —respondió con decisión**—. Algunos esposos se limitan a dar afectuosas palmaditas en el hombro a sus esposas cuando se acercan a ellas, para que sepan cuánto les preocupan sus sentimientos. Eso era precisamente lo que hacía mi padre todo el tiempo, pero, ahora que lo pienso, no sé si lo hacía para ofrecer apoyo a mi madre o para demostrar afecto.**

Levantó los hombros, en un gesto delicado. Intentar explicárselo iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Trató de pensar en otro ejemplo.

—**Quizás otros esposos abracen a sus esposas y…**

—**¿Y tú qué prefieres?**

—**¿Cómo dices?**

El repitió la pregunta en tono cortante e impaciente.

—**¿Quieres que te abrace?**

No tenía remedio. El afecto debe nacer en el corazón, y era necesario que Terry lo sintiera antes de poder demostrarlo. Candy sospechaba que también se trataba de un arte que se aprendía con los años, después de haber sido cuidado y amado por los miembros de la propia familia. Y si no hubiera estado tan asustada por lo que iba a ocurrir aquella misma noche, probablemente lo habría explicado mejor.

En ese momento no lograba recordar ni su nuevo nombre.

—**Esto no es una lección de esgrima. Debes ser sincero, espontáneo… y…**

No continuó porque ya no se le ocurría nada más.

—**Realmente no tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, ¿verdad?**

Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—**No, la verdad es que no.**

A Terry eso no le pareció divertido.

—**¿Entonces por qué, en el nombre de Dios, estamos aquí, parados?**

—**No me di cuenta de lo impaciente que estabas, y yo... ¿Qué haces ahora?**

—**Saco tu pelo del interior del tartán.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque quiero.**

—**Siempre haces lo que quieres. ¿No es así?**

—**Si siempre hiciera lo que quisiera, ya estarías acostada boca arriba.**


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 5

Ella renunció a tratar de que le quitara las manos de encima. Realmente, parecía que ya no había razón alguna para seguir discutiendo con él. A decir verdad, no podía evitar que la tocara —él la doblaba en fuerza y en tamaño— pero se aferró al poco orgullo que le quedaba fingiendo que continuaba controlando la situación.

Él procedió sin demora, y sus manos fueron inesperadamente suaves cuando le acarició el cuello con los lados. Un estremecimiento de placer le recorrió la espalda y, aunque era una sensación deliciosa, lo que más le agradó y sorprendió fue descubrir que, en lugar de criticarla por todo lo que le molestaba, se ocupaba él mismo de corregirlo. Mientras crecía, ella había oído mil veces criticar todo lo que hacía mal —y bien sabía Dios que siempre parecía hacer algo mal—, y tuvo que obedecer todas las órdenes que recibía para corregir sus faltas. Sabía que Terry no sería diferente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se diera cuenta del mecanismo y cayera en la misma rutina que sus padres, hermanas y hermanos.

Terry no pensaba seguir esperando. La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la cama que había preparado. Le sorprendió un poco que ella no intentara resistirse.

—**También debo advertirte que no estoy muy presentable** —dijo Candy de pronto con brusquedad.

—**Tu aspecto no me preocupa.**

—**¿No?**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

Candy pensó en ello un momento, antes de darse cuenta de que estaban regresando al campamento.

—**¿Adónde vamos?**

Él notó el pánico que le atenazaba la voz. Dios, odiaba ser paciente. ¿Acaso todas las vírgenes eran tan intratables?

—**¿Qué puedo hacer para terminar con este ridículo miedo que tienes?**

—**Puedes empezar por no tratarme con impaciencia. No se trata de algo ridículo.**

—**Contéstame.**

—**¿Podrías decir algo que me pareciera... agradable, y alentador, sobre nuestra...?**

—**¿Unión?**

Terry pensaba mil cosas, pero todas se centraban en su propio bienestar.

—**Me preocupa tu falta de respuesta** —dijo Candy en un susurro.

—**No te voy a matar.**

—**¿Que no me vas a matar? ¿Y eso es todo?**

Él sonrió ante el agravio reflejado en su voz.

—**Terminará por gustarte. Ya lo verás.**

La mirada de ella le decía que no le creía. Siguió caminando a su lado y, por el momento, eso era todo lo que a él le importaba.

—**No es demasiado complicado, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no lo es.**

—**Dudo que me guste** —dijo en voz baja, ya que estaban acercándose al sitio que los soldados habían elegido para pasar la noche, y no quería que la oyeran**—. Sin embargo, quiero tener hijos.**

—**Y entonces, ¿cómo pensabas tenerlos, exactamente?**

Ella pasó por alto el sarcasmo evidente del comentario.

—**¿Tú quieres tener hijos?**

—**Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que me he casado contigo?**

—**No sé por qué. Prometiste explicármelo después de la boda.**

—**Más tarde —**prometió él.

—**Cualquier mujer podría darte hijos. ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?**

Interrumpieron su conversación, y se enfrentaron cara a cara en medio del claro. Candy echó una mirada alrededor, vio a los soldados que fingían dormir sobre sus mantas, y en el centro del círculo que ellos formaban, una cama vacía, hecha con otro tartán.

Quedó espantada. ¿Realmente esperaba él que se acostaran allí, en medio de los demás? Sí, no había ninguna duda. Verdaderamente, no tenía ni idea acerca de las necesidades de las mujeres.

No podía hacer una escena. Los hombres oirían cómo regañaba a su jefe, y eso sólo conseguiría avergonzarla a ella y enfurecerlo a él.

¿Qué podía hacer? No pensaba permitir que la tocara, estando sus hombres a metro y medio de distancia. Terry no parecía dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo más. Su postura era rígida, su gesto era tenso, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no le había dado, acaso, tiempo suficiente para que calmara sus preocupaciones? Él había intentado darle ánimos, o al menos había tratado de darle lo que deseaba, y ella no podía imaginar que ningún otro hombre llegara a tales extremos con tal de darle gusto.

Aquella constatación le hizo sonreír. Dios bendito, claro que sí, la había complacido, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Suspiró. Su marido no era tan malo, después de todo.

No habría estado bien que discutiera con él en ese momento. En lugar de eso, intentaría ser diplomática. Si era suficientemente astuta, él ni siquiera advertiría que se estaban alejando. Le cogió de la mano cuando Terry estaba a punto de quitarse las botas, se agachó, tomó la manta que estaba en el suelo y susurró:

—**Por favor, ven conmigo.**

—**¿Y ahora qué pasa? —**rugió él.

—**Es la novia quien debe preparar el tálamo nupcial. Así lo marca la tradición en Inglaterra**.

Estaba segura de que él no le creía. Se alejó antes de que pudiera impedírselo, se detuvo en el borde del claro para dirigirle una sonrisa incitadora, y reanudó la marcha.

Terry no se movió. Se quedó allí, con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas, mirándola, con la atención puesta en el gracioso balanceo de las caderas de ella. Luego comenzó a contar hasta diez. Cuando terminó, no sabía si dejar marchar a esa mujer imposible o ir tras ella y hacerle el amor violenta y apasionadamente.

—**Jamás he oído hablar de esa tradición.**

La observación era de Archie. El soldado estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Terry dirigió contra él toda su frustración

—**Si dices una sola palabra más, juro que te mataré.**

Archie ignoró la advertencia.

—**¿No crees que deberías ir a dormir antes de que sea hora de levantarse?**

Terry dio un paso amenazador hacia su amigo. De inmediato, Archie se enderezó.

—**Lo único que ella quiere es un poco de intimidad, Terry. Por eso se ha llevado tu manta.**

—**Ya me doy cuenta** —dijo.

No se había dado cuenta de nada, por supuesto, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ante su amigo.

Se alejó sin decir una sola palabra más y la alcanzó cerca del lago. No le divirtió nada comprobar que habían dado una vuelta completa y se encontraban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde habían empezado.

—**¿Te proponías hacer la cama en Inglaterra?**

—**Aquí está bien** —aseguró ella.

El apartado sitio que ella había elegido era un lugar llano y estrecho, entre dos pinos. Apenas había lugar suficiente para darse la vuelta. A Candy pareció gustarle, sin embargo, y Terry permitió que ella se saliera con la suya aquella vez, que iba a ser la última, se dijo. De pie detrás de ella, se quitó las botas, mientras procuraba no perder el control.

Candy desplegó la manta sobre la hierba y, a pesar de que él supuso que se demoraría eternamente en la tarea, le sorprendió realizándola con gran rapidez.

Cuando terminó, se quitó las zapatillas y se enderezó, mirándolo cara a cara. Se acercó un poco más, hasta que las puntas de sus pies rozaron los de él, conteniendo el aliento, a la espera de que la tocara.

Él no se movió. Entre ambos aumentaba la tensión, y la ansiedad de ella crecía mientras contemplaba los ojos oscuros e inescrutables de Terry, buscando la primera señal de disgusto. Señor, no pudo quedarse en silencio mucho tiempo.

—**Había pensado en dejarme las ropas puestas.**

Él negó sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

—**Pero después pensé que era mejor que me las quitara** —se apresuró a decir en un susurro.

Pero él continuó esperando. Candy se dijo que, ya que había tomado una decisión, le correspondía a ella mantener su palabra. Sus manos temblaban al quitarse el cinturón. El tartán de lana con el que él la había abrigado se deslizó de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo.

Pensó en moverse hacia donde había estado antes de quitarse la túnica, allí donde las ramas de los árboles impedían que llegara la luz de la luna, y así ocultar su desnudez, pero luego decidió dejar de portarse como una cobarde.

¿Debía decir a Terry que estaba desnuda debajo de su camisón? No, se dijo, ya lo descubriría él mismo, y muy pronto. Su corazón seguía latiendo locamente, pero la ansiedad había disminuido —porque él no la atacaba, pensó—; supo que Terry no le haría daño adrede. No podía comprender por qué tenía esa sensación, pero así era, y sus manos dejaron de temblar un poco.

Sintió que lo que le sucedía estaba exclusivamente en sus manos, y eso modificó toda la situación.

Miró a Terry seriamente, mientras reunía coraje y se quitaba lentamente el camisón. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de la de él, siempre buscando una señal de descontento a causa de la terrible imperfección de su cuerpo. Tenía plena conciencia de sus defectos. Sus pechos eran demasiado grandes, las caderas demasiado estrechas y las piernas demasiado largas en relación al resto de su cuerpo. Sabía que él lo notaría, y si le veía fruncir el entrecejo por el disgusto, cerraría los ojos y se moriría de vergüenza.

Terry se quedó contemplándola largamente. Su mirada se detuvo en los labios entreabiertos de la joven, sus pechos plenos, la estrechez de su cintura, los rubios rizos que cubrían su virginidad, sus largas piernas; mientras lo hacía, hasta se olvidó de respirar.

Dios santo, no había esperado tal belleza. Estaba absolutamente encandilado, porque no imaginaba que fuera posible que existiera una mujer semejante, y de no haber sido un hombre práctico como era, habría pensado que ella no era una inglesa, sino una diosa enviada por la providencia como recompensa por la venganza que había procurado realizar en el sagrado nombre de su padre.

Ardía en deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y penetrarla profundamente. Sin embargo, no cedió a las demandas de su cuerpo; permaneció donde estaba, dejando que ella tomara la iniciativa. Por alguna razon que no comprendía, a ella se le había metido entre ceja y ceja ser la que tomara las decisiones esa noche. Había llegado a esa sorprendente conclusión cuando había vacilado al responderle si debía quitarse la ropa o no, y ella había procedido de inmediato. Había sacudido la cabeza para indicarle que a él no le importaba qué decisión iba a tomar ella con respecto a sus ropas, pero antes de poder explicarle qué era exactamente lo que quería que hiciera, Candy cambió de opinión.

Y así él consiguió exactamente lo que quería.

El rubor que cubría el rostro de Candy reflejaba su incomodidad. Trataba de parecer desafiante y no asustada, pero estaba preocupada. El podía verlo en sus ojos, en su postura rígida y en sus manos, que se abrían y cerraban a los costados. Ah, sí, era absolutamente perfecta.

Ella debía creer que en aquel momento iba a agredirla, pero al ver que no se acercaba, comenzó a relajarse.

¿Por qué no se quitaba Terry las ropas? El asunto le preocupó un buen rato antes de decidirse a ofrecerle su ayuda.

—**Había pensado que tú también podrías quitarte la ropa, pero me pareció que tal vez querrías que te ayudara. En Inglaterra, las esposas ayudan a sus esposos a desnudarse.**

Era obvio que se lo estaba inventando a medida que hablaba. Si ello contribuía a aliviar su temor, a él le parecía bien.

—**¿Quieres que te quite la ropa, Terry?**

El pensó en responderle, pero inmediatamente supuso que lo que había funcionado bien una vez, volvería a hacerlo, de manera que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ella volvió a respirar profundamente, sin duda preparándose para lo que creía que iba a encontrar, antes de reunir el coraje suficiente para cogerlo del cinturón. Las puntas de sus pies, ligeras como alas de mariposa, rozaron las de él, y cuando el nudo estuvo desatado y su tartán comenzó a caer al suelo, dio un rápido paso hacia atrás.

El no llevaba ropa interior. Candy lo advirtió de inmediato —que Dios la ayudara por haber sido tan tonta para mirar—, y concentró toda su atención en la barbilla de Terry hasta volver a recuperar la calma. Sólo había echado un vistazo más abajo de la cintura antes de apartar la mirada. Sin embargo, aquello bastaba para que sintiera deseos de volver corriendo a Inglaterra.

—**Terry, ¿estás seguro de que esto funcionará?**

La evidente confusión de su voz le hizo gracia. Dios, era muy inocente. Y joven.

El la atrajo suavemente hacia sí y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—**Sí —**prometió.

Quedó un poco sorprendido al ver que podía hablar. El contacto con los tiernos pechos de Candy contra su torso ocupaba toda su atención, y por Dios que comenzaba a creer que la intolerable espera había valido la pena.

Ya no podía esperar más. Ni su cuerpo ni su mente permitirían que no satisficiera sus urgencias.

Terry había esperado volver a sorprenderse, y así fue, ya que cuando la convenció de que dejara de ocultar el rostro hundiéndolo en su cuello, y de que levantara la cabeza hacia él, ella dejó que la besara. Por supuesto, no sabía hacerlo. Mantenía los labios fuertemente apretados contra los de él, pero al sentir la suave presión que ejercía Terry, comenzó a relajarse. Entonces, él le dijo lo que quería que hiciera. Ella no discutió, sólo le dirigió una mirada que indicaba claramente que, en su opinión, él estaba loco de remate si pretencía que ella hiciera algo semejante, pero él volvió a repetir su petición y finalmente Candy abrió la boca.

Entonces pudo besarla como él había soñado desde que la viera por primera vez. Movió la lengua dentro de la suave calidez de la boca de la joven, para acariciarla y explorar. Era mucho, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Dios, cómo le gustó besarla de esa manera.

A ella también le gustó. Pasó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Terry y comenzó a acariciarlo, primero tímidamente, luego cada vez con mayor audacia, hasta que pareció estar tan ansiosa como él por seguir experimentando ese erótico placer.

Finalmente, comenzó a gemir suavemente y a frotarse, impaciente, contra el cuerpo de él.

Para Terry aquello fue la perdición.

Quiso tomarla allí mismo, en ese instante, y tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para poder controlar su respuesta. La asustaría mortalmente si la penetraba sin más, y le haría un daño innecesario, porque ella aún no estaba lista para recibirlo. Ya haría que lo estuviera, se prometió, aunque la agonía de demorar el momento acabara con él.

Comenzó a actuar con deliberada lentitud. Continuó con el tierno acoso a los sentidos de Candy, decidido a hacer que le resultara imposible pensar en lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sólo cuando cediera a las exigencias que comenzaban a surgir en su propio cuerpo estaría preparada para dar la bienvenida a su intrusión sin demasiados problemas. Trató de abrumarla, de inundar sus sentidos con sus caricias, hasta que propia desesperación por estar dentro de ella arrasó toda consideración. Su control se esfumó con cada beso compartido y cada gemido que ella emitía.

Había llegado a un estado de febril enajenación.

No le dio tiempo a protestar, la mantuvo ocupada con sus besos mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y se encaminaba hacia la manta. Trató de ser dulce con ella, o al menos creyó serlo, e incluso recordó sostener su propio peso apoyándose sobre los brazos, para no aplastarla cuando la cubriera con su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo, lo asaltó su perfume y ¡por Dios, qué bien olía y qué bien se sentía con ella en sus brazos! Hundió el rostro en el cuello de Candy, inhalando su maravilloso aroma, y dejó escapar un ronco gemido de éxtasis.

Ella estaba conmocionada por lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Había supuesto que para entonces ya todo habría acabado, y que estaría terriblemente dolorida. No había esperado que le gustara, ni sentir aquellos anhelos tan intensos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Y todavía deseaba tener más de él, ¿cómo era posible? No sabía si ella le estaba complaciendo —esperaba que sí—, y quería preguntarle qué deseaba que hiciera, para que él pudiera estremecerse con sus caricias como ella se estremecía con las de Terry.

Cuando el cuerpo de Terry se apoyó sobre el de ella, pensar se convirtió en algo demasiado complicado. Él susurraba palabras ardientes y sensuales a su oído, y eso sólo logró ahondar el profundo anhelo que la consumía.

Las manos de él parecían estar en todas partes a la vez. Candy pensó que no debía permitir que tocara sus senos, a pesar de que se arqueó contra él, exigiendo más, y más, y más.

Trató de detenerlo cuando puso las manos entre sus muslos, pero él no aceptó ningún rechazo. Era demasiado tarde para eso. Terry necesitaba saber si ella estaba dispuesta a acogerlo dentro de su cuerpo. Que Dios lo ayudara si no era así, y tan pronto sintió en su mano la húmeda abertura que tanto deseaba invadir, las urgencias de su propio cuerpo se hicieron cargo de la situación.

Procuró que la penetración fuera lo más rápida posible. Se movió entre los muslos de Candy y empujó profundamente, con una poderosa embestida. Ella lanzó un grito de agonía, grito que resonó entre los pinos. Sólo cuando quedó completamente hundido dentro de su estrechez hizo un esfuerzo para detenerse y así darle tiempo a superar el dolor. No pudo evitar un gruñido de viril satisfacción, ¿o fue un grito? Estaba demasiado extasiado por ella, y no sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Sólo era capaz de sentir y, santo Dios, esto debía de ser el cielo, tan perfecta era cada una de las sensaciones. Y nuevas. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a llevar mujeres a su cama estaba totalmente consumido por la pasión.

Terry finalmente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Instantáneamente se interrumpió, y trató de tranquilizarla.

—**Se te va a pasar. Pronto pasará el dolor.**

—**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Lo sé.**

Parecía estar completamente seguro. Decidió creerle, reconociendo que en aquel instante el padecimiento ya no era tan intenso. Todavía no le gustaba demasiado, y esperaba que pronto terminara todo. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se diera prisa, por favor, pero entonces él volvió a besarla y de repente sólo le interesó besarlo y no hablar.

El siguió acariciándola y besándola hasta que sintió que ella aflojaba la presión con la que se aferraba a él.

Terry comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente, deseando ser capaz de detenerse si ella así lo requería, aunque eso lo matara. Sin embargo, en lugar de luchar con él o realizar súplicas imposibles, Candy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

Sin embargo, él quería algo más que su mera aceptación; había podido comprobar su pasión antes de penetrarla y anhelaba volver a sentirla. Entre beso y beso le susurró sensuales promesas y elogios, la mayoría de los cuales carecían completamente de sentido, pero ella pareció no darse cuenta, ni importarle. La paciencia de Terry fue gloriosamente recompensada cuando ella comenzó a moverse con él.

Terry se irguió a medias, apoyándose en los brazos, y la miró a los ojos. Vio lágrimas en ellos, aunque también pasión, ¿o se equivocaba? Dios, esperaba que no. No quería hacerle más daño, prometiéndose una vez más terminar lo antes posible con una única embestida para dejar en ella su simiente si el dolor persistía, aunque se preguntaba cómo podría reunir la disciplina necesaria para dejarla en ese momento.

—**¿Quieres que pare?** —preguntó ronco por la excitación.

Parecía enfadado. Candy lo miró a la cara y vio que tenía las mandíbulas apretadas. Gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Apenas podía pensar en ese instante; el dolor dentro de ella era intenso, aunque sorprendentemente agradable. Se movió debajo de él, levantó un poco las rodillas para permitirle entrar más en ella, y sintió una especie de estallido que estaba mucho más allá de ser simplemente agradable. No pudo evitar moverse una vez más.

Él dejó escapar un sordo gemido.

—**¿Te has enfadado?** —susurró Candy.

Él negó con la cabeza antes de repetirle la pregunta.

—**¿Quieres que pare?**

—**No** —respondió ella.

Él comenzó a retirarse con lentitud, sonriendo para sus adentros al notar que ella, instintivamente, apretaba las piernas en torno a él para mantenerlo en su interior, y luego empujó nuevamente hacia delante, sin dejar de mirarla atentamente en busca de la primera señal de dolor.

Candy cerró los ojos, lanzó un dulce gemido, y le ordenó volver a hacer lo mismo una vez más.

Era todo el estímulo que necesitaba. Siguió moviéndose, cada vez con más ímpetu, adorando la forma en que ella se abrazaba a él y los sonidos de gozo que salían de su garganta.

Todavía creía controlar la situación. Sabía exactamente qué le ocurriría a ella: pronto le concedería todo, cuerpo, mente y corazón. El orgasmo la arrebataría y, cuando esto sucediera, él derramaría su simiente.

Estaría plenamente cumplido, por supuesto. Y satisfecho. Como siempre lo había estado.

Continuó con su ritmo hasta que ella comenzó a retorcerse entre sus brazos, arqueando enérgicamente las caderas para obligarlo a apresurarse, y entonces él se volvió más y más apremiante.

Candy le transmitió su enorme gozo clavándole las uñas en la espalda, y gritando de placer.

—**¡Oh, Dios!**

—**No, muchacha. Terry.**

Ella no entendió lo que él decía porque las ardientes sensaciones que la inundaban eran demasiado maravillosas; quiso decírselo, pero en lugar de ello gritó, pidiendo más y más.

Su deseo aumentó el de él. De pronto, ella se convirtió en agresora, acariciándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho nunca.

Lo atrajo hacia ella, en un prolongado y húmedo beso, abriendo la boca con avidez para apresar la de él, salvajemente, obligándolo, con su respuesta sin inhibiciones, a dárselo todo, y él se sintió impotente para detener lo que le estaba ocurriendo. La pasión de Candy inflamó la suya y provocó su entrega absoluta, incluso de aquella parte de sí que nunca había dado.

Las palabras estuvieron de más. Embistió con fuerza dentro del cuerpo de ella, una y otra vez, con movimientos ya descontrolados, porque estaba desbordado por ella y, con un último esfuerzo, derramó su simiente dentro del cuerpo de la mujer, gritando su nombre sin cesar, rindiéndose ante su amor. En ese preciso momento, cuando los corazones de ambos parecían latir al unísono y sus almas parecían gemelas, ella encontró su propia satisfacción.

Se aferró a su marido como si la vida le fuera en ello, aterrada por lo que le ocurría, y entonces le oyó decir su nombre, sintió su repentina rigidez, y dejó de luchar contra su propia rendición. La atravesaron sucesivas oleadas de espasmos, mientras Terry seguía allí, abrazándola con fuerza, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y repitiendo su nombre.

Su orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad, aunque en realidad terminó demasiado pronto. Sollozando quedamente, apoyada en el hombro de él, por lo maravillosa que había sido la experiencia, se sintió exhausta y muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Fueron necesarios varios minutos y un prolongado suspiro para que dejara de temblar. Terry, advirtió, estaba respirando profunda y estremecidamente. La experiencia había sido mucho más exigente para él que para ella, pensó antes de darse cuenta de que ella también jadeaba.

Él la sujetó entre sus brazos hasta que comenzó a relajarse y dejó caer ambas piernas a los costados. Luego, intentó apartarse de ella poniéndose de lado. Ella no le permitió separarse. Terry quería desprenderse de sus brazos, levantarse; necesitaba estar solo un momento para descubrir qué acababa de ocurrirle, pero entonces notó las lágrimas de ella sobre la piel, y decidió aguardar un poco.

Le había hecho daño. Ella era virgen, y resultaba inevitable que tuviera dificultades para recibirlo por primera vez, pero después de pasar lo peor, ¿había continuado lastimándola? Demonios, había sido impetuoso. Tenía que haber mantenido el control, y de no haberse mostrado ella tan cálida y dispuesta, lo habría conseguido. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba Candy? Se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma.

Había estado perfecta. De pronto, Terry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Trataba de echarle a ella la culpa por haber olvidado su disciplina, y al mismo tiempo reclamaba que le fuera devuelto su corazón, cuando había entregado ambas cosas gozosamente.

Realmente, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Sin embargo, ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo ir, de manera que decidió esperar hasta el día siguiente para intentar comprenderlo todo. Quizá para entonces habría recobrado un poco su control. También ella había conseguido eso. No cabía sorprenderse de que se sintiera tan vulnerable y, aunque la sensación no era desagradable, no sabía cómo calificarla. Sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, y de pronto se sintió demasiado extenuado para pensar en nada importante. Aspiró el maravilloso aroma femenino, descubrió que se había mezclado con el suyo, y notó que, si no se esforzaba por dormirse enseguida, volvería a animarse y la lastimaría una vez más.

Ella no quería dormir aún. Deseaba escuchar algún tierno comentario de él, para saber si le había complacido. Necesitaba su confirmación, y sólo cuando oyó que su respiración se volvía profunda y regular se dio cuenta de que no la tendría.

No quiso darse por vencida. El orgullo que había sentido apenas unos minutos antes se estaba esfumando con rapidez, pero ella, maldita sea, deseaba seguir disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de lo que había ocurrido, no quería sufrir. ¿No comprendía él que necesitaba la aprobación y el aliento que le dieran la confirmación que reclamaba?

No, desde luego, no lo sabía. Aquel oso sin sentimientos ni siquiera sabía qué era eso del consuelo y el apoyo.

Decidió darle una última oportunidad para redimirse, y lo llamó, dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Ya había decidido que, tan pronto como él abriera los ojos, le preguntaría directamente si había quedado tan complacido con ella como ella con él. Él le respondería que sí, naturalmente, y quedaría contenta.

Terry no abrió los ojos pero se movió. Se volvió del otro lado, dándole la espalda.

Candy vio entonces las heridas que le había causado, y creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir en ese mismo instante. Los anchos hombros y la espalda de Terry estaban atravesados por brillantes marcas rojas. No había llegado a hacerle sangre con sus uñas, pero las marcas eran tan profundas que pasaría un tiempo antes de que desaparecieran.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así? Se había portado como un animal salvaje, y no como una dama de buena cuna. No le sorprendía que Terry prefiriera ignorarla. Seguramente había quedado decepcionado. La verdad es que no lo culpaba.

No sabía cómo podría volver a mirarlo a la cara. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerlo, si no se moría de vergüenza antes de que llegara la mañana.

Lo primero es lo primero, se dijo. Iría al lago, se lavaría, eliminaría de su piel el olor de Terry y se vestiría.

Se sintió mejor al estar ocupada. Trató de no hacer ningún ruido, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que podía pasar por encima de él y pisotearlo y aun así seguiría durmiendo. Apenas dio el primer paso, no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Se detuvo para echar una mirada a Terry, responsable de su malestar, y luego se agachó a recoger el tartán que él le había dado. Enseguida vio las manchas de sangre que salpicaban la tela. No se asustó, ni siquiera se sorprendió, ya que su madre le había advertido que habría sangre y también dolor, pero la santa mujer había exagerado al respecto, diciéndole que todo habría terminado con la velocidad de un suspiro. Candy tuvo que admitir que ella misma tenía la culpa de sus molestias. Su madre también le había indicado que se quedara absolutamente inmóvil mientras durara la prueba, asegurándole que, si procedía así, no sería tan terrible, y Candy no se había quedado inmóvil, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo empezaría a hacer caso a sus mayores?

Y sin embargo, no había sido horrible. Tuvo que admitir la verdad camino al lago. Siguió sintiendo molestias mientras lavaba cada centímetro de piel que él había tocado, es decir, un baño completo, y luego se vistió. Agradeció haber dejado sus ropas en la orilla, especialmente su ropa interior. Bostezando de cansancio, acomodó el tartán doblado sobre la hierba, con intención de devolverlo a la mañana siguiente, y luego se puso un camisón limpio, color marfil, largo hasta los tobillos, y encima su túnica azul oscuro.

—**Soy tonta** —murmuró, disgustada.

Tomó su zapato derecho y sacó de él un medallón de madera que había escondido allí. Lo sostuvo en la mano, con el mismo cuidado con que habría sostenido la corona real. El redondo medallón era un regalo de su padre y, a pesar de que no habría interesado a un ladrón —que era exactamente la razón por la cual su padre lo había hecho de madera—, para ella tenía un valor sentimental que lo hacía único en el mundo. Su padre había hecho tallar medallones de madera para todos sus hijos, incluso los varones, y cada uno de ellos tenía grabado un motivo diferente. El de Candy representaba el sol. Todos los hermanos y hermanas reconocían los medallones de los demás, tal como su padre había insistido que hicieran, y cuando entregó a Candy el suyo, le dio las mismas instrucciones que había dado a sus hermanos. Si alguna vez se encontraba en problemas, sólo tenía que enviar el medallón a alguno de sus hermanos y éste de inmediato acudiría en su auxilio. Todos debían lealtad a los demás, había explicado su padre, antes que a ninguna otra cosa, y en toda circunstancia, y el buen hombre quería asegurarse de que, cuando su esposa y él ya no estuvieran, sus hijos cuidarían unos de otros.

Candy reconocía, aunque sólo ante ella misma, que tendía a perder las cosas, por lo que siempre ponía el medallón dentro del zapato derecho cuando se iba a dormir. No se atrevía a ser descuidada con el regalo de su padre.

Mientras tenía en su mano el objeto que la vinculaba con su familia, sintió una punzada de dolor provocada por el deseo de volver a estar con ellos. De repente, sintió que le resultaba muy difícil soportar aquella situación, y comenzó a sollozar de soledad y pesar. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo contenerse. Se sentó sobre la hierba, entregándose a lo que le parecía inevitable después del día infernal que había tenido, y lloró contemplando su tesoro hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. El precioso eslabón que la unía a su familia colgaba de una cinta de cuero. Se aseguró de que estuviera bien atado antes de deslizarlo por su cuello, y ocultarlo entre sus ropas. El medallón estaba ahora entre sus pechos, cerca de su corazón.

Para su sorpresa, el llanto fue como un bálsamo que la alivió mucho, y por raro que le pareciera, la verdad es que cuando dejó de llorar se sintió mejor. Incluso pudo analizar su situación con más objetividad. El disco de madera representaba su pasado, pero ahora Terry era parte de su futuro, ¿o no?

Tendría que aprender a serle fiel, ¿verdad? El amor no importaba, ¿no es así? Eso era lo que pensaba su madre. En realidad, ella nunca había estado verdaderamente enamorada de su padre. Finalmente, su corazón se acomodó a los rudos modales de él, y ambos acabaron por llevarse realmente bien.

Terry ya había demostrado que podía tratarla con amabilidad. La forma en que la había acariciado, con tanto cuidado y ternura, era una prueba suficiente. Sus manos se correspondían exactamente con todo el resto, pensó. Eran grandes, callosas, ásperas, fuertes, a pesar de que habían sido delicadas cuando la acariciaran.

El recuerdo la hizo suspirar. El suspiro fue seguido por un bostezo. No quería seguir evitando a Terry. Necesitaba dormir, pero también necesitaba sentir su calor en ese mismo instante. Las palabras tiernas de confirmación deberían esperar hasta que ese hombre obtuso terminara por darse cuenta de la valiosa adquisición que ella representaba. Tendría que demostrárselo, pero estaba preparada para el desafío y, con la ayuda de Dios, llegaría a ser una buena esposa y madre.

Cuando oyó que Terry se acercaba, se puso de pie. Él casi no hacía ruido, pero en el silencio de la noche Candy supo distinguir sus pasos. Apresuradamente, secó las lágrimas que aún empapaban sus mejillas, arregló su aspecto lo mejor que pudo con ayuda de su espejo y su cepillo y se dirigió a su encuentro.

Terry se detuvo al llegar a un claro entre los árboles. No se atrevió a acercarse más a ella todavía, porque ante todo era preciso que controlara el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y volver a hacerle el amor, para luego descartarlo, antes de dar un solo paso. Sin embargo, no podía evitar seguir pensándolo. Le diría que había sido muy desconsiderado de parte de ella alejarse de su lecho durante tanto tiempo, naturalmente, tal vez apenas un segundo antes de que su boca se fundiera con la de ella para impedir que comenzara a discutir con él. Le fascinaba su sabor, la sensación que le causaba.

Y qué bonita era. Le parecía que no podía dejar de maravillarse ante aquella revelación. Aunque no era meramente su aspecto lo que lo tenía embobado como a un niño. No, era mucho más que eso. Era una mujer muy sensual. Todo en ella le seducía: su airosa forma de moverse, la calidez de su sonrisa, su aspecto delicado... pero lo que lograba cautivarle por completo era su aire de dignidad y de fuerza. Le hizo creer que ella había comprendido a fondo el poder que ejercería en su papel de esposa.

Y si alguna vez él comenzaba a actuar con debilidad, ¿ejercería ella ese poder? La idea le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

Cuanto más lo miraba, más rápidamente latía el corazón de Candy, tan desbordada se sentía ante la belleza de la imagen que tenía frente a ella. Terry estaba prácticamente envuelto por la espesa niebla que se levantaba entre los árboles. De pronto recordó a los antiguos gigantes de los cuentos que su padre contaba a la hora de dormir, y seguramente Terry era en todo tan magnífico como sus antecesores, tal vez incluso más que ellos. No tenía un solo gramo de grasa en ningún lugar de su cuerpo. Candy comprendió por qué en ese momento irradiaba tanta fuerza y poder. La exhibición de los músculos de sus brazos y piernas era prueba suficiente. Cuando tendió la mano hacia ella, su piel brilló, mostrando el movimiento de los músculos tensados.

Ella se adelantó y tomó la mano que él le tendía.

—**Creía que dormías** —susurró.

—**No puedo descansar si no estás a mi lado.**

—**¿Y eso por qué, Terry?**

A él le gustó la forma íntima y familiar en que pronunciaba su nombre. Dios mío, qué cansado estaba. Seguramente estaba agotado, y por eso se le ocurría una tontería semejante en aquel momento.

—**Porque ahora soy responsable de ti. ¿Qué hacías? Tardabas mucho.**

Ya sabía lo que había estado haciendo; las huellas de su llanto se reflejaban en sus ojos, y la única razón de la pregunta era saber si ella admitía su debilidad.

—**Estaba llorando como una niña. ¿Te parece gracioso?**

—**Sonrío porque me dices la verdad.**

—**Siempre procuro decir la verdad. Las mentiras terminan siendo demasiado complicadas. ¿Siempre te paseas desnudo?**

Parecía preocupada por esa posibilidad.

—**Sólo cuando ando buscando esposas desconsideradas **—respondió.

No se había propuesto parecer hosco. No obstante, ella pareció no darse cuenta. Pensaba en otra cosa. No lograba adivinar en qué.

—**¿Por qué te has casado conmigo?**

—**Te lo explicaré mañana.**

Empezó a girarse, con la intención de llevarla consigo, pero ella se lo impidió, reteniendo su mano.

—**Prometiste explicármelo después de que nuestro matrimonio fuera bendecido. Piensas que no me gustará saber la verdad, ¿no es así? ¿Es posible que ésa sea la razón por la que estás eludiendo el tema?**

—**Ven a la cama. Te lo explicaré.**

—**Apenas estés en la cama te quedarás dormido...**

Renunció a explicárselo cuando él la alzó en sus brazos. Su piel era tan maravillosamente cálida que deseó apretarse contra él. Sin embargo, no cedió a la tentación; sólo se permitió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—**¿Por qué llorabas?** —preguntó él.

—**Estaba pensando en mi familia.**

—**Ahora tu familia soy yo.**

Su voz ronca consiguió proporcionarle un verdadero consuelo; se dio cuenta que debía de estar agotada para reaccionar de forma tan extraña. No tenía intención de contarle sus preocupaciones, pero la forma en que él la miró consiguió que deseara revelarle hasta la más pequeña de sus penas.

—**Te he decepcionado** —murmuró.

—**No.**

—**¿No?**

—**No me has decepcionado.**

Esperó una explicación, pero él no dijo una sola palabra más; en realidad eso no le sorprendió, porque ya se había dado cuenta de que él no era demasiado proclive a ilustrar ninguno de sus comentarios. Ese defecto se extendía también a sus elogios. En aquel momento ella se sentía muy complacida consigo misma porque no le había decepcionado.

Oh, sí, aquella noche estaba exhausta. Había sido un día largo y difícil, y por esa razón se portaba así.

Él la llevó hasta las mantas y allí la dejó. Cuando ella trató de volverse y alejarse, él la atrajo de nuevo, y la besó larga e intensamente.

Candy sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban, y cuando él la soltó cayó graciosamente sobre la cama.

Enseguida recuperó las fuerzas. Terry se echó sobre las mantas y ella trató de colocarse encima de él, pero él no la dejó. La obligó a ponerse a su lado, contra su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos.

No tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Sabía que ella no había olvidado la promesa que él había hecho respecto a decirle por qué se había casado con ella, y no tenía ninguna certeza acerca de la reacción que tendría tras escuchar sus razones. No quería dejarla ir y tener que volver a salir en su busca. Por experiencia ya sabía que las mujeres eran capaces de reaccionar de una forma un tanto peculiar con respecto a temas que no deberían preocuparles. Solían ser muy susceptibles y se sentían ofendidas con suma facilidad; al menos eso pasaba con Karen, la esposa de Albert. Candy parecía ser todavía más emotiva. No sólo se sentía herida en sus sentimientos; además insistía en que Terry lo supiera. El hecho de que le dijera que creía haberle decepcionado era prueba más que suficiente.

Había quedado atónito al comprobar que ella necesitaba su confirmación. Ni siquiera había intentado ocultar su vulnerabilidad.

Efectivamente, le sorprendía, y además le procuraba un placer con el que jamás había soñado.

—**Terry, ibas a decirme…**

—**Quiero tener hijos.**

—**E hijas** —añadió ella.

—**E hijas** —concedió él**—. Ya te he dicho antes por qué.**

Candy intentó moverse para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero él la apretó con más fuerza y no pudo hacerlo.

Abandonó el intento. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el brazo de Terry, sonriendo por la calidez y la fuerza que éste le transmitía, y luego soltó un audible bostezo.

—**¿Pero por qué conmigo? Podrías haberte casado con cualquier mujer de las Highlands.**

—**Tú me lo pediste.**

—**Por favor, no utilices esa excusa. Ambos sabemos bien que era absurdo esperar el cumplimiento de la palabra dada por una niña.**

—**No, es verdad.**

—**¿Recuerdas cómo fue? Seguramente, tú…**

Terry recordaba todos los detalles de aquel encuentro con el padre de Candy, sin duda.

—**¿Piensas tenerme despierto toda la noche?** —preguntó, irritado.

—**No, claro que no. No tengo intención de cambiar de tema. Me preocupa pensar que las razones para casarte conmigo tengan que ver con mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

—**No** —respondió Terry—. Mi enemistad es con Cornwell. El se ensañó con la familia de Archie. Quemó su casa, destruyó sus cosechas y mató su ganado. Quería sus tierras para sumarlas a las que ya tiene. Acababa de enterarme de esta tragedia cuando uno de mis hombres me informó de otra parecida.

—**¿Y como tus hombres te son leales, tú decidiste declarar una guerra para vengarlos?**

—**Sí.**

—**Debe haber alguna otra razón, ya que seguramente no sería el primero que te contaba una historia así. Si te hubieras casado cada vez que pasaba algo parecido, a estas alturas ya tendrías por lo menos diez esposas.**

—**Hay otra razón, pero ahora no quiero hablar de ella.**

—**¿Algún día me la explicarás?**

—**Sí.**

—**Muy bien, entonces. ¿Me explicarás qué tiene que ver nuestro matrimonio con esta guerra tuya?**

—**Es muy sencillo, Candy. Cornwell quiere tenerte.**

—**Y entonces me arrancaste de sus manos. Podías haberme matado; era más sencillo.**

—**Yo no mato a mujeres.**

—**No tenía intención de ofenderte. Dices que no matas mujeres, pero no te parece mal usarlas, ¿verdad?**

—**Cuando no hay más remedio.**

—**¿Por qué no seguiste luchando contra él, y nada más? ¿Acaso las pérdidas que sufriste fueron muy importantes?**

—**Cuando un nativo de las Highlands lleva la venganza en el corazón, ninguna pérdida es importante. Sin embargo, tuve suerte. Hubo algunos heridos, pero no murió ninguno de los míos. Mi hermano me ordenó terminar con esa historia. Albert es un mediador en nuestra comarca; tiene un poder que lo respalda y eso le permite obligar a los demás a hacer lo que él considera justo. Casarme contigo ha sido mi última...**

—**¿Ofensa?**

—**De acuerdo, si quieres pensarlo en esos términos.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué sería para ti una ofensa?**

—**Destruir la cosecha de alguien, matar sus mejores caballos. Éstas son ofensas. Matar a un soldado es algo aún más grave. Me parece que das demasiado valor al matrimonio. Tú piensas como una mujer.**

—**Yo jamás habría ido tan lejos.**

—**Soy hijo de mi padre. También soy un hombre práctico.**

Le había dicho la verdad; que Dios la ayudara. Ella le había pedido que lo hiciera. Una vez más sintió ganas de llorar.

Procuró ver el lado práctico del asunto, y se dijo que aún podía haber sido peor. Pero no podía imaginar cómo, por supuesto. No le gustaba que la usaran. A ninguna mujer le gustaba. Sin embargo, no creía que él comprendiera cómo se sentía ella.

—**En adelante, aprenderé a ser más práctica** —susurró con una voz que sonó temblorosa.

No dijo una sola palabra más, porque sabía que si lo hacía, se iba a echar a llorar. Prefería morir antes de dejar que él se enterara del daño que él había infligido a sus sueños y esperanzas. No permitiría que volviera a hacerle daño y, si ser práctica significaba dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y su corazón, pues entonces sería más práctica que él.

No le costó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que aquella actitud era muy tonta. No quería vivir sin amor, y eso significaba que debía hacer que Terry cambiara de actitud. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría?

Al parecer, se trataba de una tarea desalentadora, y tan difícil de realizar como hacer que lloviera un día soleado. Apretó los ojos con fuerza: se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo muy llorona; trató entonces de concentrarse en sus oraciones nocturnas, con la esperanza de que el ritual mantuviera su mente ocupada.

Terry procuró no pensar en el daño que acababa de causarle, para no sentirse perturbado por ningún sentimiento de culpa. Sólo después de haberle dicho parcialmente la verdad advirtió que ésta debía de haber sonado muy mal a una mujer tan emotiva como Candy. Era imposible que alguien como ella lo comprendiera, y él no estaba dispuesto a explicar nada más.

Su odio contra Cornwell bullía en lo más profundo de su ser y, aunque todavía no tenía pruebas concluyentes que lo incriminaran como responsable de la muerte de Richard Grandchesterr, Terry prefería seguir creyendo lo que había sospechado su padre, esto es, que Cornwell y su padre, junto a sus parientes, estuvieron involucrados en el ataque a su hogar. Estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad antes de matar a todos aquellos que, según sus sospechas, habían participado en la masacre, aunque le costara muchos años. Mientras tanto, debería contentarse con ataques insignificantes, cuyo único objetivo era seguir enfureciéndolos.

Albert le hacía muy difícil la tarea, naturalmente. Su hermano sabía lo que había dicho Richard Grandchesterr antes de morir, y Albert también había intentado encontrar pruebas de la traición de Cornwell. Como no las encontró, decidió que la sospecha carecía de fundamento y manifestó su deseo de que cesaran las hostilidades contra el clan Cornwell. Terry sabía que debía ceñirse a los deseos de su hermano, al menos durante un tiempo, hasta que Albert volviera a actuar de una forma razonable. No olvidaba la posibilidad de la venganza, de modo que el odio de Terry no se atenuaba, más bien se intensificaba. Después de todo, él era hijo de su padre.

—**¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión de casarte conmigo?**

La pregunta de ella le hizo volver al presente.

—**Cuando me enteré de que Cornwell estaba a punto de casarse con una de las hijas de Haynesworth.**

¿Acaso las ofensas no terminarían nunca?

—**Entonces ¿no sabías que la que había sido destinada a Cornwell era yo? Dios del cielo, no lo sabías, ¿verdad? Mi propuesta de matrimonio no tuvo nada que ver con tu decisión. Te han engañado, Terry. No era yo la que debía casarse con Cornwell. Era Rachel. Ella es la más bella de las mujeres de la familia** —añadió instintivamente.

—**¿Y por qué no vino ella?**

—**Porque el rey se enteró y lo impidió. Quería a Rachel para esposa de un barón que él protegía.**

—**De manera que tu padre la cambió por ti.**

—**Así es.**

Terry quedó estupefacto por la forma en que se manejaban las cosas en Inglaterra, y sorprendido de que un padre tratara a sus hijas con tanta desconsideración.

—**¿Cuándo te enteraste que te casarías con él, Candy?**

—**Eso no tiene importancia.**

—**Contéstame.**

—**El mismo día que salí de mi casa. Mi padre me dijo lo que se esperaba de mí, y partí pocas horas después. Te has equivocado haciéndome creer que habías venido a buscarme por la propuesta que te hice de niña.**

—**No me he equivocado. Ya verás cómo demostrará ser muy conveniente.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Mi hermano —**respondió él—. **Querrá saber mis razones para casarme contigo.**

—**¿Y supones que le diré que yo te lo propuse? Pero…**

—**Mi hermano te lo preguntará **—interrumpió él.

—**¿Y si me niego a contestar?**

La idea causaba hilaridad. Ningún hombre, por no hablar de una mujer, le había negado algo a Andley y había vivido bastante para contarlo.

—**No lo harás** —le aseguró.

—**Tienes muy poca compasión de mí, Terry.**

—**¿Acaso la tuvo tu padre cuando cambió una hija por otra? Admítelo, Candy. Su conducta fue la reprobable, no la mía. Nosotros no tratamos a nuestras hijas con esa falta de respeto.**

—**Mi padre tenía sus razones. Estoy segura de que eran importantes.**

—**¿Tu rey dio su permiso?**

—**No hubo tiempo de pedirlo. Estoy segura de que se sentirá complacido.**

—**Y yo estoy seguro como tú que no le gustará, en absoluto. No me acoses ni me atosigues con más preguntas, mujer. Ahora soy tu esposo y tu señor, y es mejor que lo recuerdes. Te salvé de un triste y sombrío futuro al lado de un demonio.**

De pronto, Candy se sintió demasiado furiosa para cuidar sus palabras.

—**Has tenido éxito con tu plan. Ahora ya nadie me querrá. Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme volver a casa.**

—**Dame un hijo varón. Luego, podrás marcharte.**

Se arrepintió de su crueldad tan pronto como aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, pero no pensaba retirarlas.

Y tampoco pensaba dejarla marchar.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capito espero que les guste y dejes sus comentarios me encanta leerlos.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 6.

Sintió por él un odio intenso hasta el mediodía siguiente. Entonces recordó su propósito de ser práctica. Realmente debía tratar de llevarse bien con ese hombre ruin. Además, ella no era de las que se regodean de su desdicha durante mucho tiempo. Había demasiadas cosas interesantes en qué pensar, aunque tenía que admitir que, cuando Terry le había prometido que podría volver a casa después de haberle dado un hijo varón, se había sentido tan ultrajada que no creía posible que alguna vez llegara a perdonarlo. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era que la suponía capaz de abandonar a su hijo?

Sin embargo, él no era un monstruo. Era un hombre, nada más. Un hombre terco, sin ningún sentido práctico y muy ignorante.

Todavía no había pasado tiempo suficiente para que cicatrizara lo que ella consideraba una herida grave, pero por la tarde consiguió mirarlo con algo menos de hostilidad.

Creía haber recorrido un largo camino en poco tiempo. Ya no sentía impulsos asesinos contra su esposo, y estaba comenzando a notar que él no carecía completamente de corazón y sentimientos. Parecía estar tan preocupado por Gilly como ella. Aminoró el paso para que la yegua pudiera mantenerse a la par, siempre cabalgando al lado de Candy, y en más de una oportunidad pareció verdaderamente preocupado.

Después de atravesar un prado cubierto por una espesa capa de verde trébol y brezo color púrpura que a Candy le pareció demasiado encantador para hollarlo con los cascos de los animales, Terry puso su caballo al paso. Pocos minutos después, ordenó un alto, tan pronto alcanzaron la protección del bosque.

—**Archie, ve con los demás y adelántate. Espéranos cerca de la cima.**

Candy advirtió sorpresa en el rostro de Archie. Parecía dispuesto a discutir con su jefe, pero después de mirar a la joven con una expresión que parecía compasión, se alejó al galope.

No tuvo tiempo de conjeturar por qué Archie sentía pena por ella. Terry esperó que sus hombres se alejaran, luego la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Candy creyó ver astillas de hielo en sus ojos, tan furioso parecía estar.

—**Deja de mirarme así ahora mismo.**

Ella tuvo que esperar a que la soltara para poder responder.

—**No me he dado cuenta de que te miraba mal. ¿Por eso paramos?**

—**No** —contestó él—. **Quería preguntarte algo.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Todavía te sientes dolorida?**

De inmediato Candy bajó la mirada, muerta de vergüenza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su rostro quedó arrebolado por la turbación.

—**Estoy esperando que me respondas.**

—**¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto?**

—**Contéstame** —volvió a ordenar, aunque en un tono mucho más amable.

—**No, no estoy dolorida.**

—**¿Fue muy penoso? ¿Acaso he roto...?**

—**Estoy bien, de veras. Por favor, no te preocupes por eso.**

—**Candy, ¿dejarás acaso de sentirte tímida ante mí?**

—**Espero fervientemente que sí.**

Terry sonrió a pesar de la irritación que sentía. El tono de ella era desesperado.

Todavía no estaba del todo convencido de que ella dijera la verdad, no obstante, y por lo tanto se negó a dejar el tema.

—**Si no estás dolorida, ¿por qué, entonces, no paras de moverte en la silla?**

A Candy le sorprendió que él lo hubiera advertido. Apenas si le había echado una mirada en todo el trayecto.

—**No sabía que fueras tan observador.**

—**Me doy cuenta de todo. Los otros también, si no fuera así no estarían cabalgando a mi lado. Es una de las razones de que aún sigan con vida.**

—**¿Te diste cuenta de que me destrozabas el corazón?**

Terry pareció exasperarse.

—**Yo no hice tal cosa.**

—**Discutimos y...**

—**No discutimos.**

—**¿Qué hacíamos, entonces?**

—**Tú preguntabas cosas. Yo te respondía.**

Realmente, él no entendía nada. La revelación la dejó estupefacta, pero gracias a esa afirmación vislumbró un destello de esperanza.

Tal vez Terry no fuera cruel ni despiadado, después de todo. Quizá sólo fuera ignorante. Sintió un dichoso alivio ante su descubrimiento.

—**¿Qué otra cosa has notado en mí?** —le preguntó.

Había notado todos y cada uno de los detalles que tenían que ver con ella, deseó contestar él; la forma en que había contenido la respiración cuando llegaron a la pradera tapizada con un arco iris de colores, la sonrisa radiante que había mostrado a continuación, y el gesto de contrariedad que había puesto cuando él no le permitió detenerse para gozar de esa pradera porque eso haría que sus hombres se retrasaran.

—**Noto tu entrecejo fruncido cada vez que me miras.**

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—**No me di cuenta que no te proponías destrozarme el corazón. También creía que habíamos discutido, pero ya me has explicado que estaba equivocada.**

El asintió.

—**¿Por qué te mueves tanto en la silla?** —preguntó.

Él le obligaba a reconocer su vergüenza.

—**Todavía hay una zona delicada** —susurró**—. Me movía de un lado a otro para aliviar la incomodidad.**

Él la levantó, la sentó sobre sus rodillas y la rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

—**¿Así está mejor?**

—**Sí, gracias.**

—**No podré tocarte esta noche, ¿verdad?**

Parecía algo desilusionado.

A ella le costó creerlo, por supuesto. Luego pensó que él le estaba tomando el pelo y alzó sus ojos hacia él para ver si sonreía. Sin embargo, la expresión que había en su rostro no le decía nada.

—**¿Quieres volver a tocarme?**

—**Por supuesto. ¿Por qué te sorprende? Ya te dije que no me has decepcionado y también que quiero tener hijos lo antes posible.**

Candy se apartó ligeramente.

—**Pero después de que nosotros, inmediatamente después... Me has dicho que no estabas desilusionado, pero sé que tampoco te sentías feliz.**

—**¿Por qué crees semejante cosa?**

—**Te volviste y me ignoraste. No finjas ahora que no fue así, sólo para que me sienta mejor. Estoy dispuesta a mejorar.**

—**Ah, muchacha, si lo haces, me matarás.**

Candy notó que enrojecía.

—**Entonces, ¿te sentiste feliz... después de...?**

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No podía entender por qué ella necesitaba que lo admitiera expresamente.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?**

—**¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

Era un completo ignorante en lo referente a los sentimientos femeninos, se dijo ella, para no enfadarse.

—**Podrías haberme dedicado algún elogio.**

Terry le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, que ella de inmediato reconoció. Era la misma mirada que había visto cuando ella le había dicho que necesitaba apoyo y consuelo.

—**Yo no puedo adivinar lo que quieres. Debes decírmelo, Candy.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**Ya no necesito ningún elogio, así que puedes dejar de sorprenderte. Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco te había dicho ninguno. Ciertamente, yo no me sentí decepcionada.**

—**Lo sé.**

Ella pasó por alto el arrogante comentario.

—**Creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo.** —Movió la cabeza para poner énfasis antes de repetirlo—. **Sí, debemos hacerlo. En este mismo instante, comenzamos todo de nuevo.**

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Comenzar de nuevo qué? Si no se sintiera tan contenta consigo misma y tan condenadamente feliz, con toda probabilidad le habría pedido que se explicara.

Candy advirtió de pronto que él se había mostrado muy considerado al buscar intimidad para hablar de su estado.

—**Te estoy sumamente agradecida por aguardar a que estuviéramos solos para hablar de mi malestar, y me alegra que te preocupes por ello.**

—**No nos hemos detenido por eso.**

Pareció quedar tan decepcionada que él decidió suavizar la verdad.

—**No era la única razón para detenernos, quiero decir. También quería hablarte de tu yegua.**

—**Gilly está agotada, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí —**reconoció él**—. Tendremos que dejarla. No podrá escalar la última cuesta** —añadió, mientras ella negaba enfáticamente con la cabeza.

Su esposa no terminaba de comprender que no era correcto discrepar con el marido. Esperaba que pronto lo entendiera.

—**Puede desplomarse en cualquier momento.**

Candy sabía que él tenía razón; aun así, deseaba que comprendiera que lo que le pedía era imposible.

—**Mi hermano me regaló a Gilly hace varios años. Estoy muy encariñada con ella. Seguramente, entenderás que no puedo abandonarla. ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que recupere las fuerzas?**

—**No.**

—**Por favor, sé razonable.**

—**Soy razonable. El pobre animal no puede recuperar lo que nunca tuvo. No la han criado para ser resistente.**

—**Pero si esperamos un poco, hasta que...**

—**Es muy peligroso quedarse aquí. ¿Pondrías la vida de tu yegua por encima de las de mis hombres?**

Candy dejó caer los hombros, vencida. Al parecer, no tenía ningún sentido seguir intentando que cambiara de opinión, especialmente después de oír una razón tan válida.

—**Sé que tienes razón —**susurró**—. Me sentiría terriblemente mal si les sucediera algo a tus soldados. He sido un poco egoísta, ahora me doy cuenta. ¿Dónde podríamos dejarla?**

—**Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro.**

Ella se atrevió a negar con la cabeza. Terry quedó nuevamente desconcertado por su desafío. A su debido tiempo, Candy aprendería a confiar en sus juicios.

Ciertamente, había cambiado desde su primer encuentro. La verdad era que había dado un gran cambio. Cuando se conocieron, apenas pudo pronunciar una sola palabra coherente, sin duda a causa del temor que la embargaba. Ahora no parecía intimidada. Debía reconocer que el cambio no le desagradaba, ya que seguramente no le habría gustado estar casado con una mujer que temblara como una hoja cada vez que la miraba. Había esperado que Candy fuera como las otras mujeres que había conocido, y ahora advertía que su presunción había sido completamente errónea. No se parecía en nada a las otras; era maravillosa, y exasperante, única, demasiado hermosa para su propio bien y la tranquilidad de la mente de Terry, y en tanto él encontrara estimulante su audacia, realmente no creía necesario que le contara cada uno de los detalles de su vida.

Discutir con él acerca de la yegua era sólo un ejemplo; desgraciadamente, ya había incontables casos como éste.

—**Gilly no puede sobrevivir por sus propios medios. Presta atención, Terry. Quiero que lo entiendas. Pareces algo aturdido **—agregó—. **¿He dicho algo que te moleste?**

Terry contó hasta diez antes de contestarle, esperando que con eso se calmara su creciente malhumor. Éste todavía estaba presente en su voz cuando preguntó:

—**¿Acabas de decirme que preste atención?**

Ella se encogió de hombros con gesto delicado.

—**Tal vez lo haya hecho** —reconoció—. **¿Acaso te he molestado? ¿Por eso aprietas las mandíbulas? Me disculparé, si me lo pides.**

—**Escucha con atención —**ordenó él, con un tono peligrosamente suave en su voz**—. No vuelvas a decir a tu esposo que preste atención. —**Antes de proseguir esperó que ella mostrara algún indicio de haber entendido**—. No estoy molesto contigo, pero por Dios que estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia.**

Como deseaba que él cambiara de opinión respecto a Gilly, creyó que no sería buena idea contradecirle en aquel momento. Su silencio la ponía muy nerviosa. Era un hombre muy testarudo, decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera y nada más. También era su esposo, sin embargo, de manera que debía tratar de llevarse bien con él. Si él quería creer que no estaba molesto con ella, adelante, no se lo impediría, aunque resultaba evidente que eso no era verdad. Un músculo de un lado de su cara latía espasmódicamente. Demonios, si eso no era señal de que estaba molesto, no sabía qué otra cosa podía ser.

Llevarse bien con aquel hombre tan intratable le iba a costar la vida, pensó ella. A él le perdería el orgullo, a menos que aprendiera a dejar de ser tan arrogante.

—**Gracias por explicármelo** —dijo. Su voz no sonó demasiado sincera, pero no quedó ahogada, y eso ya era algo—. **Sólo creía que tal vez desearas saber que Gilly está acostumbrada a ser atendida, y por eso no sabrá cómo procurarse la comida.**

Ahora él estaba completamente exasperado con ella. Estaban hablando de un animal, no de un niño, ¿no? Su esposa parecía no notar la diferencia.

Estaba a punto de adoptar una postura mucho más firme cuando ella lo cogió desprevenido acariciando su mejilla. Sintió que había sido tocado por las alas de un ángel. Ella parecía un ángel, maldición, con esos encantadores ojos azules y la inocente expresión de su rostro. Pero sabía que la caricia tenía la intención de hacerle olvidar sus pensamientos.

Tomó su mano para poder concentrarse. Su esposa se estaba conduciendo de manera ridícula, por supuesto, pero sabía que sería un error hacérselo saber. Sólo lograría que ella redoblara sus esfuerzos para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Se requería diplomacia. Desdichadamente, él no tenía ninguna.

—**Pronto estará bien** —exclamó.

—**No, no estará bien. Morirá.**

—**Deja ya de discutir conmigo, Candy** —replicó, permitiendo que aflorara su ira.

Ella no pareció intimidarse.

—**No estoy discutiendo. Sólo trato de hacerte entender lo importante que es Gilly para mí. Es como uno más de la familia. Incluso lleva ese nombre en honor a mi hermano.**

—**Le debe de haber encantado** —comentó él secamente.

Ella pasó por alto el sarcasmo.

—**No. A Gillian no le gustó mucho, pero finalmente se acostumbró. ¿No conoces a alguien bueno y afectuoso que pueda cuidarla?**

—**¿Piensas que sería capaz de admitir que conozco a alguien bueno y afectuoso?**

Candy estaba resuelta a no perder los estribos, no importaba cuánto la provocara él. Finalmente, lo que estaba en juego era el bienestar de Gilly, y ella era responsable del animal.

—**Conozco a alguien que podría cuidarla —**ofreció Candy.

—**No, no vamos a llevarla de vuelta a Inglaterra. La familia de Archie no vive muy lejos de aquí, y ya he reemplazado todo lo que perdieron. No te darás por vencida, ¿verdad?**

—**Si me dices que debo hacerlo, lo intentaré. ¿Al menos volverás a pensar en tu decisión algo más antes de dar el asunto por terminado?**

Terry terminó por ceder.

—**Soy un hombre razonable, así que pensaré en el asunto.**

Menos de un minuto después, admitió que al padre de Archie le gustaría tenerla.

Candy estaba tan contenta de que él decidiera cooperar, que rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó. Tenía la intención de darle sólo un rápido beso para mostrarle su agradecimiento, pero entre lo que se propuso hacer y lo que terminó haciendo había una enorme diferencia. De todas maneras, la culpa era exclusivamente de Terry, porque había sido él quien le había enseñado lo maravilloso que podía ser un beso.

Candy pensó que lo único que hacía era seguir la iniciativa de él, y antes de que pudiera apartarse o respirar debidamente, la boca de Terry ya se apretaba contra la suya en un beso profundo y prolongado que inmediatamente la hizo temblar anhelando más. El aumentó su exigencia, y ella se desinhibió aún más, hasta que su lengua se volvió tan ávida y salvaje como la de él en su reclamo de satisfacción. El sabor de Terry se mezcló con el suyo, y sintió que perdía el dominio de sí misma.

Olvidó el mundo exterior. Bien podían haber estado rodeados por una banda de forajidos y no se habría dado cuenta ni le habría importado. Nada tenía importancia, salvo el hombre que tenía en los brazos.

Afortunadamente, Terry no perdió la cordura. Bruscamente se echó hacia atrás, y la tomó de las manos para obligarla a que lo soltara.

Sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de la conmoción que le había causado aquel beso. Decidió no volver a mirar su boca hasta recuperar por completo el control, pero no logró apartar la mirada. Pasó exactamente lo que sabía que pasaría, por supuesto, porque por segunda vez se encontró besando aquella boca y así evitando la tentación de hacer avances más íntimos, y cuando finalmente logró reunir las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

—**Haces que olvides dónde estamos, mujer.**

Creyendo que había disfrutado del tierno momento tanto como ella, Candy sonrió con deleite. La sonrisa hizo que él perdiera los estribos.

—**En el nombre de Dios, ¿qué estabas haciendo?**

El brusco cambio le cortó la respiración.

—**Estaba... **—que el Señor se apiadara de ella, ¿qué había hecho?

Terry no estaba dispuesto a esperar demasiado para que ella recuperara el habla.

—**¿Y bien?** —insistió.

—**Te mostraba mi agradecimiento.**

—**Si ésta es la manera en que sueles mostrar tu gratitud, me pregunto cómo has conseguido llegar virgen a tu noche de bodas.**

Ella estaba perpleja. ¿Cómo osaba estropear un beso perfecto haciendo un comentario tan ruin acerca de su carácter?

Se sulfuró.

—**Realmente, es un milagro. Mi padre se pasaba el tiempo apartándome de los hombres, a los que yo solía atacar. Estaban completamente indefensos, por supuesto, y al igual que tú, jamás me devolvieron los besos.**

El comentario era jocoso, teniendo en cuenta lo tímida y aterrorizada que se había mostrado en su noche de bodas.

Aunque seguía creyendo que debía aprender a ser más recatada delante de él, tuvo que reconocer que la audacia de la que hacía gala le seguía impresionando. ¿No comprendía que no debía dar su opinión a menos que él se la pidiera? Debía ofrecerle su lealtad incondicional y confiar en todo lo que él dijera o hiciera... ¿o no?

Diablos, la verdad es que no sabía qué era lo que ella debía hacer. Jamás había estado casado, y basaba sus convicciones en su capacidad de observación y en anteriores experiencias con las mujeres a las que se había llevado a la cama. Se habían marchado agradecidas, y ciertamente no habían mostrado ninguna temeridad. Y él se había aburrido enseguida.

Candy era un cambio estimulante con respecto a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, sin duda, pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguir que ella hiciera lo que debía.

Terry no sabía por qué trató de provocarla de nuevo, aunque se le ocurrió que a lo mejor le apetecía oírle expresar otra de sus extravagantes opiniones.

—**¿Crees que me voy a contentar con esa respuesta tan estúpida?**

—**No, Terry. Simplemente, trataba de darte lo que querías. Me pareció que querías que me enfadara. Te he dado el gusto. Puedes agradecérmelo más tarde.**

En el rostro de Terry se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—**De veras no comprendes por qué me he irritado, ¿verdad?**

A ella no le hacía ninguna gracia su hilaridad.

—**No, no lo entiendo, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a explicármelo.**

—**No es correcto que me beses a menos que te dé permiso para hacerlo.**

Candy se irguió, disgustada.

—**Pues entonces, de ahora en adelante no te besaré demasiado.**

—**Bah, sí que lo harás.**

La conversación cesó bruscamente cuando él la obligó a apoyar la cara contra su pecho.

—**¿Puedes soltarme? —**pidió ella—.** Eres un grosero**.

El hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y la verdad es que no volvió a hablarle hasta el atardecer, cuando finalmente se detuvieron para pasar la noche.

Esperaba que Candy se diera cuenta de que Gilly no estaba atada junto a los otros caballos. Seguramente armaría un buen escándalo, y tal vez incluso llorara, que Dios se apiadara de él, aunque ahora estaba decidido a impedírselo antes de que empezara.

Ella no dijo una sola palabra, pero cuando vio la expresión de su rostro, casi deseó que le gritara. La tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos era terriblemente mortificante.

Padeció la decepción de Candy a lo largo de toda la cena, porque estaba decidido a no explicarle sus acciones, pero una hora después cambió de opinión. Se dijo que por una vez haría una excepción, ya que ella estaba muy encariñada con la yegua. Diablos, si hasta había elevado al animal al rango de miembro de la familia.

Esperó hasta que pudo encontrarla sola cerca del agua.

—**Candy, no te he engañado, y querría que dejaras de mirarme como si lo hubiera hecho. No encontré el momento adecuado para enviar a alguien con Gilly a casa de la familia de Archie.**

—**Comprendo. **—Su voz estaba completamente desprovista de emoción y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

—**No, no comprendes** —murmuró él**—. Cornwell y alguna gente de su clan nos vienen siguiendo, y aunque me habría encantado una buena pelea con ellos, no me atreví a concederme semejante placer porque tú te habrías visto involucrada en la lucha. No estaba dispuesto a exponerte a semejante peligro.**

Candy trató de interrumpirlo, pero Terry se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

—**Sin embargo** —continuó**—, apenas lleguemos a casa enviaré a uno de mis soldados a buscar a tu yegua y llevarla a casa del padre de Archie.**

—**¡Gracias, Terry! ¿En este momento nuestro enemigo está cerca?**

—**Bastante cerca** —respondió.

—**No he oído nada.**

—**No están tan cerca para que puedas oírlos.**

Terry dio por terminada la conversación y se volvió para alejarse.

Pero Candy no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo así.

—**¿Terry?**

—**¿Sí?**

Corrió hacia él y se detuvo en seco. Había pensado en darle un beso en la mejilla para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba de que se hubiera molestado en explicarle las circunstancias, pero aún le dolía el recuerdo de la reacción de Terry frente a su demostración de afecto, de manera que decidió no volver a provocarlo.

—**Gracias por confiar en mí.**

—**No te acostumbres demasiado. Por lo general, no doy explicaciones de lo que hago. Dudo que vuelva a hacerlo**.

Parecía decidido a estropear todos los momentos gratos con algún comentario desagradable. También tenía la descortés e indignante costumbre de alejarse cuando pretendía dar por terminada una conversación, obligándola a perseguirlo.

—**¿Ahora estamos a salvo?**

—**Sí.**

Él decidió no dar más detalles ni explicar por qué en ese momento estaban a salvo y no lo habían estado antes, y ella estaba ya cansada de intentar congraciarse con él, así que no intentó que le diera alguna información más.

Fue hasta el arroyo y se lavó lo más rápidamente que pudo. En aquel lugar el agua estaba mucho más fría que en el lago donde se había bañado la noche anterior. Cuando se puso unos calcetines y ropa interior limpia, estaba casi congelada. No logró encontrar el baúl donde guardaba sus túnicas, pero por suerte todavía tenía dos en su bolsa de mano, arrugadas pero limpias.

El frío aire nocturno le estaba arrebatando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Extendió la túnica más corta sobre un arbusto, con la esperanza de que la humedad del aire alisara sus arrugas, y se sentó a cepillarse el cabello. Rezó apresuradamente sus oraciones, para terminar con ellas al tiempo que acababa de peinarse, y entonces apenas le quedaron fuerzas para calzarse y ponerse de pie.

Se le ocurrió lo maravilloso que sería dormir en una cama caliente y confortable, y de inmediato se sintió culpable, pensando que Gilly no tendría un cálido establo donde pasar la noche. En ese momento, un sonido extraño atrajo su atención. Parecía llegar del otro lado del arroyo y se trataba de un murmullo casi imperceptible. Sin embargo, no logró ver nada fuera de lo normal. La vegetación era muy espesa, y la luna no derramaba luz suficiente para que se filtrara entre el follaje, pero aun así estuvo segura de haber oído algo extraño.

Se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente varios minutos antes de volver a escuchar el ruido. En ese momento, ya resultó para ella claro como un grito, y muy parecido al familiar sonido de metales que entrechocaran.

Hombres armados aproximándose, que Dios tuviera piedad de ellos. No eran amigos, lo sabía, porque ningún amigo se escondería furtivamente por la noche de ese modo. Claro que no. Llegarían saludando y dando voces.

No tenía manera de saber cuántos eran, pero intuyó que había unos cuantos.

Se propuso no dejarse dominar por el miedo. Habría querido salir corriendo lo más rápido posible para advertir a Terry del peligro que se avecinaba, pero en cambio comenzó a alejarse andando de puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido. No había que olvidar que ella los había oído acercarse, y que cualquier ruido que hiciera podría descubrir su presencia.

Señor, qué asustada estaba. Tan pronto alcanzó el pequeño claro entre la espesura, llamó a su marido con voz queda, hasta que vio que él estaba de pie junto a un grupo de árboles, enzarzado en una áspera discusión con Archie. Era evidente que deseaban estar solos, porque se habían apartado de los demás. Por sus posturas rígidas, podía afirmar que el tema que discutían era serio. A Terry no le gustaba lo que oía de labios de Archie, ya que sacudía negativamente la cabeza, en claro desacuerdo.

Candy se acercó presurosa, llamándole por su nombre, pero él alzó la mano, en una indicación silenciosa de que no le interrumpiera, y ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia ella.

No podía esperar hasta que terminaran, por supuesto —si lo hacía, acabarían todos muertos—, de manera que se preparó para enfrentarse a su desaprobación; se adelantó, tomó su mano y se la sujetó.

La desafiante actitud logró atraer la atención de Terry. Su irritación primera se esfumó apenas vio lo asustada que estaba Candy.

—**¿Qué pasa?**

—**Un grupo de soldados viene hacia aquí, Terry. No he visto cuántos eran, pero los he oído. Se mueven con sigilo. **

Para su asombro, su impresionante anuncio no provocó la reacción que ella esperaba.

—**¿Los has oído, en serio?** —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.

Aparentemente, él no había captado todavía la importancia de lo que ella acababa de decir.

—**Sí, los he oído. No creo que sean amigos. No les habría preocupado hacer ruido si fueran amigos, ¿no crees? Debemos marcharnos cuanto antes. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No comprendes el peligro en que nos encontramos?**

Al ver que Terry ni se movía, sospechó que seguía sin comprender. Hasta el momento no había pensado que fuera duro de entendederas, y lamentablemente su amigo parecía padecer del mismo mal. En realidad, era peor. Le costaba tanto comprender lo espantoso de la situación en que se encontraban que se estaba riendo.

Candy sintió deseos de darle un puñetazo, pero logró controlarse retorciéndose las manos.

—**Terry, estoy... preocupada.**

—**No hay razón para ello.**

Por lo general, Terry no reparaba en el peinado de ninguna mujer, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el pelo de su esposa. No lograba imaginar qué se había propuesto hacer Candy. Por Dios que nunca había visto nada semejante.

No obstante, se consideraba un hombre inteligente, y sabía que Candy era bastante susceptible, de modo que tuvo sumo cuidado de que su voz sonara amablemente curiosa en lugar de crítica al pedirle que le explicara qué se había hecho en la cabeza.

—**¿Qué demonios has hecho con tu pelo, mujer? ¿Te proponías hacerte nudos en toda la cabeza?**

Candy no pudo creer que él quisiera hablar de su aspecto en aquellos momentos.

—**¿Mi peinado? ¿Quieres hablar de mi peinado?**

—**Ah, entonces eso es un peinado** —dijo él**—. No me había dado cuenta.**

Comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de él. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, y con cada sacudida se deshacía algún nudo.

—**¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estoy muy preocupada?** —le gritó.

Terry no pudo imaginar por qué seguía preocupada, a menos que no le hubiera oído cuando le había dicho que no había motivo alguno para preocuparse. ¿O acaso le había oído y prefería no creerle?

No la regañaría por más que le provocara. No, se limitaría a intentar que volviera a entrar en razón. Era una mujer inteligente; no le costaría mucho tiempo comprenderlo.

—**A ver. Dime por qué estás tan preocupada.**

Candy estaba tan abrumada por su incomprensión que se había quedado sin palabras. Nadie podía ser tan obtuso, ni siquiera los jefes militares.

Archie no pudo permanecer en silencio durante más tiempo. Tenía la sensación de que era mucho más avispado que su jefe en lo concerniente a las mujeres, de modo que se dispuso a dar su opinión antes de que su jefe metiera la pata e hiriera los delicados sentimientos de la dama.

—**Creo que tu esposa sigue preocupada por los hombres que oyó hace un momento. Debe de haber creído que estábamos en peligro.**

Candy asintió enfáticamente con la cabeza, pero Terry negó tal posibilidad.

—**No, mi esposa no osaría insultarme de esa forma** —replicó, clavando la mirada en ella—. **Sabe que la protegeré de cualquier peligro. ¿No es así, Candy?**

No, no era así. ¿Cómo iba a saber si él era capaz de proteger a alguien? El hecho de que pareciera un terrible jefe militar no significaba necesariamente que fuera capaz de luchar como tal. Sin embargo, no creía que fuera buena idea comunicarle sus pensamientos. La forma en que la miraba le decía que sería mucho más sabio tener prudencia, y se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

Los nudos que aún quedaban en su pelo se soltaron, y éste volvió a las formas que tanto agradaban a Terry, cayendo en suaves rizos sobre sus hombros.

Candy estaba apunto de marcharse cuando de pronto comprendió la verdad.

—**¡Tú sabías que esos hombres estaban ahí!**

Terry la miró, pero no dijo nada.

—**¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?** —preguntó ella.

—**Desde que se unieron a nosotros.**

—**No son enemigos.**

—**Naturalmente que no.**

—**¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? **—se quejó ella—. **Deberías haberlo hecho.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Se supone que debes comunicar a tu esposa las noticias importantes.**

Terry sacudió la cabeza. ¿De dónde, por el amor de Dios, sacaba ella esas ideas?

—**Yo creo que no** —dijo.

—**Yo creo que sí.**

Terry no pudo creer que le contradijera. Le dirigió una mirada acerada, y cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

Archie sabía lo que aquello significaba. Su jefe se estaba enfadando. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Terry dijera algo que luego lamentaría. Como era amigo suyo, Archie no podía permitir que aquello sucediera.

—**Milady, ¿puedo sugerirle que se ponga el tartán?** —dijo—. **Su esposo no querría que cogiera un resfriado.**

Ella no dio muestras de haber oído; su atención siguió centrada en su esposo. La tensión entre ambos iba en aumento; sus miradas no podían separarse. Terry, provocativo; Candy, desafiante; ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—**El aire es muy húmedo esta noche** —intervino una vez más Archie, en un nuevo intento para atraer la atención de su señora**—. Pronto tendremos una fuerte tormenta.**

Este comentario obró el milagro. Archie suspiró aliviado cuando finalmente lady Candy desvió la mirada hacia él.

—**Sin duda va a llover** —dijo ella—. **Es un final adecuado para un día infernalmente largo. ¿Has visto mi baúl, Archie? Necesito la capa gruesa.**

—**Ponte mi tartán** —ordenó Terry.

No levantó la voz para decirlo, pero ella reaccionó como si lo hubiera hecho, alejándose.

—**¿Y mi baúl, Archie?** —insistió.

—**Tuvimos que dejarlo en el carro, milady.**

—**Entonces, por favor, ve y tráelo.**

Archie se volvió hacia Terry para ver cómo recibía él la orden de Candy antes de responder.

Su jefe sacudió la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en un terco silencio, provocando la consternación de Archie, que debía arreglárselas como mejor pudiera.

—**No es posible ir ahora y traerlo. Lo dejamos hace varias horas, y desde entonces hemos hecho mucho camino, y sobre terreno escarpado. Tuvimos que abandonarlo, milady** —agregó presuroso, al ver la expresión de sus ojos—. **El carro no habría podido subir la estrecha pendiente.**

—**¿Lo han abandonado sin solicitar antes mi permiso?**

—**Por orden de su señor —**explicó Archie, suponiendo que eso terminaría definitivamente la discusión. Estaba equivocado. Lady Candy no estaba dispuesta a dejar la cuestión así como así.

—**¿Ninguno de ustedes pensó que podía tener motivos legítimos para conservar mi baúl?**

Si hubiera tenido tiempo para responder, Archie estaba seguro de que se le habría ocurrido algo apropiado, pero no fue posible. El agravio de su señora parecía crecer minuto a minuto, mientras seguía diciendo:

—**Ese baúl me lo regaló mi hermana Joan, y me proponía guardar allí el ajuar de mis hijos. Para mí es como un tesoro.**

Archie se sintió de pronto tan mezquino e incapaz como debía de sentirse un inglés cada vez que se miraba en un espejo. Volvió a mirar a su jefe, exhortándolo a hacerse cargo de la situación por medio de una mirada elocuente y una mueca casi imperceptible. Maldita sea, no era él quien estaba casado con la ofendida mujer, sino Terry. Que se enfrentara él con aquella situación.

Sin embargo, Terry se obstinó en mantener su silencio glacial.

—**Milady, era necesario** —explicó Archie—. **¿No es verdad, señor?**

Candy no tenía un interés especial en conocer la opinión de su marido sobre el tema. Estaba demasiado herida para seguir prestando atención a nadie. Las injusticias que se habían cometido con ella en los últimos dos días habían sobrepasado todos los límites, y pensó que, si no se alejaba un rato de su marido, comenzaría a chillar como una loca.

No se molestó en excusarse; simplemente, se marchó. Una súbita idea la obligó a detenerse:

—**¿Y mi silla de montar, Archie? ¿También habéis abandonado la montura que me había prestado mi querida hermana Rachel?**

—**¿Acaso tenías otra silla, Candy? —**preguntó secamente Terry.

Señor, qué desagradable le resultaba su tono condescendiente y perdonavidas.

—**No, no tengo** —contestó.

—**Milady, no tuvimos más remedio que abandonar la silla de su hermana** —farfulló Archie.

—**También la valoraba mucho** —susurró ella.

Archie abatió los hombros. Ya imaginaba que ella contestaría eso.

—**Y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué no me han pedido permiso antes**.

Archie se propuso no decir una palabra más. Contempló a su jefe, imitó su postura amenazante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y se limitó a esperar.

Terry no se dio por aludido con tanta rapidez como su amigo hubiera deseado.

—**¿No querrías contestar a tu esposa?** —preguntó Archie. Su tono ya era desesperado.

Terry hizo ver a su amigo la exasperación que le dominaba antes de volverse hacia Candy.

—**No sería jefe si pidiera permiso antes de tomar cada decisión, sobre todo las más insignificantes. Pero sólo estás expresando tu curiosidad, ¿no es así? No te atreverías a cuestionar las órdenes de tu esposo frente a sus hombres. ¿Tengo razón?**

Sorprendentemente, Candy asintió.

—**Sí, sólo expresaba mi curiosidad; y no, jamás te criticaría frente a tus hombres. ¿Tendrías la paciencia de resistir una sola pregunta más, esposo mío?**

—**¿De qué se trata?**

—**¿Cuándo se supone que me abandonarás a mí?**

* * *

Y que les pareció me encanta esta pareja … ahora es que se va a poner buena esta historia dejen por favor sus reviews. Y para lo que no tienen cuenta igual lo pueden hacer..!


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 7

El semblante de Terry se ensombreció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dio un amenazador paso hacia delante, y ordenó bruscamente a Candy que se acercara. Archie retrocedió, levantó la mirada al cielo y comenzó a rezar, suplicando la intervención divina. Su señora nunca había visto perder los estribos a Terry y, aunque Archie bien sabía que su jefe jamás le haría ningún daño físico a una mujer, podía llegar a causarle un gran dolor en el corazón.

Sin embargo, no se ensañaría con ella, y por eso Archie no trató de intervenir. La carne ya estaba en el asador, y ella misma la había puesto, provocando deliberadamente a su esposo, haciendo preguntas improcedentes. Era ella quien debía soportar las consecuencias de sus actos, y alejándose unos pasos de ambos, Archie quería darle a entender que no iría en su auxilio; no podía hacerlo, a decir verdad.

Terry no tenía ninguna intención de perder los estribos, porque sabía que su esposa estaba extenuada. Así lo indicaban sus profundas ojeras. El responsable de su estado era él, por supuesto, y creyó que lo único que podía hacer al respecto era obligarla a irse a la cama. Conseguir que se relajara lo suficiente para dormir sería un poco más difícil. Primero tendría que librarse de la tensión que la invadía, y quizá para eso sería útil una discusión

A él las buenas peleas siempre lo dejaban relajado y, aunque no sabía cómo podría reaccionar una mujer educada como Candy, le pareció que no tenía nada de malo permitir que se desahogara con él. Después de un buen descanso, volvería a mostrarse razonable, y entonces le pediría perdón.

—**Estás actuando de una forma muy poco sensata, Candy.**

—**Yo creo que soy muy sensata.**

—**¿Ah, sí? Explícame entonces por qué me haces semejante pregunta. ¿Acaso tus sacrosantos padres te abandonaron alguna vez?** —Esperaba una rotunda negativa, naturalmente.

En lugar de eso, ella le dijo la verdad:

—**De hecho, así fue.** —En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Ahora Terry tendría una opinión aún más pobre de sus queridos padres—. **Pero no me abandonaron adrede. Me olvidaron. Seguramente apreciarás la diferencia.**

—**¿Esperas que crea que se olvidaron de ti? Ningún padre se olvidaría de sus hijos, ni siquiera en Inglaterra.**

—**Me parece que su esposa dice la verdad **—intervino Archie—. **¿La olvidaron en casa, milady?**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**No. Lo dije sin pensar.**

—**¿Entonces exagerabas?** —preguntó Terry, creyendo que actuaba con mucha consideración hacia ella al no pedirle que reconociera que le había mentido.

—**Estáis haciendo una montaña de este asunto. Ojalá no lo hubiera mencionado, porque ahora pensaréis mal de mi madre y de mi padre. No lo entendéis. Sólo sucedió un par de veces, y no por ello dejaron de ser unos padres amantísimos. Tenían ocho hijos y, con tantos niños, era inevitable que olvidaran a alguno de nosotros de vez en cuando. De todas maneras, la culpa fue exclusivamente mía. Debía haberme quedado con los demás.**

—**¿Te perdieron dos veces?**

La información de Candy había logrado dejarlo estupefacto.

—**Pareces indignado, y no sé por qué. Yo fui la abandonada, y no tú, y te aseguro que no me molestó.**

—**Por supuesto que te molestó** —replicó Terry**—. ¿Alguna vez olvidaron a otro de tus hermanos?**

—**No, pero yo tenía tendencia a vagabundear…**

El no tenía intención de escuchar ninguna excusa.

—**¿Y dónde te olvidaron esos amantísimos padres?**

Ese testarudo jamás lo entendería; de repente se sintió agotada. Señor, aquel hombre era una tortura; si no conseguía algo de paz y tranquilidad lo antes posible, comenzaría a chillar como una loca.

Terry no parecía dispuesto a marcharse, así que decidió hacerlo ella.

Pero él tenía otras intenciones. No pensaba dejarla marchar hasta que no estuviera satisfecha su curiosidad.

—**Espero una respuesta.**

—**He dado por terminado el tema.**

La penetrante mirada de Terry la obligó a reconsiderar su actitud.

—**Honestamente, Terry, eres como un tábano con un caballo. Mis padres me olvidaron en medio del campo. ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿O hay alguna otra cosa vergonzosa que deseas que admita?**

No se detuvo a esperar la respuesta. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir permiso, pero saludó a ambos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza. Responsabilizó a su madre por aquella involuntaria cortesía; ella no había descansado en su tarea de convertir a sus hijas en damas como fuera.

Owen le habló cuando pasó frente a él.

—**Milady, si busca el agua, es por allí.**

Candy contestó algo, pero su voz no llegó hasta el otro lado del claro.

—**¿Y ahora qué pasa?** —murmuró Terry, al ver la confusión de Owen.

El soldado miró hacia donde estaba él antes de seguir a su señora.

Archie no se atrevió a sonreír, aunque le parecía sumamente graciosa la resignación que se transparentaba en el tono de Terry.

—**Owen parece sorprendido. Tu esposa debe de haberle dicho algo alarmante.**

—**No lo dudes —**replicó Terry**—. Pongo a Dios por testigo, Archie, de que esa mujer es un condenado fastidio.**

Según estimaba Archie, ella estaba muy cerca de la perfección absoluta. Terry todavía no se había percatado de la bendición que había caído sobre él, pero Archie podía afirmar, gracias a la expresión de perplejidad que había visto en la cara de su amigo, que ya estaba cautivado por ella. A juzgar por el sombrío talante que mostraba ahora, era evidente que estaba disgustado con su propia reacción frente a Candy.

Por lo que Archie había podido observar en su señora, había deducido que a ella también le costaba mucho entender su propia reacción frente a su marido.

—**Va a provocar un buen alboroto en casa.**

—**No puedo permitir que eso suceda.**

—**No estoy muy seguro de que puedas impedirlo —**dijo Archie—. **Los hombres tendrán problemas para concentrarse en sus obligaciones. Querrán pasar el día entero mirando a tu esposa, y eso no agradará demasiado a sus mujeres. ¿Tienes idea de lo hermosa que es o no te has dado cuenta?**

—**No soy ciego; por supuesto que me he dado cuenta. Su belleza es otro defecto con el que debo enfrentarme.**

—**No lo veo como un defecto.**

—**Eres muy superficial. Por eso no lo ves así.**

Archie aceptó el insulto y esbozó una sonrisa como toda respuesta.

—**¡Señor! —**gritó Owen—. **¿Puede concederme un minuto? Es muy importante**.

Aguardó hasta que Terry diera su permiso y luego se acercó a él.

—**Milady me ha dicho que no va al arroyo. Piensa ir a buscar su baúl, y después volver a Inglaterra andando. Esas fueron sus palabras, y las dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Traté de disuadirla, pero no quiso atender a ninguna razón. ¿Cree que habla en serio?**

Terry no respondió. De todas maneras, dudaba de que Owen pudiera oírlo, ya que Archie se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Pensó seriamente en darle un puñetazo a su amigo, sólo para escarmentarlo, pero reflexionó y decidió que, con todo rigor, no podía reprocharle nada. El mismo encontraría graciosa la independencia de Candy, si no estuviera casado con esa inaguantable mujer; pero lo estaba, y eso lo cambiaba todo.

¿Por qué no se mostraba más complaciente? Su carácter impulsivo era una fuente de distracciones continua para él. Le sorprendía a cada instante, y eso le disgustaba profundamente. Debería ser más predecible, ¿verdad? Tenía que haber imaginado, desde el momento en que la conoció, que sólo le iba a causar problemas. Demonios, su esposa era absolutamente única y singular. El no era ningún tonto y se daba cuenta de su buena suerte. De todas maneras, deseaba que ella se diera prisa y se acostumbrase a él cuanto antes; entonces se tranquilizaría lo suficiente para que él pudiera ocuparse de cuestiones más importantes.

Estaba empezando a creer que jamás comprendería de qué manera funcionaba la mente de Candy. ¿Cómo lo iba a conseguir, si ella cambiaba sin cesar? En un momento dado aparecía suave y dispuesta; al minuto siguiente, terca y difícil.

No se le podía pedir que controlara aquel torbellino. La mayoría de los hombres no habrían sido tan pacientes como él, pero ya no aguantaba más. En un solo día ella había colmado la paciencia de Terry.

—**Me pregunto si lady Candy sabe que ha tomado el camino equivocado** —señaló Archie—. **Si sigue toda la noche por donde va ahora, cuando amanezca estará a las puertas de la casa de Andley.**

—**Milady sabe que debe ir hacia el norte** —dijo Owen—. **Me dijo que daría un gran rodeo para no molestar a los soldados que hacen guardia en el arroyo.**

Archie se volvió hacia Terry.

—**¿No deberías ir a buscar a tu esposa?**

—**Los soldados de mi hermano no la dejarán llegar muy lejos.**

—**Me parece que ella espera que la sigas.**

—**¡Que se vaya al diablo! —**murmuró, furioso.

Pero de inmediato contravino su propia decisión, apartó bruscamente a los dos hombres y, dando grandes zancadas, salió en busca de su mujer.

Tuvo que andar más de lo que pensaba. La encontró apoyada contra un árbol, bastante lejos del claro.

Parecía derrotada.

No le gustó verla así, sobre todo porque sabía que él era el responsable. Sin embargo, se sintió agradecido cuando vio que no lloraba.

Ella levantó la mano, dando a entender que no continuara avanzando, pero él prefirió ignorarla y, en cuanto llegó hasta ella, la alzó en sus brazos.

Esperaba que luchara con él; en cambio, le sorprendió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Súbitamente, volvía a mostrarse complaciente.

—**Mi hermano me dijo una vez que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se casaría conmigo, y si realmente te proponías ir en busca de tu baúl, debería decir que...**

—**¿Que no estoy en mi sano juicio?** —aventuró ella—. **Si estoy loca, es por culpa tuya. Me has empujado hasta el precipicio, Terry.**

Terry sonrió, muy a su pesar. Su esposa le decía unas cosas terribles.

—**¿Te proponías continuar andando?**

—**No, necesitaba estar un rato sola. Tú lo sabías, ¿no es cierto?**

No, no lo sabía, pero procuró no desengañarla.

—**Sí —**mintió.

—**Sin embargo, en ningún momento he estado realmente sola. También sabías eso, ¿verdad?**

—**Así es.**

—**¿Quiénes son los dos soldados que me siguen?**

—**Centinelas de mi hermano. Estás en las tierras de Albert , por si lo has olvidado.**

Ella no recordaba tal cosa. Bostezó y concentró su atención en una cuestión más acuciante.

—**Parece que he perdido un zapato. No sé cómo ha sido.**

Él podía imaginarlo. Siempre iba dejando las cosas en cualquier sitio.

—**Yo lo encontraré** —prometió—. **Candy, ¿qué pasó en realidad hace un rato en el campamento? ¿Lo sabes?**

—**¿Quieres decir si tenía alguna otra razón para sentirme molesta?**

Eso era exactamente lo que él había preguntado, ¿o no?

—**Sí —**respondió.

Candy comenzó a acariciarle la nuca mientras pensaba cómo conseguir que él entendiera. Terry creía que ella no sabía lo que hacía, pero descubrió que la caricia le resultaba muy agradable.

—**Ahora comprendo qué era lo que me molestaba. Entonces no lo sabía.**

Terry alzó sus ojos al cielo. Obtener de ella una respuesta concreta se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea agotadora.

—**¿Y? —**la apremió.

—**Tanto el baúl como la silla de montar y la yegua eran regalos hechos por familiares míos. Estás tratando de apartarlos de mí, y no puedo permitírtelo. No estoy preparada para abandonarlos.**

—**¿De qué te estoy apartando exactamente?**

—**De mi familia.**

—**Candy…**

Ella lo interrumpió.

—**Estás tratando de alejarlos de mí, ¿verdad? y si permito que te salgas con la tuya, ¿qué me quedará?**

—**Yo.**

Candy quedó conmocionada por lo que acababa de oír; aun así, siguió resistiéndose a aceptar la verdad. No lo quería a él, quería a su familia.

—**Me tienes a mí** —insistió él, en tono más duro.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, y su infantil resolución de aferrarse a los viejos lazos familiares pareció perder importancia.

La mirada que vio en los ojos de Terry la fascinó. ¡Había en ella tanta ternura y vulnerabilidad!

—**¿Te tengo, Terry?**

—**Sí, muchacha, me tienes.**

Entonces ella sonrió, y todas sus dudas se disiparon. Era evidente que él había hablado desde lo más profundo de su corazón, o así lo creyó Candy y, como reacción, sintió que su propio corazón se llenaba de calor. Sólo en una oportunidad había podido ver ese aspecto de la personalidad de Terry, y fue durante la noche de bodas, cuando la tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor. En aquella ocasión el jefe militar se había desvanecido, y ella había abrazado al hombre. Y ahora él le estaba dando aquel mágico presente una vez más. ¿Cómo podía resistirse?

Mostró su aceptación asintiendo con la cabeza, con la mente en paz, porque finalmente había comprendido que lo que estaba haciendo era a la vez correcto y sagrado, santificado por la Iglesia y por el mismo Dios desde el instante en que el padre Sinclair les había declarado marido y mujer, y aunque se había jurado que pondría lo mejor de sí para adaptarse a las circunstancias, admitía ahora que, en realidad, no había aceptado totalmente aquel matrimonio.

Había llegado el momento de dejar de preocuparse por su futuro y aferrarse al pasado, y apenas tomó aquella decisión, le sucedió algo maravilloso. Se entregó, completa y voluntariamente, a su marido.

—**Ahora tú también me tienes a mí, Terry Grandchester, porque he decidido que así sea.**

Y selló su promesa con un beso, a pesar de la orden específica que le había dado Terry de que jamás lo besara sin tener antes su permiso; cuando terminó, hundió la cabeza bajo la barbilla de su esposo y cerró los ojos.

Ya no volvería a sorprenderse por nada que ella dijera, pensó Terry. ¿Ella lo había decidido? Sí, ésas habían sido sus palabras.

—**Tú y yo vamos a empezar de nuevo** —susurró Candy.

Otra vez con lo mismo, pensó Terry.

Todavía no entendía de qué estaba hablando ella, pero si lo que había hecho era pedir su consentimiento, se lo daría, sólo para hacerla feliz. No debería importarle si ella era feliz o no; sin embargo le importaba. Se consoló pensando que, una vez que se adaptara a su nueva vida, ella dejaría de tener aquellas extravagantes ideas.

Se apoyó contra un árbol y miró a su esposa. Parecía serena, lo que significaba que finalmente él podría tener algo de tranquilidad y de silencio para planear lo que iba a contarle a su hermano al día siguiente, ¿y acaso no era eso lo único que importaba?

—**Terry.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**Cuidaré muy bien de ti.**

Quedó atónito al oír esa promesa. Aquello podía tomarse como un insulto, porque era tarea suya cuidar de ella, y no a la inversa; sin embargo, su tono había sido tan sincero que se dio cuenta de que ella sólo quería complacerle.

Candy se quedó dormida antes de que él pudiera incorporarla. Se apretó aún más contra él hasta que sus suaves labios quedaron apoyados contra su cuello. Cerró aún más fuerte su abrazo, y Terry se dio cuenta de que le gustaba que ella tratara de acercarse a él todo lo posible. También le gustaba su manera de suspirar en sueños. Cuando Candy no estaba en guardia y no intentaba discutir con él a cada momento, se convertía en un ser dulce y adorable. Estaba empezando a confiar en él, lo sabía, pues de otra manera no se habría quedado dormida en sus brazos, incluso sonriendo. Terry advirtió que esto último le gustaba por encima de todo.

No tenía noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba en el bosque sosteniendo a su mujer, cuando el lejano rugir del trueno le obligó a volver su atención a cuestiones más terrenales. Recogió el zapato perdido y emprendió el regreso al campamento.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde estaban sus hombres, se encontraba ya de mejor humor. Éstos habían montado una tienda de tamaño suficiente para tres personas corpulentas y la habían cubierto con gruesas pieles que les había regalado gente amiga, mientras él buscaba a Candy. La tienda había sido estratégicamente situada en el extremo más alejado del campamento, con la entrada hacia el bosque, para que su esposa tuviera la intimidad necesaria cuando despertara.

En un rincón de la tienda estaban los efectos que Candy había dejado en el arroyo. Terry agregó los zapatos y los calcetines.

Candy dormía tan profundamente que ni se movió mientras él la desnudaba. Demasiado tarde advirtió Terry que debería haber dejado que lo hiciera ella misma. Apenas desató el lazo que sujetaba su corpiño, la tela cayó a los lados, descubriendo buena parte de sus grandes pechos. Le resultó imposible mostrarse indiferente ante ellos. En el momento mismo de despertar, aquella mañana, había vuelto a desearla; ahora, el deseo le invadió. Luchó consigo mismo un buen rato; sin embargo, en la mitad de la noche, mientras la tormenta retumbaba afuera, ella gimió en sueños, se volvió y se echó encima de él. Terry supo entonces que la guerra no había terminado. Ella no podía ser prudente ni aun dormida.

Su mano fue hasta los muslos de ella, y cuando ya estaba separándolos con la idea de penetrarla sin más, se dio cuenta de que aquello no podía ser y se detuvo.

La sacudió para despertarla, tratando de quitársela de encima antes de lastimarla. Candy se sentó a su lado, evidentemente desorientada y sorprendida por el ruido que hacía la lluvia sobre las pieles, y susurró su nombre.

—**Todo va bien, Candy. Vuelve a dormirte** —le dijo, con cierto enfado.

Lo lamentó enseguida, porque, maldita sea, acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna disciplina. Ella no ayudaba mucho, es cierto. Su camisa se había deslizado por uno de los hombros y, que Dios se apiadara de él, tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancársela violentamente. Cada vez que un relámpago desgarraba el cielo, la luz que se filtraba por la abertura de la tienda marcaba el contorno de su bello cuerpo.

Medio sentada como estaba, ella volvió a dormirse. Si no la hubiera estado mirando, no habría creído posible que alguien pudiera dormirse con tanta rapidez.

—**Échate** —ordenó, dándole un suave empujón.

Tenía que haber especificado más, pensó al momento, cuando ella volvió a echarse encima de él, golpeando su pecho con tanta fuerza que pensó que se había desmayado.

—**Apártate.**

Su voz ronca la despertó.

—**No** —susurró.

—**¿No?**

—**No, gracias** —corrigió**—. Tengo frío. ¿No deberías intentar hacer algo?**

Dios mío, incluso medio dormida seguía diciéndole lo que debía hacer.

—**¿Qué quieres que haga?**

—**Abrázame**.

Terry sintió su temblor e inmediatamente hizo lo que ella le pedía.

—**¿Te he despertado, Terry?**

—**No**

—**¿Tienes frío?**

—**No.**

Ella comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, esperando que la suave caricia lo calmara. Tal vez así le dijera por qué estaba tan quisquilloso.

—**¿Qué haces?**

—**Quiero tranquilizarte.**

Debía de estar burlándose de él. ¿Tranquilizarlo? Poco a poco iba consiguiendo que él perdiera completamente la cabeza, y él estaba casi seguro de que ella lo hacía a propósito.

—**Deja de provocarme.**

—**¿Qué pasa? Eres huraño como un oso.**

El no intentó señalar lo ridículo de su comparación, y en cambio trató de hacerle comprender lo que le sucedía.

—**Quiero volver a estar dentro de ti. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué demonios debes apartarte de encima mío?**

Ella no se movió.

—**¿Puedo opinar yo a ese respecto?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Quieres decir que si te dijera que no, respetarías mis deseos?**

¿No acababa él de decir que eso era lo que haría?

—**Si me dices que no, no te tocaré.**

Ella empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre su pecho. De inmediato Terry los cubrió con su mano, para obligarla a detenerse.

—**Debes aprender a ser prudente, Candy.**

Ella no hizo caso a su recomendación.

—**En Inglaterra, las esposas no pueden negarse al deseo de sus esposos. Me lo dijo mi madre.**

—**Algunos hombres piensan como yo.**

Estaba sorprendida. Súbitamente, sintió que él le había otorgado el maravilloso don del dominio de su propio cuerpo, y enseguida quiso más.

—**Con respecto a otras cuestiones, ¿puedo entonces yo...?**

—**No.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**No puedes negarte a obedecer una orden dada por tu señor.**

Eso era exactamente lo que ella había hecho en más de una ocasión, y no había sufrido ninguna consecuencia desagradable por negarse a obedecer las órdenes de su señor, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no recordárselo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar intentar corregir el defectuoso razonamiento de Terry.

—**No me he casado con un señor. Me he casado con un hombre.**

—**Es lo mismo.**

No, no era lo mismo, en absoluto. Bueno, ya sabía qué se esperaba de ella cuando estaban con otra gente, pero cuando se encontraban a solas, él era simplemente su marido. No creyó que fuera una buena idea seguir cuestionando sus convicciones en aquel momento, y decidió esperar hasta que él se encontrara de mejor humor.

—**Si te dijera que sí, que me gustaría que volvieras a tocarme, ¿todo terminaría de la misma manera? ¿Te apartarías de mí sin decir una palabra?**

—**Por supuesto** —replicó él.

—**Entonces ni hablar.**

Él quedó aturdido por su negativa, sin atinar a descubrir por qué razón su elogio le había sentado tan mal.

Ella se apartó de él, cerró los ojos y rezó una plegaria, rogando paciencia.

Terry se puso encima de ella, cuidando de sostener su peso sobre sus brazos, luego la miró fijamente.

—**Te dije que no estaba decepcionado.**

—**Sin embargo, estabas enfadado, ¿no es verdad?**

Sí, se había enfadado, aunque no con ella. Su furia se había dirigido contra sí mismo y, bien pensado, era un enfado útil, ya que lo protegía contra su propia vulnerabilidad. Ella había osado tocar su corazón, y por Dios que aún no sabía cómo le había permitido que lo hiciera. Maldita sea, ella ni siquiera le gustaba.

Terry no perdió el tiempo reconociendo su propia mentira; dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Entonces, decidió que, en vista de que ya no era posible deshacer lo que estaba hecho, en tanto fuera él quien estuviera al mando de la situación en el futuro, se daría por satisfecho.

—**¿Piensas contestarme alguna vez?**

Terry se recostó, comenzó a acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja y se sintió arrogantemente complacido por la respuesta de Candy a esa caricia.

—**No recuerdo la pregunta —**dijo.

Candy no podía creer que él tratara sus preocupaciones con tanta ligereza. Repitió la pregunta, agregando un suave codazo para atraer su atención.

—**No estaba enfadado contigo.**

Estaba claro que ella no le creía.

Sin duda su esposa necesitaba más elogios por su forma de actuar, supuso. No estaba seguro de lo que debía decir para hacerla feliz. Él había quedado satisfecho y muy complacido, tuvo que admitir. Con toda seguridad, ella tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que él no se habría apartado nunca hasta que ambos alcanzaran satisfacción. No obstante, no estaba acostumbrado a explicar nada a nadie, y quizá fuera ésa la razón de que no supiera hacerlo, razonó. Sin embargo, era necesario que dijera algo en aquel momento, de manera que intentó resumir sus sensaciones en una sola palabra que la convenciera totalmente que había demostrado ser satisfactoria.

—**Agotado.**

—**¿Cómo dices?**

—**Que quedé agotado.**

Como estaban muy juntos, él había sido considerado y había hablado en voz baja. Su esposa no tuvo tanta consideración. Gritó su desagrado en la oreja de Terry.

—**¡Eres el hombre más testarudo, insensible y bárbaro...!**

Él le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera terminar su diatriba. Candy habría podido soltar cien epítetos más si él hubiera guardado silencio; pero de pronto Terry interrumpió su concentración haciendo la más sorprendente de las preguntas y ella se vio obligada a pensar una respuesta que humillara su orgullo al menos durante un mes.

—**¿Quieres que te haga el amor otra vez?** —preguntó Terry, quitándole la mano de la boca.

—**Cuando el infierno se congele.** —Candy no gritaba ya, pero su tono era aún muy alto, de modo que podía llegar a los oídos de sus hombres.

—**No vuelvas a gritarme. ¿Comprendido?**

—**Sí —**respondió ella.

—**Mi oído ya no volverá a ser el mismo.**

—**Lo siento. Lo que dijiste me sorprendió tanto que yo... ¿Agotado, Terry? ¿Es así como pretendes darme confianza?**

—**Era un cumplido. Es evidente que he quedado satisfecho contigo, de otro modo no habría quedado agotado. Soy hombre de pocas palabras, Candy.**

—**Ya me he dado cuenta.**

Él se concentró en el gratificante placer de besarla.

—**No suelo sentirme insegura** —susurró ella**—. Pero para mí era la primera vez.**

—**Ya lo he notado.**

Él la besó a lo largo del cuello.

—**¿Por qué haces eso?**

—**Me gusta tu sabor.**

Candy se movió, para permitirle acceder a su hombro.

—**¿Qué sabor tengo?**

—**A miel.**

Terry pudo oír el suspiro de Candy en la oscuridad. Habría sido fácil para él tomarla por sorpresa, pero jamás haría una cosa tan poco honorable. Candy debía darle su permiso, y si no lo hacía pronto, tendría que apartarse de ella mientras aún pudiera controlarse un poco.

—**¿Sabes en qué pienso?**

—**No, pero vas a decírmelo, ¿no?**

—**No quiero que tú… bueno, no importa. Quiero decir que…** —No pudo continuar, porque Terry había llegado hasta el valle entre sus pechos, distrayéndola por completo.

—**Eres suave por todas partes. Haces que arda en deseos de poseerte.**

Ella pensó que sus palabras eran maravillosamente románticas. Para ser un hombre de pocas palabras, se las arreglaba muy bien para expresar lo que ella ansiaba escuchar.

—**¿Hay algo en mí que no te agrade?** —preguntó.

—**Bueno, sí** —susurró él—. **Hablas demasiado.**

—**Me haces perder la cabeza con tus floridas palabras, esposo mío. Hazme el amor, ahora.**

—**Te haré daño.**

Sin embargo, no parecía estar demasiado preocupado por su malestar, ya que le había bajado la camisa hasta las caderas. Se detuvo un instante para besar sus rodillas antes de terminar de desnudarla.

Las manos de Terry parecían estar en todas partes a la vez. Acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos, sus caderas, sus pechos. Eran caricias enloquecedoras, que hicieron que anhelara más. Quiso acariciarlo con la misma consideración que él tenía con ella, y estaba a punto de pedirle que la soltara cuando se le quedó la mente en blanco al inclinarse él y besarle los senos. La lengua de Terry se detuvo en un pezón, y Candy sintió que podía morir con aquel exquisito tormento, y entonces él comenzó a succionar. Candy apretó muy fuerte los ojos y de sus labios salió un sonido parecido a un gemido.

Su vientre era igualmente sensible a las caricias; Terry no se detuvo con sus enloquecedores besos. Ella no imaginaba qué sucedería después, hasta que lo sintió en el pubis. Apretó los muslos intentando evitar que llegara más lejos. Él los separó a la fuerza e hizo lo que quería hacer, entonces ella se sintió transportada por el torbellino de éxtasis que provocaba esa lengua mientras la exploraba; ya no era capaz de mostrar sorpresa alguna.

Terry le hizo el amor de maneras que nunca, nunca había imaginado. Candy no podía parar de arquearse contra él. Levantó las rodillas y gritó al sentir la tensión que crecía en ella.

Terry no pudo esperar más para penetrarla. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas, alzó sus caderas y entró en ella con una única y poderosa embestida. Tenía la intención de ser tierno con ella pero, maldita sea, el dominio de sí mismo lo había abandonado una vez más y ya no le fue posible recuperarlo. Deseaba que aquello durara toda la noche. Tampoco ella le permitió moderar su urgencia. Lo animó a continuar con dulces gritos y besos apasionados. Terry ya no sabía si lo que provocaba en ella era dolor o placer. El orgasmo de Candy desencadenó el suyo, y una vez que él hubo derramado su semen, las fuerzas lo abandonaron y se desplomó sobre ella.

Candy se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Su respiración era agitada, el corazón le retumbaba dentro del pecho y temblaba descontroladamente. Necesitó varios minutos para recuperar su respiración normal y volver a pensar, pero entonces casi deseó no haberlo conseguido. Pensar implicaba preocuparse, y, santo Dios, ¿cómo podría volver a mirarle a la cara después de haberle rogado que siguiera haciéndole el amor?

Había actuado como un animal en celo. De pronto ansió una palabra que la tranquilizara, antes de que su confusión se convirtiera en vergüenza. No pensaba rogarle ni exigirle que la convenciera de que lo que acababan de hacer estaba bien, tampoco quería que él supiera que se sentía confundida. Él podía decir algo para tranquilizarla, cosas que no creyera en realidad. No, debía tomarlo por sorpresa, decidió, sorprenderlo con la guardia baja.

—**¿Terry? —**preguntó con voz temblorosa—. **Entonces, ¿estás muerto?**

Sintió que él sonreía con la boca pegada a su cuello.

—**No.**

—**¿Crees que me has hecho daño?**

Ella misma se sorprendió de haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida. Lo que quería decirle, precisamente, era que no le había hecho ningún daño.

Él pensó que ella aún no se había recuperado del reciente momento de amor. Su orgullo se sintió plenamente satisfecho, naturalmente; después de todo él era el responsable de su estado.

El calor del cuerpo de Terry le estaba causando somnolencia. No quería quedarse dormida antes de calmar su desconcierto; sólo iba a cerrar brevemente los ojos para poder concentrarse.

—**¿Sabes qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir?** —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo que con toda seguridad él le iba a ofrecer la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Tenía que haber imaginado lo que le esperaba.

—**El infierno acaba de congelarse.**


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 8

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó de un humor excelente. Había dejado de llover, el sol brillaba alto en el cielo y nadie, ni siquiera Terry, conseguiría estropear su felicidad.

Ese estado de ánimo no hizo más que mejorar a medida que pasaban las horas. Aunque los hombres sonreían mientras la veían devorar su desayuno, no hicieron comentarios sobre su apetito, y cuando regresó del arroyo ataviada con el tartán de los Grandchester, Archie la felicitó por los pliegues perfectos que había hecho en la prenda. Pensó que ella acababa de aprender ese difícil arte.

Candy quiso sacarlo de su error.

—**Mi padre quiso que Rachel aprendiera a ponerse un tartán, porque estaba destinada a casarse con el señor de Cornwell, pero mi madre pensó que sería buena Pony que todas sus hijas dominaran la técnica. A mis padres les interesaba sacar todo el provecho posible a sus esfuerzos.**

—**¿Su hermana estaba prometida con Cornwell?**

—**Así es —**asintió ella—. **Terry podría haber terminado casándose con Rachel. Ella es la más bonita de la familia —**se sintió obligada a agregar.

A Archie le costaba imaginar que hubiera alguna otra mujer más agradable a la vista que su señora. Ya había advertido que ella no era vanidosa, y su comentario no hizo más que confirmar su convicción.

—**¿Tenemos por delante otro largo día a caballo?**

—**No, milady. Ya estamos cerca de casa.**

La noticia la emocionó. Su sonrisa parecía ser contagiosa; cuando Archie miró a los demás, también sonreían.

Tan pronto divisó a Terry, que llevaba su caballo de la brida en el claro, Candy se disculpó ante Archie y corrió hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó, le echó los brazos al cuello, le dio un entusiasta beso de buenos días y luego recordó que no debía demostrarle afecto ante los otros. Para su sorpresa, él no la regañó ni gruñó. En realidad, le devolvió el beso.

Pero después la criticó, por supuesto. Parecía que él no podía evitarlo, decidió Candy, y por lo tanto no le afectó.

—**No tienes disciplina alguna** —dijo Terry, al tiempo que la subía al caballo; luego montó detrás de ella y la acomodó sobre sus muslos**—. ¿No discutirás conmigo?**

—**Es un día demasiado hermoso para discutir. Estás equivocado, naturalmente. Tengo tanta disciplina como tú.**

—**Aún no he podido comprobarlo. Deja ya de moverte y apóyate en mí.**

—**Tengo el cordón torcido** —explicó, mientras sacaba el colgante, arreglaba el cordón y metía el medallón de madera de nuevo debajo del tartán.

—**¿Qué es eso, por el amor de Dios?**

—**¿No lo habías visto?**

—**Sí, pero ahora he decidido preguntarte.**

—**Es un regalo de mi padre. Yo tengo mi propio dibujo, que demuestra que es mi medallón y, si alguna vez me encuentro en algún problema, sólo necesito enviar el disco a alguno de mis hermanos, solicitando ayuda inmediata. Nuestro padre hizo uno para cada hijo.**

—**Tíralo.**

Su exclamación ahogada consiguió perturbar al caballo. Éste irguió su gran cabeza y soltó un relincho indignado. Candy se inclinó y le dio algunas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo.

—**No haré tal cosa, Terry. De hecho, he pensado conseguir uno para ti también.**

—**No lo hagas.**

—**Es una tradición.**

—**Para mí es un insulto, mujer.**

—**Discutiremos el tema cuando estemos en casa.**

—**Ya estamos discutiéndolo ahora.**

Ella no discrepó. También en eso estaba equivocado, se dijo. Escucharía sus razones y terminaría por aceptar la tradición, aunque le costara una semana entera convencerlo.

—**¿A qué estamos esperando?**

Terry se dio cuenta de que ella quería cambiar de tema, pero le siguió la corriente para no discutir. Aquel día necesitaba su colaboración. Ella estaba a punto de conocer a Andley, y podía resultarle difícil. Su hermano solía aterrorizar a todas las personas que acababan de conocerlo y ésa era una de las razones por las que Terry le admiraba.

—**Owen fue hasta el arroyo a recoger todo lo que podamos haber dejado.**

—**Eso es muy considerado de su parte** —comentó ella**—. Aun así, tus hombres no deberían dejar sus cosas por ahí, para que cualquiera pueda llevárselas.**

Terry creyó que ella bromeaba, incluso esperaba verla reír. Sin embargo no fue así, y cuando él vio que ella había hablado con toda seriedad, decidió callar. Instantes después, Owen estaba de vuelta, trayendo las pertenencias de su señora. Las metió en su saco, que luego ató al caballo de Aeden. Candy no se dio cuenta. A Terry eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya que su mujer parecía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en un estado de aturdimiento.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Albert.

—**Hoy conocerás a mi hermano. No te hará ningún daño.**

A Candy este comentario le pareció sumamente curioso.

—**Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar semejante cosa.**

—**Lo pensarás cuando lo conozcas. Será mejor que utilices algo de esa disciplina de la que te jactas, Candy. No me pongas en una situación incómoda llorando o desmayándote.**

Ella alzó los ojos al cielo.

—**Me gustará porque es hermano tuyo, y tengo la obligación de llevarme bien con tu familia. No me intimidará.**

—**Oh, ya lo creo que lo hará. No es tan amable como yo.**

Ella estalló en carcajadas. Terry desistió de prevenirla, y se concentró en otras cosas más importantes, tales como intentar ser diplomático cuando llegase el momento de explicar sus actos al hombre que regía las Highlands.

Pasó toda una hora antes de que Candy volviera a hablar.

—**Terry.**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¿Alguna vez me has visto llorar o desmayarme?**

—**No.**

—**Entonces, explícame, por favor, por qué me has ofendido. Tengo una gran curiosidad por oírlo.**

El no respondió.

Ya que no se lo iba a explicar, lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse. Candy sabía, sin embargo, que jamás lograría que lo hiciera, porque era demasiado terco para admitir que la había juzgado mal.

Demostrarle que estaba equivocado bastaría para reparar el daño que él había causado a su orgullo. Sería fácil; había sido convenientemente preparada y había comprendido cabalmente lo que se esperaba de ella. Dejaría que Terry viera lo atemorizada que estaba en el momento de saludar a su hermano. Estaba segura de que Albert le iba a gustar. Después de todo, ahora era parte de su familia y, con la ayuda de Dios, si lograba recordar que no debía hablar hasta que se le dirigiera la palabra y tenía que mostrar un poco de humildad, también ella le caería bien al hermano.

Pocos minutos después, la fortaleza apareció a la vista de todos. Su magnificencia la dejó sin habla. La construcción de la fortaleza, rodeada por un alto muro de piedra, debía de haber costado medio siglo de trabajo. Dos soldados, de expresión tan pétrea y amenazadora como la muralla que custodiaban, los observaron mientras atravesaban el puente levadizo.

Le pareció raro que no le dijeran nada a Terry. Sin embargo, después pensó que sin duda esperaban a que él les diera su permiso.

En el patio de armas había cientos de guerreros tan amenazadores como los de la entrada. Ninguno de ellos dio la bienvenida a Terry.

—**¿Por casualidad alguno de esos hombres que nos miraban con tan mala cara era tu hermano?**

—**No.**

—**¿Siempre hay tanto silencio?**

—**No.**

Terry no estaba de humor para chácharas. Candy decidió seguir su ejemplo y no dijo una sola palabra más. Así habría continuado, de no haber quedado sorprendida al ver las hermosas flores que bordeaban el patio de entrada al castillo.

—**¡Qué bonito!** —murmuró—. **¿Quién ha plantado esas flores?**

—**Karen.**

Se propuso permanecer tranquila.

—**Espero que ese hombre haya sido bien recompensado por su trabajo.**

—**No es un hombre, es una mujer** —corrigió Terry— **y trata de no pisarlas o te acordarás.**

—**¿Tanto poder tiene esa criada?**

—**karen no es una criada. Es la señora.**

Se habría caído del caballo si Terry no la hubiera sostenido con fuerza.

—**¿Señora?**

—**Te gustará.**

No se molestó en tratar de parecer paciente.

—**No, no me gustará. Tendrás que decirle que se marche, Terry. En mi casa sólo puede haber una señora.**

— **Karen es la señora de la casa de Albert.**

—**¿Y entonces por qué ha plantado flores para ti? Sin duda ha sido muy amable de su parte, pero no me imagino por qué se tomó esa molestia.**

Finalmente, Terry se dio cuenta del error de ella.

—**Éstas no son mis tierras. Son las de Albert. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que podían ser la mías?**

Candy sintió ganas de gritar, pero sólo pudo hablar en un susurro, porque los demás los observaban con ojos de lince.

—**Te diré exactamente por qué me pareció que estábamos en tu casa. Me habías dicho que vendríamos a nuestra casa, y como nadie se ha molestado en informarme de que tenías pensado hacer una visita a tu hermano, llegué a la obvia conclusión de que esto te pertenecía.**

—**No es así.**

—**Ahora lo entiendo** —agregó ella—. **Habría sido más considerado de tu parte mencionar nuestro destino.**

Terry no respondió a la crítica.

El patio interior pronto se llenó de guerreros. Todos iban vestidos con tartanes de colores apagados, tan parecidos a los de Terry que se dio cuenta de que no sería capaz de distinguir a un soldado de Andley de los de Grandchester.

Todos observaban a Terry y a Candy. Ella enderezó la espalda hasta ponerse tiesa, miró hacia delante y trató de parecer serena. La bienvenida que estaban recibiendo no era muy alentadora. ¿Acaso la gente de las Highlands estaba siempre de mal humor? Sin duda, aquellos soldados tenían muy malas pulgas. Además, su actitud se prestaba a la confusión. Por el amor de Dios, Terry era el hermano de Albert, no su enemigo. ¿No apreciaban la diferencia estos paganos?

Su marido desmontó primero, antes de volverse para ayudarla a hacer lo propio. Ella lo miró a los ojos, en busca de una señal de que todo estaba en orden. Él no pestañeó ni dio indicación alguna sobre lo que pensaba. Candy no se abrazó a Terry, tal como habría deseado hacer, y se limitó a ir detrás de él, con las manos caídas a los costados y la cabeza bien alta, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la espalda del hombre.

Archie y Aeden se pusieron a su lado, en tanto Richard, Owen y Giric cerraban la marcha. Cuando llegaron a la escalinata de entrada del castillo, Terry siguió adelante, en tanto Candy y los demás fueron obligados a detenerse por los soldados de Andley.

Era evidente que su hermano quería hablar a solas con Terry antes de las presentaciones. Deseó que pasara un tiempo muy, muy largo, ya que comenzaba a temer su encuentro con Albert Andley. La posibilidad de que uno de los hermanos pudiera llegar a herir al otro ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Entonces llegaron hasta sus oídos unos gritos espantosos, y ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

Supuso que el que había gritado primero era Albert, ya que no reconoció la voz, pero pronto oyó la de Terry, aunque le resultó imposible comprender una palabra de lo que vociferaban. Trató de concentrarse. Si hubieran discutido en voz más baja quizá Candy habría podido traducir lo necesario para saber qué era lo que ponía tan furioso a Albert.

La acalorada discusión duró más de un cuarto de hora. Cada minuto que pasaba, su ansiedad crecía. En todo ese tiempo, sólo se movió una vez. Cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de Terry, Archie había rozado su brazo adrede al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a la multitud. Aeden y ella se habían vuelto entonces con él, pero lo lamentó de inmediato, ya que debió someterse otra vez al escrutinio de los soldados de Andley.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los soldados la miraba directamente. Se propuso interpretarlo como una buena señal. Puso sumo cuidado en no dejar entrever el temor que la embargaba, suponiendo que era eso, justamente, lo que trataban de ver, pero el esfuerzo resultaba terriblemente agotador.

Finalmente, la espera llegó a su fin. Se abrieron las puertas y fue invitada a entrar. Deseó poder negarse, recoger su falda y echar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria.

En cambio, entró al castillo. Estaba tan agitada que apenas echó una mirada a su alrededor. A su izquierda había un enorme vestíbulo. Se detuvo en los escalones de piedra que conducían a la vasta estancia, y aguardó que se le indicara que podía entrar.

Ni Terry ni su hermano se habían enterado aún de su presencia. Primero miró a su esposo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. No parecía encontrarse peor que antes, decidió, y no parecía sangrar. No parecía muy contento, naturalmente, pero rara vez lo parecía. Tampoco parecía enfadado, sólo medianamente irritado.

Candy había demorado todo lo posible el momento de mirar a su hermano, pero finalmente reunió todo su coraje y se volvió hacia él. Todavía no estaba preparada, sin embargo, para lo que vio.

Albert Andley era un guerrero de aspecto feroz, con penetrantes ojos y una expresión que, estaba segura, haría temblar al mismísimo Satanás.

—**Esto no ha terminado aún, Terry. Decidiré lo que voy a hacer después de hablar con la mujer.**

Había en sus palabras la misma irritación que en su aspecto. Candy juntó las manos a la espalda y procuró acallar los latidos de su corazón. Que Dios la ayudara, no conseguía reaccionar de su impresión inicial. La verdad era que él continuaba aterrorizándola, aun después de suavizar el gesto para mirarla.

Candy bajó rápidamente la cabeza para que él no pudiera ver el miedo que sentía, y deseó que él interpretara su conducta como una señal de cortesía. Sin embargo, sonreír habría sido imposible. Tampoco gritó, y con toda seguridad aquello, de algún modo, le afectaría en algo.

Albert se movió de pronto hacia ella con una actitud tan arrogante que comprendió cómo había aprendido Terry a mostrarse tan amenazador: le había enseñado su hermano.

—**Candy, ven aquí** —ordenó Terry, con una voz llena de exasperación.

Ella levantó inmediatamente la cabeza, bajó los escalones y fue rápidamente a su lado. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Albert Andley.

Salvo por su estatura, ambos guerreros no parecían en absoluto ser hermanos. Terry tenía el pelo castaño; Albert, una espesa cabellera dorada. El rostro de Terry era, a los ojos de ella, más noble, aunque tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Albert tenía un buen perfil. Naturalmente, las diferencias físicas no terminaban allí. Cuando Terry no fruncía el entrecejo, lo que, a su entender, ocurría en contadas ocasiones, era más bien apuesto. Albert, en cambio, jamás podría ser considerado ni remotamente atractivo.

Sin embargo, eran tal para cual. Las tácticas que utilizaban para aterrorizar a las damas inocentes eran idénticas. Su conducta era rotundamente detestable, pero lo que la empeoraba era el hecho de que ambos guerreros parecían no darse cuenta del efecto que causaban sobre los demás.

Candy se preguntó si se le estaría volviendo el pelo blanco. Había oído que eso ocurría a muchas mujeres que debían soportar alguna situación terrorífica. Trató de serenarse. No era más que un hombre, e igual de amenazante que Terry. Desdichadamente, esa verdad tan sencilla no pudo consolarla.

Tampoco lo hizo su esposo. Finalmente, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada de aquella pesadilla de Satanás y la posó sobre Terry. Él la ignoró. Qué mal estaba saliendo todo, pensó y entonces, Terry la agarró de un brazo y la empujó hasta obligarla a situarse detrás de él. Candy sintió ganas de darle una patada.

Albert estaba bastante decepcionado con la esposa de Terry. El hombre no podía imaginar que ella sobreviviera a un matrimonio con Terry si resultaba ser el conejillo asustado que parecía. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, Terry la pisotearía.

—**Quiero hablar con ella, Terry. Demonios, quítate de en medio o haré que te saquen del vestíbulo** —rugió Albert.

Su esposo ni se inmutó. Pero ella sí. También se indignó, ya que le parecía atroz que alguien hablara a su hermano en un tono tan hostil.

—**Por supuesto, puedes hablar con ella, Albert, pero no levantes la voz. No quiero que la asustes**.

La furia de Candy cambió de dirección. Su ira se centró ahora en su marido. ¿Por qué tenía que decirle a su hermano que la asustaba si levantaba la voz? Albert pensaría que ella era una pusilánime, ¿podrían empezar peor las cosas? Dio un codazo a Terry, para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su comentario. Él volvió a empujarla a un lado y la miró, ceñudo, de manera que Candy sonrió, sólo para molestarlo.

Desde la entrada, una mujer llamó al señor de Andley. Terry no la miró. Candy, en cambio, no podía apartar la vista de ella. La mujer era tan extraordinariamente hermosa que Candy tuvo que parpadear varias veces, creyendo que se encontraba ante un ángel enviado con la misión de darle ánimos para sobrellevar aquella pesadilla. No sólo era hermosa. También era valiente, porque atravesó enérgicamente el vestíbulo para hablar con Andley.

La reacción de éste ante la visión fue milagrosa. Su voz pareció transformarse en terciopelo cuando dio a la mujer permiso para que se acercara. Incluso sonrió cuando se inclinó a escucharla. Loado fuera el Señor; después de todo, era un ser humano.

Desgraciadamente, el milagro no duró demasiado. Candy contempló a la visión, que los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, y se marchó. Candy sabía que era de mala educación quedarse mirando, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, y se sintió entonces tan atractiva como las sobras de comida de la semana anterior. Albert debía pensar que Terry había perdido el juicio casándose con alguien como Candy cuando podía haber elegido una belleza de las Highlands.

—**Terry, ¿tu esposa es tímida?**

—**Quizá —**concedió éste, preguntándose cuál sería el juego de su hermano.

—**Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, lady Candy. Espero que responda con sinceridad. De mí no tiene nada que temer. ¿Pidió acaso a mi hermano que se casara con usted?**

Realmente, iba a matar a Terry. ¿Cómo había osado mencionar a Albert su infantil travesura? Sí, le había advertido de que lo haría, pero no le había creído, porque estaba segura de que él encontraba el asunto tan vergonzoso como ella.

—**Sí, señor, le pedí que se casara conmigo.**

—**¿Tiene algo más que decir?** —preguntó Albert, creyendo que seguramente ella le explicaría por qué había hecho algo así.

—**Sí, señor.**

—**Dígalo, entonces.**

—**No soy tímida.**

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír. Había detectado una nota de desafío en su voz. Tal vez, después de todo, no fuera el ratón asustado que parecía.

—**Me pareció que lo era.**

—**Estaba equivocado.**

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Se lo pidió a Terry antes de prometerse con Cornwell?**

—**Sí.**

—**Albert, ya habíamos hablado de todo esto** —terció Terry**—. Como ya te dije, ella me lo pidió tres veces. Así que démoslo por terminado **—agregó, volviendo a empujar a su esposa detrás de sí.

¿Tres veces? No podía dejar de mencionar todos los detalles, ¿verdad? De pronto se preguntó si Albert seguiría considerándola tímida si presenciaba cómo estrangulaba a su marido.

—**Soy yo el que decide cuándo he oído lo suficiente.**

—**Ahora, ella es mía** —insistió Terry.

—**Todavía puede ser entregada a Cornwell. No me presiones, hermano. Las consecuencias no te gustarían.**

—**Nuestro matrimonio ha sido consagrado. Candy, deja de empujarme.**

—**Se puede deshacer —**dijo Albert.

—**No pensarás actuar en contra de nuestra Iglesia.**

—**No, no lo haré** —convino Albert—. **Hay otra manera de entregarla a Cornwell.**

—**Quizá lleve un hijo mío en su vientre. Maldición, mujer, ¿puedes dejar de empujarme?**

—**Ella todavía puede librarse de ti.**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Puedo matarte.**

Terry estaba a punto de mofarse de la amenaza de su hermano cuando su esposa atrajo su atención. De pronto, la vio frente a él.

—**¡Usted no matará a Terry!** —gritó a Albert.

Su ira tomó por sorpresa a los dos hombres.

—**Por el amor de Dios, Candy** —murmuró Terry a su esposa—. **Manténte al margen de esto.**

—**Deja que hable, Terry.**

Cuando Albert hubo terminado de dar esa orden, Candy ya estaba en pie de guerra frente a él.

—**¿Por qué no puedo matarlo?**

—**Es su hermano.**

—**Déme una buena razón.**

Ella no pudo pensar en ninguna.

—**Debe tratar de sacar el mayor partido posible** —dijo.

Albert se apoyó en la mesa, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró.

—**¿El mayor partido de qué?**

—**De Terry. Entiendo bien por qué quiere matarlo. La mayoría de los que le conocen terminan por sentir lo mismo. Aun así, no deja de ser su hermano, y si se detiene a pensar en sus virtudes, seguramente le permitirá continuar con vida.**

—**¿Y cuáles son sus virtudes?**

—**Ya sabía yo que preguntaría eso.**

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado escapar esas palabras antes de pensar en ellas, y se apresuró a aclararlas antes de que Terry se ofendiera.

—**Tiene cientos de virtudes.**

—**¿Dígame una?**

—**Es leal.**

—**¿Qué más?**

Candy se pasó las manos por el pelo, agitada, mientras se concentraba en descubrir alguna otra.

—**Sus hombres lo respetan.**

—**¿Y usted?**

—**Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos, Albert. Candy, si sigues defendiéndome, es posible que mi hermano me torture antes de matarme.**

—**Hago todo lo que puedo.**

Albert cortó con brusquedad su interrogatorio y abandonó intempestivamente el lugar. En apariencia, Terry había aprendido sus modales de su hermano mayor.

—**Pero ¿qué demonios te pasa, Candy?**

—**Tú tienes la culpa, Terry —**gritó ella—. **Me has hecho quedar como una imbécil gritona. Quiero irme a casa ahora mismo.**

—**No podemos marcharnos mientras Albert no regrese.**

—**No te matará, ¿verdad?**

—**No, no me matará. No sabía que eso te importara**.

La ironía la sacó de sus casillas.

—**¡Me importa un rábano!** —estalló.

—**Entonces, ¿por qué tratabas de defenderme?**

Intentaba utilizar la lógica con ella.

—**Si alguien te puede matar aquí, ésa soy yo, y te juro que si intentas empujarme otra vez y ponerme detrás de ti, lo haré. ¿Tienes alguna?**

—**¿Alguna qué?**

—**Virtud.**

—**Soy bastante agradable.**

—**A mí me enseñaron a no mentir.**

—**Permito que expreses tus opiniones.**

—**Eso no es ninguna virtud.**

Finalmente, se apiadó de ella.

—**Ya está bien, Candy. Te dije que él no te haría daño.**

—**Pues qué tranquilidad —**balbuceó ella—. **Ahí vuelve** —agregó en un susurro.

Albert no venía solo. El ángel entró en el vestíbulo detrás de su señor y se quedó a su lado cuando éste ordenó a Candy que se acercara.

Terry tuvo que darle un codazo para que se pusiera en movimiento. Ella se acercó al señor de Andley y agachó la cabeza, esperando que él volviera a hacerle sentir un pánico infernal.

—**Bienvenida a la familia, lady Candy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 9

Karen insistió en que se quedaran a cenar para poder así disfrutar de la agradable visita de Candy. Terry insistió en marcharse. No obstante, Albert no pensaba permitir que su esposa quedase decepcionada. Puso fin a la discusión transformando la invitación en una orden.

Nadie se molestó en preguntar la opinión de Candy. Tenía hambre, por supuesto —como siempre—, pero no estaba dispuesta a comer nada ante unos parientes a los que deseaba impresionar. Era capaz de hacer algo horrible, como derramar la bebida o comer sin freno, y sólo Dios sabía qué podían pensar entonces de ella.

Se había acercado a Terry durante el interminable debate, pero él no se había dado cuenta de que Candy le había cogido de la mano hasta que tuvo que soltarse para poder seguir afuera a su hermano.

Cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, Candy supuso que deseaba darle un beso antes de marcharse. Su padre lo hacía a menudo cuando se alejaba de su esposa, y Candy estaba tan agradecida de que Terry finalmente se mostrara considerado, que decidió ahorrarle el trabajo.

Lo cogió desprevenido. Antes de que pudiera adivinar las intenciones de ella, su boca tocó la de él unos breves segundos y luego se apartó.

Candy parecía estar condenadamente satisfecha de ella misma.

Terry se había quedado estupefacto.

Decidió no dar demasiada importancia a la conducta de su mujer, pero aunque le desconcertaba que ella pareciera ignorar lo que era conveniente y lo que no, tuvo que reconocer que no le molestaba tanto como imaginaba.

—**¿Ahora me soltarás?**

Candy hizo lo que le pedía y juntó las manos a la espalda.

Albert ya había alcanzado el último escalón y esperaba contemplando el tapiz que colgaba encima de la chimenea. La expresión que mostraba su rostro no era en absoluto agradable. Gracias a Dios, su irritación parecía estar dirigida exclusivamente hacia su esposa.

—**¿Creías que yo no lo iba a notar, Karen?** —preguntó, furioso.

Karen no pareció preocupada. Frunció el entrecejo y preguntó a gritos a su esposo:

—**¿Y tú creías que no iba a ver a mi amado Guillermo colgado en el establo?**

Terry dio un codazo a Candy para atraer su atención, le dijo que se mantuviera al margen de la discusión y siguió a su hermano hasta el exterior.

Instantes después, Karen se excusó.

—**Por favor, ponte cómoda mientras hablo de la comida con la cocinera. Comeremos una hora más temprano que de costumbre para que podáis llegar a casa antes del anochecer. Volveré enseguida.**

En cuanto se quedó sola, Candy procuró adecentarse un poco. Sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, ajustó los pliegues de su tartán, se acomodó el pelo sobre los hombros y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color. Desgraciadamente, cuando terminó sintió la fuerte sospecha de que no tenía mucho mejor aspecto que antes.

Deseaba no sentirse tan nerviosa e insegura de sí misma. Hizo responsable a Albert Andley de su estado. Vaya, si todavía le temblaban las manos después de ser presentada al hermano de Terry, ¿cómo haría, en el nombre de Dios, para sentarse a la misma mesa que aquel hombre?

No quería llamar la atención. Estaba decidida a no cometer ningún error y a no conversar sobre ninguno de los temas que pudieran resultar irritantes, de modo que hizo una lista de todo lo que no debía mencionar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue Inglaterra. Era probable que Karen y Albert pensaran igual que Terry acerca de su querida tierra, o sea que seguro que la detestaban, y aunque ella considerara que semejante opinión era tonta e ignorante, no estaba dispuesta a discutirla.

La lista de temas que debía evitar fue creciendo más y más, y al cabo de poco tiempo descubrió que el único tema seguro que le quedaba era el tiempo. Quería ser perfecta, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, y hablar solamente cuando se le hiciera alguna pregunta directa.

También debía tratar de evitar sentarse cerca de Karen. Terry y Albert advertirían, sin duda, lo ordinaria que era ella, comparada con Karen, que no tenía ni un solo defecto.

Deseaba que sus nuevos parientes pensaran que era digna de Terry. No sabía por qué su aceptación era tan importante para ella, y si en ese momento no estuviera tan nerviosa, estaba segura de que habría podido reflexionar desapasionadamente sobre la cuestión. Hasta el momento de entrar en el hogar de los Andley, había pensado que hasta una cabra podría ser digna de su marido, pero dudaba de que a Karen y a Albert les agradara conocer esa opinión. Seguramente querían a su hermano, y Candy ansiaba que la quisieran también a ella. Necesitaba contar con una amiga con quien conversar, y había visto tanta calidez y bondad en los ojos de Karen que supo que sería una buena compañera.

Se sintió desdichada al verse tan inadecuada. Le habían enseñado a valorar los bienes que poseía y olvidar los pesares padecidos, de modo que se esforzó por recordar los maravillosos dones que Dios había derramado sobre ella. Tenía una fuerte y saludable dentadura, una espalda resistente y erguida, y unos pies que jamás la habían hecho sufrir. Realmente, eran grandes ventajas, pero aún lo eran más los tesoros ocultos que poseía. Su madre le había dicho con frecuencia que tenía muy buen corazón. También era muy trabajadora. Tenía la mente bastante clara, al menos hasta que Terry apareció en su vida y se convirtió en una parlanchina sin seso.

Quizá su situación no fuera tan desesperada, después de todo. Además, ya tenía un plan, y eso hizo que se sintiera más segura. Si se mantenía en silencio, todo iría bien.

Con un poco de suerte, nadie advertiría su presencia.

Miró con interés a su alrededor el vestíbulo. El tapiz que colgaba sobre la chimenea atrajo su atención de inmediato. Lo contempló largo rato, tratando de descubrir qué fue lo que molestó tanto a Albert cuando lo miró. Ella lo encontraba precioso. Sus bordes estaban desgastados por el tiempo, pero las hebras aún tenían unos colores brillantes.

El tapiz mostraba la figura de un hombre al que Albert había llamado Guillermo, ataviado con una regia túnica azul y llevando en la cabeza una corona con piedras preciosas, que parecía estar mirando el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Candy no sabía quién sería este Guillermo, pero supuso que debía de haber vivido hacía mucho tiempo, ya que sobre su cabeza aparecía un halo dorado, lo que seguramente significaba que ya había sido santificado.

Realmente, tenía que haber encontrado el tiempo necesario para memorizar los nombres y los hechos de los santos, tal como le había sugerido su confesor, que se sentiría muy reconfortado si se enteraba de que ahora lamentaba no haber prestado atención a sus consejos. Aunque sentía curiosidad por saber quién era Guillermo, no le pediría a Albert ni a Karen que se lo dijeran, ya que temía que la consideraran una ignorante. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde y plantear entonces esa pregunta a Terry. Se santiguó, para demostrar su respeto al santo, antes de volverse para mirar el resto del vestíbulo.

De inmediato quedó cautivada por la panoplia que colgaba de las paredes que flanqueaban la entrada. En el centro de la pared más larga había dos magníficas espadas con empuñadura de oro con piedras preciosas engastadas. En la más grande faltaba la gema que debía ocupar el centro.

Era todo muy impresionante, pensó, pero bastante extraño. ¿Por qué desearía alguien colgar las armas en las paredes de su casa?

En aquel momento, en el piso de arriba se abrió una puerta que daba al balcón situado encima de la puerta de entrada. Por ella salió apresuradamente una niña muy pequeña que, evidentemente, acababa de despertar de la siesta y frotaba sus ojos adormilados. Llevaba una túnica color marfil y se había envuelto con un tartán que barría el suelo a su alrededor. La niña tenía tanta prisa por bajar que, al atravesar el balcón, olvidó recoger la tela a sus pies. Ya había tropezado una vez cuando Candy se acercó a ella para ofrecerle ayuda.

Candy echó a correr cuando vio que la niña tropezaba por segunda vez.

—**¡Recoge el tartán y espérame; yo te ayudaré a bajar la escalera! —**le gritó.

La niña no entendió lo que Candy decía. No parecía asustada de la desconocida, sólo intrigada. Observó a Candy por entre los barrotes y sonrió, pero no se detuvo.

Demasiado tarde advirtió Candy el error de haber llamado la atención de la niña, porque ahora se había distraído mirándola y prestó aún menos atención a lo que estorbaba su paso. La niña iba camino al desastre. Candy se apresuró a subir la escalera para detenerla.

No llegó a tiempo. La niña llegó al primer escalón, tropezó con el tartán y rodó como una piedra.

Candy se lanzó hacia arriba, la recibió en sus brazos y tuvo el tino de abrazarla y apretarla. La fuerza del impacto hizo que Candy perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas, tratando de volverse para que fuera su hombro y no su cabeza lo que golpeara contra la pared de piedra. No logró su cometido.

Más tarde, Karen le contó que se había golpeado dos veces en la frente mientras rodaba como un saco de patatas hasta la base de la escalera, con la niña protegida entre sus brazos.

Candy se recuperó del accidente antes que la propia Karen, pero sentía punzadas de dolor en todo el cuerpo. Su frente estaba como en llamas, pero una vez que se aseguró de que la pequeña se encontraba bien, su penoso estado le hizo sonreír. La sangre manaba de un corte en su frente, se había roto el dobladillo del traje y el tartán, que tanto trabajo le habían costado arreglar, ya no tenía pliegue alguno.

Karen estaba tan perturbada por el susto que no atinaba a hacer nada. Se sentó en los escalones, algo más arriba de donde estaba Candy, se puso a su hija en el regazo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—**Creía que os ibais a matar las dos. ¿Estás bien, Candy? No te muevas hasta que yo... ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Grace? Sabes que no debes bajar la escalera sin... ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho tu padre que no debes bajar sola? ¿Estás bien, Candy? Contéstame.**

Karen estaba sollozando, y Candy tenía la certeza de que no oiría ninguna respuesta que ella pudiera dar. Se sintió bastante tonta, tendida allí en el suelo como un jarrón roto, de modo que intentó ponerse de pie para estar presentable otra vez.

—**Candy, no te muevas hasta estar segura de que no te has roto nada. **

—**Muy bien, Karen.**

—**Dios bendito, te estás poniendo de pie.**

—**Mamá, ¿se lo diremos a papá?**

—**No, no se lo diremos. Tú lo harás.**

Grace se revolvió para librarse de los brazos de su madre.

—**¿Puedo hacerlo cuando esté preparada, mamá**? —suplicó.

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

—**Está bien, cuando estés preparada** —concedió—. **Siempre que lo hagas antes de acostarte.**

—**¿Por qué no olvidamos lo ocurrido, Karen? Ha sido sólo un accidente** —dijo Candy.

Grace habría entendido algo de lo que Candy decía porque se acercó más a ella, con un gesto de aprobación.

—**Estaba tan aterrada que no podía moverme. Vi a mi niña volando por el aire y sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir. No alcancé a llegar hasta ella...** —Demasiado aturdida para continuar, Karen se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió nuevamente a llorar.

Candy le dio unas suaves palmadas en los brazos para tratar de calmarla.

—**Ya, ya. Ya pasó todo. Tu hija se encuentra bien, Karen. No tiene ni un rasguño.**

Ayudó a Karen a ponerse de pie, le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y la condujo hasta el vestíbulo.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Karen ya estaba sentada a la mesa. Al advertirlo, se levantó de un salto y obligó a Candy a sentarse a su lado, en una banqueta. Mientras se agachaba lentamente sobre ella, Candy sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte trasera del muslo derecho y necesitó de toda su disciplina para no lanzar un grito.

Karen vio la herida que Candy tenía en la frente.

—**¡Santo Dios, estás sangrando!**

—**Es sólo un pequeño corte. Siéntate, por favor, y recupera el aliento. Has pasado un gran susto, Karen.**

—**No, soy yo la que debería estar consolándote a ti. Juro por Dios que me costará más de un mes recobrarme de esto. No obstante, veo que tú te lo tomas con calma, ¿verdad? Vuelve la cabeza, para que pueda verte mejor. ¿Tienes sangre en algún otro lugar? Señor, me tiemblan tanto las manos que ni siquiera puedo apartar tu pelo para mirar. ¡Grace!**

—**¿Sí, mamá?**

La pequeña atravesó el vestíbulo corriendo, arrastrando el tartán tras ella. Parecía ansiosa por participar en la conversación; sin embargo, su madre le ordenó:

—**Ve a buscar a tu padre.**

Grace dejó caer la manta, se acurrucó en la falda de Candy y preguntó:

—**Mamá, ¿puedo ir a buscar a papá cuando esté preparada?**

Candy estalló en una carcajada. La risa tocó el sensible corazón de Karen e hizo brotar nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos. Tomó la mano de Candy y la apretó.

—**Gracias a Dios que tú estabas aquí. De no haber sido por la rapidez de tu reacción, mi hija podría haberse roto el cuello. Mi esposo y yo estaremos en deuda contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días.**

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba por la turbación.

—**No me debéis nada. Ésta es mi familia ahora, y siempre estaré deseosa de poder seros útil de la mejor manera posible. Además, todos debemos cuidar de los pequeños, ¿no es así?**

—**Así es** —convino Karen —. **Tú y yo somos más que parientes. Somos hermanas, ¿verdad?**

—**Tienes razón** —susurró Candy—. **Siempre habrá lugar para otra hermana en mi corazón.**

El vínculo entre ambas mujeres quedó sellado en ese preciso instante, y de inmediato desaparecieron todas las inseguridades y las preocupaciones de Candy. Las hermanas, después de todo, no necesitan impresionarse mutuamente.

—**Mamá, no llores más. No me gusta** —pidió Grace con voz temblorosa.

—**Ahora mismo** —prometió Karen. Soltó la mano de Candy, exhaló un profundo suspiro y secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. **Debería enviar a alguien a buscar a Terry. Querrá ver esto.**

Pero Candy no deseaba ver a Terry más que a Albert. Simplemente, no estaba en condiciones de dar largas explicaciones, y si él comenzaba a mirarla como pretendiendo hacerla responsable de aquel accidente, sabía que se iba a indignar mucho. También era posible, aunque no le parecía muy probable, que le demostrara cierta simpatía, y en ese caso ella se sentiría tan agradecida que podía echarse a llorar. No se le ocurría nada más humillante.

—**Eso no me parece muy sensato. Tu esposo hará preguntas tan pronto como te vea.**

—**Preferiría poder respondérselas cuando estemos de camino a casa.**

—**¿Le tienes miedo?** —preguntó Karen, evidentemente sorprendida ante tal posibilidad.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**Por supuesto que no. Pero es posible que diga algo que me ofenda, y yo no seré capaz de contenerme y le diré lo que pienso al respecto, y antes de que te des cuenta estaremos discutiendo delante de Albert. Y eso no sería en absoluto conveniente. Quiero impresionar a tu esposo, no enfurecerlo. Además, me he propuesto no llamar la atención. Por favor, no insistas.**

—**Has salvado la vida de mi hija. ¿Crees acaso que eso no impresionará favorablemente a Albert? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la gratitud, Candy?**

—**Porque está fuera de lugar. Sólo hice lo que debía.**

—**Ya veo que esto te incomoda; por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Grace, querida, ve y pide a alguno de los sirvientes que traiga toallas limpias y agua fresca.**

La niña tenía tanta prisa por ayudar que olvidó ponerse su tartán.

El corte que tenía Candy en la frente estaba encima del ojo izquierdo. Una vez que Karen limpió debidamente la herida, Candy supuso que había terminado y le sugirió entonces que contara las circunstancias de su casamiento con Albert Andley. Karen dijo que antes sería mejor ir a buscar aguja e hilo. A Candy no le gustaba nada aquello.

—**Por favor, no pienses que soy una desagradecida, pero preferiría que no te preocuparas más. Ya me siento mejor, de veras. Casi ni lo noto. ¿Grace es tu única hija?**

—**No, tengo cuatro. La mayor es Mia Kathleen. Está casada y, para mi gusto, vive demasiado lejos; sólo la veo dos veces al año. Gideon nació hace diez años, y cinco años después, llegó Dillon. Grace es la benjamina.**

—**Es adorable. Tiene el rostro de un querubín.**

—**Oh, sí que lo es** —estuvo de acuerdo Karen —. **Tus preguntas no me han distraído, si eso era lo que esperabas. El corte es demasiado profundo para dejarlo así. Necesita una sutura, así que puedes dejar de hacerte la valiente. Ambas sabemos que te duele bastante.**

—**No estaba tratando de hacerme la valiente, sino de mostrarme diplomática.**

—**Es un esfuerzo inútil.**

—**Tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente explícita. Si crees que te voy a permitir que te acerques a mí con una aguja en la mano después de decirme que no puedes parar de temblar, es que has perdido el juicio.**

—**Estoy decidida a hacerlo, Candy.**

—**Estás loca, Karen.**

Grace había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos durante la discusión. Volvió a trepar al regazo de Candy y las observó a ambas fascinada, mientras las dos mujeres se gritaban acaloradamente.

Finalmente, Karen ganó la batalla. Era mayor, más fuerte y estaba flanqueada por dos sirvientes. La única aliada con la que contaba Candy era Grace. Sin embargo, no representaba una gran ayuda. Reía como una loca cada vez que su madre alzaba la voz y se tapaba los oídos cuando lo hacía Candy.

—**¿Habrás terminado antes de que vuelvan Terry y Albert?**

—**Sí.**

Por suerte, Karen resultó ser tan hábil como había prometido. Candy no dejó escapar sonido alguno mientras limpiaba la herida y la suturaba.

—**Llevarás una cicatriz en la frente, pero te la podrás tapar un poco con el pelo. ¿Te molesta?**

—**No** —respondió Candy—. **Lo que me molesta es que te interrumpas cada vez que vas a contarme algo. Por favor, date prisa y termina de una vez.**

Karen dejó escapar un suspiro.

—**No tenía ni Pony de que fueras tan difícil** —dijo.

Después de hacer ese comentario, humedeció una toalla limpia y le quitó la sangre seca que tenía en el pelo. Todavía pensaba que Terry exigiría alguna explicación cuando viera a Candy.

—**Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que verá mi herida, pero estoy segura de que no dirá una sola palabra hasta que estemos camino de casa. Incluso es posible que espere hasta mañana para sacar a relucir la cuestión. Tal vez si me echara el pelo hacia atrás y le mostrara los puntos, conseguiría que dijera algo antes de marcharnos.**

Minutos antes había llegado la cocinera, quien ahora pidió permiso a su ama para sugerir algo.

—**¿Sí, Elyne?** —preguntó Karen.

—**Podríamos apostar**.

Candy recibió con agrado la Pony de Elyne. Si Terry ignoraba su herida, Karen plantaría flores frente a la casa de Terry para que tuviera un aspecto tan acogedor como la suya. Si Terry hacía algún comentario, Candy iría a visitar a Karen al menos una vez por semana, lloviera o no, tuviera cosas que hacer o no.

Se establecieron unas reglas claras, para que ninguna de ellas pudiera falsear el resultado a su favor. Elyne recibió la importante tarea de esconderse en el pasillo de entrada para controlar que no se utilizaran ciertas triquiñuelas, como señales o indirectas.

Los hermanos alcanzaron a oír las risas de sus esposas desde el exterior y reaccionaron a ellas con una sonrisa. A Albert le alegraba que su esposa disfrutara con la presencia de su visitante, y Terry se sentía aliviado viendo que Candy no se mostraba tan nerviosa con Karen como había estado con Albert.

Candy oyó que la puerta de entrada se abría, y de inmediato hizo que Grace bajara de su regazo. Luego se puso de pie, dando la espalda a su esposo y fingió estar muy ocupada alisando el tartán que la niña había desarreglado.

Apenas vio a su padre dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa, Grace fue corriendo al extremo opuesto.

Albert ocupó su lugar en la cabecera. Karen se sentó a su izquierda. Candy dejó que Terry se sentara en el taburete situado frente a Karen y luego se sentó a su lado. La última en sentarse fue Grace. Lo hizo frente a su padre, en el otro extremo de la larguísima mesa. Una vez que acercó su taburete a la mesa, la niña se acomodó sobre la misma, apoyó el mentón entre sus manos y se quedó contemplando a su padre.

Terry apenas si echó a Candy un breve vistazo. Le preguntó si todo estaba bien, pero ella supuso que sólo quería saber si había procurado no meterse en líos, tal y como él le había sugerido antes de irse, y le respondió con un gesto de asentimiento.

—**¿Dónde están tus otros hijos? —**preguntó Candy a Karen.

—**Albert les ha dado permiso para quedarse afuera una hora más, con Gavin y su esposa** —explicó Karen, antes de volverse hacia su esposo—. **¿Ya has dado las noticias a Terry?**

—**No, no lo he hecho** —contestó Albert con una sonrisa.

—**¿Son buenas noticias?** —preguntó Candy.

—**Oh, ya lo creo, Candy —**respondió Karen —**. Muy buenas.**

—**Acaban de avisarme, Terry, de que tu madrastra y su hijo se dirigen a tu casa. Tendrían que llegar hoy mismo o mañana por la mañana, a más tardar.**

Candy reaccionó antes que su esposo. El anuncio provocó tal desasosiego en ella que se puso de pie de un salto y estuvo a punto de hacer caer el taburete en su precipitación.

—**¿Ahora? ¿Tu madre nos hace una visita ahora?** —preguntó.

Terry hizo que se sentara nuevamente con un suave empujón.

—**Mi madrastra** —corrigió.

—**Sí, por supuesto, tu madrastra. ¿Viene a visitarnos ahora?**

—**Sí, ahora, por lo que acaba de decirnos Albert. No veo motivos para tanto pánico. ¿La noticia te ha trastornado?**

—**No, claro que no. Sólo me ha cogido desprevenida oír que tu madrastra ya podría estar aguardando nuestra llegada.**

—**Es posible que no llegue hasta mañana** —recordó Albert.

Terry se volvió hacia su esposa.

—**¿Qué te ocurre? Son buenas noticias, no malas.**

—**Sí, es cierto** —convino ella**—. Y haré cuanto esté a mi alcance para que se sienta cómoda.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado ausente Elroy?** —preguntó Karen.

—**Diecisiete años** —contestó Terry—. **Acababa de llegar a la casa donde había nacido para ayudar a sus familiares a cuidar a un tío enfermo cuando mataron a mi padre. Al enterarse, no pudo soportar la Pony de volver.**

—**¿Y no has vuelto a verla más desde entonces?** —preguntó Candy.

—**La he visto varias veces desde entonces. Hace tres años, en una ocasión en que Albert y yo estábamos dirimiendo una disputa cerca de las colinas, nos detuvimos en su casa para ofrecerle nuestros respetos.**

—**Todavía guardaba luto** —señaló Albert.

—**Debió de amar mucho a tu padre** —murmuró Candy.

—**Por supuesto que sí** —respondió él.

—**Debería haber seguido adelante** —dijo Albert—. **Llorar por los muertos no les devuelve la vida.**

—**Tú me llorarás, ¿no es así, Albert? —**dijo Karen

—**Por supuesto.**

—**¿Cuánto tiempo?**

Albert no estaba dispuesto a embarcarse en una discusión sobre la duración del duelo que guardaría por su esposa. Ni siquiera podía pensar en perderla sin sentirse enfermo.

—**¡No morirás antes que yo! ¿Lo entiendes?** —ordenó, con tono severo e inflexible.

La única que alcanzó a ver el pánico que se reflejó en sus ojos fue su mujer, quien se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—**No, no moriré antes que tú. ¿Has olvidado contar a Terry las demás noticias interesantes que tienes para él?**

Su marido se alegró de reconciliarse con ella. Se volvió hacia Terry, y le explicó que había recibido a un emisario que había traido noticias provenientes de un terrateniente que vivía cerca de la frontera. Terry se mostró interesado e hizo varias preguntas. Un tema les llevó a otro y éste a otro más, y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Candy y Karen fueran olvidadas por completo.

Candy decidió que de momento haría a un lado sus preocupaciones relativas a la madrastra de Terry, aunque elevó una silenciosa plegaria, rogando que la buena señora no llegara antes que ella. Candy quería tomar posiciones antes de que eso ocurriera.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando oyó a Karen instando a su pequeña a que se reuniera con ellos. Candy se apresuró a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, ya que temía que Grace, inocentemente, dijera algo que despertara la curiosidad de los hombres y que, de forma inadvertida, inclinara el resultado de la apuesta en favor de Karen. Hasta el momento, Candy era la ganadora; ninguno de los hermanos había dicho una sola palabra sobre su herida. Miró a Karen con expresión de descarado regocijo, antes de lanzarse a devorar toda la comida que habían puesto frente a ella.

Albert esperó a que fueran retiradas las fuentes con la carne para volverse hacia su esposa.

—**Me gustaría preguntar por qué...**

Lo interrumpió la carcajada de Karen. Aguardó hasta que ésta se controló y luego continuó.

—**¿Cómo puedes encontrar graciosa mi pregunta, si aún no la has oído?** —preguntó, intrigado.

—**Te ruego que me disculpes, Albert. ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?**

—**¿Por qué mi hija está sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa? Casi no alcanzo a verla**.

Todos se volvieron hacia Grace. La niña no pareció incomodarse por la atención que despertaba. Se limitó a dedicar una sonrisa a su padre y mirarlo atentamente.

—**Candy, ¿quieres responder la pregunta de Albert?**

—**No.**

—**No puedes negarte a responder a mi hermano —**dijo Terry.

—**Pues es lo que acaba de hacer —**señaló Karen antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que el proceder de Karen era una directa violación de las reglas que habían establecido, porque deliberadamente despertaba la curiosidad de los hombres con su hilaridad. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliese con la suya.

— **Karen** —dijo—, **creo que deberías ir a la cocina a felicitar a Elyne por esta comida.**

—**Iré si tú vienes conmigo.**

—**Ninguna de las dos necesita dejar la mesa —**intervino Terry**—. Elyne y otros dos sirvientes están observándonos desde el pasillo. Puedes felicitarla desde aquí.**

—**¿Quieres tratar de controlarte? —**pidió Albert a su esposa cuando ésta fue atacada por un nuevo estallido de risa.

Candy se puso de pie.

—**Muchas gracias por esta exquisita comida. ¿Me excusáis, por favor?**

No esperó la respuesta. Karen se puso de pie de un salto y se apresuró a ir tras ella.

Terry oyó que su esposa acusaba a Karen de hacer trampas y estuvo a punto de dejar caer su copa. Rogó a Dios que Albert no hubiera oído el comentario. En aquel momento, Candy se detuvo frente a la chimenea y se santiguó antes de seguir su camino. Albert quedó tan sorprendido que golpeó la mesa con su copa vacía.

La muestra de respeto de Candy le resultó sumamente graciosa a Karen. Sus carcajadas la siguieron hasta el exterior.

Albert esperó hasta que los sirvientes hubieron salido detrás de las mujeres, y luego se volvió hacia Terry.

—**Deberíamos estar ofendidos.**

—**Efectivamente. ¿Cómo crees que se ha hecho daño Candy, y por qué, por el amor de Dios, fingen ambas que no ha pasado nada?**

—**Sólo hay una forma de saberlo rápidamente.**

—**¿Cuál?**

Albert sonrió.

—**¡Grace!** —llamó.

—**¿Sí, papá?**

—**Ven y siéntate con tu padre.**

—**¿Puedo ir cuando esté preparada?**

—**Ya lo estás ahora, Grace.**

La pequeña bajó la cabeza y fue hacia él como si fueran a bañarla. Cuando pasó junto a Terry, éste le hizo un guiño.

Albert la levantó en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y la sentó en el borde de la mesa. Luego le ordenó que le contara qué había pasado.

—**Esa señora gritó a mamá.**

—**Se llama Candy, Grace. Ahora, dime la verdad.**

—**Quizás esté diciendo la verdad** —intervino Terry.

—**¿Y tu madre qué hizo?**

—**Lloró.**

Albert echó a Terry una mirada.

—**Nada de esto te sorprende, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**Mamá también gritó, papá.**

—**¿Y tú qué hiciste, Grace?**

—**Nada.**

Albert no creyó ni por un instante semejante tontería.

—**¿Qué más puedes decirme?**

—**La señora rió cuando mamá volvió a llorar.** —Estaba tan contenta de recordarlo, que encogió los hombros de placer.

—**Terry, tendré que amonestar a Candy por su sorprendente falta de respeto hacia mi esposa. Hablaré con ella.**

—**No debes ofenderla, Albert.**

—**La señora no lloró, papá.**

—**¿Ah, no?**

—**Mamá puso una aguja en la cabeza de la señora.**

—**¿Cómo se ha hecho daño Candy?** —preguntó Terry.

—**Se cayó por la escalera.**

—**¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en la escalera?**

—**Terry, si gritas no conseguirás que mi hija te responda** —dijo Albert**—. Recuerda que es pequeña.**

—**Creí que habías dicho que esto sería rápido.**

—**La señora Candy dijo a mamá que estaba loca.**

—**Dime por qué estaba en la escalera** —ordenó Albert.

—**Te quiero mucho, papá.**

La estratagema no funcionó. Como tampoco el intento de la niña de zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

—**Contéstame, Grace.**

—**Tuvo que cogerme.**

Albert pudo figurarse exactamente lo sucedido. Terry estaba en desventaja, ya que se había marchado de la casa de Albert mucho antes de que naciera Grace y, por lo tanto, no estaba al tanto de la larga lista de travesuras de la niña.

—**Sigo sin comprender cómo pudo haberse caído Candy** —dijo.

—**Grace, cuenta a tu tío cómo te agarró Candy** —dijo su padre.

La pequeña se sintió asustada al sentir sobre ella la atención de su padre y de su tío. Se puso de pie, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y simuló dar un salto, procurando reconstruir el hecho.

Albert tomó a la niña y la obligó tiernamente a sentarse.

—**Serás mi perdición, Grace** —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Lo sé, papá. Ya me lo has dicho antes. Muchas veces.**

—**También será la perdición de su esposa, señor** —señaló la cocinera, mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia la cocina.

Albert se volvió hacia la mujer.

—**Mi hija se cayó por la escalera, ¿no es así, Elyne?**

—**Yo no lo vi, pero mi señora me contó que Grace bajó la escalera como una roca desde lo alto de una torre. Lady Candy saltó para atraparla.**

—**Ambas podrían haberse roto el cuello**.

—**Sí, podría haber ocurrido, Terry —**estuvo de acuerdo Albert, antes de volverse hacia la fiel servidora—. **Explícanos por qué nuestras esposas no quieren que nos enteremos de lo ocurrido.**

Elyne no podía desobedecer la orden de su amo y rápidamente contó lo de la apuesta.

A los hermanos no les divirtió nada la apuesta de sus mujeres. Sin embargo, estaban dispuestos a seguirles la corriente.

Karen y Candy se reunieron con ellos pocos minutos más tarde. Los hombres se pusieron de pie cuando las damas entraron al salón, pero después de ser ignorados durante varios minutos, optaron por volver a sentarse. Albert escanció las copas. Apuró su bebida de un solo trago.

Candy se había ganado la lealtad de Albert en cuanto se convirtió en la esposa de su hermano. Cuando éste supo que había salvado a su preciosa hija de una grave caída, obtuvo su absoluta devoción, a la que debió sumar su cariño y admiración cuando le oyó decir a Karen que debía quitar de inmediato el tapiz de la pared. Karen se negó en redondo.

—**Pues entonces, quítale lo antes posible al menos las hebras doradas del halo. No puedes santificar a Guillermo el Conquistador sólo porque creas que debe ser santificado. Es un sacrilegio.**

—**Guillermo será santo en cuanto la Iglesia considere su caso.**

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

—**No es de extrañar que tu esposo parezca estar viendo la cara del diablo. ¿Por qué razón, en el nombre del cielo, tienes colgada la imagen de ese antiguo rey de Inglaterra en el hogar de un hombre de las Highlands? Hasta yo sé que no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar. Debes quitarlo, Karen. Dios del cielo, he estado santiguándome cada vez que pasaba por aquí, y si eso no es una blasfemia, no sé qué otra cosa podría ser. ¿No hay ninguno de vuestros reyes que puedas colgar en esa pared?**

—**¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?**

—**¿Por qué? Porque eres de las Highlands, por eso.**

—**No lo sabes, ¿verdad, Candy? Soy nacida y criada en Inglaterra.**

Huelga decir que con esta sorprendente revelación, consiguió que Candy se quedara sin aliento. Karen tuvo que reír al ver el desconcierto que había provocado a su nueva hermana.

—**Por tu forma de hablar, pareces de esta tierra, y nadie me ha dicho que tú...** —Candy se interrumpió para mirar a su marido—**. Deberías habérmelo dicho.**

—**No, creo que él no tenía por qué decírtelo y además ya deberías saber que ningún hombre cuenta nada a su esposa si ésta no lo hostiga lo suficiente, Candy. Sin embargo, esta revelación debería agradarte, no enfurecerte.**

Candy finalmente logró dejar de mirar a su marido con el entrecejo fruncido.

—**Estoy contenta. No me extraña que me hayas caído tan bien.**

—**También te gustará Mary. Albert, ¿te das cuenta de la bendición que he recibido? Ahora tengo una hermana a cada lado de la comarca** —dijo Karen

—**Sí, así es —**convino Albert.

—**Terry, Candy debe conocer a Mary cuanto antes.**

—**¿Podemos detenernos camino de casa?** —preguntó Candy.

—**Es demasiado tarde para detenernos** —respondió Terry.

Resuelta a no permitir que estropeara su alegría, Candy se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso una mano en el hombro de Terry.

—**¿En otra ocasión, entonces?**

—**Sí. **

Ella le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, para demostrar su agradecimiento. Albert se volvió al ponerse de pie, para que Candy no viera la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Le alegraba ver que demostraba cariño a su hermano, pero lo que le había hecho sonreír era el conocimiento que tenía de que Terry procuraba que esas demostraciones no le gustaran.

Terry miró a su hermano y sacudió la cabeza.

—**No te lo tomes demasiado a pecho** —señaló, mientras se ponía de pie.

—**Y yo te sugiero que no subestimes la cuestión** —dijo Albert, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Candy no tenía ni Pony de qué estaban hablando. De improviso, Albert cambió de tema antes de que ella pudiera pedir explicaciones.

—**Será mejor que vayas con cuidado de regreso a casa.**

—**Terry siempre está en guardia** —dijo ella.

—**Así es, es verdad** —estuvo de acuerdo Albert, antes de dar una segunda advertencia a su hermano**—: Incluso ahora mismo puede estar esperando en tus tierras.**

—**¡Bueno, Albert, ya estoy temblando!**

—**Tu arrogancia terminará contigo. Ambos sabemos que querrá recuperarla.**

Súbitamente, Candy supo de qué hablaban. Dejó escapar un grito sofocado, aferró el brazo de Terry y le preguntó, en un susurro:

—**¿El cerdo de Cornwell?**

Su marido sonrió. Que Dios la iluminara, comenzaba a advertir lo afortunada que había sido casándose con él.

—**Sí, el cerdo de Cornwell.**

—**Tú no lo harás, ¿verdad?**

—**Yo no haré, ¿qué?**

Ella se apoyó contra él, para que nadie la oyera.

—**Devolverme.**

La sonrisa de Terry se desvaneció.

—**¿Y tú qué piensas?**

—**Que no lo harás.**

Su enérgico movimiento de cabeza le dijo que había supuesto correctamente. Él rodeó sus hombros con el brazo y la apretó contra él, para que supiera que aprobaba su respuesta.

Candy trató de ocultar su exasperación. No era fácil, teniendo en cuenta que su esposo estaba intentando defender su actitud frente a su hermano.

—**Mi esposa no tenía intención de ofenderme. Es inglesa, como recordarás, y por lo tanto no comprende.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no comprendo?**

Fue Albert quien contestó.

—**Nosotros conservamos lo que nos pertenece, y protegemos a nuestras mujeres. Aún no tienes conciencia de tu propio valor, ¿verdad, Candy?**

—**No, no la tiene** —confirmó Terry.

—**Los hombres ingleses también protegen lo que les pertenece** —dijo, pensando que eso tenía que haberles resultado obvio—. **Los nobles son tan posesivos como vosotros.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, muchacha?** —preguntó Albert—. ¿**Acaso te protegió tu padre cuando te envió para casarte con Cornwell?**

—**Una cosa nada tiene que ver con la otra, señor.**

—**¿En qué se diferencian? **—preguntó Albert.

Ambos hermanos pensarían que su padre estaba animado por la codicia si les explicaba sus razones, y sabía que jamás lograría convencerlos de que su querido padre amaba a sus hijas.

—**Estoy aquí porque lo deseo. Cuando pregunté a mi esposo si me devolvería, sólo buscaba oír la confirmación de sus propios labios. Ya sabía que no lo haría** —alardeó.

—**¿Porque habían recibido la aprobación de la Iglesia junto a la bendición del sacerdote? —**preguntó Albert.

Cuando Candy le contestó que no, él ya afirmaba con la cabeza.

—**Terry se las habría arreglado para buscar un sacerdote que nos bendijera, pero de no haberlo conseguido, no habríamos sido el primer matrimonio que comienza sin el debido sacramento, ya que hay muy pocos clérigos disponibles.**

Terry sabía que Candy se estaba esforzando por ser diplomática y no pudo menos que sonreír. Ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, y por la forma en que Albert llevaba el interrogatorio, sabía que su hermano tenía curiosidad por ver su reacción.

Albert disfrutaba de aquel momento, y con sus mohines de disgusto y sus respuestas vacilantes, estaba descubriendo más cosas sobre ella de las que Candy podía imaginar.

—**¿Cómo sabías, entonces, que Terry no te devolvería?** —insistió Albert—. **¿Acaso ya lo conoces tan bien?**

—**No, no lo conozco ni lo comprendo bien, en absoluto. He advertido, por supuesto, lo terco que es —**agregó, cuando recordó todo lo que había discutido con Terry para lograr que cambiara de opinión y cómo se había negado él a prestar atención a una sola de sus palabras**—. No obstante, mis padres enseñaron a sus hijos a valerse por sí mismos. Mi familia...**

—**Nosotros somos tu familia ahora** —interrumpió Terry.

—**Sí, pero mis hermanas y hermanos...**

— Karen** y Albert son ahora tus hermanos** —volvió de nuevo a interrumpir.

—**Y Neil** —agregó Albert.

—**Sí, también Neil** —Terry asintió**—. Hace tanto que no lo veo, que a veces casi se me olvida.**

—**Terry, ¿por qué no me permites hablar de mi familia?**

—**Nosotros somos ahora tu familia —**corrigió él con delicadeza.

Albert comprendió perfectamente lo que trataba de hacer Terry y lo apoyó con todas sus fuerzas. Terry quería que su esposa sintiera lealtad por él y sus subalternos, por supuesto, y dejara atrás el pasado, y aunque Albert consideraba que Terry no era tan sutil como lo había sido él cuando ayudara a Karen a superar la nostalgia por su familia, no podía culpar a su hermano.

Desmoralizada al comprobar que su esposo intentaba que ella pretendiera olvidarse de su familia, decidió salir y no hacerle caso durante algunos minutos, para intentar descubrir por qué razón se portaba él de una forma tan cruel. Naturalmente, para eso primero debía liberarse del brazo de su marido que rodeaba sus hombros, pero, cuando intentó hacerlo, advirtió que aún tenía consigo el tartán de Andley. Lo puso debajo del brazo, con la intención de dejarlo sobre una banqueta cuando Terry la soltara, y luego le dio un codazo para librarse de él.

Terry tomó su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. Candy trató de empujarlo para soltarse, pero él intensificó su apretón. Estaba totalmente indefensa, y él lo sabía. Le dirigió una mirada asesina, para que supiera lo que pensaba de su conducta.

Él le hizo un guiño.

Albert se estaba esforzando por no soltar una carcajada. La mirada que Candy acababa de dirigir a Terry realmente le había divertido. Pudo reconocerla, ya que se parecía a la mirada de «espera-hasta-que-te-pesque-solo» con la que Karen a menudo lo fulminaba cuando se moría por expresar su opinión y sabía que no podía hacerlo.

—**Todavía tienes que satisfacer mi curiosidad, Candy** —dijo a la joven.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y trató de recordar de qué hablaban cuando Terry le había guiñado el ojo. ¿Qué le había pasado a su esposo, por todos los demonios?

—**Candy, responde a mi hermano** —ordenó Terry.

Por Dios, qué maravillosamente cálidos se habían vuelto los ojos de Terry. ¿Por qué razón un guerrero tan apuesto tenía que ser tan insufrible? Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras reflexionaba sobre ello.

—**Me alegrará mucho responder a tu hermano.**

Ambos hombres esperaron largo rato. Albert se apiadó de ella antes de que Terry tomara conciencia de su situación y le recordó el tema en cuestión.

—**Estabas a punto de explicarme cómo sabías que Terry no te entregaría a Cornwell.**

—**Es muy sencillo, en realidad. Yo no se lo permitiría.**

—**Por supuesto que no lo harías** —intervino Karen, para demostrar que apoyaba la convicción de Candy.

Albert se echó a reír. Su reacción confundió a Candy. Terry no rió; se limitó a sonreír, y ese gesto fue igualmente desconcertante para ella.

Aún sonreía cuando la condujo hasta el exterior. Empezaba a olvidarse del asunto cuando Candy le preguntó por qué su respuesta le había parecido tan graciosa.

—**No me ha hecho gracia. Me ha gustado.**

—**De acuerdo** —convino ella—. ¿**Y por qué te ha gustado?**

—**Porque crees que tienes la fuerza necesaria para imponer tus decisiones.**

**Karen se acercó desde atrás y atrajo la atención de Terry diciéndole que estaba equivocado.**

—**No cree tener la fuerza suficiente para imponerte sus deseos. Creo que sabe que es lo bastante inteligente para encontrar otra manera de conseguir lo que quiere.**

—**Nuestros padres no crían hijas ignorantes y se equivoca quien cree lo contrario** —dijo Candy.

—**¿Acaso no es así?** —preguntó Karen a su marido, de pie detrás de ella.

Albert se guardó muy bien de disentir con su esposa, ya que la cuestión parecía importarle mucho.

—**Sí, así es.**

Terry sostuvo la puerta para que su esposa pudiera salir. Karen dio a Candy un abrazo de despedida, luego hizo lo propio con Terry, susurró algo a su oído que le hizo sonreír, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—**Ven a casa más a menudo** —dijo, antes de apartarse de la puerta para que ambos salieran.

Los ojos de Archie se abrieron de incredulidad apenas vio salir a su ama. Ella advirtió su preocupación, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se cubrió la sutura con el pelo. Archie no dijo nada.

Todos pudieron advertir que ella tenía dificultades para bajar los escalones de la entrada. Terry trató de ser delicado con ella al ayudarla a montar, pero así y todo Candy hizo una mueca de dolor.

La despedida de Terry y su hermano hizo que ella olvidara su sufrimiento. Casi se echó a reír, divertida por la actitud de Terry, ya que, en lugar de saludar con una inclinación de cabeza o despedirse con un apretón de manos, dio a su hermano una sonora palmada en el hombro. Albert se la devolvió. Una vez que hubo terminado la bárbara demostración de afecto, Terry montó detrás de Candy y rodeó su cintura con el brazo.

Se inclinó hacia ella y susurró en su oído:

—**Dentro de poco rato llegaremos a casa.**

Albert aguardó pacientemente al lado de ellos a que Karen terminara de despedirse y volviera adentro, en busca de Grace. Apenas se cerró la puerta tras ella, se volvió hacia Candy. Su expresión mostraba claramente su diversión.

—**Mi hija siente un particular afecto por su tartán** —dijo.

—**¿Ah, sí?** —comentó ella, preguntándose la razón de que la manta de la niña estuviera en discusión.

—**Puede distinguirlo de todos los demás sólo por el olor** —agregó—. **Al menos, eso es lo que sostiene mi esposa. Karen** ** debe estar en lo cierto, ya que Grace sabe cuándo ha sido sustituido por otro. Le gusta envolverse en su manta mientras duerme. Esta noche tendrá que usarla, Candy, de lo contrario mi esposa y yo no podremos pegar ojo.**

Por la expresión confundida que mostró Candy, Terry se dio cuenta de que ella no entendía lo que Albert decía.

—**Quiere que se la devuelvas, Candy** —dijo.

En un santiamén, Candy sintió que su cara se encendía. Casi dejó caer la manta cuando movió apresuradamente el brazo para entregarla a Albert.

—**No comprendo cómo pude olvidar ponerla sobre el banco. Tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero luego empecé a discutir y tal vez...**

Candy renunció a explicar su olvido cuando sintió que Albert cubría su mano con la suya. Parecía querer decirle algo muy importante e instintivamente se puso tensa, a la expectativa.

—**Mi mujer te visitará la semana que viene para plantar tus flores, Candy.**

—**Muchas gracias, señor.**

—**Es él quien te da las gracias —**le dijo Terry.

—**Ya me he dado cuenta. Le quería agradecer que fuera tan amable conmigo.**

—**Si no estuviera tan agradecido por la ayuda que has prestado a mi hija, me ofendería contigo por haber creído que Terry y yo no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de que había pasado algo malo. Nos damos cuenta de todo.**

—**Para ser dos mujeres inteligentes, ambas nos habéis juzgado bastante mal —**agregó Terry.

—**Ya lo creo** —coincidió Albert. Retiró la mano y retrocedió—. **Comprenderás que fue nuestra decisión la que te permitió ganar la apuesta, pero no es necesario que nos agradezcas nuestra consideración.**

Candy se echó a reír.

—**¿Creen que me dejaron ganar? Creo que no es así, señor.**

—**Fingimos deliberadamente que no nos dábamos cuenta de nada** —dijo Albert, alzando una ceja.

—**En efecto —**convino ella—. **Y estarían en lo cierto si lo que estaba en juego hubiera sido su capacidad de observación. Tanto Karen como yo sabíamos que se darían cuenta de todo.**

—**Entonces, ¿cuál era el tema de la apuesta?** —preguntó Terry, con una sombra de sonrisa en la voz.

— **Karen estaba segura de que no podrían estar callados ante esa situación, y de que preguntarías qué había ocurrido apenas me vieras. Yo aposté a que no dirías una sola palabra y, si la memoria no me engaña, creo que eso exactamente lo que sucedió.**

—**Una cosa es lo mismo que la otra —**argumentó Terry.

—**¿Tú crees?** —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa inocente y una mirada que indicaban a las claras su convicción de que estaba equivocado.

—**Admítelo, Terry. La victoria es de Candy **—concedió Albert.

—**De acuerdo —**dijo Terry.

—**¿ Karen traerá a Grace con ella cuando venga a plantar mis flores?**

—**No. No permito que mis hijos abandonen mis tierras. Terry, yo iré con mi esposa. Espero encontrarte allí.**

Albert le dio una nueva palmada para demostrarle su afecto, antes de volver adentro dando grandes zancadas. Grace debía estar aguardándolo detrás de la puerta, porque apenas Albert la abrió, corrió hacia él y le quitó la manta de las manos.

* * *

Pues que les parecio este capitulo.. Cabe destacar que Albert y candy son nada mas y nada menos que de mi anterior adaptacion La inigualable Novia rebelde asi que he leido alguno comentarios que algunas que escribieron que esta historia se parecia pues si es la 2da serie de los Laird de Julie Garwood.. Besos

* * *

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

**Capitulo 10**

Una vez en camino, Candy se acomodó delante de su esposo y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—**Lamento no haber podido despedirme de Grace.**

—**En este momento debe de estar muy ocupada explicando a su padre lo que ha hecho.**

—**¿Y él qué hará? Fue un accidente, Terry. Seguramente, Albert no pensará herir sus tiernos sentimientos.**

—**Ni ella ni Dillon tienen autorización para estar solos allí arriba. Albert se limitará a recordar a la niña cuáles son sus obligaciones.**

—**¿Los otros niños son tan desenvueltos?**

—**No. Los varones son tímidos con los extraños, pero que Dios te ayude una vez que te cogen confianza. Son más traviesos que Grace.**

—**Me parece que ella será mi preferida.**

Terry procuraba deliberadamente mantener esa conversación intrascendente para que Candy no reparara en la cantidad de soldados de Andley que los escoltaban. No quería que ella se preocupara por los motivos que pudiera tener Albert para proporcionar semejante vigilancia. Podría suponer que la razón del exagerado gesto de protección de su hermano era Cornwell.

Sabía que debía aceptar la injerencia de su hermano. Sin embargo, aquello no le hacía demasiado feliz. Tampoco a Archie, pero, al contrario que su jefe, no se molestaba en ocultar su irritación.

—**Yo no preferiría a ninguno de mis hijos por encima de otro** —le aseguró Candy.

Él no tenía nada que agregar. Ella quería seguir conversando, con la esperanza de que la charla la distrajera del dolor que la atormentaba en aquellos momentos. Le latía la cabeza y el dolor en el muslo empezaba a ser espantoso.

Terry se dio cuenta de su malestar apenas la vio cambiar nuevamente de posición.

—**Yo ya me había Pony de casa cuando nacieron Dillon y Grace** —comentó**—. Tuve más trato con Karen Kathleen, y la conozco mejor que a los demás. Aun así, debo reconocer que siento un cariño especial por Grace, pero sólo porque me recuerda a otra persona.**

Ella trató de alzar la vista hacia él, pero él la obligó suavemente a mantener la cabeza contra su pecho, de modo que no pudo hacerlo. Ella lo pellizcó para que supiera cuánto le disgustaba su actitud y luego preguntó a quién le recordaba Grace.

—**A una niña que una vez tuve en mis brazos.**

El no dijo más, pero el recuerdo de la niña que había alzado puso en su voz cierta calidez, y Candy fue sensible a ella.

—**¿Te gusta que Elroy venga a visitarnos?** —preguntó.

—**Sí. A ti, no, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que me gusta** —dijo ella**—. Sólo me provoca algo de... aprensión conocerla. Es muy importante para mí obtener su aprobación** —agregó—. **Después de todo, es tu madre, y sería nefasto que yo no le gustara.**

—**¿Por qué?**

Candy no podía creer que Terry necesitara hacer esa pregunta.

—**Porque en tu casa debe reinar la armonía, por eso; y me corresponde responder a sus deseos. Mientras esté en tu casa, ella es la señora. Seguramente comprendes eso.**

—**Te preocupas por una insignificancia. Le gustarás, no lo dudes.**

No estaba tan segura como Terry, pero estaba decidida a ganarse el cariño de Elroy. Pasó varios minutos pensando en diferentes maneras de complacer a la señora, y terminó por dejar a un lado las preocupaciones. Trató de concentrarse en recordar el momento encantador que había pasado visitando a Karen como medio de olvidar el doloroso latido de su muslo. Pero no sirvió de nada.

—**Hermoso día para un paseo, ¿verdad?**

Terry no contestó. Candy no se amilanó.

—**Creo que me gustaría andar un poco. Sería agradable poder estirar las piernas.**

—**No** —dijo él, pero suavizó su negativa rozando su cabeza con la barbilla**—. ¿Crees que irías mejor si te acuesto sobre la silla?**

Su sugerencia la horrorizó. Se imaginó, acostada boca abajo sobre las rodillas de él, con la cabeza colgando en el costado del semental y los pies balanceándose en el otro; pensó que esa humillación podría matarla.

Vaya maravillosa manera de conocer a su gente.

—**No sé cómo crees que puede ayudar esa sugerencia. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias. Sólo pensé que sería muy estimulante andar un poco con este día tan maravilloso. Olvídalo.**

Había antepuesto el orgullo por encima de la comodidad, tal como él esperaba que hiciera. Terry metió la mano debajo de su falda, para apreciar la magnitud de la herida. Pensó en detenerse para echar un vistazo, pero rápidamente desechó la Pony. Obtener su cooperación le llevaría más de una hora, y al cabo de diez minutos más llegarían al límite de sus tierras y ya estarían en casa.

El contacto de su mano parecía una caricia. A pesar de eso, ella no la aceptó. Se puso completamente rígida y susurró:

—**Quita esa mano de ahí.**

—**Tienes una gran magulladura, ¿verdad? ¿Te hace mucho daño?**

—**No. Por favor, quita esa mano de ahí. Me muero de vergüenza.**

Terry accedió a sus deseos.

—**Un inglés tendría algo más de comprensión con su esposa** —murmuró Candy.

—**Yo no soy inglés.**

—**No, no lo eres** —coincidió Candy—. **¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu casa?**

—**Sí.**

—**Ante todo, avísame por favor cuando lleguemos a tus tierras.**

—**Mira en lo alto de esa colina; allí verás a mis centinelas que están observándonos**.

De inmediato Candy procuró componer su aspecto. Pasó sus dedos entre el pelo para desenredarlo, golpeando a Terry en el hombro cuando echaba hacia atrás sus rizos, se arregló los pliegues del tartán y se pellizcó las mejillas para darles color.

—**¿Qué haces, por el amor de Dios?**

—**Me pellizco.**

Terry consideró más prudente no hacer preguntas. Pero no pudo contenerse, y le preguntó por qué lo hacía.

—**Porque no quiero parecer pálida.**

Terry sacudió la cabeza. Jamás había oído algo tan ridículo.

—**¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a tu castillo?** —preguntó Candy.

—**Poco.**

—**¿Quieres decir que vivimos cerca de Karen y Albert?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Podré visitarlos cuando quiera?**

—**Sí.**

El entusiasmo hizo que olvidara su dolor. Terry le explicó que no había construido su casa en medio de la propiedad, sino cerca del límite con las tierras de su hermano. Candy supuso que lo había hecho para agradarle.

Cuando los soldados de Grandchester vieron que su jefe los saludaba con la mano en alto, respondieron con vítores.

—**¿Siempre lanzan vítores cuando regresas a casa?**

—**No, solamente cuando he estado fuera mucho tiempo.**

—**¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado ausente esta vez?**

—**Casi tres semanas.**

¿Qué habría estado haciendo durante ese tiempo? Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando recordó la pintura azul sobre la cara. Enseguida cambió de Pony. Si descubría que había llevado a cabo una incursión contra alguien, su buen humor se echaría a perder. También echaría a perder el de él, ya que no podría evitar hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su bárbaro pasatiempo.

Advirtió que los soldados la observaban al pasar frente a ellos, y aunque sonrió a modo de saludo, no le devolvieron la sonrisa. Inmediatamente, comenzó a preocuparse.

—**¿Acaso no gusto a tus soldados porque iba a casarme con Cornwell?**

—**No.**

—**Ninguno de los que hemos visto me ha sonreído.**

—**Por supuesto que no.**

—**¿Por qué no?**

—**Porque eres mi esposa. Deben respetarte.**

—**¿Y si no lo merezco?**

—**Por supuesto que sí lo mereces.**

Candy pensó que éste era un comentario muy considerado y bondadoso, y como Terry no era ni una cosa ni otra, de inmediato despertó sus sospechas.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque yo te elegí.**

—**Yo te elegí a ti, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Te gusta discutir conmigo, ¿eh?**

Candy no creyó que eso mereciera una respuesta.

—**¿Me gustará tu casa?**

—**Por supuesto.**

—**Tengo muchas ganas de verla. ¿Es tan impresionante como la de Albert? Bueno, sea como sea, me gustará —**se apresuró a añadir**—. No necesito que sea tan imponente. ¿Lo es?**

Su entusiasmo hizo que Terry no pudiera evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—**Sí, es tan impresionante como la casa de mi hermano.**

—**Estás orgulloso de ella, ¿no es así? Puedo notarlo en tu voz.**

—**Supongo que sí.**

—**¿El salón es tan grande como el de Albert? No me importará que no lo sea.**

—**Porque no necesitas que sea tan grande.**

—**Exactamente.**

—**No puedo afirmar que sea grande. Nunca he tenido tiempo de advertirlo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que hace que tu casa sea tan impresionante?**

—**Es segura.**

¿Qué tendría que ver la seguridad con la apariencia?

—**¿Pero qué aspecto tiene?** —insistió.

—**Invencible —**contestó él.

Si seguía con este tema no iría a ninguna parte. Decidió que tendría que esperar y verla con sus propios ojos.

Terry pensó que ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aunque consideraba que su casa era invencible, todavía había bastante trabajo por hacer en la muralla. Pensaba reforzar la madera con piedra, tal como lo había sugerido su hermano, y añadiría además una plataforma más en el extremo norte.

La excitación de Candy iba en aumento a medida que se acercaban; estaba de tan buen humor que no podía dejar de sonreír.

La expresión de Terry se ensombreció cuando llegaron a las ruinas de lo que había sido la casa de su padre.

—**¿Quién vivía aquí?** —preguntó Candy en un susurro cuando vio los restos carbonizados de la vasta estructura.

—**Mi padre.**

—**¿Murió aquí?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Y tú vivías aquí con él?**

—**Sí.**

La frialdad de su voz dejó claro que no deseaba ser interrogado acerca de su pasado. Tenía el firme propósito de enterarse de todo lo que pudiera acerca de su esposo para comprender por qué se había convertido en un hombre tan severo y rígido, pero sabía que debía tener paciencia y no ser demasiado inquisitiva, o de lo contrario él jamás le abriría su corazón. Antes ella debía demostrar que era digna de su confianza; finalmente, él ablandaría su actitud y confiaría en ella.

No podía dejar de mirar las ruinas. Incluso después de haberlas dejado atrás, levantó la cabeza por encima del hombro, de Terry para poder verlas.

Ya había visto alguna vez las consecuencias del fuego, pero había algo desconcertante en las ruinas de los Grandchester. Necesitó varios minutos para darse cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba. La cabaña del colono consumida por las llamas se había cubierto rápidamente de malezas. No había pasado lo mismo con estas ruinas. En tres de sus lados había vegetación, aunque ninguna enredadera había trepado por los restos. Era evidente que la habían limpiado, y tal vez por eso le parecía tan extraña.

¿Por qué no había ordenado Terry que fuera demolida? ¿Acaso la había dejado en pie para que fuera un recordatorio permanente, para él y para sus subalternos? Paciencia, se recordó. A su debido tiempo conocería todas las respuestas.

Se enderezó y una vez más miró hacia atrás. Buscó con la suya la mano libre de Terry y se apretó contra él, rezando una silenciosa plegaria por el alma de su padre. Añadió otra más por su querida madre.

Instantes después, vio su nuevo hogar. Entonces comenzó a rezar por ella misma. También cerró los ojos, deseando fervientemente que lo que creía haber visto fuera sólo una alucinación. Pero cuando reunió coraje suficiente para volver a abrirlos, la monstruosa construcción continuaba allí, muy sólida, alzándose frente a ella sobre la cima de la colina, como una furiosa gárgola.

Dios debía de estar realmente enfadado con ella si había decidido que viviera en un sitio tan espantoso. Debió de haber causado a sus padres más preocupaciones de las que ella creía, y su arrepentimiento no había sido suficiente para apaciguar su ira.

Contrólate, pensó. El responsable de esta fortaleza no es Dios; es Terry.

Respiró profundamente y se propuso encontrar algo agradable en su nuevo hogar. Empezó a estudiar con detenimiento el castillo y cuando terminó, sonreía entusiasmada.

Era gigantesco. Eso era agradable. Si la enormidad era un rasgo de belleza como parecía creer Terry, desde luego esta casa era hermosa.

También era alto. La fortaleza tenía al menos tres plantas, quizás incluso cuatro, aunque no era fácil decirlo, ya que no veía ventanas que le sirvieran de guía.

Aun así, era enorme.

Finalmente divisó las ventanas. Aliviada al verlas, sintió ganas de llorar de gratitud. Después de todo, no se vería obligada a vivir en un ataúd. Las ventanas estaban allí, pero habían sido cubiertas con una horrible tela pardusca que semejaba barro seco; la razón por la que habían usado esa tela estaba más allá de su comprensión. La quitaría en cuanto fuera posible, y entonces las ventanas ya no estarían tan mal.

Pero la verdad es que seguiría estando mal. Las flores no mejorarían la situación. Sólo un milagro podría transformar esa cosa en un hogar.

Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma. Sólo la preocupaba el aspecto; debía cambiar inmediatamente de actitud. Tendría que empezar por llamar hogar a esa inmensa monstruosidad.

—**¿Pasa algo malo, Candy?**

—**¿Por qué piensas que pasa algo malo?**

—**Estás jadeando, como si te costara respirar.**

Candy dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Por fortuna, no era mentira.

—**Tu casa me ha quitado el aliento.**

Probablemente debería añadir un par de comentarios elogiosos para que Terry supiera que apreciaba sus esfuerzos. Estaba sumamente orgulloso de su fortaleza, y lo menos que podía hacer una buena esposa era tratar de sentir lo mismo que él.

—**Es muy grande.**

Él no encontró nada que decir al respecto.

—**Vaya, creo que jamás he visto una tan grande. También es muy alta, ¿no es así?**

Terry tampoco encontró nada que decir a esto último.

—**¿Ya está terminada?**

—**¿Me estás preguntando si la parte de atrás de la fortaleza está terminada**?

No, ella no había pensado siquiera en la parte de atrás. Lo que quería saber era si había terminado la fachada.

—**¿Está terminada?**

—**Sí.**

—**Comprendo** —comentó, a falta de algo mejor que decir—. **Tu muralla es muy impresionante, ¿verdad?**

—**Tal vez.**

—**Tiene al menos unos cinco metros de alto. Qué raro que la madera haya tomado ese color pardusco, ¿no es verdad?**

Él la apretó con más fuerza contra sí, la apoyó contra su pecho, y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—**Candy...**

—**¿Sí, Terry?**

—**Todo saldrá bien.**

Ella necesitó más de un minuto para poder asentir con un gesto. Pronunció una silenciosa oración pidiendo fuerza y paciencia y prometió hacer todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance. Jamás había eludido una tarea complicada, y aunque ahora la Pony ofrecía cierto atractivo, no se dejaría vencer por la desesperanza.

Nada era imposible de conseguir si trabajaba duro y usaba la inteligencia que Dios le había dado.

Se sintió mejor una vez que notó que renacía su resolución, y después de atravesar el puente levadizo contempló su nuevo hogar con renovado interés. Sonrió a sus vasallos. Al igual que los centinelas, no le devolvieron la sonrisa. Tampoco, eso es cierto, fruncieron el ceño ni le dieron la espalda. Pensó que tal vez no supieran cómo comportarse con ella. Tendría que convencerlos, con sus buenos propósitos, de que era digna de su respeto.

—**Has amurallado la mitad de la montaña, ¿verdad?**

—**No es una montaña sino una colina, mujer.**

—**Vaya, debe de haber más de treinta cabañas dentro del muro exterior, y aún queda espacio para otras treinta más. ¿Tus soldados se entrenan dentro de las murallas?**

—**A veces —**respondió él, mientras la guiaba hacia el patio interior.

Candy trataba de abarcar todo a la vez con su mirada.

Poco antes de llegar al patio de armas, Terry ordenó hacer un alto. Desmontó y ayudó a Candy a hacer lo mismo mientras procuraba responder a las preguntas que le hacían sus hombres.

Acababa de dejar a su esposa en el suelo cuando la multitud lo rodeó. Con las riendas del semental en sus manos comenzó a subir el final de la pendiente. Suponía que Candy iba detrás de él, y cuando alguien le quitó las riendas que llevaba, pensó que Owen o Archie se habían hecho cargo del semental para llevarlo al establo, ya que sólo ellos eran capaces de vérselas con el temperamental animal.

Hombres y mujeres se apretujaron para hablar con su amo. Candy retrocedió, alejándose, para que no la empujaran. El semental, inquieto entre la multitud que lo rodeaba, lanzó un relincho de protesta. Candy tomó las riendas antes de que pudiera lastimar a alguien y obligó al animal a volver sobre sus pasos junto a ella. Estuvo a punto de ser levantada en vilo un par de veces, y en una oportunidad el nervioso animal la empujó con intención de derribarla. La experiencia adquirida con sus hermanos vino en su auxilio. Se negó a dejarse intimidar por el animal y tiró de las riendas para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza. Después de algunos forcejeos, el caballo entendió que ella estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

Candy le dio unas palmadas en el cuello para demostrarle que agradecía su cooperación y lo condujo hacia el establo.

Un soldado esperaba en los escalones que conducían al castillo; Terry le indicó que se acercara.

—**Todo está en orden, Terry**.

Un súbito silencio se hizo en la muchedumbre, atenta a la conversación.

—**Esperaba que así fuera, Tomás. Por esa razón te dejé al mando durante mi ausencia.**

Los dos guerreros se miraron frente a frente en el centro del patio de armas.

—**Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Tu madrastra está aguardando en el gran salón para saludarte.**

—**Ésas son buenas noticias** —dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

—**La curiosidad de conocer a tu esposa debe de haber sido el motivo que necesitaba lady Elroy para volver a las tierras de los Grandchester.**

—**Se me ocurre que sí. Quizá para ella sea un nuevo comienzo, aunque la verdad es que pensaba que volvería cuando yo completara la construcción de la fortaleza. ¿Cómo está, Tomás?**

—**Parece estar muy bien —**respondió el soldado—. **Terry, ¿debo dirigirme a ella como lady Grandchester?**

—**Así es. Era la esposa de mi padre y no ha vuelto a casarse.**

—**Todavía lleva luto por él; va completamente de negro** —contó Tomás—. **Debo decirte algo más.**

—**¿Puede esperar hasta más tarde?**

—**Querrás oír estas noticias ahora mismo —**insistió Tomás—. **El señor Hugh te envía algo que encontró cerca del límite de sus tierras. Insiste en que querrás ver de qué se trata. De cualquier manera, llegará aquí dentro de menos de una hora.**

—**¿Hugh te envía un obsequio? **—preguntó Archie.

Tomás respondió:

—**Se trata más de un mensaje que de un obsequio. No pude sonsacar algo más concreto a sus soldados. Sin embargo, estaban preocupados e insistieron muchas veces en que su jefe no es el responsable de lo que ha pasado. Era sumamente importante para Hugh que Terry lo comprendiera.**

—**Esto no tiene mucho sentido **—musitó Archie—. ¿**Por qué no querría decir de quién provenía?**

—**No lo explicaron —**replicó Tomás.

—**Entonces, esperaremos y ya veremos de qué se trata** —dijo Terry.

Entonces sonrió a su amigo Tomás, y al pasar frente a él para entrar en la casa, le dio una palmada en el hombro para mostrarle lo contento que estaba con él. Archie, en cambio, le dio un empujón, con la esperanza de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Tomás se mantuvo firme y simuló aburrimiento, pero el destello en sus ojos pardos lo delató.

—**Te has perdido una buena, Tomás. Ya lo creo; deberías haberme visto manejar mi espada. Valía la pena verlo; podrías haber aprendido un par de cosas.**

Tomás soltó una carcajada.

—**No habría tenido necesidad de tocar la espada; con las manos me basta. Por otra parte, yo fui quien te enseñó todo lo que sabes. ¿No es verdad, Terry?** —gritó.

—**No me mezclo en disputas menores, aunque debo decir que me sorprenden vuestros tontos fanfarroneos. La verdad es que fui yo quien os enseñó todo lo que sabéis**.

Tomás agradeció profundamente la franqueza de su jefe. Contempló a Terry mientras éste se abría paso con lentitud entre los miembros de su clan, rumbo a la fortaleza, dispuesto a subir la escalinata. Se daba por sentado que los dos soldados irían tras él, ya que era costumbre que se sentaran con Terry a la mesa para informarle de las últimas novedades producidas en el clan. Se quedaron rezagados unos momentos, para que todos pudieran saludar a su jefe.

Tanto Archie como Tomás siguieron mirando a su alrededor una y otra vez. Tomás estaba confundido, ya que había visto desde lo alto del castillo, cuando su jefe atravesaba el puente levadizo, que Terry no estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaba ahora la persona que le acompañaba?

Archie no podía dejar de sonreír. Sabía exactamente por qué estaba solo su jefe.

La curiosidad venció a Tomás, finalmente, cuando Terry se disponía a subir los escalones de la entrada.

—**¿Ha tenido éxito en su viaje, jefe?** —preguntó.

—**Así es** —gritó Terry desde la escalinata.

—**¿Se ha casado, entonces?**

—**Sí, me he casado.**

—**¿Y dónde está su esposa?**

Terry creía aún que Candy iba tras él. Dios bendito, no había vuelto a pensar en ella desde que Tomás comenzara a relatar su informe.

Escudriñó entre la gente, para ver si divisaba a su esposa. Pudo ver a Owen, pavoneándose como un tonto entre las mujeres que lo rodeaban. Sin embargo, no consiguió ver a Candy.

—**¿Por qué no estás en el establo, ocupándote de mi caballo, Owen?** —preguntó Terry, al tiempo que avanzaba por el patio de armas.

—**Alguien se ha hecho cargo de eso, señor** —explicó Owen, echando una mirada nerviosa a Archie.

Terry se volvió hacia su amigo.

—**¿Dónde está mi mujer, Archie?**

—**Me parece que la has olvidado en el patio de entrada.**

El gentío se desperdigó en todas direcciones para dejar libre el paso a su jefe, que se dirigía a grandes zancadas hacia el camino de entrada. Los ojos de Terry indicaban a las claras que no quería que le detuvieran. Tomás y Archie fueron tras él, pero, contrariamente a su jefe, no tenían expresión malhumorada.

—**Archie, ¿cómo has podido atender al semental y regresar al patio de armas?**

—**Yo no me ocupé del caballo** —respondió el aludido.

—**¿Quién ha sido entonces? ¿Davis?** —preguntó Terry, sólo para asegurarse de que había sido el encargado de la caballeriza quien lo había hecho.

—**No.**

—**Entonces, quien... **

—**Alguna otra persona, más hábil que Davis, ha llevado a tu terco animal a la cuadra.**

Cuando oyó la carcajada de Archie, Terry supo que había algo más. No le preocupaba que Candy se hubiese quedado sola con su semental, porque sabía que Archie no estaría tan condenadamente feliz de haberse encontrado ella en verdadero peligro.

—**La has olvidado, ¿verdad, Terry?**

—**Nada de eso, Archie. ¿Acaso hay alguien más hábil que Davis? Ya está bien** —advirtió**—. No estoy de humor para bromas.**

—**No estoy bromeando, aun así no me creerás. Tu esposa se ha ocupado del caballo.**

—**No te creo.**

Archie dio un codazo a Tomás.

—**La ha olvidado** —susurró.

Tan pronto llegaron al establo, Terry abrió las puertas de par en par, adelantándose a sus soldados.

El encargado se acercó corriendo. Saludó a su señor con una inclinación y se disponía a darle la bienvenida cuando Terry lo interrumpió.

—**Davis, ¿mi semental está en su casilla?**

—**Ya lo creo, señor, y tan contento como nunca lo he visto.**

—**¿Entonces has podido tranquilizarlo sin dificultad?**

—**No, ha sido su esposa. Ciertamente, tiene mucha habilidad para tratar a los animales, señor, aunque estoy seguro de que usted ya lo sabe. Logró tranquilizarlo en un santiamén. El semental estaba muy feliz de que ella lo llevara hasta su casilla.**

Terry se dio cuenta que Davis le decía la verdad, por difícil que le resultara creerlo.

—**¿Y dónde está ahora lady Grandchester?**

—**Vio a la mujer de Ewan, que había sacado a su niño a tomar el aire. Creo que fue a verla.**

Terry hizo un gesto afirmativo, alejándose. Se detuvo cuando Davis lo llamó:

—**¡Ha elegido muy bien, señor!**

No obstante, Candy ya no estaba en la cabaña de Ewan. Mientras la pudorosa madre explicaba lo emocionada que se había sentido al atraer toda la atención de su ama, parecía estar más interesada en alabar a Candy que en decirle a Terry adónde se había marchado.

**—Insistió en coger en brazos al bebé y no le importó que aún estuviera sin bañar. Es muy hábil con los niños, señor. Mi pequeño suele ser muy hosco con los extraños, pero a ella la aceptó de inmediato. Su esposa es una mujer adorable, y nada menos que de Inglaterra, entre todos los lugares escandalosos de la tierra. Es sumamente considerada. Cuando vio a Brocca que la miraba desde la ventana, se apresuró a acercarse a ella.**

Cuando finalmente dio con Candy, Terry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Ella había abandonado la choza de Brocca y ya se disponía a llamar a otra puerta más cuando él la detuvo.

No parecía estar especialmente complacida de verlo. Él no podía creer que se atreviera a mirarlo ceñuda, después de haberle causado tantos trastornos.

—**Te habías olvidado de mí, ¿verdad?** —dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y contemplándolo con el entrecejo todavía fruncido.

Terry no se dejó impresionar por la forma en que ella trataba de intimidarlo.

Se acercó más a ella, de manera que Candy no tuvo más remedio que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver bien sus ojos, y le dijo:

—**No me hables en ese tono.**

Ella no se amilanó, tal como él esperaba que hiciera, pero bajó la voz cuando volvió a hablar.

—**¿Puedo hablar francamente contigo, Terry? **—dijo.

—**No, no puedes. Sin embargo, puedes venir conmigo a la casa.**

Se volvió para marcharse. Ella no se movió.

—**¿Me estás desafiando?** —preguntó él.

—**No, señor, no estoy desafiándole. Estoy esperando.**

—**¿Esperando qué?**

—**Que admitas que te has olvidado de mí.**

—**No he hecho nada semejante.**

—**¿No tienes intenciones de disculparte, entonces?**

Por la expresión de incredulidad que mostró el rostro de Terry, Candy se dio cuenta de que tal pensamiento no se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Por todos los cielos, hacer del bárbaro de Terry un marido considerado le costaría toda la paciencia de la que fuera capaz. Pero ya lo había hostigado demasiado aquel día y no se atrevió a sumar una nueva crítica hasta que él se recuperara. Según su criterio, no era un mal comienzo.

Terry estaba evaluando la posibilidad de echarse a su esposa al hombro y llevarla al castillo, cuando de pronto ella sonrió y tomó su mano. No alcanzo a entender el motivo de la transformación, pero no abrió la boca. Ya la había hostigado demasiado aquel día, y haberle hecho entender que no debía desafiarle ni contradecirle no le parecía un mal comienzo. Sabía que le costaría mucho tiempo hacerle comprender que debía ser más disciplinada.

En cuanto él empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, Candy volvió a observar al soldado que había al lado de Archie.

—**Candy, en adelante no vuelvas a hacer que salga tras de ti.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza, porque parecía que eso era importante para su esposo, y miró a Archie.

—**Realmente se ha olvidado de mí, ¿verdad?**

Terry apretó su mano, para hacerle saber qué pensaba de su pregunta.

—**Parece que sí, milady.**

—**Gracias por recordárselo.**

—**No he sido yo —**replicó Archie, señalando con un gesto hacia su izquierda**—. Fue Tomás**.

Candy dedicó una sonrisa al soldado.

—**Gracias, Tomás. **—Pensó que debería presentarse oficialmente al soldado, pero el pobre parecía algo confundido; quizás estaría ocupado en pensamientos más importantes.

Al ver la cara de Tomás, Archie se echó a reír. Su amigo parecía estupefacto.

—**Te quita el aliento, ¿no es así, Tomás?**

El soldado asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Archie para poder estar un momento a solas con su amigo a una distancia más prudente.

—**Jamás he visto a Terry actuar de esta manera. No suele permitir que una mujer le haga perder los estribos.**

—**No se trata de una mujer cualquiera. Es su esposa. Me parece que quiere tenerla cerca de él.**

Tomás sonrió.

—**A mí también me gustaría tenerla cerca, si estuviera casado con ella. Es muy hermosa, ¿no te parece? Creo que nunca he visto una mujer tan bonita.**

—**Terry no parece darse cuenta.**

Ambos hombres se unieron en una carcajada. Candy miró por encima del hombro para dedicarles una sonrisa.

—**Nuestra señora parece no intimidarse fácilmente** —había una pizca de admiración en la voz de Tomás.

—**Si sólo fuera un poco tímida, Terry haría lo que quisiera de ella. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo acerca de Eleonor?**

—**Nos dijo muy poco. No recuerda a su madre.**

—**Así es, pero recuerda cada una de las palabras que le dijo su padre antes de morir.**

—**Richard llamaba a su esposa «su dulce Eleonor»** —dijo Tomás, sacudiendo la cabeza—. **La amaba.**

—**Exactamente.**

—**Pero Richard recomendó a su hijo que no cometiera el mismo error.**

—**Terry se dio cuenta de que sólo intentaba advertirle que debía tener cuidado. Si hubieras visto la forma en que se miraron lady Candy y él cuando se conocieron, llegarías a la misma conclusión que yo.**

—**¿Y cuál es esa conclusión?**

Archie contempló a Candy mientras respondía:

—**Ella será el dulce amor de Terry.**

Tomás juntó las manos a la espalda, mientras pensaba en lo que Archie acababa de decir. Al igual que su amigo, deseaba que su jefe encontrara sosiego y alegría, pero ¿amor? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Terry pudiera sentir una emoción semejante.

—**Nunca te he oído hablar así.**

—**Nunca había visto a Terry actuar así.**

—**¿Así, cómo?**

Archie se encogió de hombros.

—**Desde el comienzo saltaron chispas entre ambos. Parecía como si a Terry lo hubiera fulminado un rayo. Le entregará su corazón, simplemente porque no podrá evitarlo. Deja de fruncir el entrecejo, Tomás. Ella tiene muy buen corazón.**


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 11

Los dos soldados iban tras la pareja a paso lento, mientras Tomás informaba a Archie de las últimas novedades. Candy no se dio cuenta de que ella era tema de discusión entre los hombres, y ciertamente tampoco sabía que era observada con atención. Debía correr para poder mantenerse a la par de Terry, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidió que ya tenía bastante. Súbitamente, se detuvo. Terry tendría que arrastrarla o dejarla atrás. A su elección.

—**¿Por qué has parado?**

—**Estoy cansada de correr.**

Una sonrisa suavizó la expresión de Terry.

—**¿Por qué no me has pedido que caminara más despacio?**

—**Quería seguir tu ritmo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansada. Estoy segura de que me sentiré mejor después de cenar. ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento mientras tanto?**

Terry se acercó a ella.

—**Ya hemos comido a mediodía, ¿recuerdas? No puede ser que tengas hambre.**

Ella se encogió de hombros. Realmente, no tenía sentido tratar de convencer a su marido de que tenía un poco de apetito.

—**Podría comer algo —**admitió—. **Cuando hoy me senté a la mesa estaba un poco nerviosa por Albert y no pude concentrarme en la comida. Prácticamente, no probé bocado. No entiendo de qué te ríes, Terry. No es broma.**

Él no se disculpó, naturalmente. Candy dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera. Sin embargo, dejó de reírse, y ella quedó muy agradecida.

—**¿Ayudaría en algo si te llevara en brazos?**

La sugerencia de Terry no le pareció bien.

—**¿Y que tus hombres piensen que te has casado con una mujer enfermiza? Antes preferiría arrastrarme**.

Enderezó los hombros, apartó su mano de la de él y trató de adelantarlo apresuradamente. No llegó muy lejos. Terry la abrazó por la cintura y la obligó a ponerse a su lado. No tuvo necesidad de decirle que se apoyara en él, Candy estaba demasiado cansada para resistirse. Se apretó contra él y exhaló un profundo suspiro. No se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, por miedo a quedarse dormida. Bien sabía Dios que ya le había pasado alguna vez.

—**Has tenido un día duro.**

—**No, no es así.**

—**¿No puedes dejar de discrepar de todo lo que digo?**

—**Me limitaba a expresar mi opinión. Aún no hemos discutido, Terry. Cuando lo hagamos, sabrás cuál es la diferencia. Por favor, suéltame apenas lleguemos al patio de armas. No quiero que tus hombres crean que no puedo tenerme en pie sin ayuda.**

Llena de frustración, se pasó las manos por el pelo y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al tocar la herida de la frente.

—**Parece que nunca digo lo que debo. ¡Aquí es todo tan diferente! No me gusta el caos; sin embargo, tengo la impresión de que mi vida es extremadamente caótica desde que te conozco. Quiero vivir en paz.**

—**A partir de ahora, todo será más sencillo para ti.**

Ella lo miró con escepticismo.

—**¿Lo prometes?**

—**Lo prometo **—dijo él, sonriendo.

Candy se las compuso para devolverle la sonrisa y luego se relajó. Terry no sabía si la causa de su tranquilidad era su sonrisa o su promesa.

—**No me gustan las sorpresas** —señaló ella, volviendo a acercarse más a él**—. A menos, naturalmente, que las conozca de antemano.**

Lo dijo con la suficiente sinceridad como para que Terry pensara que no se había dado cuenta de su contradicción.

—**Si la sabes de antemano, deja de ser una sorpresa.**

—**Precisamente** —razonó ella—. **Dime por qué será todo más fácil.**

—**No tendrás que preocuparte por complacerme. Raramente estoy aquí.**

—**Ahora no me preocupo por complacerte. Pero no entiendo por qué raramente estás aquí. Éste es tu hogar.**

—**Sí.**

—**Y ahora estoy yo aquí.**

—**Ya lo veo. Nos veremos de vez en cuando.**

Finalmente habían llegado al patio de armas. Estaba desierto.

—**¿Has dicho acaso que sólo estarás aquí de vez en cuando? —**preguntó ella, lamentando que su voz sonara tan tensa.

La mente de Terry estaba totalmente en otro lugar. El informe de Tomás acerca de que un aliado del sur quería que Terry viera algo que había sido abandonado en el límite de sus tierras había despertado su curiosidad, y estaba tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba. Como consecuencia de la vida que había llevado hasta entonces, era muy suspicaz, y ya estaba seguro de que la sorpresa no sería agradable. No era un hombre impaciente cuando estaban en juego asuntos importantes, de manera que, una vez más, decidió esperar y ver antes de dar una respuesta.

La pregunta de Candy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—**¿Exactamente cuántas veces son «de vez en cuando»?** —insistió ella.

—**Una o dos veces por mes.**

—**No lo dirás en serio.**

—**Por supuesto que lo digo.**

Cuanto más le decía él, menos ganas tenía ella de oírlo.

—**Un esposo debe estar en casa junto a su esposa más que una o dos veces al mes.**

—**Tengo otras obligaciones importantes.**

Ella sintió como si él la abandonara. Peor aún, creyó que estaba ansioso por hacerlo.

—**¿Y para qué te ibas a molestar en volver?**

Él resolvió pasar por alto la furia presente en la voz de Candy.

—**Me vienen muchas razones a la mente. La más apremiante eres tú.**

Parte de la irritación que la embargaba se apaciguó.

—**¿Yo?** —susurró, en la esperanza que él se redimiera dedicándole algún cumplido.

—**Quiero tener hijos —**prosiguió él.

Candy sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

—**Ya me lo has dicho.**

—**Me gusta que lo recuerdes.**

—**Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho: que te has casado conmigo para agraviar a Cornwell y que te alegrará enviarme de vuelta a Inglaterra tan pronto como te dé un hijo. Dudo que jamás logre olvidar esos dos importantes hechos. Tus razones me hacen sentir muy valiosa.**

—**¿Preferirías que te mintiera?**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**Prefiero que jamás, jamás, volvamos a hablar de este asunto. Puedes explicar tus razones la próxima vez que aciertes a pasar por esta comarca. Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría entrar.**

—**Llamaré a mis hombres y te presentaré a todos tan pronto Richard regrese con los soldados más jóvenes.**

—**No es preciso que te molestes, Terry. Ya llevo un negro baldón sobre mí; bien puedo llevar otro. **

—**¿Qué negro baldón?** —gritó él.

Terry estaba en medio del patio, con toda su atención puesta en su esposa. Su conducta era absolutamente sorprendente. Había pasado a toda prisa frente a él, pero no había subido la escalinata que conducía hasta el interior de la casa. No, se había dirigido hasta el centro de la muralla, y en aquel momento se paseaba arriba y abajo a lo largo de la fachada de la fortaleza.

Era evidente que él había dicho algo que la había molestado, pero a pesar de que reconocía que era enteramente responsable, no lograba comprender cómo había sucedido. Su objetivo había sido tranquilizarla, aunque una palabra había llevado a la otra, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Creía haber sido muy atento con ella al decirle que no iba a estar muy a menudo en casa. Y sin embargo, ella había reaccionado como si él la hubiese traicionado. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez, en el nombre de Dios, comprenderla?

—**Explícame en qué consiste ese negro baldón** —ordenó al ver que no le contestaba.

—**¡Soy inglesa, por amor de Dios, y todos saben que viajaba para casarme con Cornwell! ¿Comprendes ahora a qué me enfrento? Ah, y además soy muy torpe** —agregó—. **Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué se ha hecho de tus escalones? No puedo encontrarlos.**

—**Están en un lado de la casa **—le respondió.

—**Me caí por la escalera de Albert, ¿recuerdas?**

En ese momento llegaba Tomás, que se volvió hacia su amo.

—**¿Milady se cayó por la escalera?**

—**Eso parece.**

Terry se habría puesto a explicarle todo si no hubiera advertido que su esposa se encaminaba hacia el lado equivocado de la casa.

—**La escalera está al otro lado, Candy.**

Ella se volvió bruscamente hacia él.

—**Deberían estar en el centro de la fachada, enfrente del patio de armas. Todo el mundo sabe que así se estila en esta época. Ansío dormir esta noche en una cama, y no en el suelo. ¿Tienes camas en tu casa?**

En aquel instante Candy levantó la vista hacia su esposo, éste se dio cuenta, por el gesto de mal humor que ella mostraba, que las condiciones no eran ideales para que él hablara de sus planes para el futuro. Oírle decir que estaría en casa de vez en cuando ya era bastante para su estómago en un solo día. Candy vio a Archie y a Tomás a su lado, y cambió la expresión por una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, Terry la estaba convirtiendo en una arpía. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban los soldados observando su estallido, sus gritos de chiflada. Aunque ya era tarde para que cambiaran su opinión sobre ella, decidió hacer lo posible para conseguirlo.

—**Parece que será una hermosa noche, ¿verdad?** —dijo en voz bien alta, fingiendo que todo iba de maravilla y que ella no se había portado como una loca pocos segundos antes.

—**Si usted lo dice, milady** —contestó Tomás—. **¿Qué bicho le ha picado? —**susurró al oído de Archie.

—**Nosotros** —respondió éste—. **Creo que acaba de vernos y no quiere que pensemos que su esposo la ha ofendido. **

—**Yo no la he ofendido. **

—**Pues parece que sí. **

Terry empujó a un lado a su amigo mientras iba hacia donde estaba su esposa.

Ella continuó sonriendo, a pesar de que, al llegar al último escalón, advirtió que no había rellano donde pararse. Retrocedió un peldaño y tomó el tirador de la puerta de entrada.

La puerta no se abrió. Quizás estuviera cerrada por dentro. Empujó con ambas manos, utilizó toda la fuerza de sus músculos y, finalmente, hubo un crujido y la puerta cedió unos centímetros. Sin embargo, la abertura no alcanzaba para que ella pudiera deslizarse dentro.

Terry fue en su ayuda. Mientras subía los escalones, la oyó murmurar su contrariedad. La tomó de la cintura, la atrajo luego hacia él y extendió la mano para abrir la puerta con un rápido giro de su muñeca.

Candy no pudo menos que quedar impresionada por su fuerza.

—**Pensé que estaba echado el cerrojo y no quise forzarla** —dijo para que él no creyera que era una debilucha.

—**Ya está abierta.**

El esperaba que ella entrara en la casa. Ella continuaba apoyada en él.

—**¿No tienes curiosidad por conocer el interior?**

—**¿Es tan inmenso como el exterior?**

—**Sí.**

Temía que él dijera eso.

—**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Estoy preparándome, se dijo, antes de dar una respuesta completamente diferente.

—**Estoy dejando que aumenten mis expectativas. ¿Entramos ya?**

El alzó los ojos al cielo. Candy cruzó el umbral y se detuvo bruscamente para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Vio un soldado frente a una puerta doble a su izquierda, lo saludó con una inclinación y luego miró a su alrededor con interés.

Todo era bastante desagradable, pero no tanto como lo había imaginado. Frente a ella había una escalera de piedra y un muro, también de piedra, a su derecha. Supuso que se encontraba en la planta principal y que los dormitorios estarían más arriba.

Terry tomó su brazo para detenerla.

—**Nunca se te ocurra entrar allí** —le indicó, mientras la conducía hacia la escalera.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Porque ahí dentro están los soldados de más alto rango. ¿Quieres que te lleve arriba en brazos?**

No tuvo tiempo para responder. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ya estaba en sus brazos y había llegado a la puerta que había al final de la escalera.

En el minúsculo rellano hacía guardia otro centinela que, debido a lo estrecho del lugar, debió bajar un escalón para que pasaran.

Terry lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza antes de entrar en la habitación. Dejó a Candy en el suelo y rápidamente le explicó dónde estaba cada cosa.

El gran salón estaba a la izquierda de la entrada, directamente encima del alojamiento de los soldados. Era bastante grande, aunque no tanto como el de Albert Andley, y estaba escasamente amueblado.

Justo frente a la puerta de entrada había una gran chimenea de piedra, construida dentro mismo del muro. A pesar de que ardía en ella un fuego que intentaba moderar el frío que reinaba en el ambiente, no parecía ser muy efectiva. A lo largo de una de las paredes había tres grandes ventanas, cubiertas con la horrible tela pardusca, y en el centro del salón había una larga mesa, flanqueada por bancos dobles a cada lado.

El salón era tan acogedor como un sarcófago. Candy sabía que tendría que dedicarse a realizar algunos cambios en cuanto le fuera posible. Comenzaría cubriendo los suelos de madera con esteras y colgando algunos estandartes y tapices de colores brillantes en las paredes desnudas. Un bonito mantel cubriría el tablero rayado de la mesa y algunos almohadones sobre los duros bancos los harían más confortables.

Se imaginó cómo quedaría el salón y de repente se sintió ansiosa por ponerse manos a la obra.

—**¿Puedo hacer algunos retoques aquí y allá, Terry?** —En su excitación, juntó las manos y le sonrió, mientras esperaba recibir su aprobación.

—**Ésta es tu casa, Candy. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.**

—**¿Puedo besarte?**

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

—**¿Has olvidado que estás irritada conmigo?**

—**No, no lo he olvidado, pero ahora mi irritación ha desaparecido. Sabes porqué, ¿no?**

Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo. Él le respondió en el mismo tono.

—**No, no sé por qué** —contestó, con la sombra de una sonrisa bailoteando en sus ojos.

—**Porque estamos pisando juntos nuestro hogar por primera vez, y me doy cuenta de que es un momento excelente para empezar de nuevo. Podrías besarme ahora.**

—**No podemos comenzar de nuevo cada vez que se te ocurra.**

Ella pasó sus manos detrás de la nuca de Terry y le obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarlo. Sus labios rozaron los de él en una rápida y delicada caricia destinada a atormentarlo. Ella quería que él le devolviera el beso, por supuesto, pero como eso no pasó, volvió a rozar sus labios.

—**Es un nuevo comienzo** —susurró.

Él siguió resistiéndose, aunque en rigor había dejado de prestar atención a lo que Candy decía. Sólo trataba de disfrutar de los cautivadores métodos que ella empleaba para influir sobre él.

Ella no se estaba mostrando demasiado sutil, y precisamente por esa razón él disfrutaba tanto del momento. Cuando ella empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior, él supo que muy pronto permitiría que Candy se saliese con la suya. La tomó en sus brazos, la apretó contra su cuerpo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—**No, no podemos comenzar de nuevo.**

Los ojos de Candy brillaron plenos de malicia.

—**Ah, Terry, ya lo hemos hecho.**

El segundo beso de ella fue completamente diferente al anterior. Ya no era juguetón, sino exigente, y cuando ella abrió su boca y su lengua comenzó a provocarlo, Terry tomó el mando de la situación.

Podría haberse reído; aquélla era la primera vez que Candy había tomado conscientemente la iniciativa. Todavía no entendía cabalmente el poder físico que ejercía sobre él, y rogó a Dios que nunca lo comprendiera. Simplemente, lo animaba a tomar lo que quisiera y, en su inocente coqueteo, mostraba en toda su plenitud el cariño que sentía por él.

Podía oírla gemir de placer, luego, estrechar su abrazo, y sintió la jactanciosa satisfacción de comprobar que, en tanto él seguía manteniendo el control sobre sus emociones, su esposa pronto lo perdería sobre las suyas. Candy era honesta y franca en todo lo que hacía, y en un mundo lleno de mentiras, en el que lo que se callaba a menudo era más importante que lo que se decía, descubrió que se sentía subyugado por la franca actitud de Candy.

Conscientemente, Terry no se permitió quedar atrapado en la fascinación del momento, aunque lo que ocurrió fue prácticamente lo mismo. Pronto estalló, ardiente, la pasión dentro de él, y ya no le bastó con un simple beso. Lo quería todo.

En el preciso instante en que cambiaba de opinión y se disponía a llevarla al dormitorio, Candy apartó bruscamente la cara e interrumpió el beso. Hablando a su oído le explicó, en un ronco susurro:

—**No estamos solos.**

—**Nadie osaría entrar sin pedirme permiso** —dijo él, mientras trataba de volver a besarla.

—**Alguien nos está observando, Terry. Suéltame ya, por favor.**

Él hizo lo que ella pedía, y luego se volvió para enfrentarse al intruso.

La persona que estaba en el rellano de la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios era Elroy. La expresión de Terry cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonrió con verdadera alegría, y Candy se encontró sonriendo también.

—**¡Qué alegría volver a verla, Elroy! —**dijo Terry, en un tono que reflejaba el profundo afecto que sentía por la mujer.

Las rodillas de Candy se aflojaron. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Elroy no debía estar allí. Se suponía que llegaría al día siguiente. Pero allí estaba, y había podido ver a la desagradable e indisciplinada esposa de su hijastro arrojándose sobre él.

Candy pensó en la posibilidad de darle una patada a su marido por no molestarse en avisarle de que Elroy ya había llegado. Pero no cedió al impulso porque quería agradar a la mujer, no parecerle despreciable.

Las primeras impresiones solían ser erróneas. Candy trató de tener esto presente mientras observaba a la madrastra de Terry. Elroy aparentaba ser tan vieja como el mundo. Candy comparó su imagen con la de un cuervo, vestida de negro como iba, en el rellano de la escalera, con los hombros encorvados hacia delante y una mirada intensa, penetrante, casi inquisitiva que observaba a Terry mientras se acercaba a ella.

Candy sintió una súbita cautela ante la mujer, pero, antes de que pudiera regañarse a sí misma por asustarse con tanta facilidad y por tener pensamientos tan poco tolerantes acerca del aspecto de la buena señora, fue testigo de la desazonante transformación que se operó en Elroy. La mujer de pronto se irguió, lo que la puso prácticamente a la altura de Terry. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y se movió con la gracia y la elegancia que cabría esperar en una reina. La sonrisa que dedicó a Terry suavizó las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos y borró todas aquellas que surcaban su rostro. Candy quedó cautivada por la sinceridad que había en los ojos de Elroy.

El cambio operado dejó estupefacta a Candy. Elroy seguía siendo una mujer mayor, por supuesto, pero no más que su querida madre. Naturalmente, las penas había dejado sus crueles marcas en ella, dándole una apariencia de más edad de la que en realidad tenía y, por Dios, ¡cuánto debía haber amado al padre de Terry para quedar tan desolada por su muerte! Tanto el pelo gris como las arrugas en su cara daban testimonio del dolor que había padecido la pobre mujer.

El corazón de Candy se abrió de inmediato a ella. Deseaba ayudarla a aliviar su pena en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. En ese momento, Terry la llamó, y ella se apresuró a acudir a su lado. Después de las debidas presentaciones, se inclinó ante Elroy y le dijo lo contenta que estaba de conocerla. La sonrisa de Elroy fue cautelosa, pero aun así la esposa de Terry sintió que había sido aceptada.

—**El placer es mío** —dijo Elroy.

La voz sorprendió una vez más a Candy, quien descubrió que era la de una mujer joven y, al mirarla más de cerca, advirtió que la madrastra de su marido alguna vez había sido una mujer verdaderamente hermosa. Pero ya no lo era.

—**Tú eres la razón de que haya regresado** —prosiguió Elroy—. **Estaba sumamente ansiosa por conocer a la mujer que finalmente había capturado a Terry. He estado fastidiándolo durante años para que tomara una esposa.**

Se volvió otra vez hacia Terry.

—**Ahora debo dedicarme a casar a Neil. Se muestra incluso más reacio que tú a esa Pony. Mucho me temo que cuando finalmente se decida a elegir esposa, ya sea un viejo.**

Candy permaneció de pie al lado de su esposo, oyendo a ambos conversar acerca de la salud y el bienestar de Neil. Terry deseaba saber a quién servía Neil en aquel entonces, dado que se había enterado de que ya no estaba a las órdenes del señor de Ferson, pero Elroy eludió la cuestión sugiriéndole que fuera él mismo quien hablara al respecto con su hijo.

—**¿Ya ha llegado Neil?** —preguntó Candy.

—**No** —respondió Elroy**—. Mi hijo estará aquí mañana.**

Terry las invitó a sentarse a la mesa para continuar conversando.

Candy fue tras su esposo, sonriendo al ver cómo Elroy ponía la mano sobre el brazo de Terry, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa afectuosa.

Elroy siguió hablando de Neil varios minutos más, y luego posó su mirada sobre Candy, evidentemente a la espera de que dijera algo. Ésta dejó escapar lo primero que le vino a la mente:

—**Estoy deseando conocer a ese hombre tan perfecto.**

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado sarcástica, y eso la horrorizó.

—**Usted me recuerda a mi madre, lady Elroy. Ella también piensa que sus hijos son maravillosos. Tiene razón, por supuesto, como la tiene usted.**

Elroy asintió con un gesto de su cabeza.

—**Estoy ansiosa por ver a Neil** —dijo—. **Ya hace más de seis meses desde la última vez que me visitó. Está terriblemente ocupado; yo procuro no interferir en sus asuntos.**

—**¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje, señora? —**preguntó Terry.

—**No te mentiré diciéndote que fue fácil** —respondió ella—. **Pero no resultó peor que lo que esperaba **—agregó, mirando a Candy directamente a los ojos.

Ésta pensó que era sumamente considerado de parte de la dama que tratara de incluirla en la conversación.

—**¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?** —preguntó, solícita.

—**Dieciséis años y tres meses** —contestó Elroy—. **Todavía hay mañanas en las que me parece sentir que Richard ha muerto el dia anterior, tan abrumada me siento por la pena. **

Terry movió la cabeza, comprensivo. Advirtió las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de Elroy y gentilmente llevó la conversación a temas más triviales.

Candy disfrutaba sentada al lado de su marido, escuchando. Un tema condujo a otro, y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, había transcurrido más de una hora.

Se habría sentido feliz de pasar allí el resto de la noche, porque la expresión de paz que había en el rostro de Terry bien valía la pena. Jamás lo había visto relajado ni contento. Era evidente que amaba a aquella mujer, que la reverenciaba y que la había echado terriblemente de menos.

Sus pensamientos volaron hasta su propia madre y, al imaginar la reunión que tendrían algún día en el futuro, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Para evitar caer en la melancolía, dejó de pensar en su familia y se distrajo en cambio pensando qué le gustaría comer para la cena.

Elroy la llevó de vuelta a la conversación cuando la llamó por su nombre.

—**Te ruego que me disculpes, pero el viaje me ha dejado agotada. Ya no soy tan joven como antes, y me cansan incluso los viajes más cortos. Me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación, si me lo permites, y te agradecería que hagas que me envíen una bandeja con un ligero refrigerio**.

Terry se puso de pie para ayudar a su madrastra.

—**¿Puedo ayudarla a ponerse cómoda, lady Grandchester**? —preguntó Candy.

—**Ya ha puesto manos a la obra uno de los sirvientes de Terry, pequeña.**

Candy la saludó con una inclinación y le deseó buenas noches. Terry le sugirió que lo esperara en el salón hasta que regresara de acompañar a Elroy a su habitación, y Candy comprendió que deseaba pasar un momento a solas con su madrastra. No le importó en absoluto ser excluida.

Terry estuvo ausente un largo rato. Cuando finalmente volvió al salón, el estómago de Candy gruñía de hambre y tenía tanto sueño que apenas podía sostener la cabeza.

Los modales de su esposo volvían a ser bruscos, y ella advirtió que, a pesar de no haber tenido dificultades en los temas que había tocado con su madrastra, su esposa no contaba ni con la mitad de consideración.

—**Hay cuatro dormitorios arriba, Candy. La cocina está en un edificio aparte, detrás del salón, por si alguna vez necesitas ir allí.**

La tomó de la mano, y la condujo arriba por la escalera. Candy agradeció que los escalones no fueran tan empinados como los que conducían a los cuartos de los soldados.

—**¿Por qué esta escalera tiene baranda y la de abajo no la tiene? ¿Hay alguna razón para ello?**

—**Sí —**contestó él—. **¿De veras tienes hambre?**

—**Comería algo. Todavía estoy esperando que me digas por qué no hay baranda abajo.**

—**Así es más fácil echar abajo a los soldados.**

Candy creyó que se estaba burlando de ella. Al ver que no sonreía, cambió de Pony.

—**Es más bien descortés, ¿no te parece?**

Terry no comprendió que estaba fastidiándolo y aparentemente no creyó que su pregunta mereciera respuesta.

Al llegar al rellano, avanzó por el pasillo detrás de ella.

—**Ahí hay tres dormitorios. El nuestro está en el otro lado del rellano, justo frente a ti.**

Ella no avanzó con la rapidez que él esperaba. Tiró de ella a lo largo del pasillo y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvieron en el cuarto. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un fuerte golpe. Dentro estaba completamente a oscuras. Terry atravesó la habitación y apartó la tela que cubría la ventana para permitir el paso de la luz.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, porque la habitación no era tan mala como había pensado. En uno de los lados había una chimenea de gran tamaño y en el opuesto se encontraba la cama. Flanqueada por dos arcones bajos a cada lado, sobre los cuales había varias palmatorias con velas. Salvo algunos ganchos colocados en lo alto de la pared al lado de la puerta, no había nada más digno de ver.

Candy fue presurosa hasta la ventana para ver el paisaje, y enseguida deseó no haberse tomado la molestia. Frente a ella se veía el patio de armas, y más allá las ruinas, ciertamente un sombrío panorama, y dado que no deseaba sumergirse en ese momento en el pasado, fue hasta la cama para ver si era incómoda o no.

—**Es una cama muy buena —**señaló**—. Y también lo es el dormitorio. Vives como un campesino, ¿verdad, Terry? Sin lujos superfluos.**

—**¿Acaso te molesta?**

—**No —**respondió ella—. ¿**Puedo bañarme?**

—**Mañana te llevaré al lado.**

—**Esta noche, por favor.**

El cedió.

—**Veré que lo preparen. Tendrás que esperar a que se caliente el agua en la cocina, y a que alguien te la traiga.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**No quiero que te tomes semejante trabajo. Podría bañarme en la cocina, ¿no te parece?**

A Terry no le sorprendió su consideración; ya había advertido que anteponía las preocupaciones de los demás a las suyas propias, sin importar que esto pudiera incomodarla. O hacerle daño, pensó; incluso había antepuesto la seguridad de Grace a la suya.

—**Sí, puedes bañarte en la cocina.**

—**¿Puedo comer allí también?**

—**Si así lo deseas.**

Terry abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero al llegar al umbral vaciló, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver las profundas ojeras que había en los ojos de ella. Bajo la tenue luz parecían más pronunciadas. Se sintió responsable de su agotamiento, por haberla presionado con tanta dureza. Sin embargo, aun cuando lamentaba haberla sometido a semejantes pruebas, no había tenido otra alternativa. Cornwell y sus hombres habían Pony pisándoles los talones, y ponerla a salvo había sido más importante que su necesidad de dormir.

—**Quiero que descanses.**

—**¿Te echarás a mi lado?**

—**Sí.**

—**Ahora que Elroy está aquí, ¿todavía tienes intenciones de marcharte mañana?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Crees que le he gustado?**

—**Por supuesto que le has gustado. No deberías necesitar mi confirmación.**

—**¿Se quedará mucho tiempo con nosotros?**

—**Así lo espero —**respondió él, mientras salía—. **No se lo he preguntado.**

—**¡Terry!**

—**¿Sí?**

—**No te olvides, por favor, de enviar a uno de tus hombres a buscar a Gilly.**

—**No me olvidaré. ¿Algo más?**

Ni su actitud huraña, ni su expresión ceñuda lograron desalentarla. Corrió hacia la puerta, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Su beso fue profundo. Terry rodeó su cintura con un brazo, la alzó en vilo, apretándola contra su cuerpo, y la besó una segunda vez, con mucha más pasión de la que se había propuesto pero mucha menos de la que deseaba. Ella dio por terminado el beso apartándose de él con un suave empujón. Pudo ver en sus ojos reflejado el desconcierto, se volvió para que él no viera su sonrisa y luego le dijo que ya podía marcharse.

Terry se encontraba ya a mitad de la escalera cuando advirtió que ella le había despedido.

Fue necesario que Archie le dijera que estaba sonriendo. El soldado quiso saber por qué estaba su jefe tan feliz, y Terry tuvo que admitir que no tenía la menor Pony.

Aunque pareciera imposible, las ruinas de la casa del padre de Terry parecían haberse acercado, y no importaba en qué lugar del cuarto estuviera Candy, cada vez que miraba hacia fuera, todo lo que veía eran esos restos.

No podía dejar de mirar la deprimente imagen. Sabía que el padre de él había muerto allí, pero ¿había sido Terry testigo de su muerte? Esperaba que no, porque no podía ni imaginar lo doloroso que sería asistir a la muerte del propio padre.

Un golpe en la puerta fue la bienvenida distracción a tan tristes pensamientos. Entró un soldado llevando su equipaje; apenas volvió a quedar sola, sacó de él algo de ropa, su cepillo y dos lazos, luego bajó corriendo la escalera.

En el piso principal no había ni un alma, y desde el exterior no llegaba un solo sonido. El silencio no le gustaba nada. Estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de familiares, sirvientes y visitantes y sabía que le costaría un cierto tiempo adaptarse al cambio.

La cocinera iba en su ayuda y ya había abierto la puerta trasera de par en par cuando Candy tomó el tirador. La buena mujer necesitó un momento para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Retrocedió, bajando los escalones, hizo una profunda reverencia, y se presentó hablando con voz tan baja que parecía estar confesando sus pecados al sacerdote. Se llamaba Pony. Doblaba a Candy en altura, era bastante entrada en carnes y sus canas hacían pensar que ya tenía sus años.

Tanto sus modales amables como la suavidad de su voz le recordaron a su madre y de inmediato se sintió a gusto con ella. Pony también era tan mandona como la madre de Candy. Una vez que la hubo ayudado a meterse en el agua humeante, Pony se negó a darle el jabón hasta que Candy le prometiera que no se lavaría el pelo.

Las dos mujeres conversaron entre ellas usando una mezcla de gaélico y ademanes. Pony tenía un acento tan pronunciado que Candy apenas si pudo entender una o dos palabras de sus largas y confusas explicaciones. Finalmente, la cocinera señaló los puntos de sutura sobre la frente de su señora, frunció el entrecejo y sacudió vehementemente la cabeza. Candy llegó a la conclusión de que la mujer no quería que se mojaran los puntos.

Pony no notó la magulladura en el muslo hasta que la ayudó a salir de la tina de madera. La mujer cloqueó como una gallina protectora y comprensiva alrededor de ella, y en su intento de mostrar su simpatía, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro con tanta efusividad que por poco la envía al otro lado de la cocina.

Después de envolver a la mujer de su señor con una manta, Pony quiso saber las circunstancias en las que se había herido. Candy intentó explicarlas varias veces, pero lo único que llegó a entender la mujer fue que se había caído por una escalera.

Candy trató de ponerse las ropas que había traído consigo, pero Pony no se lo permitió. Se las quitó de sus manos y en su lugar le entregó otras nuevas. Candy se dio cuenta de que debía agradecer a Terry aquel gesto, ya que Pony mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras repetía:

—**El señor de Grandchester. El señor de Grandchester.**

Diez minutos más tarde, Candy estaba vestida con una túnica clara y el tartán de los Grandchester.

Pony insistió en ayudarla a acercarse a la mesa de la cocina. Decirle una y otra vez que no necesitaba su ayuda demostró ser inútil. La buena mujer ya había tomado una decisión, y los argumentos estaban fuera de lugar.

Candy no tenía Pony de qué era lo que había comido, pero el aroma y el sabor eran tan maravillosos que pidió un segundo plato. Tanto la compañía de Pony como la comida le dieron nuevas fuerzas.

Después de todo, no estaba aún lista para irse a dormir, de modo que decidió dar un paseo hasta que se hiciera de noche.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cocina, pudo oír los gritos de los hombres. El bullicio parecía llegar del patio de armas. Era como si allí hubiese reunida una multitud y todos pretendieran hacerse oír a la vez. Candy sintió curiosidad y quiso enterarse de lo ocurrido. Vio que algunos de los hombres subían corriendo la loma que estaba frente a la casa, con expresión sombría. Instintivamente comenzó a moverse con mayor cautela.

Cuando llegó a la casa, el patio estaba en silencio. Pensó que los soldados habrían seguido el camino hasta la cima de la colina, pero cuando giró en la esquina, los vio parados formando un círculo y se detuvo bruscamente.

Todos los soldados miraban hacia el centro del círculo. Parecían transfigurados. Candy advirtió que tres de ellos llevaban un tartán con colores diferentes a los de Grandchester. Eran los únicos que hacían algún movimiento. Pudo ver sus expresiones de temor cada vez que levantaban la vista para mirar a su esposo. Terry estaba en el sector más alejado del círculo. De haber alzado él los ojos, la habría visto a ella allí, muy quieta, mirando también, pero, al igual que los demás, tenía la atención puesta en lo que estaba en el suelo.

El estado de ánimo de todos los hombres le decía que algo terrible había sucedido.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en su marido mientras avanzaba, con la esperanza de que él la mirara para saber si seguir avanzando o desandar el camino. La postura rígida de Terry debía haberle servido como suficiente advertencia, pero de todos modos no estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Encontró un lugar para pasar entre dos soldados de Grandchester, se acercó y se puso de puntillas, tratando de ver por encima del hombro de los que estaban delante. En ese momento, uno de ellos se movió ligeramente y Candy pudo ver lo que todos miraban.

Vio los restos sangrantes de un animal con una cuerda atada al cuello; a primera vista no logró comprender de qué se trataba. Entonces advirtió lo que quedaba de las cuidadas crines y del bonito lazo rosado atado en una perfecta inclinación.

La impresión la golpeó como un vendaval. Sintió que su boca se llenaba de bilis, y con ella llegó un gemido de dolor.

Estaba viendo a su dulce Gilly.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 13

Terry se enfrentó a su esposa en el centro del círculo y esperó a que le mirara a los ojos. Habría asegurado que ella no había comprendido de inmediato lo que estaba viendo. Rogó fervientemente que no reconociera al animal, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que lo haría. ¿Por qué no había quitado aquel maldito lazo apenas lo vio? Seguramente era la única forma que tenía de reconocerlo.

Sintió una enorme pena por ella.

El dolor que vio reflejado en sus ojos estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control. Tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer completamente inmóvil. Ella dejó escapar un suave gemido. Terry estaba seguro de que los soldados de Hugh pensarían que se trataba del susurro del viento, ya que uno de ellos alzó la mirada al cielo antes de volverla hacia Terry.

Candy se llevó la mano a la garganta, dio un paso atrás y buscó a Terry frenéticamente con la mirada.

Él deseaba ir hacia ella pero no se movió; sabía que no debía mostrar por ella ninguna compasión hasta que los soldados se hubieran marchado. Los hombres de Hugh informarían a su señor acerca de la reacción de Grandchester, y Terry prefería quedar condenado para toda la eternidad antes que permitir que ningún extraño supiera lo que pensaba del mensaje enviado por Cornwell.

Le preocupaba que su esposa se pusiera a gritar o se desmayara frente a tantos testigos. No habría podido culparla, ya que sentía gran cariño por su yegua, pero rogó que antes de hacerlo se alejara de allí. Intentó ayudarla mirándola largamente a los ojos, instándola, con su silencio y su máscara de fría indiferencia, a seguir su ejemplo. Sabía que le estaba pidiendo demasiado y Terry desconocía si ella podría dar lo que él le pedía. Sin embargo, cuando ya se disponía a ordenarle que volviera a la casa, vio que ella dejaba caer la mano al costado, mientras el color volvía a su rostro. Se irguió muy recta, se estremeció una sola vez y le dedicó un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

Ella dio más de lo que él esperaba. Candy miró a los soldados de Hugh y hasta esbozó una débil sonrisa, como si quisiera recibirlos en su casa, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo hasta que su señor la presentara debidamente.

Santo Dios, qué orgulloso estaba de ella. Parecía estar sólo cortésmente intrigada mientras estudiaba los rostros de los hombres, y cuando terminó su inspección miró a Terry por última vez, se inclinó ligeramente y luego se volvió, alejándose con la dignidad y el porte majestuoso de una princesa.

Todos los presentes la miraban mientras se alejaba. Varios sirvientes aguardaban a su señora al lado del castillo, y cuando Candy pasó frente a ellos, uno se acercó para hacerle una pregunta.

—**Milady, ¿qué miran los hombres?**

—**Un caballo muerto** —contestó**—. Nada más**.

Siguió adelante pausadamente y, sólo cuando desapareció tras la esquina del castillo, los soldados de Hugh se volvieron hacia Terry. Quedaron asombrados al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Grandchester.

El jefe de los emisarios se dirigió al terrateniente.

—**A Hugh le preocupa que usted piense que él pueda tener algo que ver con esto.**

Tomás se adelantó para responder por su amo. Se irguió frente al soldado, obligándolo a retroceder rápidamente.

—**Hugh no tienes qué preocuparse. Nuestro jefe sabe quién envió el mensaje.**

—**Ya han entregado su recado** —anunció Archie—. **Ahora, deben marcharse; tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.**

Varios de los guerreros de Grandchester asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, y el mensajero advirtió que todos sonreían a su jefe.

—**¿Debo decirle que esto simplemente ha fastidiado a su jefe?**

—**Dile lo que quieras —**respondió Terry**—. A mí me da lo mismo.**

—**¿Quiere que nos llevemos los restos?**

—**Déjalos para nuestros perros** —sugirió Tomás.

Terry asintió, antes de alejarse.

El mensajero no olvidaría lo que acababa de presenciar, y cuando se encontrara frente a su jefe, sólo le diría que el señor de Grandchester se había divertido enormemente con el mensaje enviado por el enemigo.

Candy consiguió llegar a su alcoba antes de que la invadieran las náuseas. Pudo mantener la comida en el estómago mediante profundas inspiraciones, en tanto se obligaba a borrar de su mente la imagen de Gilly.

Cuando las náuseas comenzaron a ceder, se sentó en el borde de la cama, juntó las manos en su regazo y trató de pensar serenamente en el horror que acababa de presenciar. No lloró, ya que creía que el duelo debía reservarse para las personas, que no era para los animales, y que no claudicar ante el deseo de hacerlo daba la justa medida de su control sobre sí misma.

¡Pobre Gilly!

Su fiel yegua jamás había hecho daño a nadie. El dócil y obediente animal le había proporcionado innumerables momentos de alegría a lo largo de los años, y debería haber terminado sus días pastando pacíficamente en un prado cubierto de trébol hasta que llegara su hora. Pensar que la habían matado y luego arrastrado cuesta arriba por la falda de la colina era demasiado horrible para poder aceptarlo.

Rogó que el dulce animal hubiera estado ya muerto antes de que llegaran los sádicos criminales con sus cuchillos y hachas. ¿Quién era capaz de hacer algo tan vil y despreciable? ¿Qué clase de monstruo destruiría así a una criatura de Dios con tanta perversidad?

Cornwell. Debía de ser él quien se encontraba detrás del horrendo crimen. Después de todo el tiempo pasado siguiendo los pasos de Terry y de ella debía de sentirse presa de la más profunda ira, hasta que acertó a dar con Gilly, y contra ella había volcado todo su Pony. Hasta ese día, Candy no había conocido a nadie capaz de una crueldad tan espantosa.

Recordaba haberse sentido enfadada y preocupada cuando su padre le ordenó que se casara con Cornwell, pero no había sentido verdadero temor ante el terrateniente.

En ese momento sentía terror. Si eso era lo que podía hacer con un animal, ¿qué no podría llegar a hacer a un hombre? Ese pensamiento la condujo hacia uno más terrorífico aún. Si Terry no hubiera Pony en su busca como lo había hecho, ahora estaría casada con el demoníaco sujeto. Sólo la Pony bastó para que volvieran las arcadas.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada en la cama pensando en lo ocurrido, pero cuando finalmente entró Terry ya había oscurecido. Ella no le miró ni le habló y se sintió agradecida por el silencio de él, porque sabía que todavía no sería capaz de hablar serenamente de Gilly.

Tras echarle una mirada que confirmó que ella se encontraba bien, Terry echó el cerrojo a la puerta y se dirigió hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego. Siguió esperando que Candy se echara a gritar, y cuando vio que ella continuaba en silencio, comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que debía de estar enfadada con él por haber insistido en dejar sola a Gilly. No quería que Candy se guardara su ira. Cuando más rápido se desahogara, antes podría volver a dormir en paz.

Las mujeres, le había dicho su hermano, tienen la extraña capacidad de desembarazarse de su enfado desahogándose y reconociéndolo. Los hombres no podían hacerlo. La ira solía enquistarse en sus corazones durante años y años, hasta que encontraban la forma de vengarse del daño infligido. Terry no podría verlo de otra forma.

—**Estás temblando. Ven y ponte cerca del fuego.**

Para su sorpresa, ella le obedeció. Tan pronto Candy atravesó la habitación y estuvo a su lado, la tomó en sus brazos, le dijo que lo mirara, y luego le dio permiso para que le gritara su furia.

—**No quiero gritarte —**replicó ella, confundida.

—**Sé que estás enfadada conmigo. Dímelo ahora, grita y acaba de una vez.**

—**No estoy enfadada contigo.**

—**Fui yo quien tomó la decisión de abandonar a tu yegua.**

—**Sí, pero era necesario.**

Candy se volvió y se puso a contemplar las llamas.

—**Cornwell la ha matado** —dijo.

—**Sí.**

—**Disfrutó matando a Gilly, ¿no es verdad?**

—**No pienses en eso.**

—**Contéstame** —insistió.

Lo hizo en voz más alta de lo que hubiera querido, pero Terry no pareció molestarse por eso. Su respuesta fue bastante suave cuando estuvo de acuerdo con ella:

—**Sí, seguro que matar a tu yegua le ha causado placer.**

—**Espero que Gilly haya muerto rápidamente antes de... ¿Crees que ha sido así**?

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, mintiendo.

—**Sí.**

—**¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?**

—**Lo sé** —dijo, con el énfasis suficiente para hacerle creer que decía la verdad.

—**No debería haber dejado esos lazos atados en sus crines. Así es cómo supo que la yegua era de una mujer. ¿Verdad?**

—**Lo habría sabido de todas maneras. Era mucho más pequeña que nuestros caballos.**

Terry se lo estaba tomando con calma. Ella se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo distinguir en ellos rastro alguno de enfado.

—**Estás muy tranquilo al respecto, ¿no? ¿No sientes deseos de gritar?** —le preguntó.

—**¿Acaso una reacción así cambiaría lo sucedido?**

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que él tenía razón. Vociferar e indignarse no le devolvería a Gilly. Aun así, la ausencia de emociones de Terry hizo que se sintiera más sola con su propio enfado y su terror.

—**¿Por qué razón Cornwell se tomó el trabajo de enviarnos los restos de Gilly?**

—**Quería que yo viera lo que había hecho. Ahora vete a la cama. Necesitas descansar.**

—**¿Era un mensaje para ti o para mí?**

—**Para mí.**

—**Gilly me pertenecía.**

—**Pero ahora tú me perteneces —**razonó él.

—**¿Era un aviso de lo que puede seguir?**

—**Los soldados de Hugh dijeron que Cornwell lo consideraba un regalo** —contestó. La obligó a acercarse a él otra vez y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Candy no se resistió, hasta que él intentó quitarle también la camisa.

—**Tendré frío** —protestó.

Él no se dejó amedrentar.

—**Yo te daré calor. Veo que todavía llevas el medallón que te dio tu padre. Te dije que lo tiraras —**le recordó.

En realidad, no le importaba demasiado lo que ella hiciera con el disco de madera, ahora que la comprendía mejor y sabía que no lo llevaba para ofenderle. Parecía algo bastante inofensivo.

—**No lo hice.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no has hecho?**

—**Tirarlo.**

—**Ya lo veo** —comentó él, divertido**—. Estás agotada esta noche, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, pero no creo que pueda dormir. Estoy demasiado enfadada, y...**

—**¿Y qué?**

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a admitir que estaba muy asustada.

—**¿Vendrás conmigo a la cama?**

—**Todavía no. Tengo algo más que hacer.**

—**¿Es importante?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Podrías echarte unos minutos a mi lado, por favor?**

Ella no se acostaría mientras él no aceptara, de modo que se quitó las botas, se acostó boca arriba y puso las manos debajo de la cabeza. El miraba el techo. Ella lo miraba a él.

Tenía el aspecto de un hombre satisfecho a quien no le preocupaba un solo problema en el mundo, y si no lo hubiera visto de pie frente a ella en el patio de armas, habría pensado que aún no había visto a Gilly ni había oído hablar de ella. Su reacción no la consolaba.

Candy habría preferido dormir en el lado más cercano a la puerta, pero él la obligó a acostarse del lado de la ventana. No quería ver las ruinas, pero tampoco quería mirar a Terry, porque su fría actitud era casi tan desmoralizadora como el panorama que se veía bajo la luz de la luna, de manera que terminó también por echarse de espaldas y contemplar el techo.

No podía comprender la indiferencia de su esposo. Cuando miraba a Gilly parecía completamente despreocupado, pero ella había supuesto que fingía para que los mensajeros no tuvieran nada importante que decir. En ese momento ya no estaba tan segura. Quizá no fingiera, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

De acuerdo, la yegua era suya, y aunque ella la había criado y le tenía un profundo cariño, no dejaba de ser un animal. Pero ¿se habría portado Terry de otra manera si hubiera sido el cadáver de uno de sus soldados el que hubieran traído a rastras hasta su casa?

Deseó fervientemente que fuera así.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras ella reflexionaba sobre la conducta de su marido. Entonces pensó en hacerle otra pregunta y lo miró para comprobar si aún estaba despierto.

—**¿Has dicho que esos soldados venían de parte de...?**

—**De parte de Hugh.**

—**¿Es un aliado de Cornwell?**

—**Sus soldados habrían muerto hace mucho tiempo si su jefe fuera aliado de Cornwell.**

—**Entonces, ¿es aliado tuyo?**

—**Cuando le conviene** —respondió—. **Las tierras de Hugh lindan con las nuestras al sur. Le dejo vivir en paz en tanto se mantenga fuera de mi camino.**

—**Yo no confiaría en él.**

—**No me fío de él.**

Terry vio que ella luchaba por mantenerse despierta. Apenas si podía tener los ojos abiertos y bostezaba continuamente, pero estaba decidida a hablar acerca de lo sucedido, en lugar de rendirse ante lo inevitable. Decidió ayudarla a perder esa batalla. La tomó en sus brazos, la apretó contra sí y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. El calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de él se transmitió al de ella, y la sumió de inmediato en un agradable sopor.

—**Cornwell es un demonio, y los demonios no temen a nadie** —dijo entre sueños—. **Eso los hace peligrosos y aterradores para los demás.**

Terry cerró los ojos y esperó que ella dijera que tenía miedo de aquel bastardo.

Ella dio un rodeo para admitirlo:

—**Las mujeres, especialmente, sentirían mucho miedo.**

—**Pero tú no —**dijo él—. **Tú sabes que no dejaré que te suceda nada malo, ¿no es así, Candy?**

—**Sí —**dijo en un murmullo**— y tú sabes que yo no dejaré que a ti te suceda nada malo, ¿no es así, Terry?**

Terry sonreía cuando se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

—**Cornwell no es inmortal. Tiene los mismos temores que cualquiera. Teme a un hombre en particular.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Las mujeres también temen a ese hombre?**

—**No.**

—**¿Quién es?** —preguntó Candy.

Se quedó dormida antes de que su esposo le dijera el nombre del hombre a quien temía ese demonio.

Candy durmió profundamente cerca de una hora, hasta que fue arrancada de su sueño por el chirriante sonido del puente levadizo al ser bajado.

Terry no estaba a su lado. Supo, aun antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo, que él se disponía a abandonar la seguridad de la fortaleza. Tomó el tartán y se envolvió con él mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana.

El panorama era ominoso. Una procesión de soldados montados a caballo, cada uno portando una brillante antorcha en una mano y sosteniendo una cuerda con la otra, cruzaban lentamente el puente, arrastrando tras ellos el cadáver de un animal. El ruido de los cascos no llegaba a tapar el traqueteo de los huesos contra las tablas de madera.

Terry los conducía hacia las ruinas. Cuando la procesión llegó a su destino, todos desmontaron. Formaron un arco, en cuyo centro cuatro de los hombres comenzaron a cavar. Sus figuras musculosas refulgían bajo la luz temblorosa, mientras levantaban paladas de tierra y las arrojaban a un lado.

El hoyo era profundo. Otro de los soldados dio un paso al frente, se agachó y ayudó a los hombres a salir de él. Las antorchas, entonces, fueron clavadas en la tierra, y todos los soldados se movieron al unísono para tirar de las cuerdas. El cadáver fue arrastrado hacia el hoyo. Osciló en el borde algunos segundos y luego cayó dentro de él. Las cuerdas, como serpientes, se deslizaron con un chasquido dentro de la cavidad en cuanto los soldados las soltaron.

Después de volver a rellenar el hoyo con tierra, dejaron una sola antorcha, brillando con fuerza, encima del montículo, y los demás tomaron las restantes y se encaminaron hacia los caballos.

Minutos más tarde, la procesión volvió a atravesar de regreso el puente levadizo. La única luz que quedaba sobre las ruinas brilló con intensidad durante unos minutos, titiló un rato y por fin se extinguió.

Candy siguió mirando por la ventana, buscando a Terry.

Cuando Archie y Tomás entraron al castillo diez minutos después, se ocultó entre las sombras para que no pudieran verla. Los soldados habían Pony hasta el lago para lavarse, y ella supuso que su esposo estaba con ellos.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que él apareciera en el camino de la entrada. En cuanto ella lo vio se quedó sin aliento. El fuego de su antorcha refulgía en torno a él, y bajo el resplandor de esa luz, su magnífico cuerpo parecía cubierto de oro. Candy no advirtió el peligro hasta que estuvo más cerca, y entonces pudo percibir el cambio. Se movía como un depredador. Sus zancadas eran largas, decididas; los músculos de sus brazos y hombros resaltaban con fluida elegancia debajo de su piel y su mirada era vigilante.

Estaba listo para golpear. El poder que irradiaba hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sus manos temblaban mientras se envolvían con el tartán para resguardarse de una súbita corriente de aire helado. Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por la fantasía. Se trataba de su esposo, no de un extraño. Aun así, su instinto la mantenía alerta. Supo la razón en cuanto Terry llegó al patio de armas.

Sintió su furia antes de verla. Con la cabeza baja, siguió lentamente el rastro de las marcas que había dejado Gilly al ser arrastrada, y cuando llegó al sitio donde habían estado los restos del animal, se detuvo. Se estremeció una vez, luego se irguió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó la mirada en el cielo. A la cruda luz de la antorcha, sus facciones estaban sombrías, tensas, delineadas por la ira. Una vena latía debajo de su apretada mandíbula, y tanto el rostro como el cuello se pusieron rígidos.

Estaba consumido por la furia. Ella miró aquellos ojos fríos y letales, de salvaje, porque en ese momento la ira lo dominaba por completo. Arrojó la antorcha por el aire, alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza y, con las dos manos, la clavó profundamente en la tierra ensangrentada.

Era una visión terrorífica. Candy no podía moverse ni respirar ni gritar para llamarle.

Miró más allá de las ruinas y súbitamente comprendió la ira de Terry. Él le había explicado que allí había muerto su padre, pero ella no le había preguntado quién fue el responsable de su muerte. Tampoco lo iba a hacer en ese momento, porque, en lo más profundo de su corazón, ya tenía la respuesta.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y volvió a mirar a su esposo. El la observaba directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se encontraron un largo instante y luego él se volvió. Arrancó la espada del suelo y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Ella gritó su nombre. La expresión de Terry aún era asesina cuando alzó la vista hacia ella. Debería haberse sentido asustada, pero no lo estaba. Extendió la mano hacia él y le ordenó volver a casa, a su lado.

Le esperó de pie en el centro de la habitación. El sonido de sus pasos fue acercándose más y más. Ella mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Lo tomaría en sus brazos y calmaría su ira con suaves murmullos y tiernas caricias.

Había sido testigo de la transformación de un señor en un salvaje y se dio cuenta sin lugar a dudas de que era Terry el hombre a quien Cornwell tanto temía.

No pudo sentir pena por ese cerdo.

Terry tenía problemas para concentrarse en sus obligaciones. No podía dejar de pensar en su esposa y en lo que le había hecho la noche anterior.

Se había portado como un animal. Tenía que haberse quedado en el lago hasta que su furia se disipara o pasar allí toda la noche, pero cuando ella le llamó y le invitó a ir hacia ella, no había podido vencer la tentación.

Candy no debería haberlo tocado. Si se hubiera quedado en el otro extremo de la habitación, él podría haberla ignorado. Terry tuvo que admitir que eso no era verdad tan pronto como pensó en ello. Había tenido toda la intención de hacerla suya desde el preciso instante en que puso un pie en el primer escalón, pero eso no significaba que hubiera querido poseerla como un salvaje. ¿La habría lastimado? Que Dios le ayudara, no lo sabía. Ella no se había resistido, sin embargo, ni le pidió que se detuviera. Él la habría escuchado y habría aceptado sus deseos, de eso estaba seguro. Recordó cómo había corrido hacia él y le había rodeado con sus brazos. En ese momento ella no sabía qué sucedería después, naturalmente. Demonios, probablemente se habría arrojado por la ventana de haberlo sabido.

Jamás le perdonaría. ¿Por qué razón debía hacerlo? La había utilizado desvergonzadamente, le había hecho cosas que seguramente la habrían aterrorizado, la había tomado no una vez, sino dos, y de maneras que ella no podría comprender. Sabía exactamente por qué la había deseado tanto. ¡Había vivido tanto tiempo con Pony, y ella era un espíritu tan adorable y dulce! La necesitaba para respirar, para sentir...

—**Terry, estás estrangulando a Peter —**dijo Tomás detrás de su jefe, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

Terry empujó lejos de sí al soldado. Peter se tambaleó, respiró afanosamente varias veces y consiguió enderezarse.

—**Casi matas a un hombre, Peter** —dijo Terry con voz ronca—. **Si yo no hubiera quitado la espada de tus manos, uno de mis hombres más leales estaría muerto. No pienso tolerar ninguna estupidez.**

—**Señor, yo... —**comenzó a decir Peter.

Terry le hizo callar alzando la mano.

—**No me ofrezcas excusas. Archie decidirá qué haremos contigo.**

Esperó hasta que el soldado se marchó antes de discutir el asunto con sus dos lugartenientes. Tomás y Archie lo flanqueaban.

Tomás opinaba que el soldado era un inepto sin remedio, y debía ser enviado de vuelta a su casa. Archie coincidía con él, pero prometió esperar hasta que se calmara su rabia antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

Tomás cambió de tema.

—**¿Has decidido las represalias que tomarás contra Cornwell?**

—**Sí. Tú y yo saldremos esta tarde. Selecciona ocho soldados para que vengan con nosotros.**

—**¿Irás primero a casa de Andley? Te hizo prometer que no continuarías guerreando.**

—**Debería ir a ver a mi hermano y explicárselo, pero no lo haré. Se pondrá furioso, por supuesto. No obstante, en cuanto se entere del mensaje de Cornwell, estoy seguro de que comprenderá que debía responder con otro.**

—**No te enfrentes con Cornwell ni le mates hasta que me toque a mí acompañarte** —pidió Archie.

—**Pides lo mismo cada vez que cambiamos nuestros papeles** —recordó Tomás**—. Estoy seguro de que Terry sabe muy bien lo que sientes respecto a nuestro enemigo.**

—**Y tú planteas lo mismo cada vez que soy yo el que le acompaña, Tomás.**

Terry terminó con la rivalidad asegurándoles que, cuando llegara ese momento, los dos irían con él.

—**No pienso matarle hasta encontrar las pruebas que necesito. La promesa que hice a mi padre está por encima de cualquier otra consideración. Tomás, ve y selecciona los hombres; diles que estén preparados para partir a la caída del sol. Archie, ven conmigo al patio de armas; te explicaré las tareas que quiero que realicen los hombres durante mi ausencia.**

Terminó de definir las responsabilidades de cada soldado antes de llegar a su destino, y añadió una última petición:

—**Haz que trasladen a mi esposa a otro dormitorio. Hazlo hoy mismo.**

—**¿Lady Candy no está de acuerdo con las medidas que vas a tomar contra Cornwell?**

—**No, no he hablado de eso con ella. ¿Por qué crees que iba a hacer semejante cosa?**

—**Porque es tu esposa, Terry.**

—**Soy consciente de ello.**

—**Y fue su caballo al que mataron.**

—**Sí —**convino Terry—. **¿Y por esa razón crees que yo debo explicarle mis intenciones?**

El desconcierto de Terry hizo reír a Archie. Era evidente que jamás había pensado en explicar sus intenciones a su esposa.

—**A la mayoría de las esposas les gusta que sus esposos les digan lo que sienten y lo que piensan.**

—**¿De veras?**

—**Entonces, ¿tus motivos para enviarla a otra habitación se deben a otra causa?**

—**No es asunto que te incumba.**

—**Efectivamente —**concedió Archie**—. Pero como amigo tuyo, siento que debo advertirte que tu esposa se sentirá agraviada por esa decisión. No lo comprenderá. Seguramente habrás notado que ella alberga ciertos sentimientos hacia ti, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto que sí, y precisamente por eso la traslado a otra habitación. Te aseguro que se sentirá aliviada.**

Terry se negó a decir una sola palabra más. Ordenó a Archie que se dedicara a cumplir con sus obligaciones, y entró en el salón.

Paty, la criada a cargo de la limpieza de la planta principal, dejó caer el paño con el que había estado limpiando la mesa apenas vio entrar a su amo.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, hizo una reverencia y saludó con voz entrecortada.

La criada era una mujer asustadiza, que temblaba sólo con verlo. Terry no lograba entender por qué. Ya hacía casi un año que estaba a su servicio, y en todo ese tiempo no recordaba haberle levantado la voz ni una sola vez.

—**Paty, ve arriba y dile a mi esposa que quiero hablar con ella.**

—**¿La despierto si aún duerme, señor?**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**No, todavía es temprano. Si no te contesta de inmediato, déjala en paz. Trata de no hacer ruido** —añadió—. **Elroy puede estar durmiendo todavía.**

La criada tropezó dos veces, en su precipitación por abandonar el salón. Terry se paseó por la desierta estancia mientras la aguardaba, abstraído en la explicación que daría a Candy. Sabía que debía disculparse por su conducta de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no lo haría, por la sencilla razón de que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Jamás, jamás se había disculpado ante nadie, y no iba a aprender ahora de repente a hacerlo.

Terminaba de encender el fuego en el hogar cuando Paty regresó con la noticia de que lady Grandchester no estaba arriba. Terry le ordenó que enviara a algunos sirvientes a buscarla fuera de la casa y volvió a recorrer una y otra vez el salón. El comentario de Archie acerca de compartir informaciones con su esposa le había sorprendido, y se preguntó si alguna vez Albert habría hablado a Karen de los asuntos que le preocupaban. No, por supuesto que no lo habría hecho.. ¿o sí?

Sacudió su cabeza, disgustado. El matrimonio le había complicado la vida. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes. Era un poco tarde para arrepentirse, sin embargo, y ahora que ella le pertenecía, era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir que jamás la dejaría, y que imaginarla junto a otro hombre le ponía fuera de sí. ¿Significaba eso que le gustaba estar casado con ella? ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba loco por ella, más de lo que había creído posible. En aquel preciso instante estaba tenso, aguardando el momento en que ella entrara en el salón.

Sus reflexiones le resultaron asombrosas. Se estaba portando con la misma ansiedad que un joven soldado que trata de impresionar a su comandante. Ya había suavizado sus modales hacia su esposa y, si no tenía cuidado, podía llegar a enamorarse de ella. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería entonces: ella moriría antes que él.

Amar a Candy no compensaba semejante dolor.

En aquel momento Tomás entró en el salón para anunciar que había llegado el señor de Andley. El anuncio resultó ser algo tardío; Albert ya estaba allí, a su lado. Los dos hombres contemplaron el nervioso paseo de Terry. Cuando un instante después entró Archie, saludó al señor de Andley con una inclinación antes de volverse hacia Terry. Le hizo gracia que su jefe aún no hubiera advertido la presencia de su hermano. No era propio de Terry estar tan preocupado, pero Archie estaba seguro de que era a causa de lady Candy.

La distracción de su hermano no le hizo gracia a Albert. Terry se redimió ante los ojos de su hermano pocos segundos después, diciendo:

—**¿Piensas anunciar la llegada de mi hermano o no, Tomás?**

—**Estaba esperando que te dignaras mirarme** —dijo bruscamente Albert.

—**Darle la espalda a un hombre puede costarte la vida.**

—**Darle la espalda a un miembro de la familia puede ser grosero, pero no peligroso**. —Se acercó a ellos, se inclinó formalmente ante Albert y dijo—: **Me honra con su presencia, señor.**

—**Aún debes mejorar tus modales.**

—**Todo cuanto sé lo aprendí de ti. Alguien te ha hecho enfadar, parece. Llevas la espada.**

—**Estoy enfadado —**reconoció Albert**—. Mis hombres esperan en el patio inferior. Vamos en busca de un hombre que osó desafiarme, y quiero que vengas conmigo.**

—**Por supuesto.**

Albert asintió con un gesto de su cabeza, complacido al ver que Terry aceptaba sin preguntar el nombre del hombre al que iban a sacar de su escondite. El hermano mayor supuso con arrogancia que la inquebrantable lealtad de Terry se debía, en gran medida, a la forma en que él lo había educado.

Recorrió el salón a grandes zancadas, palmeó con fuerza a su hermano en el hombro mientras se dirigían a la mesa, y se sentó en la única silla con respaldo alto que estaba disponible. Con un gesto, indicó a Terry que se sentara en el banco que tenía al lado.

—**Dawson parece que no entiende que hablo en serio. Muchacha, tráeme un poco de agua** —gritó a la criada que se encontraba inmóvil al lado de la puerta.

La mujer miró ansiosamente a su alrededor. Terry supuso que estaba buscando un lugar donde dejar las cosas que llevaba en la mano. Antes de que él pudiera indicarle que las dejara sobre un escalón, ella cruzó presurosa el salón, se inclinó ante él y lo dejó todo sobre la mesa.

Terry supo lo que pasaba antes de que ella lo explicara.

—**Envié a tres sirvientes de las cocinas a buscar a milady afuera, señor, pero todo lo que encontraron hasta ahora son las cosas que ella ha Pony perdiendo. Siguen buscándola, señor; después de atender al señor de Andley, ¿podría decirme, por favor, qué debo hacer con las cosas de milady?**

Terry estaba ostensiblemente exasperado con su esposa y sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—**Déjalas sobre la mesa, Paty** —dijo.

Ella volvió a inclinarse antes de atender a su hermano. Terry notó que sus manos temblaban cuando puso la copa y la jarra frente a Albert, y eso no le sorprendió en absoluto. Las mujeres solían intimidarse ante su hermano mayor.

—**¿Has perdido a tu esposa?** —preguntó suavemente Albert.

—**Por supuesto que no** —respondió Terry.

Albert estaba dispuesto a seguir gastándole bromas. Se inclinó hacia delante y tomó un lazo amarillo del montón de cosas que estaban sobre la mesa.

—**¿Qué tenemos por aquí?**

—**Ya puedes ver que hay una bolsa pequeña, un lazo y una daga. Por Dios, Albert, no sé cómo lo hace, Candy parece incapaz de mantener los pies dentro de los zapatos mientras camina. Constantemente va dejando cosas por ahí y recogiendo otras. No sé cómo haré para convencerla de que debe prestar más atención.**

Los olvidos de Candy resultaron increíblemente divertidos para Albert. Rió largamente a costa de su hermano, y le sugirió que pusiera un cesto en el vestíbulo para que la gente del castillo dejara en él todo lo que ella olvidaba por ahí.

—**Con vuestro permiso, debo ocuparme de mis tareas** —dijo Tomás, ya desde la puerta.

—**¿Quieres que busque a tu esposa?** —preguntó Archie.

—**Preferiría que os quedarais con nosotros** —ordenó Albert—. **Lo que tengo que decir os concierne también a ambos.**

Aguardó a que los hombres se hubieran sentado frente a Terry antes de empezar.

—**Estaremos fuera una o dos semanas. Dawson y sus soldados se ocultan en las montañas, y necesitaremos algún tiempo para obligarle a salir.**

—**No pareces tener mucha prisa por marchar de aquí** —comentó Terry.

—**Dawson no irá a ninguna parte. El muy idiota cree que está a salvo de mí** —agregó, sacudiendo la cabeza**—. No sé de dónde ha sacado semejante Pony.**

—**¿Cuántos hombres van con él?** —preguntó Tomás.

—**No estoy seguro. Archie, ¿es obligación tuya guardar la fortaleza mientras tu jefe está fuera?**

—**Sí, señor.**

—**Pon el doble de centinelas en el perímetro exterior y en las murallas.**

—**Ya he dado la orden, Albert. No te preocupes** —respondió Terry.

—**¿Espera que haya problemas? —**preguntó Tomás.

Terry respondió a la pregunta:

—**Albert siempre espera que haya problemas, y nosotros también.**

—**Se dice que Cornwell se puso furioso cuando descubrió que le habías birlado la novia. Los soldados que escoltaban a Candy lo convencieron de que ella se fue voluntariamente contigo, y ahora la culpa tanto como a ti.**

—**Ella no merece ningún reproche** —protestó Terry.

Archie no salía de su asombro.

—**¿Sus soldados fueron a ver a Cornwell en lugar de volver a su casa? No es posible tanta estupidez.**

—**Tuvieron ayuda para tomar la decisión de ir hasta la casa de Cornwell** —explicó Albert—. **Ya os podéis imaginar la situación en que se encontró Cornwell. Con él se encontraban cerca de cien parientes y conocidos para celebrar la boda. Esperaba a su prometida desde la noche anterior y, al ver que no llegaba según lo previsto, envió más soldados a buscarla. Me dijeron que se sintió humillado frente a todos los invitados. Maldición, Archie, no te atrevas a decirme que lo encuentras gracioso.**

—**La humillación de Cornwell me hace gracia** —reconoció Archie.

—**A mí también** —dijo Terry.

—**Y a mí** —coincidió Tomás.

La lealtad que había entre ellos era absoluta. Los tres eran hermanos de corazón y, aunque Albert comprendía el vínculo que los unía, sabía que debía sancionarlos por su actitud; sin embargo, criticarlos por divertirse ante el apuro pasado por Cornwell habría sido hipócrita por su parte. Ya se había reído lo suyo a expensas del terrateniente, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante su hermano. Lo que deseaba era atenuar un poco el antagonismo entre Terry y Cornwell, no estimularlo.

—**Entiendo lo que sentís los tres por Cornwell. A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado, lo reconozco, pero aún no me habéis convencido de que estuviera involucrado en la muerte del padre de Terry**.

Levantó la mano para impedir que Tomás le interrumpiera y prosiguió:

—**Debo recordaros que hasta que no traigan una prueba contundente, la espada de Richard Grandchester seguirá colgada en mi pared, donde la puse el día en que tú, Terry, llegaste a mi casa por primera vez, y ninguno de vosotros matará a Cornwell. ¿He sido bastante claro?**

—**Sin duda** —respondió Terry**—. Tú eres mi jefe y nosotros respetaremos tus deseos en todo momento.**

—**Pobre de ti si no lo haces.**

Terry tenía dificultades para controlar su furia. Aunque tuviera la libertad de expresar sus opiniones siempre que quería, disentir abiertamente con Albert e intentar socavar su autoridad frente a Archie y Tomás habría sido un error.

—**¿Has terminado ya de recordarnos nuestras obligaciones**? —preguntó.

Albert le dirigió una dura mirada.

—**Hace mucho tiempo te prometí que no mataría a Cornwell porque, siempre y cuando tú logres encontrar las pruebas que lo señalen como culpable, ese derecho te pertenece. No obstante, no te he prometido que no te mataría a ti, Terry. No vuelvas a provocarme.**

Albert aguardó el asentimiento de su hermano Terry antes de continuar.

—**Dios me ha dado la penosa responsabilidad de mantener vivos a los tres, que yo acepté en el instante en que os dejé entrar en mi casa. En aquel momento los tres estabais más muertos que vivos, y mi esposa se preocupó durante toda una semana de que os recuperarais. Todavía no he olvidado los inconvenientes que causasteis.**

—**Lo recuerdo —**dijo Terry—. **Me dijiste que no permitirías que muriera.**

—Y tú me ordenaste que fuera a buscar a los demás —replicó Albert, riendo. Dejó escapar un largo y exagerado suspiro—. **Desde entonces no has dejado de darme órdenes. ¿Recuerdas que me obligaste a prometerte que tampoco morirían Archie y Tomás? No, por supuesto que no lo recuerdas. No puedo deshacer el pasado en tu beneficio, Terry, pero en cambio puedo hacer algo respecto al presente. Tengo una información que puede resultarte útil. Uno de los soldados ingleses dijo a Cornwell que Candy planeó tu llegada. ¿Es verdad eso?**

—**No, no es verdad.**

—**Pero tú me has dicho que no la has obligado.**

—**También es verdad.**

—**No mencionaste algunos insignificantes detalles cuando me explicaste cómo te casaste con ella.**

—**¿Cuáles?** —preguntó Terry.

Albert no respondió de inmediato.

—**Dos hombres de Cornwell se han puesto en marcha, con tres soldados ingleses. Se dirigen a las posesiones del barón de White.**

—**¿Quién es el barón de White?** —preguntó Tomás.

—**El padre de Candy.**

—**Los que escoltaban a milady eran doce** —recordó Archie.

—**Sólo quedaron tres. A Cornwell no le gustan las malas noticias. Culpa al padre de Candy de haber criado a una hija tan independiente, y piensa exigir una compensación inmediata. Yo no conozco al barón, y por lo tanto no puedo vaticinar cómo reaccionará cuando se entere que se ha malogrado la alianza que había planeado; sin embargo, sé lo que haría yo si esperara ver casada a mi hija con un hombre y ella terminara casada con otro. Iría a buscarla y querría oír la verdad de sus propios labios.**

—**En otras palabras, crees que el barón puede estar viniendo hacia aquí.**

—**Es posible.**

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Que venga.**

—**¿Qué harás si su padre te desafía?**

—**Nadie podrá apartarla de mí. Nadie.** —No levantó la voz para decirlo, pero la fuerza escondida en sus palabras era igualmente impresionante.

—**¿Le matarías?** —preguntó Tomás en un tono que sonó cortésmente curioso.

—**Probablemente eso molestaría a mi esposa **—dijo Terry.

—**¿Probablemente?** —repitió Albert—. **¡Por supuesto que le molestaría!**

—**Y no dejaría que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Esperaría a ver qué hace su padre.**

Albert afirmó con la cabeza, satisfecho por el momento, viendo que su hermano no se proponía hacer nada violento.

—**Yo no mencionaría esta historia a Candy, ya que no parece haber razón para causarle tanta preocupación. Aunque me parece sorprendente, observando a mi esposa he aprendido que las mujeres suelen tender a preocuparse por cualquier cosa. Karen quedó muy molesta cuando se enteró de lo que Cornwell había hecho a la yegua de Candy. A decir verdad, a mí también me puso enfermo la vileza de ese acto. Desgraciadamente, Karen insistió en que Hugh le contara todos y cada uno de los detalles.**

—**¿El señor Hugh fue a verle?** —preguntó Archie.

—**Debió cabalgar toda la noche** —comentó Tomás.

—**No. Llegó anoche, muy tarde. Uno de mis centinelas le guió. Hugh estaba furioso, pero una vez bebió la suficiente cerveza, se tranquilizó y pudo contarme algunas cosas interesantes. Como ya sabes, siempre se opuso a la Pony de aliarse a Cornwell o a ti. Hace ya mucho tiempo, vino a verme solicitando protección por si acaso alguno de los dos intentaba hacerle cambiar de Pony por la fuerza. Le aseguré que mi hermano jamás haría tal cosa, por supuesto, y estoy seguro de haberle convencido. No pude darle la misma seguridad con respecto a Cornwell. Hugh desea vivir en paz. Antes que él, su abuelo y su padre dominaron esa pequeña parcela de tierra situada entre las de tu enemigo y las tuyas, cosa que lo coloca en una posición insostenible, ya que no cuenta con un número de soldados que pueda compararse con el de sus vecinos. Hugh no ha alzado jamás la mano contra nadie ni ha tratado injustamente a nadie, por eso accedí a brindarle protección. Es un anciano inofensivo, Terry, y no quiero que sea atacado.**

—**Yo le he ofrecido mi protección, Albert.**

—**Sé que lo has hecho, pero si él hubiera aceptado, sus hombres habrían sido acuchillados apenas tú te dieras la vuelta. El rey tiene un afecto especial por el viejo, y se sentiría muy decepcionado si le ocurriera algo. Ya le expliqué todo esto a Cornwell y también le dije que, en mi papel de mediador del rey, me aseguraré que Hugh siga siendo autónomo.**

—**¿Cornwell le estuvo presionando?**

—**Así es —**respondió Albert—. **Hugh fue hasta la propiedad de Cornwell porque había sido invitado a la fiesta de bodas, pero el pobre viejo no se marchó con la suficiente rapidez y fue obligado a presenciar los infames métodos que usa Cornwell para deshacerse de aquellos que le hacen enfadar.**

—**Los soldados ingleses. **—La afirmación era de Tomás**—. ¿Los nueve terminaron igual que la yegua de mi señora?**

Albert asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Terry.

—**Huelga decir que Hugh quedó muy impresionado por lo que vio. Espero que Candy nunca se entere de lo ocurrido a los soldados. Si Dios quiere, no tiene por qué saberlo.**

Su esperanza resultó estéril; Candy había oído cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Había entrado por la puerta trasera y cuando oyó la voz de Albert se detuvo en el vestíbulo para componer su aspecto antes de ir a saludarlo. No había tenido intención de ser indiscreta, hasta que oyó su nombre. Entonces se quedó en silencio, porque quería descubrir porqué se hablaba de ella y suponía que, apenas apareciera ante ellos, la conversación se interrumpiría. Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, pero en ese momento no le importó.

Cuando oyó la explicación de Albert sobre lo sucedido a los nueve soldados de su padre, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. La imagen de semejante horror le causó un dolor tan fuerte en la boca del estómago que se dobló en dos. La oración por las almas de aquellos hombres la ayudó a recuperar el dominio de sí misma y prometió que más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, se pondría de rodillas y rogaría a Dios que los acogiera en su seno. En cuanto terminara, también daría las gracias por haberle enviado a Terry. Si no hubiera aparecido tan oportunamente, a estas alturas estaría casada con Satanás. Esa Pony le dio escalofríos y volvió a sentir náuseas.

La concentración necesaria para oír la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón evitó que se echara a llorar. Se esforzó por prestar atención, diciéndose que ya tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para llorar cuando se encontrara a solas.

—**A pesar de haber vivido tantos años, Hugh sigue siendo un ingenuo sin remedio** —decía Albert—. **Estaba fuera de sí cuando llegó a su casa, y a la mañana siguiente apareció uno de sus hombres con la historia de que habían dejado la yegua de Candy en sus tierras, con un mensaje de Cornwell en el que le solicitaba que te enviara lo que quedaba de ella. Hugh tuvo la certeza de que tú querrías verlo. ¿Sabías que Cornwell dijo que se trataba de un regalo?**

—**Sí —**respondió Terry.

—**Y entonces, Hugh fue directamente a verle** —agregó Archie con un gesto de comprensión.

—**Aún hay otro tema, Terry. Ciertamente, no tiene la importancia del que acabamos de discutir, pero, sin embargo, no he dejado de pensar en él a raíz de un comentario que hizo Hugh.**

—**¿Qué dijo?**

—**Hugh oyó que uno de los ingleses decía que Candy era apenas una niña cuando te pidió que te casaras con ella. Olvidaste mencionarlo, ¿no es así? ¡Ahora quiero que me digas por qué has desobedecido mis órdenes de dejar en paz a Cornwell!**

Albert acababa de golpear la mesa con el puño cuando Candy hizo su aparición, saludando efusivamente.

—**¡Buenos días, señor de Andley! ¡Qué gran placer verle nuevamente!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la expresión de Albert pasó de un gesto hosco y ceñudo a lo que a Candy le pareció una sincera sonrisa. Archie y Tomás parecieron aliviados al verla. Ella se dirigió directamente hacia Albert, echó una rápida mirada a Terry, suficiente para ver la mirada especulativa que había en sus ojos, y se volvió hacia su huésped. En su entusiasmo, tomó su mano para expresarle la felicidad que sentía al verle, pero advirtió de inmediato su error y la soltó.

Albert quedó sorprendido y a la vez complacido por la expresión de afecto. Ahora fue él quien tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—**El placer es mío, Candy. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?** —preguntó, mirando los puntos que tenía en la frente.

—**Muy bien, gracias. ¿Acaso podría ser de otra manera? ¡Hoy hace un día tan bueno!**

—**Está lloviendo** —le recordó Tomás.

—**Ya ha dejado de llover** —replicó ella—. **Por favor, vuelvan a sentarse. ¿He interrumpido alguna reunión importante? Si es así, me disculpo. ¿ Karen ha venido con usted, señor?**

Antes de contestar, Albert soltó su mano.

—**Se ha quedado en casa —**dijo.

—**Es una pena. Espero que la próxima vez que venga a ver a Terry, la traiga consigo.**

Tras pedirles por segunda vez que se sentaran, los hombres accedieron. Candy fue hacia Terry, esperó a que estuviera sentado y apoyó una mano en su hombro. El gesto no era una demostración de afecto; hablaba de lealtad hacia su esposo.

—**¿Está bien su esposa?** —preguntó.

—**Supongo que sí —**respondió Albert, con una nueva calidez en la mirada a la sola mención de su Karen —. **Por el momento, no me dirige la palabra.**

—**Oh, vaya** —murmuró Candy.

— **Karen puede llegar a ser tan terca como su marido** —señaló Terry.

—**La verdad es que sí** —reconoció Albert con una sonrisa—. **Está molesta porque no dejo que vaya a atender a Karen Kathleen. Mi hija está cerca del momento del parto** —explicó a Candy**—. Y como éste será su primer hijo, mi mujer piensa que su presencia le ayudaría en esta prueba.**

—**Por aquí tenemos a lady Andley como una buena sanadora** —dijo Archie.

—**Señor, no entiendo por qué no deja que Karen acompañe a Karen Kathleen** —dijo Candy.

A Terry le sorprendió que su esposa pidiera una explicación. Sabía que Candy no se proponía ser atrevida; simplemente, sentía curiosidad. Más tarde explicaría a su hermano que ella no podía evitar su impetuosidad y que ciertamente no había tenido intenciones de cuestionar su decisión.

No obstante, Albert pareció tomarlo con calma.

—**Es lo mismo que me dijo Karen. Yo no puedo dejar mis obligaciones, y no permitiré que mi esposa vaya sin mí. Naturalmente, intentará desafiar mis órdenes, en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no me hará cambiar de opinión.**

—**Mi esposa jamás me desafiaría **—alardeó Terry—. **¿No es así, Candy?**

—**Estoy segura de que tú me dejarías ir **—respondió ella.

—**No, no lo haría.**

—**Entonces, por el bien de nuestra hija, estoy segura de que encontraría la forma de hacer lo necesario sin desafiarte, Terry.**

Su convicción le hizo mucha gracia a Albert.

—**¿Tan lista eres?**

—**Me gusta pensar que sí, señor. Tengo siete hermanos, y he aprendido que debo ser lista si quiero conseguir algo. ¿Creen que es una baladronada sin fundamento? —**preguntó, al ver que Archie reía—. **Yo dije una vez que me casaría con Terry, y como pueden apreciar, ahora soy su esposa.**

Todos, salvo Terry, rieron. El parecía exasperado.

Candy pensó que la tensión había cedido lo suficiente para dejarles continuar su reunión pero, cuando estaba a punto de excusarse, Albert le obligó a cambiar de Pony.

—**Acabo de conocer a un amigo tuyo, Candy. Siente mucho afecto por ti y se considera tu paladín.**

Archie salió en defensa de Terry, ya que le pareció ofensivo que cualquier otro hombre se considerara digno de ser el paladín de su señora.

—**Terry protege a su esposa. ¿Quién es ese hombre que se atreve a retarle?**

—**Sí, Terry es el paladín de su esposa** —coincidió Tomás.

Candy no intentó siquiera ocultar su disgusto.

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mí misma, gracias. —**Por alguna razón, todos los hombres encontraron muy graciosa su opinión. Decidió simular que no estaba ofendida**—. ¿Y quién es ese amigo?**

—**El padre Sinclair.**

Archie pareció avergonzado.

—**Si hubiera dicho que se trataba del clérigo yo no habría saltado en defensa de mi señor, señor Andley.**

Albert no hizo caso al soldado.

—**No hace más que cantar tus alabanzas, Candy.**

—**¿Cómo ha llegado a tu casa? **—preguntó Terry.

—**Ha recibido la orden de reemplazar a Murdock. No puedo permitir que se quede, por supuesto; aún estamos de duelo por Murdock. Todavía no se lo he dicho, porque salí con mucha prisa para venir aquí, pero me he ocupado de que tenga comida y cama hasta que yo vuelva; luego le diré que se marche. Es lo menos que puedo hacer** —agregó, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—**¿Cómo puede rechazarlo, señor? —**preguntó Candy.

Albert pareció sorprendido por la pregunta.

—**No será difícil.**

—**¿Pero por qué quiere que se marche?**

—**¿Por qué? Porque no lo quiero en casa. En realidad, soy muy magnánimo. Por alguna razón, no parece estar cómodo en mi presencia.**

—**Con Terry también parecía nervioso **—señaló Archie.

—**¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo!** —explotó Candy**—. Los sacerdotes son los hombres más poderosos de las Highlands. Así me lo dijo Terry.**

—**Sí, en tanto tengan conciencia de ese poder —**explicó Albert**—. El padre Sinclair, como todos los demás clérigos de por aquí, es protegido y le dejamos en paz.**

—**¿Y entonces por qué le despide?**

—**Porque no quiero que esté conmigo **—respondió Albert por segunda vez.

—**¡Yo sí lo quiero!**

—**Pero yo no puedo tenerlo** —le dijo Terry.

—**¿De veras quieres que viva aquí un clérigo?** —preguntó Albert.

—**No** —contestó Terry.

—**¡Sí!** —dijo Candy en el mismo instante.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa.

—**Tu deseo será cumplido, Candy. Te enviaré a Sinclair tan pronto Terry y yo volvamos.**

—**Albert... —**advirtió Terry.

—**No puedo negarme a un deseo de tu esposa —**dijo éste.

Candy fingió no darse cuenta del ceño de su esposo. Agradeció a ambos hermanos que accedieran a su petición y se apresuró a marcharse antes de que Terry le recordara que él no había hecho tal cosa.

—**Por favor, continúen la importante discusión** —dijo**—. Con su permiso, continuaré con mis obligaciones.**

—**Tú no tienes ninguna obligación —**dijo Terry.

—**Oh, sí que las tengo** —replicó ella**—. Debo ir afuera y encontrar el sitio adecuado.**

—**¿El sitio adecuado para qué? —**inquirió su marido.

—**Para la capilla, por supuesto. El padre debe tener una capilla.**

Demasiado tarde advirtió ella que no debería haber mencionado todavía su plan. Terry parecía estar acariciando la Pony de estrangularlos a ambos —a ella y a su hermano— en ese preciso instante. No le dijo que no podía seguir adelante con sus planes; de hecho, no dijo una sola palabra más. Probablemente no confiara en poder mantener un tono de voz razonable si le hablaba y Candy confiaba en que, cuando terminara la reunión, lo habría olvidado todo. Con un poco de suerte, la capilla estaría terminada antes de que volviera a recordarlo.

—**¿Disfrutas ejerciendo tu poder sobre mí, Albert?**

Su hermano sonrió.

—**Inmensamente.**

—**Candy, ya puedes marcharte** —dijo Terry.

La joven había recorrido ya la mitad del camino hacia la puerta, cuando Albert la obligó a detenerse.

—**¿Eras una niña inteligente?**

—**Eso me han dicho.**

—**¿Eras muy pequeña cuando pediste a mi hermano que se casara contigo?**

Ella juntó las manos, simulando reflexionar sobre la cuestión.

—**No lo recuerdo con exactitud.**

—**Sólo aproximadamente** —urgió Albert.

—**Apenas un poco mayor que Grace. Me parece que tenía cinco o seis años. Sí, tenía más o menos esa edad la primera vez que le pedí a Terry que se casara conmigo, pero ya le conté que se lo pedí en tres oportunidades. No sólo soy inteligente, señor, sino también muy tenaz. Debo reconocer que me llama poderosamente la atención su curiosidad, ya que recuerdo bien haber mantenido esta misma conversación cuando nos conocimos. Sé que dije que no me habían obligado. Soy muy feliz siendo su esposa. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? ¡He deseado casarme con él durante tanto tiempo! Cielos, ¿dónde he dejado mis modales? Debería haberle preguntado cómo se encuentra Grace.**

—**Está muy bien —**contestó Albert.

—**Ayer tuvo un buen susto; espero que eso no le provoque pesadillas. Sabe usted, es una niña encantadora, ahora que pienso en ello. Seguramente Dios tiene grandes planes reservados para su hija.**

—**¿Por qué piensas eso?**

—**Lo sé **—se vanaglorió**—. Dios se aseguró de que yo estuviera en su casa para llegar a sostenerla a tiempo. Creo que Grace podría haber sufrido heridas muy graves si yo no hubiera estado allí para cogerla. Caía por esas escaleras cabeza abajo, y lo más probable es que se hubiera roto el cuello. Usted puede pensar que soy una tonta por creer que Dios es el responsable, pero lo creo, y no puedo evitar pensar qué podría haber sucedido si yo me hubiera casado con Cornwell en lugar de Terry. ¿Hoy estaría bien Grace? Oh, lo siento, aquí estoy yo, parloteando como una urraca, y ustedes tienen todavía tantos asuntos que discutir. Confío en que la cuestión acerca de cuándo propuse matrimonio a Terry y las razones de mi marido para casarse conmigo hayan sido respondidas a su entera satisfacción.**

Saludó al jefe del clan con una inclinación y se marchó. No pudo resistir la tentación de añadir un último comentario, aunque no se tomó la molestia de volverse:

—**Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables. Jamás se me ocurriría cuestionarlos.**

Cuando se hubo marchado, ninguno de los hombres dijo una sola palabra durante largo rato. Todos se quedaron contemplando el vano ahora vacío de la puerta, mientras cada uno de ellos se preguntaba qué era lo que acababa de decir Candy.

El primero en sonreír fue Albert.

—**Tu esposa me ha colocado en una posición muy difícil, ¿y sabes qué pienso? Que lo ha hecho a propósito. ¿Crees que puede haber oído algo de nuestra conversación anterior?**

—**Lo ha oído todo —**respondió Terry, sin un segundo de vacilación.

—**No debería haberlo hecho.**

—**No, no debería haberlo hecho.**

—**Tendría que enfadarme con ella.**

—**Así es.**

—**Y entonces, ¿por qué me da risa? Ya basta de hablar de desafiarme, Terry, porque he decidido aceptar lo que me ha dicho tu esposa. Es obvio que estáis hechos el uno para el otro.**

—**Yo no te he desafiado, Albert. Tú me ordenaste terminar con las incursiones, y eso he hecho. No puedes obligarme a mantener mi promesa ahora que sabes el asunto de la yegua de Candy.**

—**Claro que puedo —**replicó Albert**—. Pero no lo haré. Tómate la venganza que te parezca conveniente, siempre y cuando sea equivalente a la muerte del animal.**

Antes de abandonar el salón, Albert se aseguró de contar con el acuerdo de su hermano.

—**Te has casado con una mujer muy inteligente, Terry —**dijo**—. Te conviene tenerlo en cuenta.**

Terry no tomó demasiado en serio su consejo, y sólo mucho después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, lo recordó para lamentarlo.

El error le costaría muy caro.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 14

Lady Candy no recibió nada bien la noticia de que había sido trasladada a otro dormitorio. Su esposo no se había molestado en informarle, y Archie habría deseado con toda su alma que la desagradable tarea de hacerlo hubiera recaído en algún otro. Imaginaba que ella se iba a sentir herida, y había procurado encontrarla a solas para explicar la situación, de modo que pudieran tener algo de intimidad en el caso de que Candy se sintiera molesta, pero la preocupación de su ama por sus ropas perdidas estropeó su plan y, por lo tanto, ella tuvo que enterarse de la noticia frente a la madrastra de Terry.

Lady Candy no se enfadó por la orden de Terry; quedó literalmente anonadada. Archie sintió pena por la querida señora, por supuesto, y necesitó una gran dosis de disciplina para fingir que no se había dado cuenta de su aflicción. El desaprensivo comportamiento de su jefe le enfureció hasta el punto de considerar seriamente la posibilidad de decirle que prefería ser torturado antes que dar a lady Candy semejante noticia.

La compasión que ella vio en sus ojos hizo que su humillación fuera completa. Elroy, en un gesto muy considerado, se había marchado con la excusa de que debía buscar algo en su dormitorio. Con gran esfuerzo, Candy logró mantener la compostura.

—**¿Puedo traérselo yo, lady Grandchester?** —dijo, aunque al ver que Elroy no respondía de inmediato, supuso que no le había oído, así que se volvió de nuevo hacia Archie**—. Gracias por decírmelo.**

Desesperado por decir algo que le hiciera sentirse mejor, él soltó el primer pensamiento alegre que le vino a la cabeza.

—**Como ve, milady, no habían tirado sus cosas, tal como temía. Seguramente se sentirá aliviada.**

—**Sí, por supuesto que me siento aliviada. ¿Te ha dicho Terry acaso por qué quería que cambiara de habitación?**

—**No, milady.**

—**¿Dónde está ahora?**

—**Fue a cazar con su hermano.**

—**¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?**

—**Los señores se marcharon hace pocos minutos.**

—**Entonces, ¿todavía puedo alcanzarlo?**

—**Si se da prisa...**

Candy corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero era demasiado pesada para ella, de modo que Archie se apresuró a ayudarla.

Archie fue tras ella mientras se precipitaba por la escalera, pero no la siguió cuando se dispuso a atravesar el patio de armas. Supuso, naturalmente, que intentaría que su esposo cambiara de Pony.

Su suposición, sin embargo, resultó errónea, ya que Candy no tenía la menor intención de rogar a su marido que reconsiderara su decisión. Sólo quería hacerle saber lo que pensaba de ella. Corrió todo el camino rumbo a la caballeriza.

—**¡Buenos días a todas, señoras! —**iba gritando, a medida que pasaba como una exhalación frente a las madres que habían sacado a sus niños a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

La carrera dejó a Candy sin aliento y cuando vio a Albert montado en su caballo al pie de la colina, hizo frenéticos gestos con la mano sin esperar a recuperar el aliento para poder llamarlo.

El interior del establo estaba envuelto en sombras. Cuando vio a su marido, se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Terry estaba junto al caballo que había elegido para montar ese día, ajustando la brida a su gusto, en tanto el encargado procuraba calmar al semental que habitualmente montaba el señor. El animal estaba armando un jaleo formidable, alzando las patas delanteras y lanzando coces en la parte trasera de la casilla, que pronto quedaría destruida si el caballo no se tranquilizaba; pero su esposo no parecía dispuesto a hacer nada al respecto. Poniéndose deliberadamente en el camino del animal, lentamente dio un paso hacia delante.

—**¿Podría dedicarme un minuto de su tiempo, señor?** —preguntó, con una voz tan dulce como la miel y una sonrisa que hacía juego con ella.

Él no se molestó en mirarla cuando respondió.

—**¿No puede esperar hasta que yo vuelva?**

—**No lo sé con seguridad, señor. ¿Estará de vuelta antes de que caiga la noche?**

—**No.**

Eso casi logró borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero el encargado la miraba muy de cerca y no era cuestión de que él se enterara de lo que estaba pensando realmente. Tampoco quería que lo supiera Terry, por cierto, hasta que pudiera dedicarle su completa atención. No quería que él se perdiera una sola palabra de lo que le iba a decir.

—**Davis, ¿qué le pasa a mi semental?**

—**No sé qué es lo que le pasa, señor. Estaba bien hasta que entró usted.**

—**Creo que está molesto** —dijo ella.

—**Ya sabemos que está molesto, Candy.**

Cuando oyó su tono condescendiente, ella se puso rígida.

—**Sí, claro que lo sabe —**concedió**—. Está molesto porque usted no se preocupa por él** —agregó para sus adentros, algo que ella misma estaba sintiendo en ese momento—. **A su semental no le gusta que le dejen de lado. Si va hasta su casilla y lo toma por las bridas, estoy segura de que se tranquilizará.**

—**Siento curiosidad por ver si eso puede funcionar, señor** —confesó Davis, mientras dedicaba una fugaz sonrisa a su señora—.** Milady quizá tenga razón.**

—**Espero que sí —**replicó ella, en un tono tan falsamente amable que daba verdadera grima.

—**Candy, ¿te pasa algo?** —preguntó Terry—. **Tu voz suena agotada.**

—**Me siento bien, aunque te agradezco la preocupación.**

La sonrisa forzada ya empezaba a dolerle en la cara, y su único consuelo consistía en saber que al cabo de pocos minutos más el esfuerzo habría valido la pena.

—**No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías** —murmuró su esposo, lo que no dejó de ser una bravata por su parte, porque terminó haciendo exactamente lo que su esposa había sugerido y, tal como ella había dicho, el semental dejó inmediatamente de fastidiar, y se acercó para empujar la mano de Terry con el hocico en busca de una palmada de afecto.

—**Tendrás que llevarlo —**dijo ella**—. De otra forma, lastimarás sus sentimientos.**

—**Necesita descansar. Además, los caballos no tienen sentimientos.**

¿Sería posible que siempre le llevara la contraria? Candy comenzó a rezar, en un intento por controlarse y no empezar a gritar.

Terry ató la brida en su sitio, dijo a Davis que llevara fuera al caballo que había elegido, se apoyó luego en la pared del establo, cruzó las manos sobre el pecho y finalmente se dignó a mirarla.

No dijo una sola palabra hasta que Davis abandonó el establo.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres? —**preguntó, impaciente.

—**Me estaba preguntando por qué no te has despedido de mí. ¿Ibas a hacerlo?**

El temblor que detectó en su voz fue la primera señal de que ella estaba molesta. El creyó que sabía por qué. Ella había esperado que esa mañana se disculpara, él no lo había hecho, y ahora, como era una mujer inteligente, se daba cuenta de que ya no lo conseguiría. Era una conclusión correcta, por supuesto, y él seguía sin tener la menor intención de decirle que lamentaba haberse portado como un salvaje la noche anterior. Trasladarla a otra habitación era su forma de disculparse. Una esposa inteligente ya se habría dado cuenta, y estaría agradecida y aliviada.

Por el momento, Candy no parecía sentir ninguna de las dos cosas, lo que indicaba, estaba seguro, que todavía no estaba enterada de su magnánimo gesto. En ese momento no perdería tiempo en explicaciones; Albert le esperaba. Si ella deseaba una explicación, cuando él volviera la complacería.

—**No suelo despedirme antes de partir.**

—**Pues ahora estás casado y deberías despedirte siempre de tu esposa.**

—**¿Tienes alguna otra instrucción que quieras darme?**

—**¿Pensabas regresar?**

—**Vivo aquí, Candy. Claro que volveré. ¿Por eso me retienes?**

—**No, quería hablar contigo sobre otro asunto. Te agradecería que no me interrumpieras hasta que termine.**

—**¿Lo dirás de una vez?**

Ella apretó los dientes como respuesta a su tono impaciente e irritado.

—**Acabo de enterarme de que me has enviado a otro dormitorio, y estoy segura de que querrás saber mi opinión al respecto. Me gustaría primero pedirte permiso para hablar libremente.**

—**No necesitas mi permiso para hablar libremente cuando estamos solos. Di lo que quieras, pero hazlo deprisa.**

—**Sí, lo haré deprisa** —replicó ella con un susurro áspero.

—**¿No puedes esperar hasta que vuelva para darme las gracias? ¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu párpado? Está temblando.**

Candy decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Miró por encima del hombro para calcular la distancia que la separaba de la puerta y la seguridad, vio que la puerta estaba muy cerca detrás de ella, y aspiró profundamente, disponiéndose a darle su merecido. Ya que seguramente debería marcharse precipitadamente, se recogió la falda para estar preparada, y entonces dedicó a su esposo toda su atención... y su ira.

Ya no sonreía.

—**No tengo la menor intención de agradecerte nada, Terry. Sin embargo, me propongo decirte lo que pienso de tu decisión de trasladarme a otro cuarto. Pienso que eres insufrible. También eres un cerdo vil, despreciable, arrogante, despiadado y mezquino. ¿Cómo has podido herirme de esta forma? Después de la satisfactoria y apasionada noche que hemos tenido, avergonzarme de esta manera me obliga a pensar que me casé con un animal. Bueno, esto no tiene remedio; jamás me recuperaré de este insulto. Has vuelto a destrozar mi corazón; nunca te lo perdonaré.**

La verdad es que debería haber parado mientras aún estaba a tiempo. Al menos, al ver su reacción cuando lo llamó cerdo. Apretó las mandíbulas, una clara señal de que no estaba recibiendo nada bien sus críticas. No podía recordar qué otros insultos le había dicho porque una vez que empezó ya no fue capaz de detenerse, pero estaba casi segura de que había sugerido también que él era apestoso como el trasero de un caballo. El dolor que él le había ocasionado había hecho que ella deseara fustigarlo, y aunque fuera infantil rebajarse hasta el nivel de él, no pudo callar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no tenía remedio, y sólo la distancia le aseguraría llegar a vivir otro día completo, ya que la mirada de Terry había pasado de la más absoluta incredulidad —sin duda provocada por la mención de la palabra «cerdo»—, a la más ardorosa expresión de mortificación.

El ni siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar. Candy se volvió velozmente y descubrió que alguien se había escabullido a sus espaldas y había cerrado la puerta del establo, invalidando su plan de fuga. Tuvo que soltar la falda, para poder empujar y abrir la puerta. Pero entonces Terry la tomó de la mano y la obligó a retroceder. Cómo había hecho para llegar tan rápidamente hasta ella, era algo que no podía comprender. En un momento estaba junto a las casillas de los animales, un segundo después estaba arrastrándola hacia el fondo del establo.

Con el corazón en la boca, Candy susurró:

—**Señor, por favor ten piedad de mí.**

—**Si quieres rezar en voz alta, hazlo en un solo idioma. Dios prefiere el gaélico.**

Candy se dio cuenta de que su bufido de incredulidad no había sido apreciado, porque Terry apretó aún más su mano. La arrastró hasta una casilla vacía y cerró el portón tras él.

Candy no intentó alejarse de él hasta que vio la mirada de sus ojos. La pared trasera la detuvo. De inmediato se percató de lo cobarde que debía parecer. No había manera de apartarse de la pared, pero se las ingenió para juntar las manos y parecer serena mientras esperaba que él la estrangulara. Habría sido más sensato huir, sin duda, pero él bloqueaba la única salida.

En ese momento, Terry parecía estar más relajado, pero ella sabía que no era así. Seguro que no se marcharía hasta terminar con ella. Realmente, era preciso que mantuviera el dominio sobre sí misma. Su esposo estaba furioso, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero no la tocaría. La machacaría con sus palabras, sin embargo, y ahora eso le parecía igualmente horrible.

—**¿Te importaría repetir lo que acabas de decirme?** —dijo Terry, en un tono de voz engañosamente calmado.

—**No, gracias.**

—**Hazlo, Candy. Quiero volver a oír cada palabra. —**Se apoyó contra la pared y pasó un brazo sobre el canto del portón, para que ella supiera que estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que hiciera falta.

La actitud intimidatoria de Terry sentó muy mal a Candy, aunque éste, dadas las circunstancias, era el menor de sus problemas; la verdad es que ella no podía reprocharle su ira después de haberle dicho tantas cosas imperdonables. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a disculparse, ya que aunque no estaba absolutamente convencida de su falta de corazón, de todos modos la había herido profundamente.

—**Temo que no pueda complacerte; creo que he olvidado la mayor parte de lo que dije. Sólo recuerdo haberte dicho que me has decepcionado —**agregó, con un gesto que probaba su sinceridad.

Él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con tan poco.

—**Te recuerdo que me has llamado cerdo.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Lo sabes muy bien. Me has llamado cerdo en dos idiomas.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Sí.**

—**Quizás hablaba atolondradamente. Sí, es posible que fuera eso lo que pasó.**

—**Hablabas con rabia.**

—**Tú me habías dado permiso para hablar con libertad.**

El tono de la voz de Terry se hizo cortante.

—**No te he dado permiso para insultarme. Jamás vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, ¿lo has oído?**

—**¿Volverás a hacerme daño?**

—**Esto no es una negociación, mujer.**

Respondiendo a su furia, Candy se encogió y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera apaciguarlo, algo que no fuera una mentira flagrante.

—**Si recordara cada una de las palabras que dije, me gustaría retirar la mayoría de las que…**

—**Yo recuerdo cada palabra** —interrumpió él—. **¿En qué idioma prefieres que las repita? ¿En el tuyo o en el mío? No parecías muy dispuesta a cambiar de opinión mientras hablabas.**

—**Realmente, no querría oír…**

Dejó de protestar en cuanto él comenzó a recitar su diatriba y dio un respingo cuando le oyó repetir ciertas palabras_**; «cerdo», «animal», «trasero de caballo»,**_ y cuando hubo terminado, ella tenía la cabeza baja, llena de vergüenza y turbación.

—**No debería haberte dicho esas cosas.**

—**Es verdad, no deberías haberlo hecho.**

—**¿Por qué me has echado de tu lecho?**

—**¿Tú querías quedarte conmigo después de lo que te hice anoche?**

—**¿Por qué piensas que no querría quedarme?**

—**¿Dejarás de contestar a mis preguntas con otra pregunta?**

—**¡Sí, quiero quedarme contigo! **—gritó Candy**—. ¡Soy tu esposa, no soy uno de tus soldados!**

—**¡Te he ofendido!**

Terry ahora estaba furioso consigo mismo, porque aquello le recordaba cómo había perdido el control.

—**Sí, me has ofendido. Ya te lo he dicho unas cuantas veces. ¿Es que no escuchas? Sé que tienes buena memoria; no has tenido ningún problema para repetir cada insulto que te he dicho. ¿Cómo podría no haberme sentido herida? Acababa de darme cuenta de cuánto te…**

—**¿Cuánto, qué?**

Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a admitir que él comenzaba a importarle, y mucho, de manera que tomó otro camino.

—**Para mí ha sido muy humillante enterarme a través de Archie.**

—**¿Qué dices?** —preguntó él, en el colmo de la frustración.

Candy apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que no entendía? ¿Acaso la creía tan ingenua como para engañarla con tanta facilidad? ¿O es que ella le importaba tan poco que ya había olvidado el daño que le había hecho?

—**Estás haciendo todo lo posible para provocarme, ¿verdad? ¡Ya lo entiendo! Te imaginaste que estaba enamorándome de ti y trataste de evitarlo ofendiéndome de esa manera. Bueno, pierdes el tiempo. De una forma u otra, conseguiré ser importante para ti. Lo haré, a menos que tu insensibilidad me mate antes. Es lo más justo, Terry. Si he de sentirme desdichada, también lo serás tú. No soy ninguna mujerzuela, y no seré tratada como una cualquiera. Mi madre lloraría un mes entero si se enterara de mi humillación. Ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de decírmelo en persona; ordenaste a Archie que lo hiciera por ti, y ahora te marchas y tampoco eres capaz de avisarme. ¡Y pensar que yo quería que tuvieras un medallón para que me lo enviaras en caso de que me necesitaras! No lo usarías jamás, ¿no es así? Y todo porque se te ha metido en la cabeza que necesitarme sería injurioso para ti. Sí, recuerdo exactamente lo que dijiste cuando te mostré el medallón y te conté la tradición de mi familia. Me ordenaste que lo tirara porque eso te ofendía; lo que me destroza el corazón es que dejaste muy claro que aquello que es importante para mí, no significa nada para ti.**

Se prometió no decir una sola palabra más, aunque segundos después se contradijo:

—**Hay algo más que debo decirte antes de volver al salón y fingir que no estoy casada contigo. Los hombres se despiden de sus mujeres antes de marcharse y les dan siempre un beso de despedida.**

Sólo cuando sintió que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su falta de control la puso mala; no sólo había vivido la vergüenza de insultar gravemente a su marido —que Dios la perdonara, realmente le había llamado cerdo—, además había perdido los nervios frente a él.

¿Cómo conseguiría que se interesara por ella si en un momento dado se ponía como una fiera y al minuto siguiente lloraba como una pusilánime? No podía, por supuesto, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y ya nada cambiaría las cosas. Nada.

La llamada de Albert la salvó de una desgracia mayor, si era posible algo semejante. El hermano mayor se había cansado de esperar y ordenaba; a Terry que se diera prisa.

—**Ya te he entretenido bastante** —susurró Candy.

Él no dio muestras de estar de acuerdo, tampoco en desacuerdo. De hecho, no dijo una sola palabra. Tampoco se fue; simplemente, se quedó allí, de pie donde estaba, contemplándola. Su expresión hizo pensar a Candy que acababan de crecerle dos diabólicos cuernos rojos en la frente y que él no tenía la menor Pony de lo que debía hacer al respecto.

Santo Dios, le había puesto en una especie de trance. Su mente trabajó deprisa para recordar cada palabra que le había dicho. Sabía que se le había Pony un poco la mano, pero estaba segura, bueno, casi segura, de que no había vuelto a llamarle cerdo o animal. ¿Acaso le habría dicho algo aún más ofensivo? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho; pero si así había sido, que Dios se apiadara de sus tres hermanos, Gillian, William y Arthur, porque era por su culpa y, en cuanto volviera a verlos, ya la oirían, por usar un lenguaje tan grosero en su presencia. Lo hacían a propósito, naturalmente, y para divertirse, porque sabían que era demasiado niña para comprender, pero lo suficientemente crecida para repetir lo que decían. Estaba a punto de volverse loca, preocupada por su posible falta.

—**Terry, si te he dicho algo obsceno, debe haber salido de algún lugar recóndito de mi mente, donde estaba guardado desde que era una niña pequeña y mis hermanos mayores... —**Se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba desvariando y abandonó todo intento de apaciguarlo**—. ¿Por qué no te marchas ya? Pareces a punto de pegarme, y si ése es tu deseo, por favor, hazlo de una vez. Esta espera hace que me sienta estúpida.**

—**¿No recuerdas lo que has dicho? —**preguntó Terry.

Su pregunta le hizo sentir aún peor.

—**Recuerdo algo de lo que dije, pero no todo. Sé que no debo permitir que la ira domine mis palabras, pero de todas maneras dejé que sucediera. Supongo que dije algo que no debería haber dicho. ¿Es así?**

Señor, aquello era subestimar la realidad. Desde el mismo instante en que había entrado en el establo y abierto la boca, todo lo que había dicho era inadecuado.

—**Debo irme.**

—**Sí —**dijo ella, con un profundo suspiro de alivio.

Después de abrir el portón, Terry le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

Candy pudo sentir su mirada cuando pasó frente a él, rozándolo, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja para no ver la furia que, estaba segura, todavía había en sus ojos. Pero en ellos había recelo. Fuera lo que fuese lo que ella había dejado escapar en el calor del momento, había provocado esa reacción específica.

No quería verle mientras dejaba la fortaleza; sabía que perdería el poco control que aún le quedaba y se pondría a gemir como una condenada. ¿Sería ésa acaso la imagen que debía recordar su esposo?

—**Adiós** —murmuró, mientras se detenía en medio del establo**—. Dios te proteja.**

Él no encontró palabras para responderle. Se limitó a pasar frente a ella y salir. Miró por encima del hombro una vez, con expresión todavía recelosa. Seguramente se daría cuenta de lo afligida que estaba, y a lo mejor se sentiría contento sabiendo que él era el único responsable de su desdicha.

Y entonces se marchó.

Candy permaneció dentro del establo, mientras escuchaba el sonido chirriante del puente levadizo al ser bajado. Siguió el sonido metálico de las espadas al entrar en sus vainas y el de los cascos de los caballos al atravesar el puente de madera. Imaginó a su marido encabezando la partida junto a su hermano, sonriendo, dedicado ahora a asuntos mucho más agradable que aguantar a una fastidiosa e insoportable esposa.

Después de tomarse un minuto más para pedir a Dios que por favor lo cuidara mientras estaba lejos de ella, se aseguró de que ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, dibujó una forzada sonrisa y abandonó el establo. Trató de actuar como si tuviera mucha prisa, para que nadie la molestara.

Ya estaba en la mitad de la suave cuesta, rumbo al patio de armas, cuando escuchó el retumbar de un trueno a sus espaldas. Alzó la mirada al cielo, apretando instintivamente el paso, pero lo redujo casi de inmediato al no ver ni una sola nube. Estaba demasiado turbada para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; abrumada por la certeza de que acababa de destruir sus posibilidades de vivir un futuro feliz, junto a un esposo que la amara y la adorara. ¿Cómo podría, entonces, pensar o preocuparse por cualquier otra cosa?

Los soldados le lanzaron un grito de advertencia para que se apartara del camino, mientras los que se paseaban delante de ella se apresuraban a dejarlo libre sin que nadie se lo pidiera. Todavía podía oír el trueno a sus espaldas, pero ahora sonaba en la tierra, cada vez más cercano. Si no hubiera estado segura de que eso era imposible, habría asegurado que la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies.

Candy supuso que algún caballo había escapado del establo y galopaba sin control en el camino de entrada. Se apresuró hacia un grupo de pinos para ponerse a salvo, mientras la salvaje bestia ya le pisaba los talones.

No lo consiguió. La cogieron por sorpresa; Candy dejó escapar un grito inarticulado cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba del suelo.

Terry la alzó en vilo. Inclinándose hacia un costado, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la puso sobre su caballo sin disminuir el ritmo de su galope.

La asustó como si hubiera sido el mismísimo diablo.

Él oyó el grito de espanto cuando la levantó del suelo, pero también percibió el momento exacto en que ella se recobró de la impresión. Fue cuando la sentó ante él y advirtió que estaba en sus brazos. El temor de Candy se desvaneció. Ni siquiera le abrazó. Con las manos caídas a los costados, se abandonó a él, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de despreocupación tan encantadora como su inocencia. Terry la sostenía con fuerza. Si aflojaba el apretón, ella caería al suelo. Su confianza en él era absoluta, y dejó su seguridad en sus manos.

Nada molestaba a su desinhibida esposa. Se arqueó hacia atrás y extendió los brazos tan arriba como le fue posible. Con las palmas levantadas hacia el sol, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en una dichosa rendición.

Terry estaba estupefacto.

En ese momento, anheló poder sentir él también tan dulce abandono, tomar cada instante de la vida con tal fruición. Mientras la miraba, sintió que crecía en él una carcajada nacida en lo más profundo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. ¡Oh, qué felicidad le daba! Tiró de las riendas del caballo hasta detenerlo por completo al pie de la colina.

Aflojando su abrazo, aguardó a que ella le prestara total atención.

Candy rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él. Susurrando su nombre, lo besó en el cuello con labios tan dulces y ligeros como alas de mariposa. Terry quedó conmovido por aquella muestra de afecto. Desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro y ocultó sus pensamientos tras una expresión vigilante, mientras su mirada se hundía en los encantadores ojos verdes de ella.

Pasó un minuto entero sin que se dijeran una palabra. La tensión y la expectativa creció entre ellos. La mirada de él bajó hasta la boca de ella y allí se quedó, mientras susurraba una despedida. Entonces la apretó contra él, la obligó a echar hacia atrás la cabeza y la besó larga y apasionadamente. Fue un beso dado para que ella lo recordara, un beso que él, personalmente, jamás olvidaría. Le hizo el amor con la boca, diciéndole, con su pasión, que la había perdonado, y haciéndole saber, con su tierna caricia, que también él necesitaba su perdón.

Hubo de recurrir a toda su disciplina para recordar que Albert continuaba esperando. Levantó la cabeza, y entonces advirtió que a su alrededor se había reunido un público numeroso, que presenciaba el asombroso comportamiento de su señor.

Ninguno de ellos le había visto jamás exhibir esa abierta expresión de afecto. La mayoría de los hombres estaban estupefactos por su jefe. Todos, salvo una mujer, estaban encantados viendo que por fin se portaba como un verdadero esposo. Si su jefe daba a su esposa un beso de despedida, los hombres casados que estaban bajo su mando seguramente seguirían su ejemplo.

Terry contempló a su gente y, cuando advirtió que Donald y los otros soldados que habían salido de cacería habían regresado y le miraban con ridícula expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, decidió que ése era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para presentar a Candy a su clan.

Alzando la mano, ordenó que se hiciera el silencio.

—**Lady Grandchester es vuestra señora. Le haréis un lugar en vuestros corazones, la protegeréis con vuestras propias vidas y la serviréis como me habéis servido a mí, porque ella es mi esposa**.

Bajó la mano, movió satisfecho la cabeza cuando de la multitud se alzaron hurras y vítores, y luego ayudó a Candy a poner pie a tierra.

El beso la había dejado aturdida. Retrocedió tambaleante, y con toda seguridad habría perdido el equilibrio si una de las mujeres no la hubiera sostenido.

Allí la dejó Terry y se marchó; sólo se detuvo una vez para hablar con Archie, que esperaba cerca de la caballeriza, sonriendo tontamente.

Candy, viéndole marchar, no podía dejar de suspirar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía realmente feliz. Finalmente, todo saldría bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 15

Para lady Candy, la vida se transformó en una pesadilla, y todo empezó con Neil.

El orgullo y la alegría de Elroy llegó pocas horas después de que Terry se fuera a cazar con Albert.

Como en ese momento estaba en la cocina, Candy no oyó que se bajaba el puente levadizo, y por lo tanto fue la última en enterarse de la llegada de Neil.

Mientras todos los sirvientes la buscaban, Candy estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina junto a Pony, tratando de hacerse entender. Decidida a hacer que la primera comida que iba a compartir con su madrastra política se pareciera a los banquetes de los días de fiesta que servía su madre, Candy había pasado más de una hora explicando, o más bien tratando de explicar, qué debía servirse y cuándo. Su objetivo era impresionar a Elroy para que la señora no tuviera ninguna duda de que Terry había realizado una excelente elección con su matrimonio. La discusión acerca del menú demostró ser una tarea ardua, ya que, aunque la sonrisa de Pony mostraba a las claras su deseo de cooperar, parecía que no entendía ni jota de las instrucciones de su señora, y de no haber venido Paty en su ayuda, sólo Dios sabía qué habría terminado por poner sobre la mesa. Paty tradujo el gaélico de Candy a un retorcido dialecto que sólo Pony y ella y tal vez Dios podían comprender.

Paty era, obviamente, un tesoro. Aunque la criada únicamente tenía unos pocos años más que ella, y había servido sólo un año en la casa de su señor, llevaba viviendo en las tierras de Terry tanto como él mismo, y por lo tanto conocía todos los secretos. Y había algo todavía mejor: Paty sabía cómo conseguir cosas que eran muy importantes para su señora.

Una vez que Candy explicó lo que quería que se hiciera en el gran salón para dar la bienvenida a todos en general y a su esposo en particular, la criada rogó que le dejara hacerse cargo de la tarea, organizando a la servidumbre, y se ofreció a pasar la tarde entera trenzando esteras. Prometió que todo el suelo quedaría limpio y cubierto de esteras antes de la comida del día siguiente.

—**Preferiría mantenerlas guardadas hasta que terminemos de coser los almohadones para los bancos y reunido algunas cosas más para el salón. Cuando lo hayamos terminado todo, haremos los cambios a la vez.**

Pronto, tanto Paty como Pony se vieron contagiadas por el entusiasmo de su ama. Paty estaba llena de sugerencias.

—**En cuanto a las sillas que quiere, señora, sé con seguridad dónde hay dos bien altas, más o menos del tamaño que prefiere nuestro amo cuando se sienta a comer. Las tiene el curtidor, bien cubiertas** —agregó**—. Lothar suele recoger cosas aquí y allá, en casas que han estado deshabitadas el tiempo suficiente para que nadie le considere un ladrón. Me ha dicho que no piensa dar ningún uso particular a esas sillas y quería convertirlas en leña para tener más espacio libre. Se sentirá muy honrado si las acepta, y tal vez tenga algunas otras cosas que también le interesen. Sin embargo, le daré un consejo. Lothar es un charlatán, y no servirá de nada decirle que usted tiene prisa. No le hará caso, porque se siente solo desde la muerte de su esposa y le gusta tener compañía.**

—**Me sentiré feliz de sentarme a charlar con él todo el tiempo que desee —**dijo Candy.

Excitada por las noticias de que podía llevar a cabo sus planes para mejorar el salón mucho antes de lo que había imaginado, pidió a Paty que le indicara dónde estaba la cabaña de Lothar, pero entonces la criada recordó la razón por la que estaba buscando a su señora, y rápidamente le dio las importantes noticias.

—**El hijo de lady Elroy está aquí, milady.**

El anuncio hizo que Candy diera un salto y corriera presurosa hacia la puerta. Si Pony no le hubiera dado un codazo en el costado, Paty habría olvidado preguntar a su señora lo que su amiga le había pedido.

—**Milady, ¿podría dedicar un minuto a tranquilizar a Pony?**

Candy se detuvo en la puerta.

—**Pony ha comenzado a temer que usted quiera reemplazarla porque tiene demasiados problemas para entenderla. Se preocupa demasiado por todo...**

La criada dejó sus explicaciones cuando lady Candy fue corriendo hacia la cocinera y tomó sus manos con cariño.

—**Será dueña y señora de la cocina todo el tiempo que usted desee, Pony** —le prometió, y una vez Paty hubo traducido su promesa, Candy agregó—: **Yo soy quien tiene problemas para hacerse entender, pero si tiene un poco de paciencia conmigo, estoy segura de que podré mejorar.**

Convencida de que lo que su señora quería decir era que podía conservar su posición, Pony apretó la mano de Candy para expresar su agradecimiento y sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo, en señal de comprensión. Cuando la señora se marchó, secó sus ojos con un pañuelo que Paty le había dado.

Afuera, el cielo estaba cubierto por densos nubarrones oscuros, una visión poco grata para Candy, que estaba acostumbrada a que su familia la obligara a quedarse dentro de casa cada vez que caía una gota. Tuvo suerte de alcanzar la puerta trasera antes de que comenzara la recia lluvia.

Cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. No quería perturbar la reunión entre madre e hijo y decidió esperar allí hasta que se produjera un alto en la conversación antes de entrar en la habitación. Su plan era presentarse rápidamente, asegurarse de que tanto Elroy como Neil estuvieran cómodos y tuvieran todo lo necesario y luego dejarlos, para que madre e hijo pudieran continuar su intercambio de noticias.

Oyó los susurrados comentarios de Elroy y supuso que estaba hablando con Neil.

—**No sé si Terry hizo un buen matrimonio o no. Candy es una jovencita adorable, pero aún no es una adulta y no es posible que tenga los conocimientos necesarios para llevar una casa. Parece muy ansiosa por agradar y, por lo que he podido observar, es totalmente leal a Terry. Es una lástima que no cuente con una mujer mayor que le indique lo que debe hacer, pero muy pronto eso ya no tendrá importancia, ¿verdad? Aquí sólo puede haber una señora.**

—**¿Es bonita, dices? Descríbemela **—insistió Neil.

—**¡Por todos los cielos, tenías que preguntar esas tonterías!** —lo regañó Elroy**—. Ve y búscate alguna muchacha campesina si quieres desahogarte, pero deja a un lado tus pensamientos lascivos cuando se trata de la esposa de otro hombre. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en los últimos años? Lo pondrás todo en peligro si...**

—**Cálmate, madre —**ordenó Neil con la voz tensa por la irritación**—. Era sólo curiosidad. Me ofendes si piensas que puedo considerar siquiera la posibilidad de acostarme con una mujer casada. **

—**Ya lo has hecho antes, Neil —**recordó ella—**. Varias veces, que yo recuerde. **

—**Cuando era demasiado joven para saber lo que hacía **—replicó él—. **Terry debe de estar contento con su esposa. ¿Te parece que son felices? **

—**Por lo que he visto, debo concluir que Terry es muy desdichado. Pero no he pasado el tiempo suficiente con ella para saber con certeza qué siente ella por él.**

—**Si ella le satisface en la cama, ¿qué más puede pedir Terry? A mí, ciertamente, no me importaría que mi esposa no tuviera otras habilidades. **

—**¿Es lo único que te interesa? **

—**La mayoría de los hombres piensan en muy pocas cosas más. Yo no soy diferente, madre, así que ya puedes dejar de mirarme con ese gesto de desaprobación. **

—**No puedo saberlo con seguridad, por supuesto, pero quizá deba suponer que ella tampoco le satisface en la cama. Él la ha obligado a trasladarse a otro dormitorio esta mañana. Supongo que ella ha Pony a rogarle que no lo haga, o tal vez a recordarle que difícilmente podrá darle un heredero si no se acuesta con ella. **

—**¿Lo ha convencido?**

—**Sí —**respondió Elroy—. **Hace una hora vi que un servidor de Terry llevaba las ropas de ella de vuelta a la alcoba de él. **

—**Haces que parezca desgraciado** —señaló Neil riendo.

—**Pues sí, creo que lo es** —dijo su madre con convicción—. No siento pena por él, naturalmente. La obligó a casarse con que él para mortificar a alguien y a nadie puede culpar más que a sí mismo. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera raptó a la mujer que buscaba?

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**Te digo la verdad. El padre de Candy prometió una hija a Cornwell, pero envió a otra.**

—**Una conducta muy inglesa** —murmuró Neil, en tono avinagrado.

Candy sintió que su rostro ardía como si estuviera en llamas, tan avergonzada se sentía por la conversación acerca de la satisfacción física, o más bien, la insatisfacción que Terry podía obtener con ella. Las cuestiones íntimas de un matrimonio jamás deben ser discutidas por personas ajenas. ¿Acaso los parientes de Terry eran tan mal educados y groseros por ser de las bárbaras tierras del norte, o sencillamente no sabían comportarse?

Aunque le pareciera imposible, su vergüenza se incrementó un momento después, cuando Elroy mencionó que Terry ni siquiera había hecho prisionera a la mujer que quería.

Su madrastra lo había entendido todo al revés. Terry ni sabía ni le había importado cuál de las hermanas había sido la enviada a casarse con Cornwell; se había propuesto hacerse con la prometida de ese hombre, y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho. Pero ¿cómo se había enterado Elroy, por todos los santos, del proyecto de su padre? A Candy le pareció plausible que la madrastra de Terry estuviera al tanto de la rivalidad existente entre los Cornwell y los Grandchester —en las Highlands la conocía todo el mundo—, como también que supiera que Cornwell se proponía casarse con una inglesa.

Lo que le resultaba inadmisible era que también se enterara de que a Cornwell le fuera prometido una hermana y se le enviara otra, a menos que se lo hubiera contado el mismo Terry.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo semejante? No era propio de él contar sus planes a nadie, salvo a Albert y a sus dos íntimos amigos Tomás y Archie, por supuesto, y todos eran como Terry. Ellos no le habrían contado a Elroy algo que consideraban carente de importancia.

Se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta, mientras trataba de encontrar una explicación razonable. Se sentía humillada e indigna, pero bueno, ¿cómo iba a evitarlo? Su propio padre la había tratado con gran insensibilidad y desconsideración al arrancarla de su cama y enviarla a casarse con Cornwell sin más despedida que un casual «que te vaya bien».

¿Acaso Terry le habría sido desleal? Tan pronto pensó en esa Pony, sacudió la cabeza. Era verdad que su marido tenía una considerable lista de defectos que con toda seguridad la volvería loca antes de llegar a la vejez, pero también tenía un buen número de virtudes. Por encima de todo, era un hombre honrado, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, y un hombre honrado no humilla deliberadamente a su esposa.

Sólo Dios sabía cómo había hecho Elroy para enterarse, pero algún día, cuando Candy hubiese ganado su aceptación y su confianza, reuniría el coraje necesario para preguntárselo.

El problema más urgente que tenía por delante era demostrar a Elroy que, por más joven que fuera, ella era perfectamente capaz de llevar la casa de Terry. Su madrastra política no había dicho nada realmente desagradable sobre ella, lo que alimentaba las esperanzas de Candy de que la tarea no le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

La familia de Terry debía ser importante para ella y, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que, una vez que él advirtiera que ella aceptaba a sus familiares, se daría cuenta de que debía brindar la misma consideración a la familia de ella. Por lo menos, mostraría algo de interés en lo que dijera sobre sus hermanas y hermanos. Terry ni siquiera conocía aún sus nombres. Dentro de poco los sabría, se prometió.

La tarea estaba hecha a su medida; nunca había retrocedido ante ningún desafío y no lo haría ahora. Su objetivo final era convertir a un duro e insensible guerrero en un amante esposo y, de una forma u otra, lo conseguiría. Probablemente fuera más fácil entrenar a un oso para que aprendiera a hacer reverencias que enseñar a Terry a ser considerado, pero no era imposible.

Con renovada determinación y un plan perfilándose ya en su cabeza, enderezó los hombros y, aspirando lenta y profundamente, abrió la puerta trasera. Luego la cerró de un fuerte golpe para que Elroy y Neil pudieran oírla, sonrió forzadamente y entró.

—**Buenos días, lady Grandchester** —saludó desde la entrada.

—**Buenos días, Candy. Me alegra que puedas reunirte con nosotros. Te esperábamos desde hace largo rato.**

—**Lamento haberles hecho esperar. Estaba en la cocina, organizando la cena de esta noche.**

—**Acércate, niña, así puedo presentarte a mi hijo.**

Candy sintió una repentina rabia que sofocó rápidamente, al oír que la llamaba «niña», e hizo lo que se le pedía. Neil estaba junto a la chimenea. Candy tenía la intención de acercarse allí y luego saludar con una reverencia, pero el hijo de Elroy se le adelantó. De hecho, Neil corrió hacia ella, pero afortunadamente tuvo el buen tino de detenerse antes de chocar con ella. Algo incómoda ante tanto entusiasmo, ella dio un rápido paso atrás, para poner una distancia decente entre ambos.

—**Mi hijo se llama Neil —**dijo Elroy**—. Y por la expresión que veo en su rostro, me parece que le has impresionado de verdad. Hijo, ¿dónde has dejado tus modales? —**agregó con voz dulce.

Él siguió sin pronunciar palabra. Su escrutinio la hizo sentir incómoda enseguida. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a aquel hombre?

—**Es un placer conocerle —**dijo ella, levantando los ojos hacia él, esperando que dejara de mirarla con la boca abierta y le dijera algo.

Le sorprendió que el hombre que se encontraba frente a ella tuviera algo que ver con Elroy. No se parecían en nada. Estaba claro que Neil se parecía a su familia paterna, por desgracia para él, porque debía de ser una gente de aspecto más bien vulgar y sin relieve.

Neil no era extremadamente feo, sino más bien ordinario, con facciones sin ningún atractivo, cutis pálido y ojos de un indefinido color avellana. Era alto, casi tan alto como el mismo Terry, aunque con tendencia a acumular grasa en el torso en lugar de músculos, lo que significaba que no llevaba a cabo ninguna tarea extenuante en sus tierras.

La forma en que la miraba le resultó terriblemente incómoda. La mirada de él se clavó en su boca durante más de un minuto y luego descendió hasta sus pechos, donde aún permanecía.

Era un comportamiento absolutamente inadecuado. Pero aquel hombre provenía del lejano norte, se recordó Candy, y por lo tanto no conocía los buenos modales.

—**Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Candy** —susurró Neil mientras tomaba su mano**—. Espero que Terry sepa apreciar tus cualidades.**

—**Seguramente advertirás que el valor de una mujer no se mide por su apariencia sino por lo que tiene en el corazón, y puedo asegurarte, Neil, que mi esposo sabe lo que valgo. Te agradezco el cumplido —**agregó apresuradamente, temerosa de que pudiera ofenderse por lo que acababa de decirle.

—**Sí, por supuesto —**concedió él.

Entonces la saludó con una inclinación, y mientras le hablaba de lo ansioso que estaba por conocerla, frotaba lentamente el pulgar en la palma de su mano. Ella no comprendía por qué hacía algo semejante. A ella, ciertamente, no le gustaba, pero cuando trató de retirar la mano, él aumentó la presión. En ese preciso instante Candy decidió que se mostraría correcta con aquel hombre, pero que jamás, jamás le gustaría.

—**Venid y sentaos conmigo. Me empieza a doler la espalda intentando miraros** —dijo Elroy.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Candy logró liberar su mano antes de volverse hacia ella.

—**Señora, ¿no se sentiría más cómoda sentada en la silla alta?**

—**¿Quieres que me siente en la cabecera mientras Terry no está?**

Aparentemente, Elroy no necesitó respuesta a su pregunta, ya que con la rapidez del rayo tomó posesión del sitio de honor.

—**Eres muy considerada, niña.**

Neil se apretó contra la espalda de Candy y cuando ella trató de apartarse, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para impedir que se retirara.

—**Madre, Candy no es ninguna niña. Una mirada basta para comprobar que es toda una mujer.**

—**Vamos, Neil, no me critiques** —rogó Elroy.

El hijo hizo caso omiso del comentario de su madre y se inclinó para hablarle a Candy al oído.

—**Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntamelo todo sobre tu boda.**

Candy se dio cuenta de que si se volvía para responderle, no podría ocultar su repulsión, de manera que dirigió su comentario directamente a Elroy.

—**No quiero impedir que vivas la alegría de volver a ver a tu madre.**

—**Tonterías. La dejé hace apenas una semana.**

—**No sé por qué supuse que la separación había sido mucho más larga** —mintió ella, ya que recordaba muy bien que Elroy había dicho que no veía a su hijo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo—. **Pero una semana es mucho tiempo para una madre. ¿No es así, lady Grandchester?**

—**En realidad, no** —replicó Elroy**—. Neil, estás demasiado cerca de Candy. No estoy dispuesta a que me sigas ignorando. Ven aquí y siéntate a mi lado.**

—**No me había dado cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca** —dijo él.

En el tono de Neil había tanta sorpresa que, naturalmente, su madre creyó que era sincero. Candy, no obstante, no se engañó tan fácilmente. A duras penas contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando él fue hacia la mesa.

—**Candy, tienes mi permiso para volver a tus obligaciones. Neil, tengo algunas novedades interesantes que contarte**.

Candy se apresuró a ir hacia la salida antes de que Elroy cambiara de Pony.

Neil la detuvo.

—**He oído truenos. ¿Llovía cuando entraste?**

—**Sí, estaba lloviendo.**

—**¿Y por qué no está mojada tu ropa?**

Candy no estaba dispuesta a admitir la verdad, es decir, que había entrado varios minutos antes de que comenzara el aguacero, ya que en ese caso debía explicar lo que había estado haciendo, y ellos sabrían que había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta.

—**Dos sirvientes muy atentos me cubrieron con sus capas.**

El gesto de Neil indicó que aceptaba su mentira.

—**Ruego que la lluvia termine pronto. Odio estar encerrado.**

Candy pensó que era bastante extraño que la lluvia le obligara a quedarse en casa. Los soldados de Terry seguían con sus tareas sin importarles el tiempo. Sin embargo, Neil no se parecía en nada al resto de los hombres. Había sido mimado y malcriado por su madre, y probablemente no se daba cuenta del aspecto tan debilucho que tenía.

¿Cómo iba a hacer, por todos los cielos, para soportar hasta el final la cena de esa noche? Rogó a Dios no verse obligada a sentarse junto al hermanastro de Terry. Esa posibilidad le haría perder el apetito.

Evitó el salón durante el resto del día, hasta que llegó el momento de reunirse con sus parientes para cenar. Para su sorpresa, la velada resultó sumamente agradable. No sólo Elroy estuvo menos cáustica, sino que Neil se mostró un poco más amable. Se sentó frente a ella, y las entretuvo, a su madre y a ella, con divertidas historias del pasado. Cuando llegó el momento de volver a su habitación, descubrió que ansiaba el momento de compartir de nuevo la mesa con él.

Después de pasar otra encantadora velada junto a él la noche siguiente, comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberlo juzgado con tanta dureza en un primer momento. Había pensado muy mal de él, y ahora se daba cuenta que había estado muy equivocada. Sin duda, Neil se había mostrado demasiado entusiasmado cuando se conocieron, pero no porque tuviera malas intenciones, concluyó. Quizá no sabía portarse mejor. Y tal vez quisiera contrarrestar la ambigua actitud de su madre demostrándole que Candy contaba con su completa aprobación.

Candy se acostó aquella noche sintiendo que había exagerado, y se prometió que jamás le volvería a ocurrir. Todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

La tercera mañana después de la partida de Terry, Candy se despertó cuando los alegres rayos del sol entraron por su ventana. Sonriendo, apartó las mantas para correr hacia la ventana a mirar el glorioso día. Abajo, en el patio, los sirvientes se afanaban en sus tareas, y por la alegría que reflejaban sus rostros, supo que apreciaban tanto como ella el aire libre.

Ese día tenía intenciones de realizar cientos de cosas pero, aunque sabía que no debía dejar de lado sus obligaciones, se propuso hacer justamente eso, para poder explorar las colinas cercanas.

Sonriendo ante la expectativa, se vistió deprisa y bajó corriendo la escalera. El salón estaba desierto y, aunque lo intentó, no logró abrir el pesado portón para poder salir al patio de armas. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida, y corrió hacia la puerta trasera.

—**Buenos días, milady. ¿Ha dormido bien? —**la saludó Paty desde el salón.

—**Sí gracias —**respondió**—. ¿No ha bajado aún lady Grandchester?**

—**No, milady, aún no. Neil ha salido de casa para dar un paseo a caballo. Me dijo que no volvería hasta la hora de cenar.**

—**¿Salió fuera de la muralla con algún soldado de Terry?**

—**No, fue solo. Es un poco arriesgado, ¿verdad?**

—**Él sabrá —**replicó Candy, encogiéndose de hombros—. **Me pregunto adónde pensaba ir.**

—**No habría sido correcto que se lo preguntara —**dijo Paty.

Candy ya no prestaba atención a la criada; acababa de ver la pila de objetos que estaba sobre el banco de la entrada. En cuanto Paty la convenció de que le parecían familiares porque eran suyos, la ayudó a llevarlo todo a su habitación.

Esa noche, Neil volvió a tiempo para compartir la cena con su madre y con Candy. Aunque cansado por el paseo, parecía satisfecho, y tampoco esta vez hizo nada que pudiera ser considerado incorrecto.

Se dispuso, a subir a su habitación al mismo tiempo que ella. La tomó del codo y caminó a su lado, lo que era muy cortés de su parte, mientras le contaba una graciosa historia que hizo reír a ambos. Cuando se adelantó a tomar el tirador de la puerta, su mano rozó el pecho de Candy, pero su mirada inocente mostraba que no lo había hecho de forma consciente; una vez más, ella se mostraba demasiado suspicaz.

Mientras se preparaba para acostarse, se preguntó que le estaría pasando, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que el esfuerzo por ganarse la aprobación de Elroy la estaba convirtiendo en una boba, siempre nerviosa. La verdad es que aquella mujer le haría perder la paciencia a un santo. No era de extrañar que Candy se sintiera obligada a estar permanentemente en guardia. La madrastra de Terry era una mujer extremadamente difícil de complacer, y ganar su confianza estaba demostrando ser algo más arduo de lo que Candy había supuesto. Aunque Elroy jamás la criticaba abiertamente, se las ingeniaba, sin embargo, para darle a entender que encontraba defectos en todo lo que ella hacía, utilizando un tono solapado que le hacía rechinar los dientes de rabia.

No pensaba darse por vencida, por supuesto, y decidió limitarse a redoblar sus esfuerzos.

A la mañana siguiente, Neil se marchó a cabalgar solo antes de que Candy bajara. Ella pasó un día difícil tratando de que Elroy se sintiese cómoda, y cuando llegó la hora de cenar estaba agotada.

Sin embargo, todavía faltaba lo peor. La noche que pasó Candy fue todo menos placentera; más bien, fue horrible. Intentó entablar una conversación con Neil, pero él se encontraba de un humor torvo y desafiante. Mostrar algún encanto debía de representar para él una tarea ímproba, ya que ni siquiera intentó ser cortés.

Volvió a portarse como un libertino. No le quitó los ojos de encima —o, para decirlo más exactamente, de su boca— a lo largo de toda aquella interminable cena y, por la mueca dibujada en su cara y la mirada de sus ojos, Candy se dio cuenta que él era plenamente consciente de su incomodidad.

Elroy optó por permanecer ajena a lo que sucedía. Candy dudaba de que hubiera hecho algo al respecto, aunque se lo hubiera pedido. La adoración que tenía por su hijo le impedía ver sus defectos. Consideraba perfecto a Neil; eso era más que evidente viendo la manera en que constantemente cedía a sus caprichos.

Sin embargo, hasta aquella misma noche, Elroy había encontrado defectos en todo y en todos, salvo en las comidas. Candy suponía que su suegra disfrutaba con la buena mesa. Aquella noche comió todo lo que se le sirvió en el plato, como había hecho hasta ese momento, pero apenas los sirvientes quitaron la mesa y abandonaron el salón, Elroy proclamó su insatisfacción.

—**Candy, me doy cuenta perfectamente que no estabas preparada para atender huéspedes durante los últimos días y que además has estado muy ocupada para hacer los preparativos necesarios para la cena con tu cocinera; por esa razón he callado hasta ahora. Ya no puedo seguir haciéndolo, no obstante, e insisto en que debes reemplazar a la incompetente mujer que tienes en la cocina por alguien más diestro. La cena de esta noche ha sido un verdadero desastre. Te aseguro que he comido más grasa que carne de pollo, y que las tartas estaban tan amargas y correosas que me costó mucho tragarlas. ¿Hace mucho que Terry tolera esta situación?**

—**Madre, Candy no ha vivido aquí el tiempo suficiente para saberlo —**repuso Neil.

Elroy siguió mirando a Candy con el entrecejo fruncido.

—**Tienes la cara encendida, querida. ¿Has tenido un día difícil?**

—**Sí, señora.**

—**¿Por qué no subes a acostarte? Neil me hará compañía.**

Candy no perdió tiempo en excusarse y marcharse. Desgraciadamente, Neil la siguió hasta la entrada. Tomó su brazo y, diciéndole que la iba a ayudar, se apretó contra ella. Candy estuvo a punto de caer en su intento por poner distancia entre ambos.

—**No es necesario que subas conmigo, Neil. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.**

—**Ya sufriste una grave caída una vez, y estos escalones son demasiado empinados** —argumentó él, mientras la empujaba hacia arriba.

—**¿Cómo te has enterado de mi caída?**

—**Pregunté a una criada cómo te habías lastimado la frente, y me contó que te habías caído por la escalera. Faltaría a mi obligación si no me preocupara por tu seguridad mientras Terry no está en casa.**

—**Aquella vez no prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Ahora estoy atenta.**

Él soltó su brazo, dándole apenas unos segundos de respiro, pero de inmediato pasó el brazo por su cintura.

—**Suéltame, por favor.**

El prefirió ignorarla.

—**¿Estás ansiosa por volver a ver a Terry? Me imagino que debes de echarle de menos, especialmente por las noches, cuando estás en la cama y anhelas sentirlo entre tus piernas.**

—**¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera! —**ordenó ella. Estaba tan furiosa que a duras penas logró controlarse, y forcejeó para librarse de él.

El movió hacia arriba la mano con la que sujetaba su brazo, hasta tocar el pecho de Candy. Ella ya no pudo forcejear, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, los nudillos de él la rozaban.

Candy clavó con fuerza sus uñas en la mano de Neil, pero éste no reaccionó, ni siquiera la miró.

—**Yo podría cuidar de ti mientras él no está** —susurró Neil**—. Sé qué hacer para que te sientas bien. Esta noche no pases el cerrojo de la puerta, Candy.**

Azorada por las obscenidades de Neil, estaba a punto de perder totalmente la cabeza.

—**Si no me sueltas ahora mismo, juro que gritaré.**

—**¿Por qué razón, en el nombre del cielo, ibas a gritar?** —preguntó él, fingiendo asombro, mientras cerraba la mano alrededor del pecho de Candy.

La ira le proporcionó la fuerza de cinco hombres. Le clavó el codo en el costado y obtuvo la reacción que esperaba. Él se dobló en dos por el dolor, gruñendo, y la soltó. Candy retrocedió hasta la puerta de su habitación y buscó su daga. Sintió un fugaz momento de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que el cuchillo no estaba en la vaina que llevaba en su cinturón, pero en ese momento Neil no la miraba ni intentaba volver a agarrarla.

El abrió la puerta para que ella pasara, le deseó buenas noches y se alejó. Cuando bajaba por la escalera, empezó a silbar despreocupadamente.

Temblando de rabia y de terror, ella entró corriendo en el cuarto, echó el cerrojo tras ella y estalló en sollozos.

**_¿Qué iba a hacer, por el amor de Dios?_**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 16

La posibilidad de que él intentara volver a tocarla la aterrorizó. Se durmió en el costado del lecho que solía utilizar Terry, y a la mañana siguiente no bajó hasta mucho más tarde de lo acostumbrado. En realidad, estaba bastante tranquila, porque sabía que Neil no se atrevería a hacer nada inapropiado delante de testigos, y mientras lograra evitar quedarse a solas con él, estaría a salvo hasta el regreso de Terry.

En cuanto viera a su esposo, le diría exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero hasta que él no regresara y echara a Neil, su obligación era cuidarse sola.

Terry debía ser el primero en saberlo. Neil era su hermanastro, y no estaría bien contarle nada a otra persona, a menos que fuera estrictamente indispensable. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a tolerar ni siquiera las miradas indiscretas de aquel hombre. Si se le acercaba, lo echaría inmediatamente de la casa, y si Archie le decía que ella no tenía autoridad para hacer algo semejante, o bien le contaría lo sucedido o bien recogería sus cosas y se marcharía a casa de Andley. Albert le había dicho que jamás le negaría nada.

Estuvo hecha una furia toda la tarde y durante la cena ignoró completamente a Neil y pidió a Elroy que le contara cosas. La madrastra de Terry parecía complacida de ser el centro de atención, y pasó más de una hora elogiándose a sí misma. Candy fingió estar pendiente de sus palabras. No pensaba abandonar el salón a menos que su suegra fuera con ella, lo que aparentemente pronto quedó claro a Neil, ya que finalmente optó por salir a estirar las piernas.

Antes osó preguntarle a Candy si le gustaría acompañarle, en tono de mofa y con una expresión tan sarcástica que a ella le quedó perfectamente claro que él sabía cuál era su juego y lo encontraba sumamente divertido.

—**No, gracias** —respondió, sin molestarse en mirarlo—. **Preferiría seguir escuchando a tu madre. Lady Elroy, qué vida tan interesante ha tenido.**

—**He tenido una vida trágica —**corrigió Elroy.

Aprovechando el estímulo que le brindaba Candy, pasó a enumerar todas las aflicciones que había padecido desde la pérdida de sus amados padres. Nadie había sufrido tanto como ella, y nadie había padecido decepciones tan abrumadoras.

Elroy no dejó de hablar de sí misma durante más de una hora. Candy permaneció junto a ella, fingiendo sentirse fascinada y, cuando por fin la dama anunció que se iba a la cama, la tomó del brazo y la acompañó.

—**Tenía la intención de conversar con usted acerca de la comida, señora.**

—**Yo también quería intercambiar contigo unas palabras al respecto. Una vez más, he quedado bastante desilusionada, Candy. ¿No has hecho lo que te dije que hicieras y has despedido a la cocinera?**

—**Por supuesto que sí —**mintió Candy**—. He ideado un plan que espero que apruebe. Usted tiene muchísima más experiencia que yo; me gustaría utilizar su buen consejo.**

—**No te menosprecies. Lo que pasa es que careces de experiencia.**

Candy no discutió aquello.

—**He pedido a cinco mujeres que se turnen para preparar la cena, y al final de esta semana usted decidirá cuál de las cinco tiene la habilidad culinaria que más la satisface.**

Elroy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—**Déjalo en mis manos.**

—**Gracias, señora.**

Ingeniándoselas para entrar en su dormitorio sin ofender a la dama, Candy se apoyó en la puerta, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Paty estaba junto a la chimenea, tratando de calentarse frente al fuego.

—**¿Aceptó lady Elroy su plan de probar a cinco cocineras diferentes?**

—**Sí —**contestó Candy con una sonrisa—. **Asegúrate de recordar a Pony de que no debe dejarse ver por Elroy hasta finales de esta semana.**

—**Ya lo sabe, milady, y está muy agradecida por sus esfuerzos. Le preocupa que lady Elroy pueda enterarse de que será ella quien prepare todas las comidas de la semana. ¿Está segura de que no preferiría que otra persona…?**

—**Estoy segura —**cortó Candy**—. Pony es una excelente cocinera. A la madrastra de nuestro señor le gusta ser algo difícil. He decidido que no cometeremos ninguna deslealtad hacia él jugando nuestro propio juego **—agregó**—. Nos limitamos a procurar que sus parientes estén contentos, eso es todo.**

—**Ninguno de nosotros piensa que tender una trampa a lady Elroy sea algo desleal. ¿Tiene alguna Pony de cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse ella y su hijo?**

—**No, pero te aseguro que ésa será la primera pregunta que haga a mi marido.**

—**¿Hay algo más que le moleste? He visto que esta noche apenas ha probado la comida, y cuando hace un rato entró en la habitación, estaba usted terriblemente pálida.**

Candy no pensaba contarle nada sobre Neil, en la convicción de que le correspondía a ella, y no a una criada, resolver sus problemas. Acusar al hermanastro del amo podía tener consecuencias muy graves, suponía; bien sabía Dios lo mal que se habría sentido si alguna de las esposas de sus hermanos hubiera acusado de algo semejante a otro hermano. Como esposa de Terry, era su ingrata tarea hablar de eso con él y sólo con él.

—**No tenía mucho apetito esta noche —**comentó, en respuesta a la pregunta de Paty.

Pocos minutos después, la criada abandonó la habitación. Después de echar el cerrojo, Candy se sentó en la cama y tomó su costura. Pony le había dado una tela de brillante color azafrán para cubrir la mesa, y Candy estaba tratando de bordar en ella los colores del tartán de Terry en un cuadrado situado en el centro del mantel. Como quería que el trabajo quedara perfecto, bordó hasta bien entrada la noche, asegurándose de que los puntos quedaran bien alineados; si lograba mantener su plan de trabajo, el mantel pronto estaría listo.

No pensaba ponerlo en la mesa hasta que hubiera terminado los almohadones que estaba haciendo, cortando cuadrados de tartán y rellenándolos con lana de oveja, lo que significaba que debía coser al menos una hora cada mañana. Si el tiempo le ayudaba, tenía el propósito de trabajar afuera sentada con las demás mujeres, y de paso conocerlas mejor.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a pasarse el día entero sentada, especialmente cuando se había puesto el sol, de modo que decidió reservar una hora todas las tardes para cabalgar. Le atraía mucho aprender a montar a pelo y, como esposa de Terry, ¿acaso no debía saber cómo se hacía?

Además, seguramente no sería muy difícil.

Estuvo a punto de matarse —varias veces, en realidad— la misma tarde que trató de montar a pelo.

Davis juró a Archie que jamás habría permitido a su señora mirar siquiera al semental de su amo de haber sabido lo que se proponía hacer. Ella no entendía por qué no se había llevado su esposo ese caballo, y Davis tuvo el placer de explicarle que el semental necesitaba descanso y alimento porque había sido sometido a un duro esfuerzo. Ella había sugerido que el animal también necesitaba algo de cariño, y Davis no había discrepado con ella.

Cuando Candy preguntó si podía sacar el semental para dar un paseo, Davis quiso estar seguro de que ella sólo se proponía hacerle subir la colina y llevarlo de vuelta, para que hiciera un poco de ejercicio. El semental, evidentemente, se había encariñado con ella. La forma en que había dejado que lo llevara a la cuadra el mismo día de su llegada había demostrado que la aceptaba, y ¿acaso ella no había demostrado a todos que era diestra en el manejo de los caballos?

Mientras miraba al animal, que subía dócilmente la colina llevado de la brida, Davis confirmó que había tomado la decisión correcta. Seguramente él habría sospechado algo si lady Candy hubiera pedido una silla de montar, pero no lo había hecho, ¿verdad?

—**No estoy diciendo que nuestra ama me mintiera, Archie. No es eso lo que digo, ni siquiera lo sospecho. Creo que debió cambiar de idea una vez que subió la cuesta. Se le debió de ocurrir en ese mismo momento, y no habrá podido resistir la tentación. No te preocupes, sin embargo. Ya no volverá a convencerme tan fácilmente, pero ni siquiera se me ocurre que pueda tratar de mentirme. Sólo digo que bien puede ser que vuelva a tener una idea como ésa. Eso es todo.**

Archie aceptó las explicaciones de Davis. Como al encargado del establo, no le preocupaba que su señora volviera a probar suerte, porque finalmente había entrado en razón, después del susto que se había dado volando por los aires como un águila herida.

Así que, al día siguiente, mientras controlaba los trabajos de construcción de la muralla, ella volvió a tomar al semental para dar un paseo. Como vio que caminaba con paso rígido, Davis no sintió ninguna preocupación.

Pero bueno, no se había dado cuenta de que su ama estaba completamente chiflada. Al menos, eso fue lo que susurró a Archie al oído, disculpándose sin cesar porque bien sabía que no debía criticar a la querida esposa de su señor.

—**Me ha engañado; eso ha hecho** —dijo Davis a su superior—. **No digo que me mirase a los ojos y me mintiera descaradamente. No, no es eso lo que digo, en absoluto. Sin embargo, lo pienso, porque esta vez me puse muy firme con ella, tan firme como me fue posible, y cuando le exigí su promesa de que no volvería a montar a esa bestia, me contestó con una gran sonrisa; eso me hizo pensar que seguiría mis indicaciones, porque cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabe que una mujer no sonríe cuando se le dice algo a menos que esté de acuerdo. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Archie. No la perderé de vista. No me engañará otra vez.**

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo a la tarde siguiente. Davis desapareció prudentemente cuando se enteró de que su ama había vuelto a montar el semental.

No habría sido necesario que se ocultara, porque finalmente Archie llegó a la conclusión de que debía hacerse cargo del problema en persona, antes de que su señora se matara. Davis, sencillamente, no era capaz de hacerlo.

Decidido a evitar un desastre, el soldado tenía el firme propósito de prohibir a Candy que volviera a correr semejante riesgo, pero cuando se internó entre los pinos de la colina y oyó sus carcajadas, comenzó a tener ciertas dudas. Instantes después, la vio, sobre el lomo del semental. La expresión de alegría que mostraba su rostro le obligó a sonreír, y se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, contemplándola, aunque sabía bien que debía poner fin a esa peligrosa travesura.

Por todos los santos, lady Candy se las arregló para mantenerse sobre el caballo varios minutos antes de ser lanzada al suelo.

Archie esperó que ella se pusiera de pie. Candy no se movió. Archie comenzó a correr hacia la loma y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella rodó sobre sí misma, agarró las riendas del caballo y estalló en carcajadas.

Él le quitó las riendas de la mano, dio unas palmadas en el flanco del animal para apartarlo de ella, y luego se inclinó para ofrecerle la mano.

—**Cuando vi que no se movía creí que estaba muerta.**

—**Es un juego que hacemos. Si me quedo inmóvil, Willie se pone a mi lado y yo puedo tomar las riendas. De otra forma, me obliga a perseguirlo.**

Archie estaba demasiado angustiado como para prestar atención a lo que ella decía. Se dijo una y otra vez que no debía levantar la voz (se trataba de su señora, por el amor de Dios; no era precisamente su hermanita menor) y entonces le dijo:

—**¿Ha perdido el juicio?**

—**Creo que no.**

—**Si insiste en matarse, hágalo cuando esté a cargo de Tomás, y no al mío.**

Dicho esto, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y dio un paso atrás cuando ella se sacudió el polvo del tartán. Él le rogó que le concediera toda su atención, para que no hubiera ningún malentendido.

—**No volverá a arriesgarse de esa manera. Quiero su palabra de que jamás volverá a montar a pelo, y le puedo asegurar que no conseguirá ablandarme con una sonrisa.**

—**No, eres mucho más listo que yo, Archie. Jamás se me ocurriría engañarte.**

Algo apaciguado, Archie recordó que ella todavía no le había prometido nada.

—**¿Crees que podrás dejar de gritarme? Me das dolor de cabeza.**

Archie quedó azorado por su propia conducta.

—**Le ruego que me disculpe, milady. No sé qué me ha pasado.**

—**Te he dado un buen susto —**recordó ella—. **Ahora, dime qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal. ¿Por qué no logro mantenerme más tiempo sobre el caballo?**

—**Se sienta demasiado atrás; debe estar más cerca de la cruz del animal—**contestó él**—. En cuanto a su promesa...**

Ella lo interrumpió.

—**De haber sabido eso, ayer todo habría ido mejor. También había puesto mal el bocado, pero ya corregí eso. Pobre Willie. Durante un buen rato estuvo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y estoy segura de que pensó que yo era una tonta.**

_**«El caballo parece tener más sesos que mi señora»**,_ pensó Archie. Todavía estaba demasiado perturbado para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo muy poco caritativo.

—**Es sorprendente que no la coceara hasta matarla —**murmuró—. **Willie... ¿he oído acaso que llamaba Willie al caballo? **

—**Sí, pero primero me he asegurado de que Terry todavía no le ha puesto nombre. Davis me aseguró que no.**

—**No, Terry no le ha puesto nombre... —**Su voz disminuyó hasta hacerse inaudible.

—**Entonces, seguramente no le importará que yo lo llame Willie.**

El párpado de Archie empezó a temblar.

—**¿Por qué Willie?** —preguntó.

—**Es la abreviatura de William** —explicó ella.

Quitó las riendas de las manos de Archie y se volvió para llevar el caballo al establo. Él advirtió que ella había olvidado uno de sus zapatos, lo recogió y se lo dio. Candy le dio las gracias, mientras se apoyaba en su brazo para no perder el equilibrio al ponérselo.

—**Le puse Willie por mi hermano. Si no menciono esto a mi esposo, estoy segura de que no se molestará. A Terry no le gusta que hable de mi familia.**

—**¿Por qué cree que no le gusta?**

—**Frunce el entrecejo y trata de cambiar de tema. No sé muy bien por qué le pasa eso. Mi familia no puede disgustarle, porque no la conoce. Quizá sólo se trata de que no le interesa. Es probable que el tema de mi familia le aburra —**agregó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—**Lo dudo mucho, milady.**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—**Tal vez** —concedió, aunque no porque creyera que él tenía razón. Sólo trataba de ser cortés—. **Te agradecería mucho que no mencionaras a Terry el nombre que le he puesto al caballo. Él puede ser muy especial en algunas cuestiones y, aunque estoy casi segura de que no se irritará, existe una mínima posibilidad de que eso suceda.**

—**Milady, ¿está pidiéndome que no se lo diga?**

—**Sí.**

—**No me obstinaré en hacerlo deliberadamente, pero si me lo pregunta, se lo explicaré. ¿Me promete que no volverá a montar a pelo?**

—**¿Y qué harías si te lo prometo y luego rompo esa promesa? Jamás haría nada semejante, pero me siento intrigada por las posibles consecuencias.**

—**Tendría que encerrarla en su alcoba hasta que regresara su marido.**

—**¿Harías algo así? **

—**Ciertamente, no me gustaría, pero mantenerla a salvo es más importante que cualquier cosa que usted pueda sentir.**

—**¿Enviarías alguna vez a alguien al destierro?**

—**Jamás lo haría con usted** —aseguró él.

—**¿Tienes la autoridad necesaria para desterrar a alguien cuando Terry está ausente?**

—**Sí, en tanto tenga una buena razón para dar a mi jefe.**

—**¿Y yo no tengo esa autoridad? No me mires tan asombrado. No estaba pensando en desterrarte a ti, aunque te atrevieras a encerrarme en mi cuarto, lo que, dicho sea de paso, me parece que jamás harías. Estaba preguntándome si podría echar a otra persona.**

—**Si tuviera dificultades con alguien, entonces debería hablar conmigo, o esperar hasta que regresara su esposo.**

Ella interpretó la respuesta como una manera de decirle que no tenía dicha autoridad. Al menos ya sabía hasta dónde podía llegar, y que no era cuestión de amenazar a Neil con el destierro, porque él sabría que se trataba de un farol. Suspiró y clavó la vista en el suelo mientras andaba.

Su decepción resultó más llevadera cuando llegó a la conclusión de que sólo tendría que llegar a una medida tan drástica en el caso de que Neil volviera a acercarse a ella. Por suerte, tenía un plan para mantenerlo a raya.

Archie no lograba entender por qué su ama parecía tan desmoralizada.

—**¿Acaso le gustaría tener una posición de mayor autoridad, milady?**

Ella no le respondió y de hecho no volvió a pronunciar palabra durante largo rato.

—**Si tiene algún problema y no puede resolverlo por su cuenta, dígame de qué se trata y me alegrará mucho poder ayudarla.**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—**El problema es una cuestión personal que involucra a alguien de la familia.**

Archie sintió un gran alivio y, aunque tuvo ganas de sonreír, no lo hizo, por temor a herir sus sentimientos y darle pie a pensar que el problema era insignificante para él.

—**Tiene dificultades con lady Elroy, ¿no es verdad?** —No le dio tiempo a contestar; continuó con una sugerencia que estaba seguro que alejaría su preocupación**—: Tal vez no estaría mal que hablara a Neil acerca de su madre. Estoy seguro de que él podría hablar con ella.**

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, esta vez con mayor vehemencia.

—**Haré lo posible por resolver este problema sola; cuando Terry regrese, lo discutiré con él.**

—**Como guste, milady. **

Ella cambió de tema.

—**Sabes que desde que llegue he tratado de comprender cómo se hacen aquí las cosas. Me da la impresión que hay una cantidad de reglas que todos conocen menos yo. Constantemente temo ofender a alguien por mi desconocimiento acerca de la gente de las Highlands, y te agradecería que me ilustraras un poco al respecto.**

—**Me alegrará mucho ayudarla en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. **

—**¿Será posible que tú y otros dos hombres, que tú, elijas me acompañen durante la cena, esta noche? Así podríamos seguir con nuestra conversación, y yo podría aprender más sobre los Grandchester. Ahora soy una más de vosotros, y quiero adaptarme debidamente.**

—**Será para mí un gran honor compartir su mesa, y estoy seguro de que los que vengan conmigo sentirán lo mismo que yo.**

_**«Y yo sentiré un enorme alivio»**_, pensó ella.

—**No obstante, no querría mostrar ningún favoritismo, de manera que, mientras Terry esté ausente, si fueras tan amable de elegir a dos comensales cada noche, podría ir conociendo algunos de los hombres de mi esposo.**

—**Claro que sí, señora —**respondió él.

—**¿Cuándo estará Terry de vuelta?**

—**No sabría decirlo con seguridad.**

—**Me parece que lleva ausente mucho tiempo. Necesito hablar con él.**

Archie pudo sentir la desesperación presente en su voz, y supuso que la madrastra de Terry estaba haciéndole pasar una situación realmente difícil. Se imaginó que las dos mujeres estarían envueltas en una mezquina lucha por el poder y le sorprendió un poco que lady Candy se dejara irritar con tanta facilidad. Tal vez la soledad que sentía por la ausencia de su esposo provocaba su ansiedad. Incluso era posible que sintiera que él la había abandonado. Terry la había arrancado de todo lo que era su vida y la había colocado en el centro de la suya.

Todo lo que necesitaba su señora era tiempo. Al menos, eso era lo que esperaba Archie. Ese mismo día, sin embargo, más tarde, tuvo motivos para pensar que el problema era más grave de lo que había supuesto al principio. Paty se cruzó con él cuando se dirigía hasta los cuartos de los soldados, para decirle que lady Candy se estaba portando de una forma extraña.

—**No me oyó cuando llamé a su puerta y, cuando entré, pegó un grito y dio un salto. Incluso buscó su puñal. Parecía aterrada, Archie.**

La amiga de la cocinera, Brocca, oyó casualmente la conversación y rápidamente tomó parte en ella.

—**Pony me dijo que está preocupada por la salud de milady. No come nada. Es demasiado pronto para que esté embarazada** —añadió.

Archie sabía que era posible que las mujeres estuvieran exagerando, y decidió esperar y comprobarlo por sí mismo. Después de observar a su ama juguetear con la comida y no probar bocado, advirtió que tenían razones para estar preocupadas. Resolvió que a la mañana siguiente llevaría a su señora a ver a lady Andley; ella seguramente descubriría qué le pasaba a Candy y, si estaba enferma, lady Andley sabría cómo curarla.

Candy no tenía ni idea de que Archie estuviera tan preocupado por ella. Por primera vez en varios días, se sintió mucho más tranquila. Los dos soldados que Archie había elegido para compartir el honor de cenar con ella eran hombres mayores, que se turnaron para relatar historias de los viejos tiempos. Lady Elroy estaba, felizmente, en silencio. Sin embargo, parecía disfrutar de la conversación. Parecía estar pendiente de cada palabra, y de vez en cuando asentía con un gesto o una sonrisa cuando alguno de los invitados relataba un incidente que ella aparentemente recordaba.

Neil se portó como un niño malcriado al que no se le presta la debida atención. Estuvo enfurruñado durante toda la cena y no quitó los ojos de la mesa. Comió rápidamente y, cuando hubo terminado, dedicó a Candy un gesto airado, dejó ruidosamente su copa sobre la mesa y salió enfurecido de la habitación.

Ninguno de los soldados pareció ofenderse por la insolencia de Neil. Archie advirtió que su señora estaba muy cansada y decidió poner fin a la velada. Una noche entera de descanso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para recuperar el apetito.

Uno de los soldados le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta la escalera, y se quedó en el rellano hasta que ella entró en su alcoba. Cuando Candy se volvió para desearles las buenas noches, vio a Neil, acechando entre las sombras detrás del soldado, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué hacía allí, él dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación.

Adentro la aguardaba Paty, quien la saludó en voz alta antes de que terminara de entrar, para que no volviera a asustarse como la noche anterior. Antes de que Candy pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su presencia, la criada explicó que Elroy le había ordenado que encendiera las velas en su dormitorio y la ayudara a prepararse para acostarse y, si debía asistir a la madrastra de su amo, entonces también lo haría con su esposa.

—**¿A tu marido no le importa esperarte hasta que vuelvas a casa? **

—**Es un honor haber sido elegida para trabajar en la casa de mi señor. Mi Deverick se pavonea como si fuera un rey, sí señor, contando a todo el que se detenga a escucharlo lo importante que es él porque su esposa ha sido distinguida con semejante cometido en la casa del señor.**

Candy se sintió muy contenta por tener a su servicio a una mujer tan considerada.

—**Tienes buen corazón, Paty.**

—**Hará que pierda la cabeza con elogios como ése, señora. ¿Desearía que la ayude a prepararse para dormir?**

—**No, ahora estoy a salvo... quiero decir, lo haré yo misma. Quiero hacerte una breve pregunta antes de que te marches. Me preguntaba quién podría hacerme un medallón de madera.**

—**Alan es muy habilidoso con las manos, y me parece que tiene condiciones para hacer exactamente lo que usted quiere. Me alegrará llevarla hasta su casa mañana por la mañana, si así lo desea.**

Candy volvió a darle las gracias y, en cuanto Paty se hubo marchado, echó el cerrojo. Trabajó en su costura una hora más antes de acostarse. Acababa de apagar las velas y se disponía a cubrirse con las mantas, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

No contestó.

Finalmente, Terry regresó a casa. Sentía que llevaba ausente mucho más tiempo del real, y sólo cuando cruzó el puente levadizo y comenzó a ceder la tensión que le agarrotaba el cuello y los hombros, admitió la razón por la que se sentía tan ansioso por volver a casa.

Quería volver a ver a Candy. Huelga decir que no le alegraba, precisamente, lo que a su juicio era una total falta de disciplina. El reconocimiento de que le habían acosado permanentemente pensamientos relacionados con ella sólo contribuyó a aumentar su agitación. ¿Qué le pasaba, por el amor de Dios? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos para descansar, la imagen de su esposa acudía a su mente. Y ya no se iba.

Aunque no fuera un gran consuelo, a Albert le pasaba lo mismo, pero, al contrario de Terry, no sólo pensaba en su esposa, sino que hablaba de ella.

Albert había advertido el desasosiego de Terry la última noche que pasaron juntos. Observó a Terry pasear por el campo durante más de una hora, antes de terminar aislándose de los demás en un claro del bosque. Instantes después, Albert se reunió con él. Los hermanos apoyaron la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol para poder dormir finalmente, con una mano descansando en la empuñadura de la espada.

Albert no abandonó el tema que deseaba abordar.

—**Te miro y me veo a mí mismo poco después de casarme con Karen.**

—**¿Y qué es lo que ves? Estás dispuesto a decírmelo, me guste o no, ¿verdad?**

—**Por supuesto** —replicó—. **Aprende de mis errores y evita empeorar las cosas.**

—**Pareces mi padre. Ésas fueron las palabras que me dijo.**

—**¿Estaba hablando de tu madre?**

—**Sí** —respondió Terry**—. La llamaba «su dulce Eleonor».**

Albert asintió con un gesto.

—**Has librado una dura batalla, pero ya ha llegado el momento de dejar de luchar. Se está convirtiendo en un espectáculo penoso.**

—**¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Albert?**

Su hermano estalló en una carcajada.

—**Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Estás tratando de no enamorarte de tu esposa, ¿no es así? Entiendo las razones, naturalmente. Tienes miedo.**

—**¡Que Dios tenga piedad de ti, te estás volviendo una vieja entrometida!**

Albert simuló no haber oído el insulto.

—**No creo que las últimas palabras de tu padre acerca de Eleonor te hayan vuelto más cauteloso que a cualquier otro hombre. ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste que dijo?**

—**Recuerdo cada una de las palabras. El también sugirió que debía aprender de sus errores. El amaba a su dulce Eleonor, y sintió que, muriéndose, ella lo había traicionado. Juró que jamás la perdonaría. Era una baladronada, Albert. Mi padre era un hombre duro que encontraba sumamente difícil hablar de tales sentimientos sin parecer enfadado. Estaba tratando de consolarme y, aunque yo era apenas un muchacho, comprendí. Sin embargo, no veo la necesidad de esta ridícula conversación.**

Albert calló durante largo rato. Sabía que Terry estaba meditando lo que él le había dicho, y que seguramente intentaba convencerse de que todavía no amaba a su esposa. ¡Ah, la estupidez de aquellos hombres que abrazaban la idea de que el amor los debilitaría!

—**A veces me pregunto: si no hubiera sido porque estuve muy cerca de perder a Karen, ¿sabría, incluso ahora mismo, que la amaba? Espero que sí, porque ahora soy más viejo y tal vez un poco más sabio. Entonces no lo sabía, Terry, pero tú sí, porque yo acabo de explicártelo. Haz lo que te digo, y deja ya de resistirte. Te darás cuenta de que sufrirás menos.**

—**Sólo he tenido miedo de un hombre, Albert, y que Dios me ayude si un día me doy cuenta de que le tengo miedo a una mujer. Me insultas al sugerir que mi esposa tiene semejante poder sobre mí.**

—**¿Quién era el hombre al cual temías?** —preguntó Albert, intrigado por su comentario anterior.

—**Tú. Tenía miedo de que no nos ayudaras, a mis amigos y a mí.**

—**Tu padre sabía bien que me haría cargo de ti. Tú no estabas tan seguro. Incluso entonces te comportaste como un verdadero cínico. Pero tu esposa no es así. Me sorprendió la forma en que se plantó frente a ti. Si no hubiera sabido que era imposible, habría dicho que trataba de protegerte.**

—**Eso estaba haciendo. Esa mujer no teme a nada. Si llega a vivir un año entero, quedaré más que sorprendido.**

—**Es fuerte, Terry, y tan inteligente como mi esposa. Hay ocasiones en las que pienso que las dos juntas son más inteligentes que nosotros dos. Veo, por tu manera de mirarme, que piensas que estoy equivocado. Respóndeme: ¿dónde crees que están durmiendo esta noche nuestras mujeres?**

—**En nuestras camas.**

—**¿Y dónde estamos durmiendo nosotros?**

Terry se echó a reír.

—**En este frío y húmedo bosque. Trata de descansar, Albert, y deja de acosarme con tu tonta charla.**

Su hermano estaba dispuesto a aceptar la sugerencia.

—**Hay algo más —**dijo, mientras se le cerraban los ojos**—. Si hablas a alguien de esta conversación, te mataré.**

Tomás arrancó de sus meditaciones a su jefe y lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—**¿Te molesta algo? —**preguntó, apenas vio el gesto de mal humor de Terry.

—**Estoy tan mortalmente cansado como tú** —respondió.

—**Y como yo estás cubierto de tierra y sangre seca. Sólo Dios sabe a qué olemos. En cuanto encuentre mi caballo, me voy al lago. Supongo que tú harás lo mismo. **

—**¿Hay alguna mujer en particular a la que quieras impresionar?**

—**Me vienen a la mente varias, pero estaba pensando cómo reaccionará tu esposa cuando te vea, jefe. Lo más probable es que huya despavorida.**

Ahora era Archie el que requería su atención, porque aunque era tradición que aguardara a su señor a la entrada del castillo, esta vez lo esperaba en la puerta de la caballeriza. Terry nunca había visto en él una expresión como la que tenía y, de no haber estado seguro de que eso no era posible, podría haber jurado que su amigo parecía aliviado al verlo.

Tomás tuvo la misma sensación.

—**Cualquiera que haya sido el problema, parece que ha sido duro.**

Apenas desmontaron, Archie se acercó a ellos.

—**Todo está en orden, Terry.**

—**Tal como yo esperaba.**

—**Por tu expresión, Archie, cualquiera diría que algo anda mal** —comentó Tomás—. **Pareces aliviado de vernos.**

—**¿Aliviado? Si no fuera un hombre, juro que saltaría de alegría.**

—**Entonces, ¿ha habido problemas? —**preguntó Tomás.

—**Acabo de informar a nuestro jefe de que todo está en orden. Ha habido algún problema menor** —añadió Archie, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su jefe—. **Terry, juro por Dios que jamás me casaré.**

—**Tengo que suponer, entonces, que la causa de esos pequeños inconvenientes es mi esposa.**

—**Tu esposa nunca podría causar ningún inconveniente** —pudo decir Archie sin echarse a reír, lo que a su juicio fue una proeza.

Davis y un joven soldado salieron para ocuparse de los caballos. El encargado del establo esperó hasta que su asistente saludó a su jefe y entró luego a la cuadra, antes de acercarse para saludarle él mismo.

—**¡Qué alegría volver a verlo, amo! Si piensa en su semental, está en su casilla.**

—**Suponía que sería así** —respondió Terry, algo confundido de que el viejo le comunicara dónde estaba su caballo.

—**Bueno, yo dejé de dar eso por sentado hace cerca de una semana** —replicó Davis.

—**¿Ocasionó problemas mientras estuve ausente?**

—**No, señor, nada de eso, y desde luego no me miró a los ojos y me mintió descaradamente.**

Antes de que Terry pudiera pedirle que se explicara, Archie aferró al viejo por el tartán y lo sacudió.

—**¡Tu señora no te mintió! Ella te sonrió. ¿Adviertes la diferencia?**

El encargado asintió con la cabeza y luego Archie lo soltó, se inclinó ante su señor, y volvió deprisa al establo.

—**¿De qué va todo esto?** —preguntó Tomás**—. ¿Alguien engañó a Davis?**

—**Todos resultaron engañados —**replicó Archie—. **Yo, no obstante, soy un hombre mucho más inteligente, y no tuve ningún problema en descubrir en qué consistía el juego.**

Tomás hacía grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

—**¿Estás hablando de la esposa de nuestro señor?**

—**Así es. Sin embargo, está viva y bien.**

—**Demonios, espero que sí —**intervino Terry.

Tomás ya no aguantó más y se echó a reír.

El comportamiento de su amigo no agradó a Archie.

—**Ríete, si quieres. Sólo te pido que recuerdes que milady no se mató mientras estuvo a mi cuidado.**

Presumiendo que su amigo estaba exagerando los problemas que había provocado Candy, Terry hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza para hacer saber a Archie que no estaba de humor para escuchar historias en aquel momento y se encaminó hacia la entrada del castillo. Sólo quería ver a Candy un instante y asegurarse que se encontraba bien, antes de ir al lago.

—**No tengo interés en los problemas insignificantes que puede causarte una simple mujer —**señaló—. **¿Hay algo más significativo que quieras contarme?**

—**No** —respondió Archie—. **Como te dije antes, solucioné todos los inconvenientes.**

—**Me intriga saber qué es lo que ha hecho que mi amigo se queje como una vieja** —dijo Tomás**—. Puedes contármelo, Archie, si eso te alivia**.

Archie sonrió.

—**Milady me pidió que ni siquiera se lo contara a su esposo; no veo por qué te lo tengo que contar a ti.**

—**¿Qué es lo que mi esposa no quiere que sepa?** —preguntó Terry.

—**Las sorpresas que ha preparado. Te espera con varias, y no quiere que yo las estropee. Éstas fueron sus instrucciones, pero si insistes...**

—**No, dejaré que sea ella quien me sorprenda. Creo que no me gustarán esas sorpresas, ¿qué piensas?**

—**Quizá —**fue todo lo que dijo Archie.

—**¿Dónde está ella ahora?**

—**Está tomando medidas.**

—**¿Medidas?**

—**El padre Sinclair ha llegado. Tu esposa requirió su presencia para que aprobara las medidas de la capilla.**

Terry no dijo una palabra durante largo rato.

—**¿Dónde está tomando esas medidas?**

Archie sonrió al contestar:

—**En el patio de armas.**

—**Estás bromeando.**

—**No. Quiere construir la capilla al lado de la casa.**

Tanto Terry como Tomás lo miraron con incredulidad. Archie encontró muy satisfactoria la reacción de ambos. Finalmente comenzaban a entender con qué había tenido que vérselas.

—**Se lo has impedido, naturalmente —**dijo Terry.

—**Naturalmente. Apenas vi lo que estaba haciendo, le dije que debía esperarte y pedirte permiso. Debo mencionarte algo más: amenacé con encerrarla en su habitación.**

—**Por lo de la capilla —**dijo Terry, asintiendo.

—**En realidad, no; fue por otra cosa.**

—**¿Cómo reaccionó la señora ante tu amenaza?** —preguntó Tomás.

—**Se dio cuenta de que no hablaba en serio. Ha echado tanto de menos a nuestro señor, debo decirte, que está bastante nerviosa. El más leve ruido le hace dar un salto. Apenas prueba bocado. Estaba tan preocupado que la llevé a la casa de lady Andley. Ella me aseguró que lady Candy se encontraba perfectamente bien. Debe de estar en lo cierto, porque en cuanto llegó el padre Sinclair, se confesó con él y ahora parece mucho más contenta. Le dije que nos habían llegado noticias de que llegaríais al caer la tarde, y eso la hizo muy feliz.**

—**¿Karen le quitó los puntos?**

—**No, tu propia esposa lo hizo.**

Terry movió afirmativamente la cabeza, antes de cambiar de tema.

—**Noté que has puesto otra vez a Ewan a trabajar en la muralla. Está muy contento de cambiar de tarea; ahora podrá entrenarse en la lucha con espada.**

—**Tuve una buena razón.**

—**¿Ah, sí?**

—**Me pareció que Ewan no se dejaría engañar por tu esposa. Ella quería ir al lago.**

—**Pero tú no se lo permitiste.**

—**No, desde luego.**

—**Pero de todas maneras ella trató de ir** —aventuró Tomás**—. ¿Por eso la amenazaste con encerrarla en su cuarto?**

—**No, no fue por eso —**respondió Archie, suspirando.

—**¿Entonces qué...? —**Terry perdió el hilo de la conversación en cuanto vio su patio de armas.

Había profundos hoyos por todas partes. Terry quedó tan estupefacto al ver la profanación de su tierra que sintió que le hervía la sangre. Desgraciadamente, la mujer responsable de esa tropelía se encontraba frente a él, al otro lado del patio. Su esposa. Cuanto más la miraba, más sentía que se estrangulaba en su garganta la necesidad de rugir como una fiera. Por suerte, pudo evitarlo apretando muy fuerte las mandíbulas y levantando la mirada al cielo.

Ella no se había dado cuenta todavía de que su esposo estaba allí. Apoyados en el muro había dos soldados, que la observaban mientras ella se paseaba absorta de un lado a otro. En cuanto vieron a Terry, se colocaron en posición de firmes.

Al verle, mostraron claramente su alivio. Terry entendía perfectamente la razón.

El músculo de la mandíbula comenzaba a agarrotársele. Que Dios lo ayudara; cuanto más miraba los hoyos en el suelo, más furioso se ponía. Ella no se movió durante unos segundos y luego se volvió. Tenía una daga en la mano.

No gritó, pero la expresión que había en su rostro decía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Terry se sorprendió al ver el temor que reflejaban sus ojos. En cuanto Candy le reconoció, soltó un grito de júbilo, dejó caer la daga y corrió hacia él.

—**Te he dicho que está algo extraña** —señaló Archie.

Terry asintió en silencio con la cabeza y continuó callado mientras observaba a su esposa, que sorteaba todos los obstáculos que aparecían en su camino. Esperaba que se detuviera cuando llegara frente a él; por lo tanto, le sorprendió que se arrojara en sus brazos y lo besara efusivamente.

Ésa era una conducta sumamente impropia; la gente los miraba, pero a Terry no le importó tanto como hubieran esperado los demás. La abrazó con fuerza y se sintió exactamente como un hombre que finalmente ha conseguido hacer realidad sus deseos.

—**¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto a casa!** —susurró ella junto a su oído.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo una vez más y luego la soltó. Ella continuó abrazada a él unos instantes más, antes de separarse y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—**Tengo mucho que contarte.**

—**Parece que sí —**coincidió él—. **Me lo explicarás todo esta noche. Ahora ve y lávate la cara. Te has ensuciado con la tierra que llevo encima.**

Archie y Tomás miraron a su jefe con curiosidad. La voz de Terry era tensa pero tranquila. Él ocultaba a su esposa la furia que lo invadía, y Archie pensó que eso era admirable por su parte. Tomás era de otro parecer: su jefe, simplemente, se estaba guardando el malhumor; lo sacaría a relucir cuando se entrenara con sus soldados.

—**¿Adónde vas ahora? —**preguntó Candy.

—**Al lago.**

—**¿Puedo ir contigo?**

—**No, no puedes.**

—**Pero yo...**

—**No estaré solo allí, Candy.**

—**¿Podrías venir conmigo al salón sólo unos minutos? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.**

—**¿No puede esperar?**

—**Supongo que sí.**

Él esperaba que ella se marchara. Ella esperaba que él lo pensara mejor.

—**Me pregunto cuánto tiempo estarás ocupado.**

Él se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría ocultar su furia.

—**Hasta esta noche.**

—**Terry, ¿estás contento de volver a verme?**

—**Sí.**

Su gesto malhumorado sugería exactamente lo contrario. Ella lo saludó con una inclinación y comenzó a cruzar el patio.

—**Si ya está oscuro cuando regreses, ten cuidado. El patio está lleno de agujeros.**

—**¡Ya lo he visto! —**contestó él en voz alta.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que lady Candy desapareció tras una de las esquinas del castillo, rumbo a la cocina.

—**Recordó recoger su puñal —**señaló Tomás.

—**Jamás lo olvida, y continuamente controla si lo lleva encima. Todavía sigue olvidando todo lo demás. Terry, debo felicitarte** —añadió Archie**—. No has perdido los estribos.**

—**Esto no tiene gracia, Archie. Hay más de veinte hoyos en el patio de armas. Hazlos rellenar de inmediato.**

Después de dar esa orden, él y Tomás regresaron al establo para montar caballos de refresco. Terry esperaba que cuando volviera a ver a su esposa la rabia se le hubiese pasado. No quería hacer que se sintiera mal, creía que eso era lo más considerado por su parte, teniendo en cuenta que esa mujer alocada estaba tratando de construir una capilla junto a los muros de su castillo.

—**Ella quería agradarme. Debo tratar de recordarlo cada vez que oiga la palabra «capilla».**

—**¡Señor! —**llamó Archie—. **¿Puede dedicar un minuto al padre Sinclair antes de que regrese a la casa de los Andley?**

Terry hizo un gesto al sacerdote, indicándole que se acercara. Antes de que Sinclair pudiera decir nada, le preguntó:

—**¿Sabe usted por qué está asustada mi esposa?**

—**No se lo puedo decir.**

—**Me han dicho que se ha estado comportando de forma algo extraña, y que después de hablar con usted, volvió a estar contenta. ¿Le ha hecho alguna confidencia?**

—**No se lo puedo decir, señor.**

—**¿Se confesó con usted?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Le ha dicho si algo la molestaba?**

—**Si lo hubiera hecho, no podría decirlo, porque violaría el sacramento del secreto de confesión.**

Terry asintió, aceptando lo que decía el cura, y ya no trató de volver a presionarlo.

—**¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? —**le preguntó, en cambio.

—**Quería agradecerle que me deje quedar aquí. No seré una molestia** —prometió—; **en realidad no estaré aquí con demasiada frecuencia. Debo atender una comarca muy extensa.**

—**Debería dar las gracias a mi esposa, padre. Ella fue quien intercedió en su favor.**

—**Ya se lo he agradecido. Estaré eternamente en deuda con ella. Me ha ofrecido pasar la noche en una habitación del interior de la casa, pero creo que debo tener mi propio alojamiento, por si alguno de sus seguidores necesita hablar conmigo en privado. ¿Está de acuerdo?**

—**Sí —**respondió Terry**—. Haré que limpien y arreglen una de las cabañas vacías, y usted podrá utilizarla. ¿Cuándo cree que vendrá a instalarse con nosotros?**

—**En cuanto el señor de Andley me dé su permiso. Querría mencionarle otra cuestión. Dentro de unos días debo ir a Inglaterra para informar del cambio a mi superior. No estaré ausente más de una semana.**

—**Haré que lo escolten algunos de mis soldados.**

—**No es necesario, señor. En tanto lleve mi negra sotana, nadie se atreverá a hacerme daño, ni siquiera aquellos que han vendido su alma al diablo.**

—**Los animales salvajes no tendrán tanta consideración.**

—**Iré por el camino principal —**insistió el cura.

—**Como guste.**

—**¿Desearía enviar alguna carta a Inglaterra?**

Terry negó con la cabeza y esperó hasta que el sacerdote se hubo marchado antes de seguir su camino. Su mente estaba ocupada por su esposa. Candy había sido muy bondadosa con el clérigo y estaba preocupada por el orgullo y los sentimientos del hombre. Terry esperaba que algún día, no muy lejano, ella mostrara la misma consideración hacia él.

Podría empezar dejando en paz su maldito patio de armas.

Señor, ¡qué felicidad estar otra vez en casa!


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 17

Las sorpresas se sucedieron sin interrupción. Terry sabía que en algún rincón de la mente de Candy se escondía un inocente plan para agradarlo, aunque no lograba adivinar por qué había supuesto ella que él se sentiría feliz de encontrar una capilla instalada en su patio. Terry pensó que ella debía de tener otra buena razón para hacer algo tan monstruoso, pero, de ser así, era probable que él llegara hasta el fin de sus días sin conseguir enterarse de qué se trataba.

Sólo una cosa lo consolaba. Nada podía ser peor a lo que ya sabía. No importaba cuáles fueran las otras sorpresas que le estuvieran reservadas; nada podía superar a la capilla.

Tenía que haberla conocido mejor.

Decidió no entrar a saludar a Elroy, tal como había planeado al llegar a casa, porque para eso se vería obligado a atravesar el patio, lo que implicaba esquivar los hoyos. Archie le había asegurado que eran lo bastante profundos para contener a un hombre corpulento de pie, en el caso de que tuviera la suerte de caer de pie. Acercarse tanto a aquel desastre podía hacerle perder el control definitivamente. Por supuesto, podía haber entrado por la puerta trasera. No obstante, no lo hizo, porque necesitaba dar un paseo para calmarse. Su plan consistía en evitar el patio hasta aquella noche, cuando suponía que los agujeros ya habrían sido rellenados y pasado el tiempo necesario para reponerse de aquella terrible sorpresa.

Después de lavarse concienzudamente toda la mugre acumulada a lo largo de las últimas dos semanas, había llevado su caballo hasta el sector norte de la muralla para controlar los progresos realizados en la tarea de reforzar con piedras los postes de madera. Había problemas, y uno llevó a otro y éste a otro más, de modo que no regresó al castillo hasta bien caída la tarde.

Cuando llegó a la caballeriza, el sol ya se ponía en el horizonte, y en cuanto entró en ella, notó dos cosas extrañas. La primera era que la casilla del semental estaba vacía; la segunda, que Davis salía sigilosamente por la puerta trasera.

Su orden lo detuvo en seco.

—**¿Dónde está el semental, Davis?**

—**Afuera, señor.**

No era una respuesta satisfactoria. Ordenó al encargado que se acercara y le preguntó:

—**¿Tratabas de escaparte por la puerta de atrás?**

—**Sí, es verdad.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Para alejarme de aquí antes de que usted se diera cuenta de que el caballo no está.**

—**Entiendo** —replicó Terry, en tono amable y controlado—. **¿Y dónde está?**

—**Está tomando el fresco.**

—**¿Por orden de quién?**

Davis parecía temeroso de hablar. Dio un rápido paso hacia atrás, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y dijo:

—**De su esposa.**

—**¿Ella te ha ordenado sacar el semental de su casilla?** —preguntó Terry, tratando de comprender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué Davis estaba tan nervioso.

—**Bueno, ella no me lo ordenó exactamente.**

—**¿Acaso se lo pidió a Tomás o a Archie?**

—**No, ciertamente no se lo pidió a ninguno de los dos. En realidad, tampoco me lo pidió a mí.**

Terry se esforzó por tener paciencia.

—**Ayúdame a comprenderlo, Davis, y estate quieto. No irás a ninguna parte hasta que respondas satisfactoriamente a todas mis preguntas. ¿Hay alguien en este momento con mi esposa, o acaso ha intentado pasear al caballo ella sola?**

—**Es probable que a estas horas Archie esté con milady. Suele hacerlo. Creo que no entiendo a qué se refiere con eso de pasear al caballo. ¿Podría explicármelo? No creo que nadie esté haciéndolo pasear, menos aún al semental. **

Un pensamiento repentino hizo que el corazón de Terry se pusiera a latir locamente.

—**¿Alguien lo está montando?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Archie? —**resistió la tentación de estrangular a Davis y zarandearlo hasta arrancarle todas las respuestas.

—**No.**

—**¿Entonces quién lo monta?**

Al oír la voz furiosa de su amo, Davis hizo una mueca atribulada antes de contestar.

—**Bueno, podría ser su esposa. O quizá no.**

Había tenido el presentimiento de que Davis le diría eso. Si Davis no le hubiera asegurado con anterioridad que Archie estaba con ella, Terry habría perdido el control. Ya estaba a punto.

¿En qué estaba pensando Archie, por el amor de Dios, al permitir que Candy corriera semejante riesgo? El brioso animal era difícil de manejar incluso para muchos hombres, y Terry no podía siquiera imaginar a su dulce esposa tratando de controlarlo.

—**Si la bestia se aleja de Archie, pisoteará a mi esposa. ¿Dónde están?**

—**Señor, creo que no entendió bien lo que le estoy diciendo. El semental no puede alejarse de Archie porque él no está cerca del animal. Sólo está allí para vigilar a milady.**

—**¡Santo Dios... puede estar...!**

—**No ha sufrido ningún daño. Lo sé con seguridad.**

Cuando Davis terminó su frase, Terry ya estaba cerca de la puerta. Se detuvo al oír las últimas palabras.

—**¿Cómo puedes saber si está a salvo o no? —**le preguntó.

—**Ya habría venido alguien de la gente que está allí si le hubiera ocurrido algo a su querida esposa.**

—**¿Gente? ¿Qué gente?**

—**La que está mirando a su esposa. Comenzaron a reunirse, uno a uno, hace seis o siete días. Pero nadie molesta a milady, así que puede quedarse tranquilo al respecto. Y siempre está allí Archie, cuidándola. No hace falta que yo vigile. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es salir y escuchar las exclamaciones de la gente; así me entero de cómo está milady. Cuando se cae, la gente se queja en voz muy alta y cuando se queda erguida, bueno, la vitorean, por supuesto. Últimamente he venido escuchando más hurras que antes, lo que me hace pensar que finalmente milady le está cogiendo el pulso al asunto.**

—**¿Dónde están?**

—**Al otro lado de la loma que está detrás de la cocina. ¡Siga las voces!** —gritó a su amo cuando éste salió corriendo—. ¿**Oye esa queja? Bueno, eso sólo puede significar...** —Davis vio que no tenía sentido continuar su explicación: su amo había desaparecido detrás de la colina.

Cuando Terry llegó a la cocina, oyó el estruendoso vitoreo de los espectadores, indicando que su esposa estaba a salvo... por el momento. Respiró más tranquilo, pero estaba tan conmocionado que le sorprendió comprobar que aún era capaz de hacerlo.

Instantes más tarde, vio al clan Grandchester en pleno, reunido en la falda de la colina. Las madres estaban sentadas en el suelo con sus bebés en el regazo, en tanto los padres charlaban de pie, detrás de ellas. Las mujeres mayores habían llevado consigo sus labores de costura, pero ellas, al igual que el resto, estaban demasiado ocupadas observando a lady Grandchester para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Todos, desde el más joven hasta el más viejo, se divertían a lo grande, mirando embobados.

Estaban todos completamente locos.

Finalmente, Terry alcanzó la cima de la colina, a buena distancia de su enajenado clan, y entonces se detuvo bruscamente y contempló azorado la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies.

Nada podía haberlo preparado para lo que estaba presenciando. Su esposa no solamente montaba el semental, sino que además lo hacía a pelo y, loado sea el Señor, parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo. No, no era un buen trabajo, advirtió, era realmente notable. Tenía la espalda y los hombros rectos como una tabla; llevaba la cabeza alta y se mantenía sobre el animal con la pericia y la experiencia de un guerrero Grandchester, aunque a la vez con la gracia y la elegancia de una diosa. Su pelo dorado flotaba tras ella mientras bestia y jinete se deslizaban por el campo y, cuando él oyó el sonido de su risa, su corazón se sintió desbordado de orgullo por su prodigioso logro.

Notó que Archie había esparcido heno por todas partes para amortiguar los efectos de cualquier caída de Candy, y Terry pensó que eso era muy inteligente de su parte, pero de todas maneras seguía pensando que cuando lo viera lo destrozaría. En ese momento la multitud la alentaba con sus aplausos, y sólo cuando vio a Archie agitando frenéticamente los brazos en la dirección que él estaba pudo finalmente salir de su estupor para poner fin a aquella locura antes de que ocurriera algún desastre irreparable.

No se dio cuenta, ni sospechó siquiera, lo que ella se proponía hacer hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Terry comenzó a bajar la colina justo en el momento en que el semental saltaba el primer montón de heno. Candy ni siquiera se movió en el primer salto, pero estuvo a punto de caer después del segundo.

Terry, sencillamente, no pudo aguantar más. Se detuvo, quedándose de pie con las piernas separadas, y lanzó un agudo silbido. El semental levantó la cabeza de inmediato. Había oído la orden de su amo por encima del rugido de la multitud y rápidamente todo cambió.

Candy no entendía qué le ocurría al caballo; a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le resultó imposible lograr que éste regresara. El semental echó a correr colina arriba y nada lo pudo detener.

Entendió la razón instantes después. Terry estaba allí, en lo alto de la colina, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, las piernas separadas, con una expresión dibujada en el rostro que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de lo que pensaba de su actuación. De inmediato, Candy redobló sus esfuerzos por ir en la dirección contraria. Que el cielo se apiadara de ella, incluso suplicó a Willie que tuviera un poco de clemencia.

El terco animal se negó a obedecerla, ajeno a sus ruegos y a las riendas. Se detuvo piafando al alcance de la mano de su amo, justo cuando ella se inclinaba sobre la oreja del animal para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de él y de su conducta.

—**Traidor** —musitó.

Terry la oyó. Tuvo el buen tino de no decirle ni una palabra en ese momento, porque sabía que, una vez que comenzara, no sería capaz de detenerse y evitar así herir sus sentimientos.

En cuanto vio la severa expresión en los ojos de Terry, Candy supo que le había provocado un susto memorable. Quiso decirle que no había pasado nada, pero no se atrevió. Algo en su mirada le dijo que quizá no fuera una buena idea tratar de calmarlo en ese preciso momento.

Se enderezó y trató de parecer entusiasmada.

—**¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?** —preguntó, sabiendo claramente que no era así en absoluto; estaba furioso, nada más. Sin embargo, todavía había una tenue esperanza de que pudiera capear el temporal que estaba gestándose en la cabeza de su marido.

Esperó que la desmontara por la fuerza o que comenzara a gritar. Terry ni siquiera tocó las riendas. Se limitó a dar media vuelta y regresar al establo. Willie lo siguió dócilmente. De repente, a la derecha de Candy apareció Tomás, muy pálido, como si acabara de tener una aterradora visión; si la hubiera mirado, ella le habría preguntado qué le había ocurrido. Entonces, a su izquierda apareció Archie, jadeando después de la carrera que había realizado, pero con un aire muy presumido. Él tampoco se dignó mirarla, de modo que ella no pudo preguntarle por qué, en el nombre del cielo, parecía estar tan complacido.

Cuando llegaron al establo, Terry, finalmente, se decidió a hablar. Ordenó a Tomás que desmontara a su mujer, y que esperara junto a ella mientras entraba e intercambiaba unas palabras con Archie.

Apenas las puertas se cerraron tras ellos, Terry gritó a Davis:

—**¡No te muevas de aquí!**

—**¿Quiere que me ocupe del semental?** —preguntó Davis**—. Parece algo agitado.**

Dejó que Davis tomara las riendas, antes de volverse hacia Archie.

—**Comienza a explicarte.**

—**Nada de lo que pueda decir justifica mi conducta. Tienes un solo camino, señor. Quítame de mi puesto lo antes posible.**

—**¡Estoy furioso, pero no soy estúpido! —**ladró Terry**—. ¿Es que no puedes controlar a una mujer? Es mejor que aprendas cómo diablos se hace, porque seguirás ocupándote de eso cuando te corresponda. Ahora, dime: ¿estabas loco cuando permitiste que mi esposa corriera semejante peligro? Todos los demás parecen estar locos también. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que pasara esto?**

—**¿Dejar que pasara, Terry? Debes de estar bromeando. Tendría más éxito intentando que deje de llover que conseguir que tu esposa coopere en algo. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de adivinar sus propósitos y de vigilarla durante estas dos últimas semanas, y todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano.**

Terry lo interrumpió alzando la mano cuando advirtió que Davis trataba otra vez de escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

—**¡Davis!** —rugió—. **¡Si sales por esa puerta, tendrás una muerte desdichada! ¡Ven aquí**!

El encargado de la cuadra se apresuró a obedecer.

—**Sólo intentaba ser discreto, señor, eso es todo. ¿Desea algo más?**

—**Sí. Quiero que respondas unas cuantas preguntas.**

—**En tu lugar, yo no le preguntaría nada** —sugirió Archie—. **Sólo conseguirás enfadarte más de lo que estás ahora.**

—**Eso no es posible. Vamos, Davis, como bien sabes, suelo escuchar antes de actuar.**

—**Lo sé —**convino el hombre.

—**¿Mi esposa entró a la casilla del semental y le puso ella el freno?**

—**No.**

—**¿Quién lo hizo?**

—**Yo.**

Los ojos de Terry comenzaron a entrecerrarse.

—**Ya veo. ¿Sabías que mi esposa tenía pensado salir con él?**

—**Claro; por eso entré antes para darle el freno.**

Terry alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de Archie, le dedicó una severa mirada para que supiera qué pensaba de eso y luego volvió a concentrarse en Davis.

Archie no podía dejar de sonreír, porque sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—**Explícame por qué has hecho eso para que no siga creyendo que te has vuelto loco.**

—**Su sonrisa, amo; ésa es la pura verdad.**

Terry parpadeó sorprendido.

—**¿Su sonrisa?**

Davis asintió con la cabeza.

—**La única razón, desde el principio hasta el fin, ha sido su sonrisa. Es una estratagema, creo, pero jamás se me ocurriría decirlo en voz alta porque sonaría desleal, y yo no soy desleal; sólo soy honesto. Y su corazón** —agregó, con un gesto afirmativo.

—**¿Su corazón?**

—**Su corazón, que es puro como el de un ángel, igual que su sonrisa; pero es su cabeza, sabe, la que me ocasiona problemas. Empiezo a creer que hay algo allí que no está bien, pero no me atrevo a decir qué. Milady no es como las otras mujeres de esta tierra. Piensa como un hombre, un hombre inteligente, ¿y cómo iba a saberlo yo? No me mintió ni una sola vez. No, señor, no lo ha hecho.**

—**Y entonces, ¿cómo le has permitido montar el semental?**

—**Su sonrisa.**

—**Podrías preguntar a Davis mil veces más y siempre volverías a lo mismo: la sonrisa de milady —**dijo Archie.

—**Y su corazón, por supuesto, porque cuando sonríe veo que es pura como un ángel...**

Terry le cortó en seco.

—**Davis, te sugiero que abandones la cuadra de inmediato. Regresa cuando yo ya me haya marchado, no antes.**

El viejo no necesitó que se le dijera dos veces. Se movió con la agilidad de un hombre que se da cuenta de que se le han prendido fuego a los pantalones.

—**¿Se supone que debo ordenar a mi esposa que deje de sonreír?**

—**Eso ayudaría —**sugirió Archie con expresión seria**—. También tendrás que decirle que deje de pensar como un hombre.**

—**¿Y qué significa eso, por el amor de Dios?**

—**Es más inteligente que Davis.**

—**¿Y más inteligente que tú, Archie?**

El soldado dejó escapar un suspiro.

—**No estoy seguro. Pero creo que sí, sin duda es más lista.**

—**Me ha dado un susto de mil demonios.**

—**Conozco esa sensación.**

Ninguno de los dos sabía quién fue el que rió primero, pero en cuestión de segundos estaban riéndose a carcajadas. Terry pensó que reía por el alivio de saber que su esposa no se había matado. Archie sabía exactamente por qué reía. Tocaría a Tomás dedicarse al cuidado de su señora la próxima vez que Terry se ausentara del castillo, y ardía en deseos de saber qué sería capaz de hacer ella bajo su vigilancia.

Candy y Tomás oyeron las carcajadas. Candy no pudo evitar la idea de que era ella el motivo de la diversión. En cuanto Tomás advirtió que ella estaba muy abrumada, dijo como de pasada:

—**No se preocupe, milady. Ni Terry ni Archie se reirían de Davis, ni de nadie, en definitiva. Debe de ser alguna broma entre ellos.**

—**¿Te preocupa que piense que se ríen de mí? A mí, sí** —admitió ella antes de que él pudiera responderle—. **Pero sería mezquino de mi parte pensar que mi esposo o su amigo podrían portarse de esa forma. Creo que sé por qué se lo están pasando tan bien** —añadió.

—**¿Y cuál podría ser la razón, milady?**

—**Aunque Terry jamás lo reconocería, creo que ha disfrutado con mi sorpresa. Espera a que vea las otras.**

—**¿Las otras? —**replicó Tomás en un ronco susurro.

—**Las otras sorpresas, naturalmente.**

Por algún motivo que no llegó a comprender, Tomás encontró sumamente divertida la cuestión. Candy le palmeó el brazo para que supiera que a ella no le importaba, y luego supuso que tal vez la risa que llegaba desde el interior del establo fuese contagiosa.

De los tres hombres, el primero en recuperar el control fue Terry.

—**Hablaré más tarde con mi esposa** —prometió a su amigo**—. Contéstame una sola pregunta más antes de salir de aquí. ¿Hay más?**

—**¿Más qué?**

—**Sorpresas. **

—**Que yo sepa, sólo una.**

De pronto, dio la impresión de que las rodillas de Terry fueran a flaquear. Archie se lo explicó rápidamente.

—**No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ha hecho algunas inofensivas mejoras en el salón. Las he visto esta mañana —**agregó con un gesto de aceptación.

—**Espero que sea como tú dices** —murmuró su jefe, antes de poner la mano en el picaporte.

—**Necesitaré más de una semana para reponerme del susto de ver a mi esposa montando el semental. Cada vez que pienso en ello, tiemblo como un viejo. No dejo de imaginarla volando sobre la pradera...**

No pudo continuar. Sacudió la cabeza, como si deseara alejar aquella idea, advirtió que su mano seguía temblando, y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Archie también imaginó a su señora montando el semental y, aunque sabía que él también necesitaría un tiempo para recobrarse, no podía evitar reconocer que ella había mostrado una gran destreza.

Terry estaba abriendo ya la puerta cuando susurró a Archie:

—**Parece una amazona, ¿verdad?**


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 18

Candy estaba preparada para lo que se avecinaba.

Las primeras palabras que pronunció su marido cuando salió del establo le indicaron que ella había cruzado la línea imaginaria que en la mente de él separaba lo permitido de lo prohibido. Aparentemente, Terry creía que el semental negro le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

Por supuesto que ella manifestaría su desacuerdo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para esperar hasta que se le pasara la furia.

—**Me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo, Candy.**

—**Por supuesto** —contestó ella, haciendo lo posible por parecer cortésmente interesada y curiosa y por completo despreocupada.

De inmediato se dio cuenta que no había elegido el tono adecuado, y cambió su actitud por otra de indignación.

—**Me alegra saberlo, Terry. Ya es tiempo que dediques a tu esposa un momento a solas. ¿Qué, te viene bien ahora hablar conmigo?**

Su ardid no funcionó.

—**Si no quieres que sepa que estás nerviosa, no deberías retroceder ante mí. También te sugiero que dejes de mirar por encima del hombro, buscando por dónde escapar.**

Candy echó una mirada a Tomás para ver cómo reaccionaba el soldado frente a las tácticas intimidatorias de su señor, y se sintió agradecida al ver que él no parecía prestar atención a lo que ellos hablaban. Su mirada se dirigía hacia la falda de la colina, como si estuviera totalmente fascinado por lo que allí veía.

Archie, sin embargo, estaba pendiente de las palabras de Terry. Todavía tenía un aire demasiado fanfarrón para el gusto de ella. No sólo sabía que ella estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la ira de Terry; parecía que eso le alegraba. ¿Acaso aquel hombre no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dar vueltas a su alrededor e informar a su marido de cada uno de sus movimientos? En apariencia, era así. Aunque era probable que fuera injusto por su parte, observó mentalmente la similitud entre el soldado y su vieja nodriza, Elspeth, a la que también le encantaba andar con cuentos sobre Candy.

—**Quiero tener este momento a solas contigo ahora mismo** —anunció Terry.

Esperó hasta que ella manifestara su acuerdo y luego indicó a Tomás y a Archie que se reunieran con él para la cena. Comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, con Candy a su lado.

—**Mi sorpresa no te ha gustado, ¿verdad?**

El bufido de Terry era toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba.

—**¿Quizás estás molesto porque Willie es tuyo y no quieres que lo monte nadie más que tú?**

—**¿Cuántas veces te has caído? **

Como estaba segura de que Archie ya le había dado un detallado informe de sus actividades, decidió ser sincera.

—**Tantas que he perdido la cuenta.**

—**¿Qué crees que habría pasado si hubieras llevado a un hijo mío en tu seno?**

Ella quedó anonadada; aparentemente, esa posibilidad no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—**No estoy embarazada. Acabo de... No, no estoy.**

—**¿Acabas de qué?**

—**Acabo de enterarme de que no llevo un niño tuyo en el vientre. Jamás pondría deliberadamente en peligro a nuestro bebé.**

—**Y jamás volverás a montar el semental, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Ni siquiera con silla?**

—**Ese caballo nunca ha sido ensillado, y puedo asegurarte que no le gustaría. Eso está fuera de toda discusión.**

—**Muy bien, entonces. ¿Hay algo más que quieras mencionar... o hacer?**

—**Jamás vuelvas a llamarlo Willie.**

Candy habría jurado que él no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer.

—**Está bien** —prometió, antes de decir con cierta brusquedad**—: ¿Sabes que no me has besado ni una sola vez desde que llegaste? Me pregunto si lo habrás pensado siquiera.**

Él no había pensado en eso ni en otras cosas más, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

—**No hemos estado a solas ni un momento. Recuérdamelo esta noche; entonces te besaré.**

Ella no se dio cuenta de que él le estaba tomando el pelo.

—**Es probable que se me olvide** —dijo Candy**—. En realidad, no me importa demasiado.**

—**Sí, te importa. Mira por dónde andas. Algunos de los hoyos todavía no han sido rellenados.**

—**Hablando de los hoyos...**

—**Todavía no.**

—**¿Qué dices?**

—**No quiero oír una sola palabra sobre la capilla. Ni ahora ni nunca. ¿Entendido?**

—**Entiendo que eres muy testarudo.**

Candy sabía que Terry todavía estaba algo molesto por su plan de ocultar la casa detrás de una iglesia. Sin embargo, él no había dicho todavía que no podría hacerla, alimentando así sus esperanzas de que al día siguiente estaría más dispuesto a escuchar sus razones. Seguramente, cuando llegara ese momento ya habría pensado alguna explicación mejor que la pura verdad. Decir francamente que ella creía que la fachada de su casa era fea y no tenía remedio sólo lograría herir sus sentimientos; por esa razón debía pensar en otro argumento.

Candy pasó a otra cuestión más importante.

—**Esta noche, cuando subamos a nuestra habitación, quiero tener una charla muy seria contigo. Tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte** —susurró**—. No te gustará.**

—**Dímelo ahora.**

—**Preferiría esperar hasta la noche. Sólo quería prepararte por anticipado** —y añadió—: **Lo que te diga probablemente te hará mucho daño.**

La carcajada de Terry no era exactamente la reacción que ella esperaba.

—**Es un asunto muy importante** —insistió ella.

—**Te aseguro que, por importante que sea, conseguiré sobrevivir. ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora y terminamos con esto? Parece como si el asunto te asustara.**

—**Es cierto, me asusta. Sin embargo, esperaré hasta la noche. Estás a punto de ver la sorpresa que te he preparado, y no quiero estropearla con malas noticias.**

De pronto pensó que no había sido buena idea prepararlo para las malas noticias; ahora notaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo no sentirse mal? Estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra entre dos hermanos. Que Dios se apiadara de ella, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Había hecho esa misma pregunta al padre Sinclair en la confesión, y aun cuando él se había mostrado de acuerdo en que debía hablar con su esposo apenas llegara a casa, insistió también en que debía poner al tanto a los soldados. Candy necesitó mucho tiempo para convencer al sacerdote de la importancia de que Terry se enterara antes que nadie. El padre había terminado por ceder, después de que ella le prometiera que estaría alerta y evitaría quedarse a solas con Neil.

El clérigo había asegurado que volvería al día siguiente para conocer la reacción de Terry. Ella sospechaba que el verdadero motivo era saber si ella estaba bien; Candy esperaba que entonces podría decir al padre que Neil había sido expulsado.

Terry la devolvió al presente indicándole que prestara atención por dónde caminaba.

—**El esposo de Brocca quiere saber si quieres un cachorro de perro sabueso** —dijo Terry.

—**¿Por qué quiere regalarme un cachorro?**

—**Es todo lo que tiene.**

—**Pero, ¿por qué…? **

—**Es un regalo, Candy. Has sido amable con su esposa, y desea retribuirte.**

—**¡Qué considerado!** —exclamó ella—. **¿Te importaría tener un perro sabueso dentro de la casa?**

El negó con la cabeza.

—**Le diré que te alegras de aceptar el cachorro, entonces. Intenta que no se te pierda, ¿eh?**

—**¡Por todos los cielos! —**murmuró Candy—. **Realmente estás tratando de hacer todo lo posible para ponerme de mal humor, ¿no es así?**

Terry no se molestó en contestarle. La sorprendió al acercarla contra él y rodearle los hombros con su brazo.

—**¿No te decepciona que se trate de un perro?**

Ella lo miró intrigada.

—**No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué piensas que podría desilusionarme?**

—**Como no es un lechón... —**respondió Terry, con la voz entrecortada por la risa.

—**¡Ah, recuerdas cuando me conociste! —**exclamó ella.

—**Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. También cuando te tuve en brazos. Pesabas menos que mi tartán. Me parece que tenías más o menos la misma edad de Grace —**dijo después de abrir la puerta.

—**No, era mayor.**

—**Olías igual que el lechón que habías escondido debajo de la falda.**

—**No es posible. Acababa de bañarme. Así me lo dijo mi hermana.**

—**Ya intentabas decirme lo que debía hacer, aunque no eras más que una niña. Debería haberme dado cuenta entonces.**

Candy tenía dificultades para seguir el hilo de su conversación, porque veía en sus ojos tanta calidez que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—**¿Haberte dado cuenta de qué? —**le preguntó, en un susurro sin aliento.

—**Que con el tiempo te transformarías en un problema**.

Candy pensó que eso era lo más bonito que había oído de sus labios, pero después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro y de darle las gracias por sus palabras, advirtió que éstas no habían sido un cumplido.

Él no rió al ver su confusión. En cambio, la tomó en sus brazos, se inclinó, y susurró en su oído:

—**No hay de qué.**

Ella no pensaba que él fuera a besarla, pero lo hizo. Se sintió aplastada contra su recio pecho, tan fuerte y poderoso era su abrazo, aunque su boca fue sorprendentemente dulce contra la de ella. La lengua de Terry jugó en su boca para ahondar el beso, despertando en ella una reacción que ni esperaba ni comprendió hasta que hubo terminado y él se apartó de ella.

De repente, todo fue completamente diferente. Quería abrazarse a él hasta el fin de sus días y, a pesar de que insistía en decirse que era sólo porque se sentía aliviada de tenerlo de regreso en casa para librarse de Neil, sabía que también había otra razón.

Estaba enamorada de él.

La repentina comprensión de ese hecho no la hizo feliz. Hizo que se sintiera desdichada. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para cometer un error tan estúpido? Él no la amaba; sólo la trataba bien, así de simple, para poder tener herederos.

Él la contempló atentamente, frunciendo el entrecejo con preocupación al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—**¿Te importa decirme por qué lloras?**

—**Ha pasado tan pronto —**tartamudeó**—. Sabía que no debía, Terry, de veras lo sabía.**

—**Candy, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado tan pronto?**

Finalmente, ella recuperó la cordura. No iba a admitir que se había enamorado de él, y pensó que prefería encontrarse desnuda en una iglesia frente a un montón de extraños antes que reconocer su error. Ser vulnerable era un error, pero jactarse de ello sería terrible.

De todas maneras, aunque tratara de explicárselo él no lo entendería. Candy dudaba de que él pudiera amarla alguna vez. Estaba tan atrapado por el pasado que simplemente no tenía lugar en su corazón para ninguna otra cosa.

—**¿Me contestarás?**

—**Te he echado de menos —**exclamó**—. No quería hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. Estuviste ausente demasiado tiempo.**

Su respuesta pareció satisfacerlo. Volvió a besarla, con un beso más breve pero igualmente apasionado, luego la siguió hasta el interior del castillo y juntos subieron la escalera que conducía a la planta principal.

—**Mientras estabas fuera, recabé toda la información que pude de los hombres y las mujeres más viejos, y finalmente conseguí reconstruirlo.**

—**¿Qué has reconstruido?**

—**Tu pasado** —respondió ella—. **Sé lo que ocurrió con tu padre. Sólo quería decirte que ahora comprendo por qué las ruinas están aún allí. Quieres mantenerlas hasta que hayas hecho justicia.**

—**Yo te lo habría explicado si me hubieras preguntado.**

—**De acuerdo, en adelante te preguntaré. No arrugues el entrecejo, Terry. Quiero que estés de buen talante cuando veas mi sorpresa.**

Él se preparó para lo que iba a ver, hizo un brusco gesto con la cabeza para que ella supiera que trataría de que le gustara y luego dijo:

—**Archie me ha asegurado que no has causado ningún... daño. **

—**¿Daño? Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué has pensado en algo semejante?** —preguntó ella, antes de recordar su reacción ante los agujeros en el patio—. **Me propongo arreglar el desastre que he hecho afuera **—prometió—. **Cuando los soldados hayan puesto los postes para sostener la estructura que pienso construir, yo...**

—**Candy.**

La calidez seguía allí, en sus ojos y en su voz.

—**¿Sí?**

—**No hablemos ahora de eso.**

—**No, claro que no. Sonríe, Terry. Ésta es la bienvenida a casa. Además, es posible que Elroy esté en el salón, y no quiero que piense que no somos felices.**

Su carcajada la sorprendió.

—**¿Por qué te importa lo que ella piense?**

**¿Cómo podía ser tan obtuso?**

—**Debo tratar de agradarle porque es tu madrastra. Me dijiste que debía respetarla.**

—**Es verdad.**

—**Sí, o tal vez lo dije yo. No importa. Merece nuestro respeto.**

—**Sí —**coincidió él.

Terry abrió la puerta y aguardó a que ella entrara. Ella no se movió.

—**Tengo que pedirte un favor. Esta noche, cuando nos sentemos juntos a la mesa...**

—**¿Sí? —**sugirió él.

Candy se sonrojó al darle las instrucciones.

—**Por favor, mírame a menudo, pero no arrugues el entrecejo. Trata de estar pendiente de mis palabras, ¿de acuerdo?**

Por suerte, ella no esperó una respuesta; en cambio, se apresuró a ir hacia la entrada. Un grupo de soldados que aguardaban a su jefe se inclinaron a su paso en cuanto la vieron. Candy saludó a cada uno por su nombre, lo que sorprendió y agradó a su marido. Éste miraba a su mujer con una sonrisa, y era evidente que estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

—**Candy, espérame en el salón; debo resolver algo.**

Ella se inclinó ante él, para satisfacción de los soldados que contemplaban la escena, y entró con paso rápido. Tenía la idea de esperar frente al hogar para observar la primera reacción de Terry cuando viera los cambios realizados.

Había recorrido la mitad del salón cuando advirtió que algo andaba mal. Miró a su alrededor con incredulidad; la habitación estaba otra vez tan desolada y tétrica como cuando ella la viera por primera vez. Incluso habían desaparecido las esteras.

¿Qué había pasado, en el nombre de Dios? ¿Dónde estaba el precioso mantel en el que había trabajado tan arduamente para terminarlo antes del regreso de Terry?

—**¡Milady!** —llamó Paty desde la arcada que conducía a la puerta trasera.

Candy echó una fugaz mirada a la entrada, comprobó que Terry seguía ocupado escuchando a los soldados y corrió hacia ella.

—**¿Qué ha pasado, Paty? ¿Dónde están los almohadones?**

—**Lady Elroy tuvo un ataque cuando se sentó sobre uno de ellos. Declaró que eran demasiado incómodos, que nadie podrá sufrirlos y, después de probarlos todos, ordenó que se quitaran. Me dijo que los quemara, milady, para que usted no tuviera que sentirse avergonzada delante de su esposo.**

—**El mantel… ¿qué pasó con el mantel que pusimos en la mesa?**

Paty sacudió la cabeza.

—**Fue un accidente** —susurró—. **Al menos, eso es lo que me dijo lady Elroy. Insistió en beber vino hoy al mediodía. El vino es tinto, ya lo sabe; ella tropezó al tomar su copa y derramó el vino por todos lados. Insistió en que la copa golpeó con la jarra. ¡Oh, milady, se ha estropeado! Sé que ha estado trabajando todas las noches que nuestro señor estuvo ausente para poder terminarlo a tiempo, y era tan bonito, milady, que hasta al mismo Archie le gustaba**.

Procurando ocultar su decepción, Candy dio una palmada en el hombro a Paty y trató de consolarla.

—**A veces ocurren accidentes** —dijo—. **Qué pena; no me había dado cuenta de que los almohadones eran incómodos. Los probé, y me parecieron... bueno, pero si lady Elroy...**

—**Dijo que estaban apelmazados.**

—**Entiendo. Bueno, pues trataré de hacerlos mejor la próxima vez. ¿Y qué pasó con las esteras? Eran bonitas, ¿verdad? Y daban un aire agradable a la habitación. Igual que las flores** —agregó**—. Tampoco están, ¿verdad?**

—**Lady Elroy también pensó que eran bonitas, pero tropezó con ellas cuando iba hacia la mesa y casi cayó al suelo. Me explicó que su vista ya no es lo que era y me ordenó que quitara las esteras lo antes posible. Estaba segura de que usted lo entendería, milady.**

—**Sí, claro.**

—**Con respecto a las flores, dijo que le desagradaban profundamente.**

—**¿Ha explicado por qué?**

—**Dijo que le recordaban a la muerte, porque los deudos de los fallecidos siempre llevan flores a sus tumbas.**

Candy se sintió derrotada. ¿Qué pensaría Elroy de ella ahora?

—**Fue desconsiderado de mi parte poner flores sobre la chimenea. No sé en qué estaría pensando, Paty. Jamás se me ocurrió que podía tomarlo de esa manera. Debo encontrar la manera de reparar mi error —**agregó.

—**Milady, usted no podía saberlo. La silla que le dio Lothar le ha sido devuelta. Qué pena que pasara medio día sacando brillo a la madera.**

—**¿Por qué la mandó de vuelta?**

—**Lady Elroy confesó que le daba miedo sentarse en ella porque era muy inestable. Le aseguré que era muy firme, pero no conseguí tranquilizarla. Parecía terriblemente asustada. Creo que se debe a que ya tiene sus años, y sabe que sus huesos ya no soldarán si se fractura alguno. No pude evitar preguntarme si se preocupaba tanto de estas cosas cuando era más joven. Los huesos nunca sueldan bien, sea uno joven o viejo** —agregó con un gesto firme, para demostrar a su ama que sabía de qué hablaba.

—**La edad la ha vuelto más prudente, y debemos respetar su actitud.**

—**Algo más. Odio tener que mencionar esto ahora, después de la desilusión que acaba de tener.**

Candy temía enterarse de que Elroy había encontrado poco satisfactoria alguna cosa más, pero así y todo preguntó de qué se trataba.

—**Me preguntó si usted se proponía poner algo más en la habitación. Le dije que usted estaba trabajando en un tapiz para colgar en la pared. Le hablé con entusiasmo de lo bonito que estaba quedando —**añadió**—. Lady Elroy, por supuesto, quiso verlo. Pareció complacida cuando le dije que usted es habilidosa con el hilo y la aguja y que había trabajado muchas horas.**

—**¿Lo vio?**

Paty asintió con la cabeza.

—**¡Oh, milady, parecía tan decepcionada por su trabajo! Chasqueó la lengua como una gallina y sacudió la cabeza.**

Candy sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza.

—**¿Y qué te ha dicho?**

—**Que los puntos estaban torcidos; pero me aseguró que comprendía que usted había hecho todo lo que podía.**

—**¿Y dónde está mi tapiz ahora?**

—**Lady Elroy no quiso que se sintiera humillada frente a su esposo y sus hombres.** —Los ojos de Paty estaban inundados de lágrimas en solidaridad con su señora; esto hizo que la humillación de Candy fuera más horrible aún.

Ella sintió que era un fracaso pero, a la vez, se sintió culpable por estar furiosa. Oír que no sabía hacer nada bien cuando trataba de complacer a Elroy le hizo sentir que atacaban a su madre, por no haber dado una educación adecuada a su hija.

—**Ya no está, ¿verdad?** —susurró, con la voz quebrada por la derrota.

—**Sí, milady. Después de comer, Elroy comenzó a sacar los puntos al mediodía y, cuando llegó la hora de la cena, sólo quedaban algunos hilos sueltos en el suelo.**

Terry la llamó al entrar al salón mientras miraba a su alrededor con interés.

Candy soltó un resignado suspiro, y se volvió hacia él. Paty tomó su mano.

—**Yo creo que todo estaba muy bonito, milady —**murmuró.

Lo último que Candy necesitaba era compasión. Sonrió, para que Paty no se sintiera herida, y luego le dijo:

—**La próxima vez todo estará mucho mejor.**

La criada la saludó con una inclinación, y se marchó hacia la cocina para avisar a sus compañeros de que debían llevar la comida a la mesa.

—**¿Has terminado la charla con los soldados?**

La pregunta de Candy le hizo sonreír. Los hombres deseaban preguntarle si podían recuperar sus cosas. Terry no había entendido de qué hablaban hasta que uno de ellos señaló la pila de cosas que estaban sobre el banco, comentando que entre ellas había una daga que se parecía mucho a la que solía utilizar su esposa. No se atrevían a acusar a su señora de robarles, ya que sabían que solía ser olvidadiza cuando tenía prisa o estaba distraída. Todos ellos la habían defendido ante él, y por esa razón Terry no se había echado a reír.

Emmett lo había explicado a su señor:

—**Cuando la señora está contenta se despreocupa de todo** —dijo**—. Ella hace que nuestras esposas se sientan importantes, tal como lo hace usted, señor. Todas ellas se han encariñado con lady Candy, por supuesto, y se sentirían muy molestas si se enteraran de que usted la riñe por ese insignificante problema que ella tiene: olvidarse de devolver las cosas. Hay que decir que, si bien toma cosas de otros, también pierde y deja por ahí sus propias cosas —**agregó, tratando de defender a Candy.

Terry prometió no criticar a su esposa y les sugirió que, en el futuro, cada vez que se perdiera algo, ellos o sus esposas entraran en el castillo y buscaran en la pila de cosas en el banco de la entrada. No era necesario que pidieran permiso.

—**Por tu sonrisa, puedo ver que la reunión ha terminado bien **—señaló Candy.

—**Así es —**respondió Terry—. **He solucionado el problema, pero no la causa. **

—**Lo solucionarás rápidamente. **

La carcajada de Terry retumbó por toda la habitación.

—**Lo dudo mucho, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad no deseo hacerlo.**

—**¿Por qué no deseas hacerlo?**

—**Porque me gusta la causa. No me pidas explicaciones. Muéstrame tu sorpresa. Ya te he hecho esperar demasiado.**

—**No puedo.**

—**¿No puedes esperar?**

—**No puedo mostrarte la sorpresa.**

—**¿Por qué? ¿Has cambiado de idea?**

—**Sí, eso es —**respondió Candy**—. He cambiado de idea.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**¿Por qué?**

Su mente se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad para encontrar la excusa que impediría que su esposo se enterara de que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pensaría que era una incompetente, aunque ella no lo era en absoluto. Sólo había tenido demasiada prisa.

Afortunadamente, recordó el medallón que había hecho hacer para él. De todas maneras, había decidido que, para dar al acontecimiento la importancia que merecía, le entregaría el medallón al final de la velada.

—**Está arriba, en nuestro dormitorio. ¿Te gustaría verla ahora? Podría ir...**

—**¿Tú qué preferirías?**

—**Esperar.**

—**Entonces esperaré.**

—**Gracias —**contestó ella**—. ¿Has visto ya a lady Elroy?**

—**Debe de estar a punto de bajar en cualquier momento. ¿Has hablado con Neil?**

—**No, pero debería estar de regreso dentro de una hora o dos, según me ha dicho Archie. Piensa quedarse una sola noche más, luego se marchará para no volver.**

—**¿Se marcha?**

No tenía intención de que su voz sonara tan feliz cuando supo de la partida de Neil, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Al ver su reacción, Terry alzó una ceja.

—**Mañana regresa a su casa.**

—**¿Dónde está?** —preguntó simulando indiferencia, con la esperanza de que el hombre viviera en el otro extremo de Inglaterra.

—**Muy lejos de aquí. Dudo que volvamos a verlo antes de que pasen cinco o diez años. Candy, ¿pasa algo malo?**

—**No, no, claro que no.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué te agarras tan fuerte a mí?**

Ella parecía sorprendida; Terry sacudió la cabeza, confundido. La sola mención de su hermanastro la había hecho acercarse instintivamente más a él. Por supuesto, ella no le explicó nada; sólo repitió lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

—**Ya lo habías dicho.**

—Sí**, pero quería decirlo una vez más. ¿Me disculpas? Debo ir a la cocina y hablar con la cocinera.**

Después de recibir su permiso, Candy se despidió con un beso y se marchó.

—**¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Terry?** —preguntó Archie desde la puerta, mientras entraba a grandes zancadas en la habitación.

—**¿Dónde?** —preguntó Tomás, que entró tras él.

—**Aquí. El salón... está otra vez como antes. ¿Qué ha pasado con los cambios que había hecho milady?**

Terry no sabía de qué hablaba. Se quedó con las manos juntas en la espalda, mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—**¿Te ha dicho milady por qué volvió a cambiarlo todo?**

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**Me ha dicho que la sorpresa estaba arriba.**

—**¿Y por qué llevaría arriba los almohadones, el mantel y la silla? **—preguntó Archie.

—**Tal vez cambiara de idea** —sugirió Tomás.

—**Te había dicho que estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. ¿También sacó las esteras?**

—**Parece que sí** —replicó Tomás.

—**Si eso no es raro... —**empezó a decir Archie.

—**Te agradecería que no dijeras eso** —interrumpió Terry—. **No pasa nada malo con mi esposa. Simplemente, ha cambiado de idea; alguna razón tendrá. Cuando pueda decirme algo, me lo dirá.**

Ahí terminó la discusión. Archie quería saberlo todo acerca de la captura de Dawson y, mientras Tomás se lo contaba, Terry pensaba en su esposa. Decidió que iba a estar muy atento a su conducta y a los acontecimientos de su casa.

Elroy se reunió con ellos pocos minutos después. Terry saludó a su madrastra con una reverencia y aguardó hasta que ella se sentara antes de retirar su propia silla. Se sentó junto a ella y no se movió durante más de una hora, absorto en los relatos acerca de su padre y el pasado; mientras tanto Tomás y Archie charlaban cerca de la chimenea.

Neil llegó cuando se estaban sirviendo los platos. Candy y Paty entraron por la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo.

—**¡Terry! —**gritó Neil—. ¡**Ya era hora de que te viera! Ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

—**Ha pasado mucho tiempo** —coincidió Terry.

Neil lo abrazó.

—**Tienes buen aspecto —**dijo**—. El matrimonio te sienta bien.**

Después de besar a su madre, Neil se sentó frente a ella. Terry se encontró sentado entre sus dos parientes y, aunque pensaba pedir a su madrastra que se trasladara a otro lugar para tener a su esposa más cerca, no dijo nada cuando Candy se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa.

—**He esperado esta reunión durante mucho tiempo; ahora siento que mi vida vuelve a estar completa —**anunció Elroy. Tan emocionada estaba la mujer de ver juntos a sus dos hijos que las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

Candy también estaba abrumada por la emoción. Sin embargo, no sentía alegría, sino tristeza. El afecto que se demostraban ambos hermanos le dio ganas de llorar. Parecía que Terry estaba feliz de reunirse con sus familiares, ¿cómo haría ella para hablar de la impertinencia de su hermanastro?

Sólo de pensar en el dolor que eso iba a provocar se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

Terry habló muy poco durante la comida. Estaba contento con sus comandantes, viéndolos sentados a ambos lados de su señora y preocupados por incluirla en la conversación.

Cuando Candy vio que su esposo la miraba, sonrió rápidamente y lo alentó con la mirada a sonreír también.

Para Terry, la velada estuvo repleta de revelaciones. Paty, advirtió, demostraba su cariño por Candy en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, y se llenaba de satisfacción cada vez que recibía un elogio de su ama. Por el contrario, no parecía muy feliz de servir a Elroy y daba la impresión de que la mujer le desagradaba.

Pensó que ya lo comprendía todo, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver lo fácil que había resultado. Archie le había dicho que Candy, al parecer, tenía dificultades con Elroy. Las dos mujeres estaban envueltas en alguna clase de conflicto de poder para ver quién daba las órdenes. Eso correspondía a Candy, por supuesto y, aunque no entendía por qué ella parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, Terry no pensaba intervenir. Dejaría que ella resolviera el problema a su manera y a su tiempo, porque sabía que, por mucho cuidado que pusiera para explicarlo, Candy terminaría pensando que él no tenía fe en su habilidad.

Archie había estado en lo cierto respecto a la falta de apetito de Candy. Tan pronto Tomás le alcanzó la daga que había dejado caer en el patio, ella le dio las gracias y luego jugueteó con la comida, pero no probó bocado.

Neil estaba contando una divertida historia que hizo reír a todos, excepto a Candy. Antes de que comenzara otro relato, Terry preguntó a su esposa si se encontraba bien.

—**Sí, gracias. Estoy cansada. Ha sido un día muy largo. **

Terry le sugirió que subiera a su habitación.

—**Estaré contigo dentro de unos minutos** —prometió.

Neil también se puso de pie.

—**Me alegrará mucho poder acompañar a tu esposa hasta la escalera** —ofreció**—. Sé que se cayó por la escalera de la casa de Andley **—agregó, por si su ofrecimiento resultaba extraño a Terry.

Candy consiguió reprimir un grito de rechazo.

—**Gracias, Neil, pero quería cambiar unas palabras con Tomás** —dijo, viendo que éste se había puesto de pie**—. Si esperara hasta mañana, podría olvidarme. Buenas noches, entonces —**saludó, mientras se agarraba con fuerza del brazo del soldado.

Tomás se sintió honrado. Esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero como Candy no abrió la boca hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, él se lo recordó.

—**Había dicho que deseaba hablar conmigo, milady.**

—**¿Eso he dicho?** —se asombró Candy, mientras trataba de pensar en algo importante que decirle. Desgraciadamente, su mente estaba en blanco: o decía la verdad o quedaría como una perfecta idiota.

—**Lo olvidé.**

—**¿No tenía nada que decirme?** —preguntó él, tratando de entender.

—**La verdad es que no quería que Neil me acompañara, así que mentí para que vinieras tú.**

—**¿Podría explicarme por qué no quería que el hermanastro de Terry la acompañara?**

—**No necesito ayuda de nadie, pero como él se ofreció, tuve que pensar algo para que no me acompañara. ¿Entiendes ahora?**

Tomás sacudió la cabeza mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio.

—**Todavía no me ha dicho por qué.**

El soldado era tan tenaz como Archie.

—**¿Me prometes que no contarás a Terry lo que te diga? Yo quería que él fuera el primero en saberlo. Puede costarme un par de días reunir el coraje suficiente** —dijo—. **Aunque tengo intención de hablar con él esta noche. **

—**¿Sobre qué, milady? **

—**Debo decirle que su hermano no me gusta.** —Había suavizado la verdad. Neil era tan malvado como Cornwell, tan taimado como un demonio y tan horrible como una serpiente esperando entre las sombras para atacar—. **Sé que Terry tiene un alto concepto de él. Seguramente has advertido lo feliz que estaba de volver a verlo.**

—**Y yo sé que Terry es muy hábil en eso de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo, naturalmente, respetaré sus deseos y no diré una palabra.**

—**Gracias, Tomás.**

—**Milady, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?**

Candy ya había entrado en la habitación; sostuvo la puerta, que ya estaba a punto de cerrar tras ella.

—**Dime** —accedió.

—**Archie no entiende por qué ha quitado los arreglos que había hecho en el salón. Le pareció muy extraño.**

—**Bueno, no me gustó cómo quedó. Por eso lo quité todo.**

Sin darle tiempo a que hiciera otra pregunta, Candy le deseó buenas noches y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

Tenía mucho que hacer antes de que su esposo se reuniera con ella. Después de echar el cerrojo a la puerta, se desnudó frente al fuego que había encendido Paty, se lavó todo el cuerpo con jabón con esencia de rosas y luego se puso cómoda. Mientras aguardaba la llegada de Terry, trató de imaginar la mejor manera de encarar la cuestión de Neil sin herir sus sentimientos.

Ahora que esa ruin criatura se marchaba, ¿sería necesario realmente que se lo contara todo a Terry? Candy trató de convencerse de que no haría daño a nadie si ella callaba, pero también se daba cuenta de que él debía enterarse, aunque eso le hiciera mucho daño. Con su atrevimiento y sus manoseos, Neil había traicionado a su propio hermano; Candy estaba segura que sería un error por su parte ocultar esa cuestión a Terry.

Desdichadamente, no consiguió encontrar la forma de suavizar la verdad; sin embargo esperaba que el medallón demostrara a Terry que siempre contaría con su lealtad.

La espera se convirtió en una tortura. Estaba muy cansada y eso no la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta. Sin embargo, no quiso meterse en la cama; sabía que si cedía a la tentación podía quedarse dormida. El alivio por el regreso de su esposo era sin duda la razón de su cansancio. A causa de la preocupación por el acoso de Neil, no había podido descansar como era debido mientras Terry estuvo ausente. Ahora todo sería diferente, por supuesto.


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 18

Primero oyó la voz de trueno de Terry y luego sus sonoras pisadas en la escalera. Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y fue hacia la ventana para esperarlo allí. Lo saludaría con un beso, lo ayudaría a prepararse para ir a la cama y le daría su regalo.

Y luego le hablaría acerca de Neil.

Pero acabó haciendo algo completamente diferente. En el mismo instante en que su esposo entraba en la habitación, corrió hacia él, tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó con todo el amor y la pasión que anidaban en su corazón.

Conmovido por su efusiva muestra de cariño, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Maravillado por haberse casado con una mujer tan gentil y cariñosa, en el preciso instante en que ella le echaba los brazos al cuello y tímidamente le susurraba sus ansias de hacer el amor, se dio cuenta de que su propio deseo era tan intenso como el de ella. Mientras había estado lejos de casa —realmente una eternidad—, había echado de menos todo lo relacionado con ella. Y su deseo había crecido hasta convertirse en una dolorosa sensación de soledad durante aquellas largas horas nocturnas.

—**Si te prometo que no volveré a marcharme en mucho tiempo, ¿me dejarás cerrar la puerta?**

Reacia a dejarlo aunque sólo fuera un momento, Candy lo besó en el cuello antes de apartarse.

—**Echa el cerrojo; no quiero intrusos** —le dijo.

Súbitamente insegura y nerviosa, retrocedió hasta el centro de la habitación. Mientras esperaba lo contempló con admirativa aprobación. Los hombros y el pecho de su marido eran musculosos; aun así, era capaz de esa ternura que ella tan bien recordaba.

Su pulso se aceleró ante la expectativa de lo que se avecinaba; Candy dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo ver que él la observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—**¿Habrías olvidado mi aspecto?** —preguntó él, alzando la ceja en forma casi imperceptible. Para su deleite, vio que el rostro de Candy se sonrojaba violentamente.

—**Parece que sí** —contestó ella—. **Tienes el pelo mojado; otra vez has ido al lago sin mí. Te traeré una toalla.**

Ella se sintió paralizada. Terry se recostó contra la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que aquello pasara. Deseaba fervientemente que ella se tomara todo el tiempo del mundo; estaba disfrutando mucho de la tentadora visión que ofrecía. Candy tenía las manos juntas a la espalda; se podía adivinar su pecho desnudo y su delgada cintura bajo la fina prenda. Su observación pronto se convirtió en deseo, y a los pocos minutos comenzó a sentir que temblaba por la ansiedad de deslizar sus manos llenas de cicatrices sobre la suave y tersa piel de Candy.

Algo sorprendida por su propia falta de compostura, ella miró profundamente sus provocativos ojos grises, exhaló otro suspiro estremecido y trató de recordar qué era lo que iba a hacer.

—**La toalla** —susurró, sonriendo nuevamente al comprobar que no había perdido del todo la razón—, **ibas a traerme una.**

Su risa la siguió mientras atravesaba el cuarto hacia el armario. Habiendo recuperado el habla, Candy le pidió disculpas, dio explicaciones y órdenes mientras se arrodillaba con gracia y apartaba cuidadosamente la vela para poder abrir el armario.

Con la intención de hacer todo lo que ella quisiera, Terry fue hasta el costado de la cama, tal como le había indicado, y se sentó a esperar. Sabía exactamente qué pasaría cuando ella estuviera al alcance de su mano: la rodearía con sus brazos, la echaría sobre la cama y le haría el amor apasionadamente.

Candy tenía otras ideas. De pie entre los muslos de Terry, trató de secarle el pelo, pero no consiguió concentrarse en lo que hacía; las manos de él habían desatado el cinturón de la bata y ahora se deslizaban por sus pechos. Los cubrió y frotó suavemente los pezones con sus pulgares; luego se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a enloquecerla con su boca y su lengua.

Candy estaba sin aliento. Aunque procuraba excitarla hasta el delirio antes de penetrarla, sintió que su propia disciplina lo abandonaba cuando ella se quitó la bata y echó su cuerpo sobre él para hacerle caer en el lecho.

Ya no les era posible soportar más tiempo sin fundirse en un solo cuerpo; ahora él se movía entre sus muslos penetrándola lenta y profundamente mientras la miraba a los ojos para ver en ellos todo el placer que la embargaba.

—**Te amo, te amo —**decía ella entre beso y beso, mientras su corazón se moría por oír esas mismas palabras de labios de Terry.

Él hundió la cara en el cuello de Candy, bebió de su boca cada palabra de amor y se sintió estremecido y humildemente agradecido por ser el elegido en aquel exquisito momento. Cuando sintió que ella se tensaba en torno a él, apresuró el ritmo para darle completa satisfacción y tener la propia. Sentimientos que él jamás había admitido quedaron sin ser expresados.

Cuando todo acabó, abrazados estrechamente, cansados, satisfechos y en silencio, escucharon el latido de sus propios corazones.

Fiel a su encantadora costumbre, ella lloró por la resplandeciente maravilla del amor compartido y, cuando por fin recuperó el dominio de sí misma, extendió ambos brazos y sonrió a su marido.

—**Creo que esto es lo que más he echado de menos mientras estabas ausente**.

Él asintió, con arrogante satisfacción:

—**Yo lo creo también** —se inclinó sobre ella, la besó y luego rodó sobre su costado—. **Tienes mi permiso para volver a darme esta misma sorpresa mañana.**

La risa de Candy le provocó un gran placer.

—**Entonces ya no te sorprendería, ¿no te parece? Además, no era ésta la sorpresa. Tengo algo más para ti.**

Después de varios besos, lo convenció de que la dejara ir a buscar su regalo; cuando regresó, se envolvió con el tartán y se sentó frente a él, a los pies de la cama. Él ya había decidido que, fuera cual fuese el regalo, se sentiría feliz de recibirlo, aunque tuviera que fingir. Lo que estaba en juego eran los sentimientos de Candy, y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Evidentemente, Candy se había metido en un montón de problemas para agradarle, de manera que resolvió dar al regalo la importancia que merecía. Se sentó, apoyó los hombros contra la pared y dobló una pierna para apoyar el brazo sobre ella.

—**Acércate** —dijo.

Ella hizo lo que él le pedía y se puso en cuclillas antes de volver a envolverse en el tartán.

—**Más cerca** —invitó él con voz ronca.

Ella se negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Conozco esa mirada, Terry. Si me acerco más, me pillarás.**

Admitiendo que tenía razón, él dijo:

—**Nunca me han dado un regalo; dos en una misma noche es más de lo que merezco.**

—**¿Dos? ¿Qué otro has recibido?**

—**¿No recuerdas lo que me decías cuando estaba dentro de ti?**

Ella frunció el entrecejo, tratando de recordar.

—**¿Que te dieras prisa?** —aventuró.

—**Además de eso** —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—**No recuerdo. ¿Dije algo más?**

_**«Sí**_ —pensó él—, _**me dijiste que me amabas.»**_

Tal vez ella se había dejado llevar por el vértigo de su pasión, sin conciencia cabal de lo que decía, de la misma manera que había rezado en voz alta el día que se conocieron. Pero lo había dicho; eso significaba que lo pensaba, y todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

—**¿Por qué sonríes? Todavía no te he dado el regalo.**

—**La forma en que me deseabas esta noche es el mejor regalo que podía esperar.**

—**Pero aún hay más.**

—**Ya lo creo, si continúas acercándote...**

Ella negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—**Tendrás que esperar. Te contaré dos historias.**

—**Sólo una** —dijo él.

—**Dos** —insistió Candy.

El suspiro de Terry fue exagerado adrede.

—**Muy bien, muchacha.**

—**La primera historia se refiere a algo que me sucedió cuando era una niña. No recuerdo los detalles; era muy pequeña y sólo sé que me asusté mucho. Mi padre me sentó sobre las rodillas y me contó lo que había pasado; no te atrevas a mirarme con expresión de mal humor, Terry: me oirás hablar de mi familia, te guste o no.**

—**No estoy malhumorado.**

—**Pero lo estás pensando.**

Él rió.

—**No es así. No me importa que me hables ahora de tu familia. Antes era distinto.**

—**¿Por qué?**

«_**Porque ahora su corazón y su lealtad me pertenecen**_», pensó Terry.

—**Te lo explicaré luego** —dijo—. **Continúa con tu historia.**

—**Mi padre me dijo que yo era la causa del comienzo de una nueva tradición en nuestra familia. Viajábamos rumbo a la propiedad de un tío mío cuando nos detuvimos para comer. Todos quisieron estirar las piernas, y cuando llegó el momento de marchar, mi padre olvidó contar a todos sus hijos.**

—**¿Contar?**

—**Éramos ocho hermanos, Terry. Siempre uno contaba para asegurarse de que no faltaba ninguno.**

—**Pero aquella vez se olvidó. **

—**Así es. Pensó que yo estaba con mi hermano mayor, Gillian, y él creía que yo estaba con Arthur, otro de mis hermanos —**explicó—. **Sin embargo, no era así. Tal como hacía por entonces, me puse a dar vueltas por ahí, me extravié, y mi familia no se dio cuenta de que me habían perdido hasta que estuvieron bastante lejos de allí.**

Ahora era verdad que Terry la miraba frunciendo el entrecejo. Se imaginó a Candy, con la edad de Grace, y ni siquiera pudo pensar en el terror que habría sentido.

—**Gillian me encontró. Me contaron que mis alaridos eran tan fuertes que los habría oído el rey de Inglaterra si se hubiera asomado a la ventana. Esa misma noche mi padre dio comienzo a la nueva tradición.**

—**El medallón.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—**Mis hermanos mayores aprobaron la idea, y prometieron llevarlo siempre, pero a mi madre la preocupaba la idea de que tanto yo como el bebé pudiéramos estrangularnos con las tiras de cuero, de manera que lo llevábamos sólo cuando salíamos de casa.**

Candy mantuvo la mirada de Terry durante un largo minuto, luego tomó su mano, la volvió y la acercó a ella, con la palma hacia arriba. Pasó los dedos suavemente sobre las cicatrices, pero Terry sólo pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos; ni repulsión ni compasión.

—**Estarías muy asustada —**dijo, en un intento de que ella apartara de su mente los recuerdos.

Ella apretó su muñeca cuando él trató de zafarse. Por el momento, él se sometió a sus deseos y esperó a que continuara.

—**Yo me repuse** —susurró Candy**—. Pero tú no, ¿verdad, Terry?** —La tristeza estaba ahora en su voz.

—**Porque aún no he terminado** —explicó él—. **Quieres que te hable de mis cicatrices, ¿no es así?**

—**No.**

Él sintió una curiosa mezcla de alivio y desilusión.

Candy hizo suyo el dolor que él había sufrido, y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera decir que no sonara a consuelo, que sólo fuera un reconocimiento de las terribles injusticias del pasado, para que supiera que ella lo comprendía.

—**Esas cicatrices hablan de tu pasado** —susurró mientras le levantaba la mano con suavidad.

Una vez más, él intentó soltarse, y una vez más ella se lo impidió.

—**Sí** —respondió, ya enfadado.

Candy se inclinó y besó cada una de sus cicatrices.

Terry sintió que la caricia lo recorría íntegramente hasta alcanzar su alma y su corazón. Sorprendido por lo que ella hacía, cerró los ojos. Su contacto lo destrozó y a la vez lo inundó de una dulce tibieza. Y se sintió un hombre nuevo. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero el viejo dolor que lo roía había desaparecido y ahora sólo existía su amor.

Ella no se detuvo hasta que hubo besado ambas palmas; luego se inclinó y depositó el medallón en ellas.

Terry abrió los ojos y contempló el dibujo tallado en la madera.

—**Había una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un muchacho llamado David** —comenzó tranquilamente Candy—. **La tierra donde vivían él, su familia y sus amigos estaba aterrorizada por la amenaza de un terrible gigante que se llamaba Goliath. Fue necesario que David se dispusiera a pelear con su enemigo. Era demasiado joven aún para poseer su propia espada. Podría haber llevado la de su padre, tal como has hecho tú, pero, a diferencia de ti, no tuvo necesidad de arrastrarse entre ruinas ardientes. Sin embargo, ambos fueron muy valientes, y es posible que él también salvara a alguien arrastrándolo lejos del peligro, como lo hiciste tú, porque él era tan noble como tú, Terry.**

Conmovido por lo que oía, Terry no pudo responder. Ella estaba enterada de todo y aun así creía que él era valiente y noble. No comprendía, por supuesto. El todavía no era digno de semejantes elogios, porque aún no había hecho justicia después de tantos años.

La miró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo. Y luego empezó a seguir con la punta de su índice el contorno de la figura de David tallada en el medallón.

—**El muchacho sólo contaba con una honda a modo de arma, de manera que, cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarse a Goliath, buscó una piedra** —dijo, haciendo una pausa para pasar los dedos por el contorno de los pies de David—. **Tú crees que la espada de tu padre es tu fuerza, ¿verdad, Terry?**

Él no respondió. Ella lo miró a los ojos, sólo esperó unos segundos, luego dijo:

—**No es así. Tu fuerza viene dentro de ti. Es tu decisión, tu paciencia, tu destreza, pero, sobre todo, tu sed de justicia. David venció al gigante y salvó a su gente. Tú ya has salvado a los tuyos.**

—**Pero aún debo vencer a mi enemigo.**

—**Mira a tu alrededor y verás lo que has logrado. David siempre habrá de representar lo que eras y aquello en lo que te has convertido. Te lo mereces. **

Levantó el medallón para que él pudiera verlo mejor.

—**Éste es tu pasado y tu presente** —luego lo hizo girar—: **y éste es tu futuro.**

Terry reconoció el símbolo; era el mismo tallado en el medallón de su esposa.

—**El sol** —dijo.

Ella estaba ofreciendo su amor y rogaba que la retribuyera ofreciéndole el suyo.

Terry no dijo una sola palabra, ni dio señales de que fuera a darle lo que ella pedía. Pareció alejarse, distante, pero ella alcanzó a ver la humedad que empañaba sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que las palabras que anhelaba escuchar estaban allí, dentro de él, bloqueadas junto con sus sentimientos.

—**Sólo tienes que abrir tu corazón y aceptarlo.**

Puso el medallón en su mano nuevamente y se inclinó para darle un beso.

Luego, trató de apartarse. Él no se lo permitió. La rodeó con sus brazos y la besó una y otra vez, devorando su boca desesperadamente. No sabía si la besaba para expresar cuánto le importaba o para taparle la boca con la suya, de manera que ella no pudiera pedirle que le dijera lo que él no podía decir.

Hicieron el amor salvaje, descontrolada e intensamente. Sólo cuando la hubo satisfecho dos veces más y ella cayó, agotada, dormida sobre su cuerpo, él pudo admitir su mayor debilidad.

Ella le aterrorizaba.


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 19

Terry se había marchado. Aquella mañana, Candy se despertó tarde, cuando Paty llamó a su puerta. Le pidió que esperara un momento y luego se sentó en la cama, buscando con qué cubrirse. El medallón de su esposo estaba debajo de su cuerpo. Sintió una breve punzada de desilusión, pero luego el sentido común le hizo comprender que él no había querido molestarla buscándolo, de modo que simplemente lo había dejado allí y había bajado a desayunar. Candy puso el medallón sobre la cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama y fue hacia la puerta, mientras se cubría con una prenda de ropa.

Paty se quedó en la entrada.

—**Ha llegado el padre Sinclair, pero no es necesario que se apresure. Está ocupado escuchando confesiones en el patio inferior y no subirá hasta dentro de una hora.**

—**¿Estás segura? —**preguntó Candy—. **No me gustaría hacerle esperar.**

—**Si Fionna cumple con su promesa de confesarse, estoy segura. Tiene tantos pecados como para mantener ocupado al padre durante el resto del día.**

—**Comentarios como ése te valdrán una larga penitencia, Paty** —replicó Candy, riendo.

—**Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, de manera que no puede ser pecado. ¿Quiere que le ayude a vestirse, milady?**

—**No, gracias.**

Paty pareció quedar decepcionada.

—**Entonces bajaré al salón. Temo hacerlo, sin embargo, porque ya sabe usted quién está sentada allí, comportándose como si fuera una reina.**

—**¿Hablas de lady Grandchester?**

Paty asintió con la cabeza. De inmediato, Candy la reprendió.

—**Debes respetarla** —dijo—**. Es la madrastra de tu amo, no sé si lo recuerdas.**

—**Como usted quiera, milady.**

—**Por favor, inténtalo, Paty. Sé que puede ser difícil.**

—**Sí, es difícil, especialmente desde que hizo quitar sus preciosas labores. Los almohadones no estaban apelmazados, milady. Eran perfectos.**

Candy agradeció su bondadosa opinión y la despidió para poder vestirse. Mientras se lavaba, hizo mentalmente una lista de las cosas que debía hacer ese día. Lo primero y más importante era conseguir estar un rato a solas con Terry y hablarle de Neil. Sí, eso era lo más urgente, pero si tenía tiempo y se daba la ocasión también trataría de averiguar cuántos días pensaba quedarse lady Elroy.

Tal como era su costumbre cada mañana antes de dejar la habitación, rezó una breve plegaria rogando poder agradar a Elroy.

Con la ayuda de Dios, ése sería el día.

Sin embargo, hablar con Terry era lo primero y, aunque podía llegar a morir de vergüenza por ser descubierta, se deslizó furtivamente hacia fuera para que no la entretuvieran las eternas quejas de Elroy. La suerte estaba de su lado: la mujer estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta y no la vio.

Candy no estaba particularmente preocupada por la posibilidad de encontrarse con Neil, porque él solía salir a cabalgar todas las mañanas y no volvía hasta la caída de la tarde.

Aquella misma noche se habría marchado... para siempre.

¿Dónde estaría Terry? Lo buscó por todas partes. Él le había prometido que no volvería a marcharse, y ella sabía que no iba a romper su promesa. Era posible que se hubiera ido al lago o a las ruinas, pensó, y se propuso preguntárselo a Tomás. Por suerte, lo encontró en el patio inferior.

Aguardó a un lado del camino a que el comandante terminara su conversación con dos soldados y luego lo llamó.

—**¿Me permites un momento, Tomás?**

—**Desde luego, milady** —respondió él. Se acercó presuroso y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—**He buscado a mi esposo por todas partes. ¿Sabes dónde está?**

—**Se ha marchado, milady. No sé con seguridad cuándo regresará.**

—**¿Al lago?**

—**Fue a la propiedad del señor Hugh. Tal vez tarde tres o cuatro días en regresar, o quizá más.**

La reacción de Candy lo confundió por completo. Parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse, y cuando él la cogió del brazo y la sostuvo con fuerza advirtió que estaba realmente asustada.

—**¿Dónde está Neil?** —preguntó mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—Se marchó temprano esta mañana, milady. Tres soldados del señor iban con él. También se dirigían al norte. Cuantos más sean, más protegidos estarán —aclaró, por si acaso no le había comprendido.

Candy casi se echó a llorar de alivio.

—**Entonces Neil ya no volverá, ¿no es así?**

—**Así es, milady.**

—**¡Gracias a Dios! Quería hablar con Terry, pero se ha marchado, Tomás, antes de que pudiera... y ahora yo... ¿Por qué se marchó? Me dijo que no lo haría.**

Tomás le dio unas palmaditas en la mano, tratando de que lo soltara.

—**Hugh murió anoche. Era muy importante que su señor fuera a dar el pésame. El señor de Andley seguramente hará lo mismo.**

De pronto, todo cuadraba otra vez. Terry no le había mentido. Simplemente, no había previsto la muerte de su amigo.

—**Lo siento mucho por la familia de Hugh. Espero que haya muerto en paz.**

—**Nos dijeron que murió mientras dormía. ¿Le complacen estas noticias, milady? Está sonriendo.**

Se sintió como una tonta.

—**Estoy contenta porque mi marido se vio obligado a marcharse. No me mintió. De ninguna manera me alegra la muerte de Hugh. Veré al padre Sinclair y le pediré que rece por el descanso de su alma.**

—**Sinclair está escuchando confesiones. Le diré que vaya a verla tan pronto haya terminado.**

Finalmente, Candy soltó al soldado.

—**No sé qué me ha pasado. Estaba...**

—**Asustada.**

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—**Sí, es verdad. Ya estoy mejor.**

Saludó a Tomás y se encaminó hacia la colina.

—**¡Milady!** —exclamó él**—. Estaba asustada a causa de Neil, ¿verdad?**

Ella fingió no oírlo, pero él fue tras ella y repitió la pregunta. Candy se volvió, sonrió y dijo:

—No estaba asustada.

Tomás sintió una punzada de decepción al ver que su señora no confiaba en él lo suficiente para decirle la verdad.

—**Estaba aterrada.**

Él pestañeó.

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Siento que debo decírselo primero a Terry en cuanto regrese, pero te aseguro, Tomás, que si existiera la menor posibilidad de que Neil volviera antes que mi marido, te lo contaría todo. ¿Me comprendes?**

—**Sí, señora —**replicó él—. **Neil es el hermanastro de Terry, y Terry debería ser el primero en saber lo que usted tenga que decir. Sólo lamento que no pudiera hacerlo hasta ahora.**

—**Yo también lo lamento —**dijo Candy, pero reconoció para sus adentros que por nada del mundo cambiaría lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Una vez más trató de marcharse.

—**Milady, ¿cuáles son sus planes para hoy?**

No fue la pregunta lo que provocó su risa, sino el terror que detectó en la voz de Tomás.

—**No te preocupes. Hoy no montaré el semental.**

Estuvo afuera mucho más tiempo del que se había propuesto, visitando a las mujeres que estaban fuera de sus casas con sus labores de costura; no regresó hasta media tarde. Antes de entrar repasó todo lo que diría a Elroy.

—**Y será mejor que no me llame «niña»** —murmuró.

Sus bravatas duraron poco, y tuvo que reconocer con un suspiro que la mujer podía llamarla «niña» todas las veces que quisiera, y ella no diría una palabra. Criticándola jamás lograría su aprobación.

Por todos los cielos, ¿durante cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse? Candy trató de imaginar la forma de preguntárselo, pero por más vueltas que le daba, no conseguía que la pregunta no reflejara su ansiedad.

Hizo a un lado su preocupación en cuanto entró en el salón.

—**Buenas tardes, lady Elroy. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?**

—**Candy, sé que ya te lo he dicho, sin embargo parece que debo volver a hacerlo. Prefiero que me llames lady Grandchester. Me doy cuenta de que no puedes evitarlo; después de todo, no eres más que una criatura, pero quiero que pongas un poco más de empeño.**

Candy aspiró profunda y lentamente.

—**Sí, lady Grandchester, pondré más empeño.**

—**¿Has oído la triste nueva acerca de Hugh?**

—**Sí. **

—**Es una lástima, ¿verdad? Tuvo una vida tan inútil. Nunca hizo ni produjo nada digno de ser recordado.**

—**Estoy segura de que no es eso lo que piensa su familia** —replicó Candy.

—**Nunca se casó. Ninguna mujer hubiera podido soportarlo. ¡Oh, cielos, ojalá me hubiera acordado de transmitir a Terry las noticias que trajo Neil el otro día! Se me olvidó. Probablemente lo volveré a olvidar cuando regrese. Eso es lo que la edad hace con nuestro cuerpo, Candy. Hace que se nos olviden las cosas insignificantes.**

—**Tal vez si me lo dice a mí, podría recordárselo cuando regrese Terry** —sugirió Candy.

Se quedó rígida, con las manos juntas, esperando que Elroy le pidiera que se sentara con ella a la mesa. No se animaba a sentarse sin ser invitada, ya que la madrastra de Terry la había regañado por hacer eso apenas dos días antes. No pensaba cometer nuevamente el mismo error. Creía que **llevarse bien con la mujer era su máximo desafío.**

—**Ven y siéntate conmigo, niña, no te quedes ahí parada haciéndome levantar la vista para mirarte. Te contaré las noticias que escuchó Neil ayer, cuando salió a cabalgar. Me preocupa que salga solo por ahí aunque, claro, sabe cuidarse. Aun así, no es seguro montar a caballo solo. Hoy, sin embargo, no estoy preocupada por él. Otros tres que iban camino del norte se detuvieron aquí. Estará protegido con ellos.**

—**¿Y las noticias, milady? ¿Cómo se enteró, si nadie le acompañaba?**

Elroy necesitó varios minutos para pensar acerca de la cuestión antes de poder recordar por fin.

—**Por casualidad encontró un grupo de soldados que se dirigían hacia el sur. Neil conocía a dos de los hombres y se detuvo a conversar con ellos.**

Candy recordó que, mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo, Terry había evitado los senderos muy transitados, prefiriendo atravesar el bosque, justamente para no encontrarse con nadie.

—**Pensé que a Terry quizá le interesara saber que el señor de Cornwell va a casarse, después de todo. Compadezco a esa pobre mujer.**

—**Yo también, milady** —susurró Candy, sufriendo por el futuro de la pobre novia.

—**Dudo que la trate con consideración. Sin embargo, no hay que perder las esperanzas. Vaya, ¿cuál era su nombre? Creo recordar que es inglesa. **

El lugar de origen tenía sin cuidado a Candy. Lo importante era que la pobre mujer sufriría un destino terrible si no se hacía algo.

—**¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde?**

—**¿Quieres decir si ya está con Cornwell?**

—**Sí.**

—**No lo creo. Aún faltan varias semanas para la boda, según me dijo Neil. Por supuesto, siempre existe la posibilidad de que Cornwell cambie de idea y envíe a buscarla antes de lo previsto.**

—**Entonces, es probable que aún haya tiempo —**dijo Candy—. **Y también que Cornwell cambie de idea y decida no casarse con ella.**

—**No te ilusiones, querida. Cornwell parece ser un hombre muy obstinado.**

—**¿Pudo enterarse Neil de quién es la mujer?**

—**Sí, pero no consigo recordarlo. La edad, comprendes.**

Candy asintió.

—**Sí, naturalmente.**

—**Era un nombre más bien raro. Recuerdo haberlo pensado cuando Neil me lo dijo. Quizá me vuelva a la mente** —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia**—. Es una pena que Neil se marchara tan pronto. Le habría gustado expresar su pesar en casa de Hugh. Mi hijo es un hombre muy atento. Ya se enterará, por supuesto.**

—**¿Es posible que dé media vuelta y regrese aquí? —**preguntó Candy, procurando que no se trasluciera en su voz el pánico que sentía.

—**Quizá, depende de cuándo conozca las noticias** —respondió Elroy—. **Podría estimar que es su deber asistir a los funerales junto a los jefes de clanes, pero tal vez llegue demasiado tarde. Si todos los demás ya volvieron a sus casas, ¿qué sentido tiene? Espero que se entere a tiempo, porque estoy segura de que lamentará no haber asistido. **

—**Pero Neil no es un jefe de clan, ¿verdad?**

—**¡Lo será muy pronto! —**replicó bruscamente Elroy.

—**Sí, claro** —se apresuró a asentir Candy para calmar a la mujer—. **Si se entera a tiempo de lo de Hugh, ¿postergará su viaje hacia el sur?**

—**Sería lo más correcto —**contestó Elroy—. **No tendría tiempo antes del funeral, pero tal vez encuentre un momento cuando regrese. ¿No te agrada esa posibilidad? Pareces molesta.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba cuándo regresará Terry. Tengo que hablar con él sobre un asunto.**

—**Si pasa algo malo, Candy, no deberías molestar a tu marido. Deberías pedirme consejo a mí, ¿no te parece?**

Candy decidió hacer la prueba.

—**¿Y si el problema involucra a su hijo?**

—**Entonces con más razón aún debes decírmelo. Soy su madre, por el amor de Dios, y tal vez pueda poner fin a esta... disputa... antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.**

—**Milady, dudo que vuelva a estar a solas con Neil, de modo que el problema...**

Elroy la interrumpió:

—**¿Sola con Neil? Explica a qué te refieres, niña. ¿Tienes miedo a mi hijo?**

Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—**Ha tratado de, vamos, ha tratado de aprovecharse de... me tomó del brazo y me tocó... y cuando le pedí que me soltara, no me hizo caso. Dijo cosas sumamente impropias...**

—**¡Ya está bien!** —exclamó Elroy. Sus ojos brillaban de furia, aunque Candy no logró discernir si se sentía furiosa con ella o con su hijo.

De inmediato, la actitud de Elroy cambió radicalmente; ahora parecía incluso divertida. Para Candy su sonrisa era tan inquietante como su rabia.

—**Mi hijo está encaprichado contigo, niña. Es así de simple. Neil siempre tuvo debilidad por los pobres desdichados. Cuando era niño, elegía siempre a los cachorros más desvalidos para criar. No estoy sugiriendo que seas una pobre desgraciada, pero Neil y yo hemos advertido la fría actitud que tiene Terry contigo. Creo que, a su debido tiempo, cuando hayas aprendido a ser una buena esposa, tu marido se ablandará. Noté que anoche parecía feliz de tenerte sentada a la mesa.**

Candy se preguntó qué pensaría Elroy si le contara que había pedido a Terry que fuera más afectuoso con ella. Podía entender por qué su madrastra pensaba que él no era feliz. Anteriormente, Terry había estado un tanto distante con ella, pero ya había cambiado de actitud, de hecho la había besado varias veces frente a sus hombres. Sin embargo, Elroy no se había dado cuenta del cambio de su hijastro.

—**¿Y qué pasa con Neil? —**preguntó.

Elroy le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

—**¿Estás segura de que no estás exagerando?**

—**Sí, estoy segura. No estoy exagerando.**

Elroy reflexionó largamente sobre el tema.

—**Supongo que te darás cuenta de que, como hermano de tu esposo, Neil es tan importante como él —**dijo finalmente—. **Te sugiero que hagas todo lo que mi hijo te pida. Como dueña de esta casa, debes atender a todas sus necesidades, ya que es el amo de este castillo siempre que Terry esté ausente.**

Candy estaba indignada.

—**¿Está tratando de decirme que...?**

Elroy volvió a interrumpirla.

—**Respetes sus deseos en todo momento** —declaró, afirmando con la cabeza—. **Seguramente te darás cuenta de tu valía, ya que dudo de que en Inglaterra las mujeres sean tratadas de manera diferente por sus hombres. Deberías sentirte honrada por la atención que te prodiga Neil. Si el rey de Inglaterra te favoreciera, ¿le darías la espalda? No, por supuesto que no lo harías. Entiendo que todo esto te resulte bastante confuso. Eres muy joven y tiendes a reaccionar desmedidamente. No obstante, yo no mencionaría esta cuestión a Terry. Se pondría furioso si le dijeras algo desagradable en relación a mi hijo. Ten fe en... Vaya, ahora recuerdo el nombre de la mujer: Annie. Te dije que era raro... —**dirigió la mirada hacia Candy, y luego entornó los ojos—. **Creo que la joven es una de las hijas del barón de White**.


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 20

—**¿Cornwell planea casarse con Annie? Milady, ¿está segura de que es la hija del barón de White? Porque es mi padre.**

—**Estoy segura —**afirmó Elroy.

—**A estas alturas, mi padre ya debería haber aprendido del error que cometió conmigo. No debería haber enviado su hija más pequeña a ese demonio.**

—**¿Acaso importa? —**preguntó Elroy**—. Una vez que se ha llegado a un acuerdo en una negociación, ya no se puede deshacer. Cornwell no será contrariado. Es posible que ya te odie tanto como a Terry y, ¿qué mejor manera de equilibrar la balanza que conseguir algo que es tan valioso para ti? Tomará a Annie por la fuerza, si se ve obligado** —agregó, recalcándolo con un gesto**—. Al menos, eso es lo que espero que haga.**

—**¡No! **—gritó Candy.

Elroy le dio unas palmadas en la mano.

—**Es una pena, pero no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?**

—**¡No puede casarse con él! Alguien tiene que...**

—**Baja la voz, Candy. Las damas no gritan —**dijo, aunque un segundo después fue eso mismo lo que hizo para llamar a Paty.

—**Creo que está en la cocina —**dijo Candy en voz muy baja.

—**No, no está ahí. La envié arriba para que limpiara mi cuarto. Ah, aquí está. Paty, ¿cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Cuando estoy en el salón, debes quedarte cerca de la puerta por si te necesito. ¿Entiendes?**

—**Sí, milady —**respondió Paty. Desvió su atención hacia la esposa de su señor—. **¿Tiene algún problema, lady Candy?**

—**Ya puedes ver que sí. Trae un pañuelo a tu señora para que se seque las lágrimas. Realmente, Candy, no deberías llorar delante de la servidumbre. Es absolutamente impropio. No tienes por qué dejarte llevar por las emociones. Acepta que ya no se puede hacer nada.**

—**¡Terry pondrá fin a esta locura! —**susurró Candy.

—**Lo dudo, niña. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Está ocupado protegiendo al clan de Hugh. No puede estar en dos lugares a la vez; no esperes que vuelva la espalda a hombres y mujeres indefensos para ir a Inglaterra. Usa la cabeza.**

—**Fue a dar el pésame, no a luchar** —sostuvo Candy.

Trató de concentrarse desesperadamente en lo que decía Elroy, pero era tal el pánico que sentía por la seguridad de su hermana pequeña, que prácticamente no podía pensar en otra cosa.

—**Pues parece que Cornwell no iba allí a dar el pésame. Está preparándose para la guerra; quiere hacerse con las tierras de Hugh antes que Terry. Ya sabes que ambos se disputan esas tierras, y que el que se haga con ellas tendrá una ventaja muy clara sobre el otro.**

—**¿Cómo sabe usted todo eso? —**preguntó Candy.

—**Escuché a algunos soldados cuando hablaban del conflicto. Todos aquí saben lo que está pasando, incluso la servidumbre, pero a ti aún no te han aceptado, ¿verdad? Tal vez por eso no te has enterado de nada. ¿Dónde está Paty? Tarda una eternidad para traer un pañuelo. Si no estuviera a punto de marcharme, la despediría.**

—**¿Paty? —**repitió Candy, tratando de entender de qué hablaba Elroy.

—**Trata de estar un poco más atenta, Candy. En cuanto a tu hermana, creo que simplemente debes borrarla de tu mente. No puedes hacer nada por ella.**

—**Pero Terry podría hablar con mi padre...**

—**¿Cómo se te ocurre que Terry vaya a ver a tu padre? Estoy segura que te darás cuenta de que lucharían hasta morir. Después de todo, el que empezó todo esto fue tu esposo, cuando te arrebató a Cornwell. El destino de tu hermana ya está sellado, y ni Terry ni tú podéis impedir la boda. Olvídala **—agregó—. **O, mejor, reza una oración por ella si crees que eso puede hacer que te sientas mejor.**

—**Sí, rezaré una oración **—respondió Candy.

Se puso de pie, saludó a su madrastra con una inclinación y se dispuso a marcharse. Se encontró con Paty, que llegaba corriendo con el pañuelo que Elroy había pedido.

—**Espero que cuando regreses hayas conseguido dominarte** —dijo Elroy**—. Noté anoche que todo el mundo disfrutó de la cena. ¿Admitirás ahora que tenía razón en cuanto al cambio de cocinera?**

Candy la miró con incredulidad. ¿Sería posible, en el nombre de Dios, que quisiera hablar de la comida precisamente ahora?

Paty pensó que Candy no recordaba su plan de fingir que reemplazaba a Pony y se apresuró a darle un codazo antes de que dijera lo que no debía.

—**Usted reemplazó a Pony, milady, ¿recuerda?**

—**Sí, lo recuerdo bien** —respondió Candy, en un tenso murmullo.

—**Vete ahora** —ordenó Elroy—. **Me duele verte en un estado tan lamentable.**

Candy corrió al exterior de la casa, antes de advertir que tenía que haber ido a su dormitorio si pretendía tener algo de intimidad. No pensaba volver a entrar, porque sabía que si Elroy le decía una sola palabra más antes de que consiguiera dominar su pánico, rompería a llorar y ya no podría detenerse.

Llegó al refugio de los árboles, cayó de rodillas y se deshizo en un llanto desesperado.

Terry... ¡por Dios, cuánto necesitaba a Terry! Él sabría qué hacer, y era lo bastante fuerte y poderoso para vérselas con el mismísimo diablo.

Pero ¿qué haría para pedirle algo semejante? Ahora había otros que necesitaban su protección. Sabía que Elroy no había exagerado al mencionar la amenaza que se cernía sobre el clan de Hugh. Candy recordaba lo sucedido a los soldados de su padre y a su pobre Gilly, y no dudó que Cornwell asesinaría a todo el pacífico clan sin pararse a pensarlo un instante.

Si Terry pudiera ir, ¿no lo estaría enviando a la muerte? ¿O se vería obligado a matar a su padre?

No, no podía enviar a su esposo. ¿Quién, entonces, podría impedir aquella locura?

La codicia. Todo lo estropeaba la codicia. Su padre había sellado aquel trato para conseguir una alianza, tal como había hecho Cornwell, y ninguno de ellos se había detenido a pensar en las consecuencias que aquello iba a provocar. Consumidos por el afán de poder, su codicia controlaba sus mentes y sus corazones, y no les importaba que por su causa muriera gente inocente.

Pero Annie no. Candy moriría antes que permitir que Cornwell tocara siquiera a su hermana. «_Por favor, Señor, ayúdame a pensar en alguien... ayúdame... ayúdame...»_

Había alguien que podía ir, el hombre que había tomado su mano y había jurado hacer todo lo que ella le pidiera, un hombre aún más poderoso que Terry. Él no se negaría.

La guerra había comenzado.

Terry se detuvo sobre la colina que dominaba el castillo de Hugh, con la mirada puesta en las lomas circundantes y el pensamiento en el pasado; una vez más estaba buscando la respuesta que le había sido negada durante tantos años.

Pocos minutos después, Archie se reunió con él.

—**Cornwell está jugando con nosotros, Terry. ¿Cuál es su verdadero propósito?**

—**Quiere mantenernos ocupados defendiendo la frontera entre sus tierras y las de Hugh hasta que lleguen sus aliados.**

—**Seguramente sabe que tú has hecho lo mismo.**

—**Lo sabe. Está sacrificando adrede los pequeños grupos de soldados que envía en cada ataque; sabe muy bien que vienen a morir, pero estas tierras no son su objetivo inmediato. Puede reclamarlas fácilmente después de atacarme.**

—**¿Crees que el soldado decía la verdad acerca de la hermana de tu esposa o que se trataba simplemente de una nueva estratagema para dividir nuestras fuerzas?**

—**Los moribundos suelen decir la verdad. Sin embargo, no tiene demasiada importancia, aunque debo asegurarme de que Annie esté a salvo de Cornwell.**

Archie asintió.

—**Has esperado mucho tiempo que llegara este día. Tengo el presentimiento de que podrás reclamar a Andley la espada de tu padre y terminar esta cuestión de una vez y para siempre.**

Terry se volvió para mirarlo.

—**Pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Cornwell que yo no sé? Podríamos destruirlo ahora mismo, tanto a él como a sus aliados; él sabe cuántos somos. ¿Por qué un cobarde que durante todos estos años ha venido provocándome con ataques menores e insignificantes de un día para otro se ha vuelto tan agresivo?**

—**No puedo darte una respuesta, pero sé que no puedes estar en todas partes a la vez. Ruego a Dios que podamos terminar esto mañana mismo. Ataquemos su castillo antes de que él nos ataque.**

—**Ten paciencia, Archie. No pondré en peligro a ninguno de los Grandchester. Mientras tanto, estoy tomando todas las precauciones posibles. Si Dios quiere, algún día descubriré quiénes son el resto de implicados antes de verme obligado al matar a Cornwell**.

—**¿Crees que hay alguien que está utilizando a Cornwell?**

—**Sí** —respondió Terry—. **Quienquiera que sea es condenadamente inteligente.**

—**¿Y qué pasa con Annie? Ahora no puedes ir a Inglaterra. **

—**No, pero tú sí. Irás mañana por la mañana; llevarás diez hombres contigo. Podría tratarse de una celada —**advirtió.

—**Por supuesto** —coincidió Archie—. ¿**Qué debo hacer con la joven una vez que la tenga conmigo?**

—**Haz lo que te parezca mejor, en tanto ella esté a salvo —**respondió Terry.

La sonrisa de Terry confundió a su amigo.

—**¿En qué estás pensando?** —le preguntó.

—**También tú deberías casarte, ¿no te parece?**

Los ataques en la frontera se intensificaron y, aunque no requirió demasiado esfuerzo mantener su posición, Terry debió permanecer lejos de su propiedad mucho más tiempo del que había supuesto.

Dormía muy pocas horas al día y utilizaba el amparo de las sombras de la noche para poner a salvo a los miembros del clan de Hugh. Si todo se desarrollaba de acuerdo con lo planeado, la totalidad de los hombres, mujeres y niños estarían bien lejos del alcance de las garras de Cornwell en sólo dos días más. Había encontrado cierto grado de resistencia por parte de los hombres más viejos, y sólo pudo contar con su colaboración después de jurarles por el alma de su padre que podrían volver a su terruño en cuanto el conflicto estuviera solucionado.

El resto dependía de su hermano Albert. Terry esperaría todo el tiempo que pudiera mientras Albert trataba de descubrir quién estaba aliado con Cornwell. A pesar de que los días ya se habían convertido en una semana entera, parecía que la verdad continuaba siendo esquiva.

Y entonces todo volvería a repetirse. Quienquiera que fuese el que controlaba a Cornwell no se daría por vencido; la más terrible de las pesadillas que acosaban a Terry era la de morir sin saber quién era su enemigo... tal como le había sucedido a su padre.

Durante varios días Candy trató de mantenerse tranquila, con la mente ocupada en las labores de la casa. Volvía de visitar a Lothar cuando Paty apareció ante ella. De inmediato la criada advirtió que su ama no llevaba el colgante de cuero.

—**No lleva su medallón, milady. **

—**Es verdad. **

—**Pero siempre lo lleva. No me habría dado cuenta si hoy no se hubiera recogido el pelo. ¿Acaso lo ha perdido?**

Candy se quitó la cinta que le recogía el pelo y dejó que los rizos cayeran sobre sus hombros. Si Paty lo había advertido, también Tomás se daría cuenta, y no le gustaba la idea de mentir al amigo de Terry.

—**Ya aparecerá cualquier día de estos **—respondió**—. No te preocupes**.

Paty no estaba dispuesta a dar por terminada la cuestión.

—**Sé que no está en su dormitorio. Acabo de limpiar allí; si hubiera estado en la habitación yo lo habría encontrado. El medallón de nuestro amo está sobre el banco, en el mismo lugar donde estaba ayer. Usted nunca pierde el suyo, milady. ¿Buscó en el armario del salón?**

—**Todavía no —**respondió Candy, antes de tratar de cambiar de tema—. **¿Cómo lograste librarte de lady Elroy?**

—**Está descansando. Quiere que en cuanto despierte le prepare el equipaje.**

—**¿Se marcha? —**Que el cielo se apiadara de ella, no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Paty se echó a reír.

—**Me dijo que había decidido no esperar el regreso de su hijastro; tiene pensado marcharse mañana por la mañana. Me parece que se siente ignorada por nuestro señor.**

—**No es cierto que la ignore. Seguramente se da cuenta de que él está muy ocupado.**

—**¿Ha enviado algún mensaje hoy?**

—**Sí. Dice que está bien y que regresará pronto a casa.**

—**Pero ese mensaje es el mismo que le envía cada día.**

—**Se está portando con gran consideración, Paty. Eso es todo lo que me interesa.**

—**Milady, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?**

—**Sí, naturalmente.**

—**Cuando lady Grandchester se haya marchado, ¿me dirá por qué le hizo llorar la semana pasada? Sé que no debería preguntárselo, pero usted me preocupa mucho. A Pony también. Nos hemos encariñado con usted —**agregó, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—**Yo también me he encariñado mucho contigo, Paty. En cuanto sepa que alguien se ocupa de resolver el problema, te contaré lo que me pasó. **

—**Gracias, milady. ¿Iba a entrar?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Tiene alguna tarea para mí? **

—**Ninguna que pueda recordar. Tómate la tarde libre. Me cambiaré de zapatos y saldré a cabalgar.**

—**¿Ha avisado a Tomás? —**preguntó Paty con una sonrisa.

—**Por ahora, está ocupado controlando los trabajos en la muralla exterior. No es necesario que te preocupes, no montaré el semental. Davis lo ha escondido.**

Paty estalló en carcajadas.

—**¿Davis todavía cierra los ojos cada vez que usted entra en el establo?**

—**Sí, pero se niega a decirme por qué.**

Candy vio cómo se alejaba Paty corriendo por el patio de armas. Mientras entraba y subía la escalera hacia su dormitorio, no podía apartar de su pensamiento la imagen de su hermana. La espera por saber que Annie estaba bien se le estaba haciendo interminable, y la única manera de poder dormir algunas horas había sido dejarlo todo en las manos de Dios. Ella ya había hecho todo cuanto había podido. El resto dependía de Él.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y entró en la habitación. Vio su daga sobre el banco situado junto a la cama y sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose el olvido. Realmente, era imprescindible que intentara tranquilizarse; no podía seguir perdiendo cosas. Rápidamente, recogió el puñal y lo introdujo en su vaina.

Oyó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas y supuso que el viento que entraba por la ventana había sido el causante. Estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama para quitarse los zapatos cuando escuchó el sonido del cerrojo al correrse.

Antes de volverse, ya sabía quién estaba en el cuarto con ella.

Y entonces lo vio. Neil estaba allí, al lado de la puerta y, mientras un grito pugnaba por salir de la garganta de Candy, éste empezó a quitarse lentamente la camisa.

Tomás supo de la llegada de Neil por el soldado que estaba de guardia en el puente levadizo.

—**Llegó hace unos minutos con otros tres hombres. Sólo Neil cruzó el puente. Sus compañeros están esperando en el prado. Desde aquí puedo verlos** —dijo—. **Neil manifestó que había ido a dar el pésame por Hugh y sólo quería despedirse de su madre antes de marchar. Me sugirió que dejara el puente bajo; por supuesto, me negué. Podrás ver que su caballo aún está ensillado, Tomás, de modo que realmente se propone marcharse enseguida.**

Tomás dejó su caballo a Davis, y comenzó a subir la colina. Su señora le había dicho que tenía miedo de Neil, y Tomás se quedaría cerca de ella hasta que el hermanastro de Terry volviera a marcharse.

A medida que se acercaba al castillo, Tomás apresuraba el paso. No podía explicar por qué, pero de pronto sentía que su señora estaba en peligro, sentimiento que se incrementaba por momentos.

Y entonces oyó un grito. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia en el pecho; inmediatamente desenvainó su espada.


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**Hola chicaaaas.. Pendientes porque a esta historia le qdan solo 5 capitulos.**

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 21

—**¡Hijo de perra!** —La primera vez, susurró el insultó; la segunda, lo gritó.

En el patio, todo el mundo corría. El silencio que sobrevino después del angustioso grito los había aterrorizado.

Tomás alcanzó la cima de la colina cuando oyó el grito de un hombre. Estremecido, miró hacia arriba. Allí, en la ventana, estaba Neil, con una mano aferrada al hombro, trastabillando e inclinándose como un árbol herido por el hacha, cayendo luego al vacío. En un inútil intento por caer de pie, aulló horrorizado, y luego, con un sordo ruido, se estrelló de bruces contra el suelo.

Tomás echó a correr. _**Santo Dios, haz que esté viva**_, rogó. Saltó sobre el cuerpo de Neil, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió en el mismo instante en que Candy salía corriendo.

Se detuvo en seco. La expresión de su rostro era más terrorífica que su grito en demanda de auxilio. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, la cara blanca como la nieve y había sangre por todas partes, en especial en su brazo izquierdo, que tenía un corte que iba desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

Llevaba los hombros y el cuello cubiertos de sangre y su ropa estaba desgarrada, como si la hubiera roto las garras de un animal.

Tomás no sabía cómo era capaz de mantenerse en pie. Trató de alcanzarla, pero ella lo eludió y bajó la escalera.

—**Date prisa, Tomás, date prisa. Debes ayudarme** —dijo, sollozando—. **Hay que ocultarlo**.

Un grupo de soldados rodeaba el cadáver. Cuando ella se acercó corriendo, dieron un paso atrás. Sus rostros mostraban sorpresa e indignación.

—**Yo no le he tirado por la ventana... No, yo no he sido... Se le ha enredado un pie en el tartán cuando le he dado con la rodilla en la ingle... sí, quería lastimarlo para que no... Quería hacerme caer, pero yo tenía la daga en la mano... Al moverse, la daga se ha clavado... y él ha saltado, Tomás. Ha saltado hacia atrás... y después se ha caído por la ventana.**

Candy aferró la mano de Tomás y lo atrajo hacia ella.

—**¿No comprendes? Debemos esconderlo... Ella no puede ver así a su hijo. ¡Oh, Dios, debo decírselo a Terry!... No podía permitir que... Me tocó, me besó; estoy sucia, Tomás... no podía permitir que... Ella me dijo que debía complacerlo, pero no pude... ¡No, no pude!** —gritó.

—**¿Elroy le ordenó satisfacer los deseos de su hijo?** —repitió Tomás, escandalizado, sin poder creerlo.

—**Sí, pero no pude... Él lo intentó, pero cayó antes de que pudiera...**

Candy dejó de divagar, soltó la mano de Tomás, se inclinó para agarrar el pie de Neil y trató de arrastrarlo.

—**Milady, suéltelo. Permítame que la ayude** —dijo Tomás.

—**Sí, ayúdame. Lo esconderemos antes de que ella se entere de su regreso. ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Sí —**prometió él, con voz serena, sólo para tranquilizarla—.** Lo esconderemos.**

—**Milady, su puñal está clavado en el hombro de Neil —**susurró Owen—. **¿Quiere que lo quite?**

—**¡No, no! **—gritó ella.

Tomás miró a Owen, sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza, diciéndole sin palabras que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—**Terry jamás me perdonará. Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho? He matado a su hermano... No, ella no puede verlo. Ayúdame, Tomás. Por favor. Quiero ver a Terry.**

Lentamente, Tomás extendió la mano hacia ella. Candy sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza.

—**¡No, no estoy limpia! Me tocó con sus manos, con su boca...**

Y entonces se arrojó en sus brazos.

—**Llévame al lago, por favor.**

—**Sí, milady —**mintió él—. **La llevaré al lago.**

Ella le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—**Gracias. Ya está hecho, ¿verdad?**

—**¿Hecho qué?**

—**Lo he matado.**

—**No, él se ha destruido a sí mismo. Merecía morir. Terry también lo habría matado.**

—**¿Crees que me odiará?**

Se desmayó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera responderle.

Donald se acercó, con la daga en la mano, se quitó el tartán de los hombros y lo rasgó en dos partes.

Tomás sostuvo a Candy en sus brazos para que Donald pudiera vendar la herida. Luego empezó a dar órdenes en voz baja.

—**Te harás cargo mientras yo esté fuera. La llevaré a casa de lady Andley. Hay que suturar esa herida —**agregó—.** Giric, reúne a algunos hombres y desarma a esos tres que están en el prado esperando a este bastardo. Llévalos dentro de la fortaleza, y que no salgan del establo.**

—**¿Qué hacemos con la madrastra de Terry?**

—**Donald, dile lo que ha ocurrido. Si quiere llevarse el cuerpo a su casa, que lo haga, pero que sepa que no la escoltará ningún soldado de Terry, ¿comprendido?**

—**Sí** —respondió Donald.

—**Aeden, encuentra a Terry y cuéntale lo que pasó. Asegúrale que su esposa está bien. Cíñete a los hechos y no exageres lo sucedido.**

—**¿Crees que morirá? **—preguntó Owen, aterrado ante esa posibilidad.

—**No, ella no morirá. Donald, nadie, salvo los nuestros, entrará a la fortaleza hasta que Terry, Albert, Archie o yo estemos de regreso.**

—**¿La dejarás con los Andley?—**preguntó Owen.

—**No, me quedaré con ella hasta que Terry vaya a buscarla.**

—**¿Los tres soldados que acompañaban a Neil deben quedarse aunque Elroy se marche?**

—**Que se vayan con ella. **

Donald terminó de vendar la herida de Candy, asintió con un gesto a lo que Tomás le ordenaba y fue al establo para traer el caballo de su comandante. Iba dando órdenes mientras corría. Quería un nutrido contingente de soldados para acompañar a su señora; todos ellos estuvieron preparados para partir de inmediato.

—**No le quitéis la daga del hombro** —ordenó Tomás. Ahora estaba furioso; su voz temblaba de ira—. **Ella dijo a la esposa de Terry que se sometiera a su hijo. Que Dios la ayude cuando nuestro jefe se entere.**

—**¿Quieres que se lo cuente? —**preguntó Aeden.

—**Cuéntaselo todo, pero lo más importante es que comprenda que ella no morirá. Terry ama profundamente a su esposa.**

Tomás hizo ademán de atravesar el patio, se detuvo, luego volvió sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Neil y le escupió.

Gracias a Dios, Candy no volvió en sí hasta que ya estuvieron en casa de Andley. Karen y Albert esperaban en la puerta de entrada. Albert palideció cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Candy. Karen se echó a llorar. Se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de gritar.

Candy pidió a Tomás que la dejara en el suelo. Se apoyó en su brazo y lentamente se encaminó hacia la escalinata. Tomás notó que sus ojos estaban aún vidriosos y se dio cuenta de que necesitaría mucho tiempo para recuperarse del horror que había vivido.

Candy se detuvo frente a Albert.

—**He matado al hermanastro de Terry** —dijo.

Y luego se volvió hacia Karen. Aturdida, le dijo:

—**Ahora ya no podré hacer nada para agradar a lady Elroy.**

Albert la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro.

—**Tranquilízate, Candy. Tu esposo te quiere y nosotros también.**

—**Albert...**

—**¿Sí?**

—**¡Lo siento!**


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Julie Garwood y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

**LA BODA**

Capítulo 22

Archie regresó de Inglaterra con las manos vacías. Lleno de gran frustración y azoramiento, informó a su jefe:

—**Cornwell ya ha enviado soldados hacia Inglaterra. Les seguimos el rastro desde las Lowlands, nos enteramos de cuántos eran y de que algunos de ellos regresaban de la fortaleza del barón de White.**

—**¿Cuántos eran?**

—**Veintiséis soldados, todos bien armados.**

—**¿Iba Annie con ellos?**

—**No.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Los vimos partir, Terry. Sí, estoy seguro.**

—**¿Qué has hecho con ellos?**

—**¿Tú qué crees?**

Terry hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—**¿Cuántos de los nuestros participaron en esa batalla?**

—**Éramos once.**

—**Una lucha justa, entonces. ¿Algún hombre resultó herido?**

—**Donovan sufrió un profundo corte en el muslo; ésa fue la herida más grave. Los demás sufrieron algunos rasguños sin importancia. A decir verdad, me parece que habríamos curado bien a Donovan si no fuera por...**

—**¿Si no fuera por qué?**

—**Aquí es donde las cosas adquirieron un extraño cariz** —dijo Archie—. **Los soldados del barón observaron la lucha desde el castillo, y yo acababa de decidir que entraría a la fortaleza para buscar a Annie, cuando bajó el puente levadizo y salió una procesión de soldados. Al frente de ellos iba la madre de tu esposa.**

Archie hizo una pausa para sonreír y prosiguió:

—**Su gaélico es peor que el de Candy** —dijo—. **Sus soldados iban armados, por supuesto, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que sólo se proponían proteger a su señora. Ya entiendo de quién ha heredado el coraje tu esposa. Su madre desmontó, quiso saber quién estaba al mando, pero antes de que pudiera presentarme, vio a Donovan y corrió hacia él. No hace falta que te diga que él no quería que nadie le tocara. Pero ella no hizo caso, y le limpió la herida y la suturó.**

—**¿Y tú qué hacías mientras tanto?**

—**Responder a las preguntas que ella hacía sobre tu esposa. Yo suponía que estaría preocupada por lady Candy, pero insistió en que no era así en absoluto. Me explicó que si su hija hubiera sentido que se encontraba en serias dificultades, habría enviado su medallón a alguno de sus hermanos o hermanas. Como no lo hizo así, su madre sabía que Candy se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, estaba preocupada por ti y te envió un mensaje.**

—**¿Cuál es el mensaje?**

—**Que la trates bien o deberás responder ante la familia. Todos se enteraron de cómo terminó la escolta de lady Candy, por supuesto, y me aseguró que su marido no tenía ni idea de la clase de monstruo que era Cornwell. Ah, esto te encantará. Tienes su eterna gratitud por haber rescatado a su hija.**

Terry sacudió la cabeza. ¿La gratitud de un inglés? ¿Qué rayos se suponía que haría con eso?

—**¿Y qué hay de Annie?**

—**Ha desaparecido. Su madre estaba preocupada hasta que aparecieron los soldados de Cornwell. No enviaron una avanzadilla para advertir de su llegada, según me explicó; registraron cada rincón del castillo buscándola. La madre cree que alguien acudió en su auxilio. Dice que cree saber quién es el salvador.**

—**¿Quién es?**

—**Tú.**

—**¿No se preguntó entonces por qué estabas tú allí, en lugar de estar yo?**

—**Parece que no.**

—**¿Qué le diré a mi esposa, Archie? No puedo continuar manteniéndola en la ignorancia respecto de su hermana. Tarde o temprano acabará enterándose. Los chismes corren como el viento en las Highlands.**

—**Quizá tengas razón en eso. De hecho, parece que alguien se enteró de lo que ocurría y llegó hasta Annie antes que tú. Dudo que haya sido alguno de sus hermanos. No permitiría que su madre se preocupara de esa manera. Se lo diría, ¿no te parece?**

—**Supongo que sí. Sólo hay un hombre capaz de meterse en tantas dificultades en beneficio de Candy.**

—**¿Quién?**

—**Mi hermano. Esto lleva su sello, ¿no crees?**

—**Él odia Inglaterra.**

—**Pero adora a mi esposa —**dijo Terry**—. Debo hablar con él antes de decir nada a Candy. Con la ayuda de Dios, es posible que Albert tenga a Annie escondida en algún sitio. ¿Tienes algo más que contarme?**

Archie se encogió de hombros.

—**La madre de milady envía regalos para su hija y además...**

—**¿Y además qué? —**urgió Terry, intrigado por su vacilación.

—**Me besó en la mejilla. No quise apartarme. Es la madre de milady, después de todo, pero yo… Eso no tiene ninguna gracia, Terry. Es terrible. Me dijo que el beso era para su hija y que esperaba que yo... se lo diera.**

—**¿Quiere que beses a mi esposa? **—Terry ya no se reía.

—**Sí.**

—**No lo harás.**

—**No, claro que no.**

Ahí terminó la conversación. Los dos guerreros marcharon hacia la frontera sur, allí donde había tenido lugar el último ataque.

Aeden llegó una hora después. Gritando a su jefe, desmontó y se acercó corriendo.

—**¡Su esposa está bien, señor!** —exclamó—. **¡Pero ha habido algunos problemas!**

Terry permaneció impasible hasta que Aeden le hubo relatado todo lo ocurrido. El soldado también repitió cada palabra de las pronunciadas por Candy. Cuando hubo terminado, Terry temblaba de cólera.

—**¿Dónde está mi esposa ahora?**

—**Con los Andley. Tomás está con ella. Dejó a Donald a cargo del castillo.**

—**¿Candy está bien?**

—**Sí.**

—**¿Estás seguro?**

—**Absolutamente.**

Terry trató de vencer su miedo para poder serenarse.

—**¿Y Elroy?** —preguntó, con un tono mortalmente tranquilo; al menos en apariencia, estaba calmado.

—**Tomás espera que se lleve el cuerpo de su hijo al norte para enterrarlo.**

—**¿Candy está...?**

—**Está bien** —volvió a asegurar Aeden**—. Yo no le mentiría. Necesitaba unos puntos de sutura; estaba muy afectada, pero sobrevivirá. Las mujeres quisieron ir con ella. Donald tuvo que convencerlas para que se quedaran en la fortaleza.**

Terry necesitó apelar a toda su fuerza interior para no lanzar un rugido de angustia. Debería haber estado con ella. Debería haberse enterado de lo que pasaba. El beep. Se había atrevido a tocarla.

—**Señor, ¿qué quiere que haga?** —preguntó Aeden.

Terry hizo un esfuerzo para pensar en los problemas más inmediatos. Aeden tuvo que repetir la pregunta para que él contestara.

Terry llamó a Douglas, el mayor de los soldados que guardaban la frontera, y lo dejó al mando.

—**Traslada esta misma noche a los que aún quedan del clan de Hugh. Tan pronto hayas terminado, todos los Grandchester volverán a casa. Aeden te ayudará.**

—**¿Y usted, señor?** —preguntó el soldado.

—**Voy con mi esposa. Archie, ponte al mando de la custodia de mi casa hasta que yo regrese.**

Archie se quedó al lado de Terry mientras el otro soldado corría a cumplir las instrucciones de su jefe.

Terry llamó repentinamente a Aeden.

—**¿Ella dijo a mi esposa que atendiera los deseos de su hijo?**

Rugió. No esperó la respuesta; tomó las riendas de su caballo, montó de un salto y partió a galope tendido.

Archie fue tras él. Protegería a su señor hasta el punto en que se separaran para ir cada uno a su destino.

Terry tomó la senda más rápida, acortando camino a lo largo de la frontera y, cuando estuvo bastante lejos de sus soldados, gritó como si se tratara de un animal herido.

Elroy. No podía siquiera pronunciar su nombre sin desear desenvainar su espada. Jamás podría volver a llamarse Grandchester, jamás volvería a usar el tartán que había deshonrado, y jamás podría volver a acercarse a ninguno de ellos.

Archie esperaba que su jefe se dirigiera hacia el este; en aquel momento estaban paralelos a la fortaleza, por lo tanto le sorprendió ver que se detenía.

—**¡Terry! —**gritó, mientras se acercaba a él**—. Tendrás que olvidar tu rabia, al menos hasta que hayas visto a tu esposa. Sé que sientes que la has abandonado, pero ella comprenderá que no tenías otra alternativa. Ella te ama —**agregó con un gesto afirmativo**—. Deja ya de mirar al suelo y mírame.**

—**Allí abajo —**le indicó Terry.

Para complacer a su jefe, Archie dirigió la vista adonde éste le pidió, luego silbó por lo bajo.

—**Son huellas frescas** —comentó.

—**Cuatro caballos... no, cinco** —corrigió Terry—. **Van al paso, en fila. ¿Quiénes pueden ser?**

—**Según lo que dijo Aeden, ¿cuántos volvían con Neil?** —interrumpió Archie.

—**Tres** —respondió Terry. Luego, se irguió de un salto—.** La madre del bastardo debe de ir camino de su casa. Es una pena; me hubiera gustado hablar con ella.**

—**Acabarías matándola —**dijo Archie.

Terry negó con la cabeza.

—**No, con su muerte no tendría bastante. Quiero que sufra tantos años como los que estuvo ausente.**

—**Si se dirigen a celebrar el funeral de Neil, ¿por qué van en sentido contrario? Porque marchan al revés.**

—**No lo sé.**

—**Las huellas son bastante frescas; podríamos alcanzarlos en poco tiempo. Entonces sabríamos adónde se dirigen, ¿verdad?**

Terry asintió con un gesto.

—**Seguiremos sus huellas, pero sólo unos minutos. Necesito ver a Candy.**

—**Sí, lo sé. En tu lugar, yo comenzaría a practicar —**dijo Archie, cuando ya estuvieron al galope.

—**¿A practicar qué?** —gritó Terry.

—**A decirle que la amas.**

Terry espoleó su caballo para que tomara la delantera y buscó un atajo que, a través del bosque, le permitiera llegar a una colina desde donde ver a Elroy. Cuando salió de entre los árboles, desmontó deprisa, corrió hasta la cima y pudo ver al pequeño grupo que marchaba más abajo.

Archie lo alcanzó poco después.

Más abajo se extendía un largo y estrecho valle. Por allí avanzaba lentamente el cortejo fúnebre; el cuerpo de Neil iba envuelto, atravesado sobre el lomo del último caballo.

Terry centró toda su atención en un movimiento entre los árboles. Algo se había movido allí, estaba seguro. Esperó y, pocos minutos después, cuando llegaron al borde del llano, una figura salió del escondite en el que había estado oculta.

Tanto él como Archie reconocieron de inmediato a Cornwell. Atónitos y enfurecidos, vieron a Elroy que desmontaba y corría a abrazar a su aliado.

Ahora sabían quién era el traidor.

El resto del trayecto hasta la casa de Andley se hizo a galope tendido; cuando Terry llegó al patio de armas, desmontó de un salto y corrió hacia el interior del castillo.

Subió la escalera en cuatro zancadas, impaciente por llegar a la galería y comprobar que Candy se pondría bien. Tomás hacía guardia en la puerta de su habitación. Terry pasó frente a él como una exhalación, abrió la puerta de golpe y se precipitó en el interior.

Sabía que se estaba portando como un loco, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba decirle a Candy lo mucho que lamentaba no haber estado junto a ella para protegerla. Si no recibía su perdón, no sabía si podría seguir viviendo.

Llegó hasta el centro de la habitación antes de verla allí, junto a la ventana, en compañía de Karen. Y entonces se detuvo en seco.

Nadie lo había preparado para lo que vio. Su adorable y pequeña esposa había sido golpeada tan brutalmente que él no entendía cómo había podido sobrevivir. Parecía como si hubiera sido acorralada por una bestia salvaje. Su rostro estaba cubierto de oscuros cardenales, tenía un brazo vendado desde el hombro hasta los dedos y había marcas de arañazos en todos los lugares visibles de su cuerpo.

Pero había sobrevivido. Terry tuvo que decirse dos veces esas palabras para poder calmarse lo suficiente y por fin hablar con ella.

_**No estaba muerta. Si hubiera muerto no estaría de pie.**_

—**No, no estoy muerta —**dijo Candy.

Sólo entonces Terry se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta.

Mientras salía, Karen susurró al pasar:

—**No estará despierta mucho rato. Le he dado la pócima para que duerma, pero se está resistiendo. Me parece que cree que primero debe pedirte perdón. Trata de que se acueste.**

Terry se acercó más a Candy para poder sujetarla, en el caso de que se cayera. No quería asustarla. Sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible: llevaba la cara y los brazos cubiertos con las pinturas de guerra y una ardiente furia que no era capaz de ocultar brillaba en su mirada.

Deseaba que Candy fuera hacia él, aunque no imaginaba que ella tuviera una razón para querer hacerlo. Mientras él había estado ocupándose de defender un inservible trozo de tierra, ella se había quedado indefensa frente a un depredador.

—**¿Quieres que me quite la pintura de guerra? Sé que no te gusta** —dijo, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

—**No tiene importancia.**

—**¿No tiene importancia?**

—**Tengo algo que decirte, Terry.**

—**Primero, métete en la cama.**

—**Karen me ha dado algo para que duerma. Me dijo que no me despertaré hasta mañana.**

—**Lo sé —**respondió él.

—**Si me meto en la cama...**

—**No te preocupes.**

Ella no se movió.

—**Neil se cayó por la ventana.**

—**Sí, lo sé, mi amor.**

—**Yo no le empujé. Tampoco quise apuñalarlo. Él cayó sobre el puñal; si él no hubiera apretado mi muñeca contra el suelo, eso no habría sucedido. Yo intentaba herir su mano para que la quitara de mi boca, para poder gritar y pedir ayuda. Por favor, créeme. No quería matarlo. Sólo quería quitármelo de encima.**

—**Lamento mucho no haber estado allí para protegerte.**

—**¿Qué habrías hecho?**

—**Lo habría arrojado por la ventana.**

Confundida por lo que acababa de oír, ella sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento la aturdió.

—**Quiero decirte algo más antes de quedarme dormida. Traté de honrar y respetar a tu madre, pero ya no puedo más. No está bien que me interponga entre tu familia y tú. Ella forma parte de tu pasado, y sé que es muy importante para ti. Ella jamás irá a verte mientras yo esté en tu casa. Me odiará cuando se entere que su hijo ha muerto. Tomás iba a esconder el cadáver. Tu madre me dijo que hiciera todo lo que Neil quisiera, pero no le hice caso, y no lo lamento. Fue un error por su parte suponer que alguna vez me sometería al deseo de su hijo.**

—**Sí, fue un error. Déjame llevarte a la cama.**

Ella continuó como si no le hubiera oído:

—**Jamás me perdonará. Tampoco me importa. Ella no me gusta. Tú debes decidir cuál de las dos es más importante para ti. Sé que no está bien que te pida algo semejante, pero...**

—**Candy...**

—**¡No, déjame que te lo explique!** —gritó ella—. **Ya sé que estás enfadado, y yo...**

Estaba luchando por continuar despierta; la poción que le había dado Karen estaba surtiendo efecto, y ella no podía concentrarse en lo que decía.

En cuanto su cabeza cayó hacia delante, la alzó con cuidado, y la acercó a él. Se había quedado dormida. Terry la besó en la frente. Permaneció inmóvil durante más de una hora, satisfecho y feliz de sentir nuevamente el calor del cuerpo de Candy.

Karen regresó a la habitación para quedarse con ella. La confusión que vio en los ojos de Terry le dieron ganas de echarse a llorar por él.

—**Necesita descansar, Terry. Déjala.**

Él no se movió. Karen necesitó mucho tiempo para convencerlo de que su esposa se pondría bien.

Terry seguía reacio a dejarla.

—**No estará sola** —aseguró Karen—. **Acabamos de recibir noticias de tu casa; el padre Sinclair está en camino. Vamos, Terry; no es por la extremaunción. Candy se está recuperando. Es amigo suyo. Viene para hacerle compañía.**

—**Me avisarás si ella me necesita o se siente mal.**

—**Sí, por supuesto que sí.**

El fuego que ardía en su interior crepitaba furiosamente; Terry se dio cuenta de que si no abandonaba la habitación rápidamente, perdería el dominio de sí mismo.

Karen lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—**¿Adónde vas ahora?**

—**A terminar esta historia.**

—**¿Qué debo decir a Candy?**

Él sacudió la cabeza. No quería preocupar a su esposa. Sabía que si le decía que él había ido a buscar a Cornwell, ella se preocuparía por su seguridad. Sin embargo, tampoco quería mentirle.

Lo mejor era decir la verdad.

—**Voy a ver a mi madrastra.**

* * *

Holaaa y que les parecio? pobre Candy y terry..! T_T...

Pendiente chicas que a esta historia le qdan solo 4 capitulos...!


End file.
